Private Thoughts
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Bella has it bad for her boss, but she thinks that it would be inappropriate for her to become involved with him so she joins an online dating site. There she meets her dream cyber-man, and gets to live out her fantasies about her boss with him. What happens when the cyber-world and reality clash?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own lots of things...except these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephanie Myer owns all...:p**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"You're wearing a black skirt. Very professional on the outside. Hem just above your knee. Quite proper, but I know you're naked underneath. You enjoy the silky feel on your skin don't you?"

Bella Swan gulped as she read the words on the computer screen.

"I do," she typed before hitting send.

"You step further into my office and close the door behind you, with a soft click. Those gorgeous lips curve up, and that smile makes everything else disappear. Your body leans into the door and those big expressive brown eyes look at me. Eyes that reveal your every thought. Today, those eyes tell me you want me.

"Do you want me Angel?"

"Yes," she typed. Oh yes.

"I want you too, baby. I've always wanted you."

She shivered.

"I pat my hand on the desk and you start to stroll over, those hips that have been driving me crazy since the day we met, swaying to their own rhythm. You're taking your time, teasing me, making me wait.

You sit on the edge of my desk, feet coming up to rest on the arms of my chair, spreading those sexy legs for me. Legs I've wanted to reach out and touch so many times. Can I touch them Angel?"

"Please," she typed.

"My fingers grasp your ankles and travel slowly up your calves, you tremble at my touch. Your skin is soft. Like satin. You've been waiting too haven't you? "

"Yes," she breathed barely remembering to type the words.

"I brush my fingers against your curls and groan when I feel the heat between your legs. You're so wet. Thinking about me, hmm? Your scent is driving me to the brink and I can't resist a taste."

Oh. My.

"My tongue is gliding over you, circling your flesh. You like that baby?"

Bella bit on her lips to keep the moan from escaping. "Yes," she typed.

"You're so slick and ready. You want to go over the edge don't you?"

Bella's hand trembled. Her toes curled up inside her fuzzy purple slippers. CountryBoy was coming on strong tonight, and after a busy day at the agency, she could use the extra heat.

With fingers stiff and shaken, she forced herself to type, "Yes."

"I'm going to tease you."

_What? No. Don't tease._

"My tongue is barely touching you. Your back is arched and you're pulling yourself toward me, whimpering, begging for more. You want to get closer, but my fingers dig into your thighs and hold you firmly, making you wait. Through long, ragged breaths, I hear you whisper, 'Please."

She swallowed hard, her body pulsed. She was aching to be touched, but she knew her cyber lover was far from the end.

"My tongue slides along that spot, the spot that sends you over. Light strokes become firmer, faster, until you explode in my mouth. Your teeth are worrying your lips to keep in the scream, you have to be quiet. Your eyes slide shut as the orgasm takes you.

You quiver against my tongue. It feels...like heaven. I'm so hard for you baby. Everything in me cries to be inside you, now. I need to plunge inside until you beg for me to come."

Bella's mouth went dry. She shifted in her seat, wanting to reach down and touch herself to relieve the tension between her legs.

"Can I take you now?" CountryBoy asked.

Had she been coherent enough she would've scoffed at him. She barely had the energy to reach up and type "Yes."

"I rise from my chair. You're open for me, so beautiful. Your eyes are heavy and sated. The bulge in my pants however was straining against the material for release."

She bit down on her lip, swearing this time she broke the skin. So intense was the throbbing between her thighs. 'Hurry,' she pleaded silently.

"I unzip my pants and position myself to your center. You're squirming, wanting more. Patience is not your strong point hmm? I brush the tip across your pulsating clit, and your eyes are begging for completion of the act."

_Dammitalltohell. Hurry up dammit._

"In one quick stroke, I thrust inside and your mouth slams shut, suspending the groan in your throat."

That was it. Bella gave up fighting the urge to touch herself. She gave complete control to CountryBoy. Sliding a hand between her thighs, she began a slow stroke.

"I'm harder than I've ever been before and you're so tight. Your eyes roll back and close as quick breaths escape your barely parted lips. You smile, letting me know you like it. You need more. We've wanted this for so long."

Forever, she thought as her fingers swept between her folds.

"I nibble at your neck as I push deeper. You're salty from sweat. You smell like lavender. I have to go deeper."

Finally.

"You're so tight. You're releasing small mewling sounds and I change position slightly, you gasp. That's the spot. I can feel another climax building."

Bella gulped in air as the image he painted with his words, took form in her mind. The room was hot, her breath coming in short bursts as she neared orgasm.

"Your hands come up and rest against my chest. You feel so good baby, and I need all of you. I need to feel every inch of your body against mine. I thrust deeper, my face buried in your neck. You're crying out softly now, expressing your pleasure. What do you want most Angel? What are your dreams?"

Bella stared at the computer screen. She was flustered, primed for climax and CountryBoy wanted to know her dreams? No man had ever asked her a question like that. None had ever cared.

And he was just a cyberpartner.

The site had promised something different in cybersex. The promise of more, and so far it seemed to be going pretty well.

CountryBoy was good. Really good.

The words repeated on the screen.

"What are your dreams Angel?"

She lifted a hand to the keyboard. "I want," she typed, then clicked Send. Unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Angel, I'm aching for you. Honey, tell me your dreams. I want to know your dreams baby."

Oh crap.

"I want...love," she typed and sent.

"Then love is what I'll give you, sweetheart. A fantasy love that only we can share.

I can't hold on much longer baby. You're so warm and tight. I can't look at your beauty and keep a reign on my control. Come with me.

Your body clamps hard around me, fisting my shaft in yet another searing climax. You start to cry out, but we have to be quiet. I close my mouth over yours and drink in your cries as I lose myself inside you."

And with that she lost control. Her legs stiffened, her back coiled and a soft cry escaped from her mouth. The climax ripped through her, making every muscle in her body tense up, then relax as the soft wave pulsed between her legs, in soothing warmth.

There was a long pause and Bella used this time to let her body come back to this plain. Her heart finally calming, eyes closed and she sighed deeply. Finally a message popped up on the screen.

"How do you feel, Angel?"

Her weak fingers could only muster, "Good."

"Me too."

There was another long pause as Bella tried to regain composure. To recover.

"I..." she started to type, letting him know she'd reply shortly.

"No, Angel. Tonight's about you. Just crawl into bed now. Curl up and think of me. Think of your dreams as you sleep peacefully."

She stared at the screen. The session still vivid, and echoing through her mind.

"I will," she typed.

"Good night Angel. And remember honey, I'm only a click away. Whenever you need me."

Unable to move, she watched the screen till the little message popped up letting her know that CountryBoy had logged off. She glanced around her bedroom suddenly realizing she had no idea what time it was. When they had begun their chat, their was still light outside, now the room was shrouded in darkness. The only light came from the computer screen.

She shook herself and saved the chat. She saved all of CountryBoy's chats. They were too good to toss into cyberspace, so she held onto them as memories of the man on the other end.

Whoever he was.

Bella's brain told her he was probably some overweight married man, or some sex starved computer geek. But in her fantasies, she knew exactly who he was.

Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper had been the object of her fantasies since she started working at the record label he and his brothers had started three years ago. And for three years he'd ruined every man that crossed her path. In Bella's mind, no one could stand up to Jasper and his piercing hazel-green eyes. She often wondered what secrets he kept locked away in those bottomless pools.

But she;d never be the one to find out. Not only was Jasper her boss, but rumor had it, the man went through women like water. After his wife had died, it seemed his playboy side came out. He dated, frequently, showing no signs however of settling down again. And if the general consensus around the office was true, he only dated the flighty, want to be actress type. And she, Bella Swan, most definitely did not fit that criteria.

For more than two years she had tried ignoring her infatuation with Jasper. She'd continued dating, hoping that somewhere along the line Mr. Right would come along and help her forget about the tall, chiseled man who filled her dreams. Yeah. Right. She soon realized that the whole exercise was pointless. No man would be a worthy substitute for Jasper Whitlock.

At least, not in the flesh.

That's when she had happened upon and found the perfect solution. She could meet the ideal partner and carry out her sexual fantasies online, with no physical contact to remind her that man feeding her cravings was someone other than Jasper. She could use the man's words and use Jasper's image and come up with the ideal mate.

For the time being.

Of course she knew that one day she'd have to move on. She couldn't spend the rest of her life clinging to someone who didn't exist. And she had no intention of doing so.

Her fantasies about Jasper and her account on would only take her through the next few months, when she completed her ad campaign which would be the jewel on her r sum to help her land a high paying job elsewhere.

Just a few months of fantasies, and Bella Swan would forget about Jasper Whitlock and move on with her life.

At least, that was the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own lots of things...except these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephanie Myer owns all...:p**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Ready for your meeting with the boss?"

Bella glanced up to see her closest friend and co-worker Alice, peeking through the door of her office.

"Not really," she replied. The pen she was holding was jittering in her shaky hand.

"And why not?" Alice said coming in and closing the door.

"Eric missed his flight so it's just gonna be me and Jasper in there," Bella said, her voice actually sounding calmer than she was feeling.

Alice shrugged. "Its your campaign. Why do you need Eric?"

Eric was her buffer, he made it safe. Without him there it would just be her and Jasper, making the line between reality and fantasy dangerously thin.

"I just..." she started, not sure how to explain, and based on Alice's knowing expression, she wasn't going to have to.

Alice sat down, making herself comfortable. "This is about your little cyber dude."

Bella still didn't understand the complete lapse of judgement that had caused her to confide in Alice about her online relationship. Okay, so Alice had been her best friend since her first day of college. If she were to confess to anyone it would be her. But given the fact that Alice hadn't been too keen on the idea to begin with, she wasn't appreciating the I-told-you-so look on her face right now.

Bella wanted sympathy, not a lecture.

Maybe if she ignore Alice, she'd leave. Or at least say something completely off topic.

She wasn't that lucky.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Alice said with a frown.

So was telling Alice about CountryBoy.

Keeping her mouth closed firmly, she waited to see if Alice would get the hint. After a few minutes of scrutiny from her friend, Alice finally smiled. "Why don't you just ask Jasper out?"

Seriously? Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend. She should've taken the lecture over sheer stupidity. She did, however scowl at her friend.

"Hmm, let's see," Bella said, hoping that her friend caught the sarcasm in her tone. "I'm five-foot-four, which makes me about five inches too short for Jasper Whitlock."

Alice looked bored. Totally unconvinced.

"I'm not blonde and blue eyed," she continued. "My breasts are real and I have an ass. I've never been on a runway or auditioned for Baywatch."

"Baywatch's been cancelled for a while now," Alice said with a smirk.

"Totally besides the point," she replied. "That's quite a few strikes against me, right?"

Alice scoffed, "Girl shut up. So the man's dated a few bimbos and that makes you an expert on his love life? Trust me, Jasper prefers a woman with brains."

Bella did roll her eyes at that. "Sure he does. What about that last chick he dated...what was her name?"

Alice laughed, "Jessica Stanley."

Bella shook her head. "Yep. She's the one. What was it that she said at the last company dinner? Oh yes."

She tossed her head and took on a breathy tone, "I just like love the beach. It's like sooo close to the ocean."

The two women burst out laughing.

"Still," Alice said, "it was only a phase he went through after his wife passed. And she was such a sweetie, or so I hear all the time."

"Have you ever seen him with anyone normal?"

"No one has seen him with anyone in the past six months. I think he's given up on women."

Bella frowned. "Then why in God's name are you encouraging me to make an ass of myself?"

"Because Edward thinks you two are perfect for each other."

Bella blanched. "You promised not to say anything to Edward."

Alice had been dating Edward Cullen one of the co-founders of the business, and one of Jasper's adopted brother. Though Bella had her reservations about office romances, she had to admit, the two were cute as kittens together. They looked as if they were born to be together.

But no matter how well Alice's office romance was going, Bella didn't share that shame freedom when it came to Jasper. Alice didn't report to Edward, which made them simply coworkers. Bella on the other hand, had her eyes set on her boss and though there wasn't a policy against office romance, dating a direct superior had to be treading on dangerous ground.

Alice huffed and sat back in the chair.

"I told you a million times, Jasper and Cyberdude are between us. I mean it Ally. If a word of this gets to Jasper, I will personally tell Edward your real name!"

"Geesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Edward came up with the idea on his own."

"What did you tell him?"

"I agreed with him of course, but I told him it was up to you and Jasper. I've done the matchmaker thing before, and I swore never to do it again." She crossed her hand over her chest.

"Honest to God."

Just then a knock sounded at the door, putting a halt to their conversation. Bella took a breath before giving approval for the person to come in.

"Girlfriend!" the man at the door said with a huge grin.

Standing there was her friend, and also one of her bosses, Emmett Cullen. She couldn't help but return his infectious grin. She pushed back her chair and walked over to him. When she got close enough, she was engulfed in a bear hug.

"God girl, have you gotten shorter?" Emmett said lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Bella said giggling.

Alice cleared her throat and rose a brow at the exchange, before standing to make her way to the door. "Mr. Cullen."

"Ms. Brandon," he replied with a smirk.

Bella peered at her friend curiously. Alice was never cold to anyone, but her tone was icy when she spoke to Emmett a minute ago.

"I'll see you later Bells," Alice said going out of the door.

Interesting, Bella thought before turning back to face Emmett, who was making himself at home. "You have an amazing tan."

He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Thanks."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He stuck his tongue out at her, "You're so rude. Is that anyway to treat your boss?"

"You're just one of them, and besides, you hardly work here," she replied with a smirk.

"I missed you," he said with his trademark grin.

Bella frowned. "That's...different," she said.

Emmett laughed out loud. "You're priceless. Either way, I'm not here on official business."

She cocked her on a side, "When are you ever?"

Emmett laughed good naturedly. "You are so damn rude. I'm your boss dammit!"

It was quiet for a few moments before they both burst out in gales of laughter.

"You're an absolute moron Em," Bella said moving to the window, looking out at the busy streets below. "Still doesn't tell me why you're here."

Emmett shrugged, "We're all here."

Bella whirled to stare at him. The entire family was there? That hardy ever happened. Something big must be going down. Her brain started working over time. Anxiety started creeping in her bones and made her feel light headed. She needed to sit down.

"You can sit down and relax," Emmett said as if reading her last thought. "I'm not bringing bad news or anything."

Bella sat down took a cleansing breath to calm herself. Emmett was laughing, she reminded herself. It can't be that bad. But then again, this was Emmett. He was hardly ever serious. Her fingers started drumming the desk nervously. "Go on."

"So I heard that Jazz is gonna to promote someone to Vice Prez."

"He already has one," she said, commending herself on her professional tone.

"Yes, but Eddie is going over to London to run the branch over there," Emmett said smugly.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because we're friends, aren't we?" he asked.

"I guess you could say we are."

It was true. Bella had met Emmett in her last year at FSU, and the two of them had actually become quite close.

"You guess?"

Bella grinned. "Get off it, you know I love you. Still you haven't answered my question."

Emmett grinned, she loved that smile, and maybe if she wasn't so hung up on his brother, she'd give him a chance. Maybe.

"What question?"

"Why are you telling me about the new VP?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you still hung up on Jazz?" he asked taking the subject way off course.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said flushing.

Emmett grinned. "You are!"

Okay. She needed to lighten the situation, having no idea why Emmett would suddenly bring up her feelings for his brother.

"Is there a chance that I might be getting the VP spot? Is that what this meeting is about?" she asked throwing a paper clip at him from across the table.

"Nah, he just wants to see the campaign, sign a few contracts," Emmett said reaching over to flick the end of her nose. "And don't think I didn't notice your dodging. I'll let it go...for now."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She really couldn't deal with that now. She sat back as Emmett proceeded to regale her with stories from the last couple weeks of his busy life.

"You've been hanging out with Peter again haven't you?"

"Why'd u say that?" he asked spinning the chair around.

"You're 'country babbling'," she said standing up and stretching.

"Whatever. Get your ass outta here, you know how he is about time."

Bella grinned. "We have to grab a bite to eat before you skip town again buddy."

"We'll see," Emmett said. "Now go."

"Don't think about stealing my candy this time," she said glaring at the blond man-child sitting in her chair.

"I would never do that," Emmett said with a look of innocence on his face.

"Sure," she said closing the door and chuckling to herself as she heard him rifling around her desk, looking for her stash of candy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight Saga Bookset. All else is the genius of S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Long day?"

Bella smiled as the convo box popped up in the corner of her screen.

She'd been waiting for this moment all day. Counting the mintues down until she could pack up her bag and come home to him.

"Yes it was," she replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" CountryBoy replied quickly.

Bella smiled. He was really sweet. He didn't have to ask about her day. Perhaps that's what endeared him to her. This was a hook up site nothing more. Granted it was better than most, but a rose is still a rose right?

"No, I'd rather forget it all and just relax," she hit send.

"Well relax you shall," he replied. "Have you taken off your clothes yet?"

Bella swallowed the moan rising up in her throat. She shook her head before remembering that he couldn't see her. She quickly typed 'No' to him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked. Then he said, "Strip for me."

Bella flushed even though he couldn't see her. She had never stripped for anyone before.

"Ok," she typed.

"Do it slow," he replied.

Bella took her time taking off her dress and stockings. Imagining that Jasper was sitting there watching her, his eyes dark with desire.

"I've taken off my dress and stockings," she typed.

"What are you wearing now?" he replied.

"A black bra and matching panties," she said.

"I bet they look lovely against your skin. Silk?"

She bit her lip, "Yes."

"Good. Now touch your breasts for me. Let me see how hard those nipples are going to get for me."

There was no fighting the moan this time as she did as he requested.

"That's it Angel, touch them slowly. Tease them for me. I can see them straining to get out so I can see them.

Do you want me to touch them?"

She did. God how badly did she crave his touch.

"Yes...please," she typed with a shaky hand.

"I take your hands and kiss your fingers before moving my hands to your back and unclasping the bra. I slide the straps down your shoulders and I can't resist licking the cleavage strainging to get out for me. You moan as my tongue touches your skin."

Bella moaned as she slid her bra off, freeing her breasts. Her nipples like tiny pebbles.

"I want to taste your skin baby," he said.

"Taste me," she typed.

"You have no idea how badly I want to," he replied. "I step back and watch as your chest heaves making your breasts bounce ever so slightly. I run my hands along your side and then around to your back, hugging you close to me. I love your smell."

Bella sighed. Seriously where was this man from?

"Please kiss me," she typed.

"I've wanted to all day," he said. "This isn't a gentle kiss. None of those fairy-tale pecks, this kiss is hot. My tongue wants to caress yours...violently. I want to swallow your moans, let you become a part of me."

Bella's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp. She could feel his lips. Right there on hers, punishing them. She didn't care. She enjoyed every minute of it.

"More..." she typed.

"Greedy aren't we Angel?" he said and she could picture a smirking Jasper. More heat pooled between her legs. Her sheer panties becoming uncomfortable at this point.

As if he could hear her silent musings he said, "I break the kiss and move my hands to your hips. Those panties have been on too long, they must be soaked. I slide them down your hips and step back to watch as you step out of them."

Bella took the laptop and put it on the bed and then did as he described.

"Get on the bed Angel. I take off my boxers and watch as you lick your lips in anticipation. Do you want me? Do you want to feel me buried deep inside of you?"

"Yes...God..." Bella typed.

"Tonight is not going to be slow. I need you too much, I can smell your arousal from my position at the end of the bed. I can hear you panting for me. You want this as bad as I do, don't you?" he asked.

"Touch yourself. I love watching you come undone," he said.

Bella didn't need to be told again. Her fingers were already dipping into the warmth between her thighs. Her hand speeding up and her body taking over. This was one of those moments when she hated her tiny fingers.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any...toys?"

Toys? As in sex toys? Bella felt the heat rush to her face. She did. "Yes...why?"

"Your fingers aren't going to be enough tonight are they?"

Sorcerer.

How was he able to read her every thought? How did this faceless stranger know her every need and want?

"No they're not."

"Get your toy Angel, I'm ready for you."

Bella had never moved so fast in her life. In record time she was back on the bed, poised and waiting for his next command.

"I get on the bed and spread your thighs, fingers drifting to your hot little puss. Catching all the juices that escaped. I lift my fingers to my lips and taste you. You're so hot and ready for me. I need you Angel. Tell me I can have you," he said.

"Now," Bella typed. "Hard. Fast."

"You scream as I slam into you. Your body bucks into mine."

Bella screamed as she slammed the dildo into her heat in time with CountryBoy. In. Out. Her hands moved on their own violition. Faster. Deeper. Her knees were shaking. She wasn't going to last long.

"I can feel your velvet heat surround me Angel. I'm not going to last long. I crush my lips against yours and wrap your legs around my waist. I want to possess you. Almost...there...oh fuck Angel. Come for me baby!"

Bella's body twitched and contorted as that final thrust of her hand took her over the edge.

It took her ten whole minutes to recover, her eyes fluttering closed. Just breathing. When she opened her eyes a message was waiting.

"You render me speechless Angel."

She smiled and typed a reply. "Ditto."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Much better than ok," Bella replied.

"I'm glad. Now aren't the thoughts of your long day gone?"

Bella giggled. She had completely forgotten about that. "Definitely."

"Angel, how do you feel about sex in public places?"

Bella's brows rose into her hairline. Sex in public? The taboo. The rush of heat between her legs from that question.

"Why? Do you plan to take me somewhere public?" she asked surprising herself with her bold query.

"Time will tell. Goodnight Angel. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight CountryBoy," Bella said saving the chat and logging off. Her body was completely relaxed. She got out of the bed and tidied up before hitting the shower. Thoughts of the session running through her head, and like in the moment the instant reply reeked of Jasper.

She got out of the bath and dried off. Donning a huge t-shirt she got went into the kitchen to warm her supper.

"I'm having cyber sex with some poor sod and I'm imagining that he's my boss," she groaned while waiting for the food to finish. "I'm so pathetic."

* * *

**A/N Good? Bad? Lemme know lovelies. *goes to have a shower with Jazz* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper: Riney, it's about time you wrote**

**Me: You're so pushy**

**Jasper: Yeah but you like it**

**Me: True**

**Jasper: But you know I belong to Stephanie right?**

**Me: *grumbles* Yes now shut it let the ppl read**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Jasper closed the laptop and released a deep breath. This was getting addictive. Ever since his idiot brother tried to hook him up with every single woman in the state, he had had to find something to form as a distraction and that also kept Emmett off his back.

When he found this site, it had been a whim action. He didn't even think about it as he created an account. Although now he was thinking, it was probably one of the best things he'd ever done.

When he had first started talking to SwanAngel, she had been so shy. Hardly saying much. It had been fun getting her to open up to him. They'd been talking for a while now, and strangely enough this faceless woman had captivated him. Completely.

However, she wasn't exactly faceless to him. Oh he might not know who she really was, but he had envisioned who he wanted her to be.

Isabella Swan.

The woman drove him to the brink of insanity everyday. She was one of his best employees, and most days he pictured bending her over his desk and just claiming her. He tried to find every possible excuse just to get her in his office.

Everything she did enchanted him.

Her big brown eyes, that held so much innocence when she looked up at him. The way she tilted her head to one side to listen when he was speaking.

And her mouth.

He felt his groin tighten as he pictured her mouth.

And she was always gnawing away on those hypnotic lips. He was jealous of her teeth. Dammit.

He shook his head and laughed bitterly. Who was he kidding? She'd never even think about him in any other light, than as a boss. She was the epitome of professional.

This only led to more wicked thoughts on his part. Like the other day when she was wearing that blue skirt, that hugged her ass in all the right ways. It took every ounce of control he had, not to drag her into his office and have her right on his desk. He knew she wasn't dating anyone at the moment.

This information came via her best friend Alice Brandon. Alice was dating his little brother Edward, and he thanked God for that. Without even knowing it she kept him well informed of what was going on with Bella.

Jasper sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Taking a swig, his mind drifted back to his online lover. He had to stop thinking about Bella. If not for anything but his sanity.

Public sex. That's what he had told her.

She didn't seem opposed to the idea. He liked that; shy but with a freaky side.

He wondered if Bella was freaky like that.

"Ugh," he said out loud. "I'm not supposed to be thinking about her right now."

He finished his beer and headed to the bathroom. After that session with SwanAngel, he needed a nice cold shower. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into his shower, letting the icy water cascade over his body. Soaping up his skin, unbidden his mind wandered back to Bella.

Grabbing his shaft in his hand, he pictured her there. Touching him, kissing all over his body. He stroked himself harder, smelling her scent as if she were really there. Those eyes looking up at him as she sank to her knees.

Her teeth worrying her bottom lip. He pumped harder still. Her breaths escaping in short bursts, as her mouth got closer to the most sensitive area on his body at the moment.

He wasn't going to last long.

Her perfect mouth forming a small 'O' as she took him into her soft hands. He moaned loudly, placing one hand against the shower wall. She was getting closer.

Just as fantasy Bella closed her lips around his aching cock, Jasper grunted and shot his load all over his hand. It took him a few moments to gather his wits.

_What the hell?_

"So much for cold showers," he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N : Well since trickedoutty21 asked soooo nicely, ya'll have a new chapter tonight. It's short but I'm tired (Jasper wore me out ;) ) :D *does happy dance* Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : In this chapter we see Bella taking charge. Should be fun. Also...I'm supposed to be sleeping, not up writing. Darn you lovelies for making me sentimental with all your following this story.**

**Oh yeah, this story...totally mine...the characters? They belong to that Stephanie Myer chick.**

**Jasper: She's so chatty, read and enjoy darlings *smirk***

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

As soon as she got home she powered up her lap top and sent a message to CountryBoy.

**SwanAngel: I just got home. I'm going to take a nice shower, and when I get out I hope you and that delicious cock of yours are waiting for me.**

She hit send and started stripping her clothes off. Her body was burning up. She had a fever. Jasperitus. Apparently its side effects cause extreme horniness.

Jasper looked exceptionally hot today, and of all days when they had to be working on the latest deals together. In close proximity. He invaded her personal space.

It was all she could do to keep from pushing him up against the wall and ravage him. And it didn't help that Emmett had decided to grace them with his presence, and kept winking at Bella through out the whole experience. This is turn kept Bella a lovely shade of red, for the major part of the day.

As the water washed over her tense limbs, she brought up a picture of Jasper today in the office. If only she had had a camera. The man was made of fantasies.

Bella washed between her legs and a moan slipped out as her finger brushed against her clit.

_'No, I have to wait for CountryBoy,'_ she thought.

Fighting a war within herself, she quickly finished up the shower. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and rubbed her skin dry. Searching for a robe from her closet, she settled on a dark brown silk robe she had gotten from Alice.

The silk felt like Heaven against her skin.

She walked out of the bedroom and flipped the switch to the dining room. She double checked the locks before grabbing a glass of wine and heading back to the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed and turning the laptop to her, she sipped on the heady wine. The alcohol spread warmly through her veins and she clicked on her message box.

Her breath caught in her throat.

He was there.

**CountryBoy: Well darling, me and my cock are here and ready to be of service to you.**

Bella downed the rest of the wine in a gulp, then she scooted on to the bed to lay down on her stomach.

She took a deep breath and started to type.

"It's been a long day, and I can't stop thinking about you. Your touches, your kisses, your...cock."

She exhaled.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes darling," CountryBoy replied. "I did miss you."

"Good. You've just gotten home, barely in the door and I'm on you. You're wearing my favorite dark blue suit you own. Your face has a sheen of perspiration, but you smell just as you did when you left home this morning," Bella typed.

"Am I wearing a tie Angel?" he replied.

Bella bit her lip before continuing. "No. No tie. You're shirt is unbuttoned at the top, the light spattering of chest hair, barely showing.

I run my fingers through your hair and pull your lips to mine. Our tongues battle as our lips collide. I quickly undo the rest of your buttons and push your shirt and your jacket off your broad shoulders; all the while I'm brushing kisses all over your chest and shoulders."

"You're feeling frisky huh Angel?" CountryBoy typed adding a smiling smiley at the end of the message.

"Yes," Bella typed quickly.

"You notice what I'm wearing. You want to know what I'm wearing underneath it. When I tell you _'Nothing'_ I watched as your eyes darkened, and a feral look crossed your features.

I fumble as I undo your belt buckle, your strong hands come to my rescue. Can you feel me touching your skin?"

"Uh hmm," came the reply.

"I help you out of the your pants and then lead you into the bathroom. I want you naked like yesterday, so I quickly discard of the rest of your clothes.

I turn on the water and waited until it has reached a balance before shovinng you gently into the shower."

"Is that lovely robe of yours getting wet?" he typed.

"Don't worry about me," Bella typed. "I begin lathering the loofah, and then start to rub your skin."

Bella's fingers tingled as she imagined washing his body. She could see his head bent over as she lathered his back. Slowly he lifted his head and turned to face her. His face cloudy at first, but when he looked straight at her, Jasper Whitlock was the man in her head.

"I finish the rest of your body, paying special attention to the treasure between your legs. I like the little moans your making."

She paused when he started typing.

**CountryBoy: How can I not when your magic hands are on me?**

Bella sighed and took the robe off her shoulders before continuing. "I'm washing your hair now, massaging your scalp, your hands are pulling at the belt of my robe."

"I want you baby, stop teasing," he typed.

"I put my hands on your lips, stopping your speech. 'This is all about you tonight handsome' I whisper. I then proceed to rinse the shampoo and soap from your person.

The water has my robe plastered to my body, you reach for the belt again. This time I don't stop you."

Bella stopped and looked at the screen. Her face heated at her own words. _'Did she actually write those things?'_

"Its about damn time I get to see that fuck hot body you've been hiding all day," he typed.

"I moan as you bend your head and nuzzle my breasts, your hands securely under them, giving them buoyancy I can't hold back the moan when your mouth closes over one of the nipples."

"Those creamy breasts will be the death of me," CountryBoy said.

"My fingers delve into your hair, as you repeat the action with the other nipple. My knees weaken as you suck on them. It takes all of my strength to pull your mouth away," Bella typed playing with her nipples.

"I start kissing you. Your face, neck, chest...everywhere my lips could get to. I reach between your legs and cup your balls, you make a hissing sound."

"Dammit Angel," he typed.

My lips find your again, and I suck roughly on your tongue, but you don't mind that, do you?" Bella asked.

"Not at all honey."

Bella nodded, the robe coming completely off.

"I give you one last peck before dropping to my knees," Bella typed. "You start to pull me up. Don't you want this? Don't you want to feel my warm mouth on you?"

CountryBoy was typing. Three minutes later she got her reply.

"For fuck's sake. Woman! What are you trying to do to me? You're asking if I want your mouth on me? The mouth I've fantasied over for these past few weeks?"

Bella giggled. She could feel the tension he was throwing off, even across cyber-space. "Well...do you?" she typed and hit send.

"Fuck yeah, Angel," came the quick reply.

"Good, now be a good little boy and just stand here. I'm aching to touch you now. I place little pecks all over your stomach, and a chaste kiss on your burgeoning arousal.

Your hand makes a fist in my hair and I moan, liquid pooling in my center. I take a hold of you in both hands. You're huge," Bella said.

Her fingers had now made a path to her thighs and Bella started fingering herself slowly.

"I lick the tip of your penis and then enveloped you in one quick swallow. Your grip on my hair is almost painful as I start to bob my head. Taking inch after inch of your delicious cock.

You start to fuck my mouth with abandon. My mouth is stuffed, and I thank God for the lack of a gag reflex. You taste so good."

"You little minx," CountryBoy typed. "I'm not going to last much longer Angel."

"I love that I have you at my mercy. While I'm sucking on you, my fingers are feverishly fucking my pussy. I can feel your balls tighten, and your legs stiffen. Are you going to come in my mouth darling?" Bella typed increasing the speed of her fingers.

"You bet your sweet ass I will," he replied.

Bella wanted to know if he was getting off for real. Like she was.

"Are you stroking yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," was the terse reply.

Bella smiled then bit her lip as pleasure bit at her.

Her body tightened like a bow and she came with a cry.

Across cyber-space Jasper let out a strangled shout as he came all over his stomach.

"You give a strangled cry and with a jerk, I feel the hot spurts of your essence shoot into my mouth. I explode around my fingers. My throat working furiously as I attempt to suck you dry. I want every last drop."

"Greedy girl," he typed.

As you still in my mouth, I lick you clean before rising to kiss you full on the lips. I know you can taste yourself on my lips, I smile. Now we're going to take another shower and go to bed," she said.

"I love when you take control Angel," he typed.

"I like it too CountryBoy. Good night," she replied and then logged off.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Bella in charge? 4:10 am here. I'm going to bed lovelies. *Jasper kisses***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : So I love Emmett. And trickedoutty21. That is all.**

**Jasper: Stephanie owns me. Riney borrows me sometimes. I don't mind. Now read.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

"Damn it," Bella swore and kicked the photo-copying machine. The offensive piece of machinery seemed so smug as she grabbed at her paining foot.

"Stupid Bella," she said taking off her shoe to rub her toes.

"Going mental on me Swan?" a voice said from behind her.

Bella whirled around to find a smirking Emmett standing there, arms crossed over his chest. She glared at him and turned back to her foot.

"What do you want Em?" she asked putting her foot back into her shoe gingerly.

"Wanna play hooky today?" he asked with a grin.

Bella looked at him as though he had grown another head. "Are you serious? You are aware that we are in the middle of landing a major artist right?"

Emmett shrugged, "And one day away from the office isn't going to stop us from landing them Bells.

Come on. We haven't hung out in ages. Even Edward is coming."

Bella cocked a brow at him. Was he just baiting her? _Edward?_ Cutting work to play at the beach? So unlike her anal retentive boss.

"Edward can do as he pleases. He's not the one who'll lose his job for playing hooky," she said finally getting the stupid machine to work.

"And neither are you. This is a direct order from not one, but two of your bosses," Emmett said.

"And what is to be my excuse, pray tell?" she asked folding her arms.

"I don't know yet," he said with a laugh. "We'll wing it."

"I am ignoring you Emmett," Bella said gathering the papers and heading out of the copy room, Emmett on her heels.

"You were never good at doing that Bells," he said laughter evident in his voice.

"Well I'm going to start doing better now," she said pushing open the door to her office.

Emmett snorted behind her. He knew that she wasn't anywhere near ignoring him. He plopped down into the chair in front of her desk and stared at her.

Bella raised her eyes and shook her head, "No way Em, everytime I listen to your dumb ideas, something bad always happens."

Emmett had the grace to look indignant. "My ideas are not dumb!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "They're not that smart either."

Emmett chuckled, he knew Bella didn't mean that. And besides he knew his ideas were fun. "I'm not taking no for an answer Bella Bee," he said using the nickname he'd given her so long ago.

"Emmett," she said signing a few papers.

He lowered his head to hide the smile. He was so wearing her down. Time to go in for the kill. "Plus my mom has been asking for you. She hasn't gotten to spoil you in a while."

_That dirty, low down bastard._

He knew that she loved his mother. Esme Cullen was the best substitute for her own mother Renee, when Bella was at college. She had welcomed Bella with open arms and had outright adopted the shy young woman fresh out of high school.

Bella knew she couldn't say no to Esme. And the grinning rat sitting across from her,obviously knew it too.

"I hate that you can manipulate me so well Emmett Cullen," she fumed. Although if she were to be honest with herself, she wasn't at all mad. She appreciated the distraction, and no one knew how to have fun better than Emmett.

"And I love you," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Go away," she said shooing him, but didn't stop the smile from escaping. "What are we going to tell Jasper?"

"Let me handle my brother okay?"

"Handle me how?"

Bella felt the blood rush from her face as her gaze flew up and slammed right into Jasper's unreadable gaze.

Oh shit.

"Hey bro," Emmett said standing up to give his brother a hug.

"Hey Emmett," Jasper said returning the hug. "Bella."

"Sir," she said visibly swallowing.

His gaze lingered a little longer than it should, and Bella felt the blood rush back to her face, before Jasper turned his attention to his brother.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Mom's invited Bells to lunch and play time at the beach," Emmett said returning to his seat.

"Oh," was all Jasper said.

"So..." Emmett said sparing a glance at the now mute Bella.

Jasper shifted and cocked his head, listening.

"So we were wondering if it was ok if Bella took the day off," Emmett said.

Jasper looked over at Bella, who sucked in a breath.

_'Seriously Bella, get yourself together,'_ her inner voice said. _'You're reacting like some adolescent schoolgirl.'_

Bella took a calming breath and met Jasper's stare head on. She wasn't going to show that she was intimidated by him.

"There's nothing going on here today, so she's free to have the day," Jasper said turning his attention back to Emmett.

A huge smile spread over Emmett's handsome face. "Thanks bro, I didn't wanna have to call mom for your skinny ass."

Jasper grinned, and Bella swore her heart slowed right down.

"Tell mom I'll see her at lunch," he said slapping Emmett on the back with one of those affectionate 'man pats'. Then he nodded to Bella before going out the door.

Emmett turned to her and grabbed her hands in his, "See? Not a problem. Jasper doesn't bite...well..." he broke off as Bella blushed furiously.

"You've got it so bad Swan," he said. "I've got to check on something before I leave ok? So get ready and I'll be back in ten."

He was out the door before Bella could nod. She sat there replaying what had just happened in her head. Wait a minute. Did Jasper say _'Tell mom I'll see her for lunch'_?

_He was going to be there too?_

Oh fuck.

Down the hall Emmett pulled out his cellphone and punched in a number.

"Did it work?" the person on the other end asked immediately.

Emmett let out a harsh breath, "Yes Alice. Didn't I tell you to trust me?"

"Emmett, you're an ass. Your plans don't usually come to fruition."

Emmett cursed under his breath. _What, did everyone think he was a brainless baboon?_ He took a deep breath before speaking again, praying for patience. He and Alice hadn't been the best of friends, but that was mainly because of his practical jokes. She didn't think he was serious about anything.

"Are you keeping your end of the bargain?"

"Yes. She's coming. Now go and don't be late," she hung up.

"Damned Demon Pixie," Emmett cursed. He turned and headed back to Bella's office. Lunch was gonna be so much fun.

* * *

**A/N: This story isn't all about the lemony goodness, as good as that may be ;). Now let's see what happens next. How is Bella going to stand being in Jasper's company away from the office, in a very non-professional setting? And what are Alice and Emmett up to? *giggle***


	7. Chapter 7

**So at the moment my screen is split and I'm typing and watching the première of BD2. *fan girl scream* They all look so fucking gorgeous. I'm in tears. Sigh.**

**Jasper: She means I look fucking gorgeous. Stephenie, my real owner, was there too :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

Jasper put the phone back into its cradle and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Trust his idiot brother to invite Bella to lunch with the family. And here he was trying to avoid the distracting Ms. Swan.

Still, it shouldn't surprise him. This was just Emmett being Emmett. From the time Esmé and Carlisle Cullen had brought him home from the children's home, even at five Emmett was the joker he was today.

He was ever grateful for his mother and father.

Esmé Cullen was a very special woman, with a heart as big as all seven seas and made of gold. So it was no wonder she had adopted little Isabella Swan. Jasper remembered the day Emmett brought her home for Thanksgiving dinner.

She was the quietest person he'd ever met, and he couldn't help but wonder how she had befriended his loud mouthed brother. She and Edward had also formed a quick friendship, but some how it never surpassed the bond that she and Emmett obviously had.

A knock at his door broke Jasper out of his reverie. His assistant, Jane stuck her head in.

"Sir, the car is ready."

"Thanks Jane, and thank you for taking over today," he said closing his briefcase.

Jane smiled, "No problem boss. I can handle it."

Jasper knew she could. Jane was a cut throat, and he liked that. People were often fooled because of her size, but beneath that exterior was the heart of a shark. She could handle her own against anyone who offered opposition.

"Call me if you need anything," he said as she stepped back to let him through the door to head to the elevator.

"I won't have to," she replied with a laugh.

Jasper laughed along with her. "And apologize to Caius if I've thwarted any plans he may have had for you guys today."

Caius was Jane's husband and also one of the company's top lawyers.

"I will. Now go and enjoy the day with your family," she said as the elevator door closed behind him.

As he slid into the car, his phone rang.

"Whitlock," he answered.

It was Edward, "Mom says to get your butt over here. You're holding up lunch."

Jasper laughed, "Give her a kiss for me and tell her I'll be there shortly. We're heading there now."

"It's your funeral buddy," Edward laughed over the phone before he hung up.

Twenty minutes later the car came to a stop in the expansive driveway of his parents' beach house. He got out and said his goodbyes to his driver and headed up the steps. The door was open and he could hear chatter from conversations floating out to him.

"Mom!" he called taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"We're in the kitchen darling," his mother called back. He headed towards the kitchen and smiled when he saw his mother smiling at him.

"I haven't seen you in weeks," she reprimanded pulling him close for a hug.

"I missed you too mom," he said raining kisses on her cheek and making her giggle girlishly.

"Young man, find your own woman to kiss and let mine go," his father said with a smile, as he came through the door from the patio.

"Hey old man," he said as his father wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Old man he says?" Carlisle Cullen said winking at his wife. We'll see who's old later."

"Where's everyone else?" Jasper asked sitting on one of the stools around the bar.

"Emmett is outside with Edward, Alice and Alice's friend Rosalie setting up the games for later, Bella's around somewhere," his mother said nibbling on a celery stick.

"Cool beans," he said. "I'm going to change and be back down."

"Do hurry, we've been holding back lunch until your arrival, and if you see Bella tell her we're almost ready," his mother said bussing a kiss on his cheek as she passed him and went through the door with a platter of veggies.

His father grinned at him and followed his wife out. Jasper smiled and moved to head upstairs. He loved hanging out with his family, even if his idiot brother decided to torture him by inviting Bella.

He ducked into his bedroom and quickly shed his suit and donned a beach pants. He grabbed a bottle of sun tan lotion and opened his door. And walked straight into the very person who haunted his every waking thought.

Bella squeaked as she flew back, Jasper reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground; bringing her flush against him in the process.

Bad move.

Instantly his pants got a little less roomier.

How the hell could someone be so damned tempting and so innocent at the same time?

"You okay?" he asked his voice rough.

She nodded, "I'm okay. Sorry I didn't expect anyone to be coming out..." she trailed off as if she finally noticed their positioning.

Jasper's body tingled in the spots where her skin touched his. And her warm breath made the hair on his chest curl. Her face was beet red and Jasper, foolishly looked down to follow the blush that spread across her body. It was then he noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a bikini. A very tiny and revealing bikini. This was not the prim Isabella Swan that wore knee length skirts and buttoned down shirts to work. Jasper bit on his jaw to prevent the groan from escaping.

"Are you sure you're ok sir?" she said softly.

Jasper closed his eyes. "Jasper."

"Pardon me?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Jasper's eyes flew opened and Bella gasped. He was sure his desire was unchecked.

"Call me Jasper, Isabella."

She swallowed hard, eyes blinking rapidly before her mouth opened, "Jasper."

"Say it again," he commanded.

"Jasper," she said more firmly this time.

"Good. We're not at the office now."

She didn't reply, her gaze fixed on his mouth. She bit on her lip and Jasper almost lost it. All he had to do was lean over and cover those lips with his own.

Both their breaths were ragged. None of them moving. And just as he lowered his head, Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere close behind them.

"Bella Bee, you up here?"

They jerked apart a few seconds before Emmett appeared before them.

"Hey Bells...Jazz?" he said looking at both of them curiously. A grin broke out on his face and he wiggled his brows at them.

"What are you two doing up here?"

* * *

**A/N: Well see I've been good. Yet another chapter for you darlings. I'm off to bed now to dream about one gorgeous Jackson Rathbone...who looked positively yummy on the black carpet tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly, I wanna say a HUGEmongous thank you all of you who took the time to read, follow, review and/or favorite this story. I feel so freaking fussy. I swear. There's a permanent smile on my face, also tons of pressure, because now I can't mess up :P**

**Enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you wanna see, gimme your ideas. I'd appreciate it. This isn't my story alone. It's OUR story. Oh yeah, this one is short...*ducks to avoid thrown objects* sowwy?**

**Jasper: Chatty miss isn't she? I'm Stephenie's, but I love being borrowed by random women ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

Bella laughed at something Dr. Cullen said as he was helping into her coat.

The day had been fun. Sort of. She had spent most of the day avoiding direct contact with Jasper. Sure, she spoke to him if necessary, but they were never in close proximity alone. Emmett had teased her unmercifully for the first hour after he found them upstairs, but thankfully Rosalie distracted him for the rest of the day.

Lunch was delicious. Esme loved the cooking and she was very good at it. That's what really persuaded Bella to come home with Emmett one Thanksgiving. All those little dishes Esme would send to Emmett, who was kind enough to share them with her, were mouth watering.

After lunch they had played games. Her sides still hurt when she breathed too deep from laughing. The majority of the games had been the men versus the women. The women won, thanks to Alice and Rosalie's extremely competitive spirits.

Then they were the paired games, and somehow Emmett got her paired with Jasper. That hadn't been too bad. They had placed second to Rosalie and Emmett, who wouldn't shut up until he got a smack at the back of his head.

When the games had ended, they all lounged about and enjoyed each other's company.

As Bella made her goodbye rounds her mind drifted to those lazy moments.

She had been stretched out on one of the beach chairs dozing off when she heard him speak.

"You should put on some lotion before you burn."

She rolled over onto her side and peered up at from under the brim of her hat. "You're probably right."

"I am," he said gruffly.

Bella shifted and reached for the bottle of sun-tan lotion Alice had left next to her chair, she popped the top and pouted some lotion into her hand and started massaging it into her skin.

"Your back too," Jasper said quietly.

Bella bit her lip "Um...yeah I can..."

Jasper held out his hand, "Here. Lemme help."

She gave him the bottle and turned her back to him. She felt him move closer, the heat emating from his body engulfing her. Bella tensed as his fingers first touched her skin. It was though she had a small fuse inside her waiting for his touch to ignite it.

Jasper massaged the oil into her back, rubbing her shoulders and then inching downwards. His breath warm and tantalizing against her skin.

"Bella?" he said.

"Hmm?" she replied afraid to move.

He leaned closer, his lips brushing the top of her ear, "Relax."

Then his fingers inched lower, barely grazing the top of her bikini bottom, and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping. If he heard, he didn't react to it. He just continued to rub in the lotion. His hands rubbed the backs of her thighs and moved quickly down her legs. Bella was so caught up in the moment, she didn't realize he was still applying lotion, or at least rubbing her skin, until Edward spoke up.

"If you put any more lotion on her, she's gonna slip off the chair Jazz."

And just like that his hands were gone, leaving her with an empty feeling. She wanted to throw sand in Edward's drink. How dare he interrupt her moment? She raised to look over at him and Alice to find their faces with matching smirks. Blushing she turned back to Jasper, who had slipped back in his chair, sun glasses in place.

"Thanks," she told him. Not knowing anything else to say.

His head moved, acknowledging the comment but not saying anything. Bella sighed and rested her head back down, determined to get a nap. That proved a futile mission, because she found her self staring at Jasper's lean body.

She was fascinated with the rise and fall of his chest, the little spattering of chest hairs, the trail of hair from his navel that tapered down into his pants.

_Dear Lord help her._

"Take a picture. It lasts longer," Jasper said suddenly, nearly giving Bella a heart attack.

Her gaze flew up to meet his amused one. The shadow of a smile played on his lips. Bella pulled her hat further down on her head and turned away from him. She could swear she heard him chuckle.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Just the ambiance of being surrounded with good company.

Bella finished saying goodbyes, and promising Esmé she'd come over during the weekend to help bake. She turned one last time at the door to wave and found her self staring right into Jasper's eyes. For a minute, his eyes glittered dangerously and his facial expression was intense, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Drive safely, Isabella," he murmured.

She nodded. "Good night."

* * *

**A/N: No, I have not become a prude. Some CountryBoy & SwanAngel loving coming soon. ~ Riney**


	9. Out-take

**A/N: Just an out take that wouldn't leave me alone. Kinda throwing light on the Em/Alice secret calls and how Rosalie came to be a part of their little group.**

**I own tons of Disney DVD's. Stephenie Myer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

"You really don't have to do this Rose," Alice said stepping in the door.

Rosalie Hale grinned at her friend. "It's ok Ally. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. If I don't like him I'll just leave."

Alice sighed, "I don't see how you're going to like him. The man is a complete...well he's not even a man. He's a freaking child!"

"And yet you're setting me up with him," Rosalie said folding her beach towel.

"He's easy on the eyes," Alice said with a laugh.

"Well thank God for small mercies," Rosalie said dryly.

"No but seriously, he isn't a bad person. Just not too serious about anything" Alice said.

"Oh he's nothing like your Edwarddd, huh?" Rosalie teased.

Alice actually blushed, "Not like him at all. I don't even know how they're related."

"You're too much Ally," Rosalie said going in the bathroom.

"You still have time to back out," Alice said. She really wanted to get Jasper and Bella together, but she really thought Emmett was a buffoon. She was desperate enough to subject her friend to him.

"Nope. Bella needs a man. And I've seen Jasper Whitlock. Hell, I would go after him myself if it wasn't for her," Rosalie said coming back into the room.

Just then Alice's phone started ringing, the Jackass The Movie song. Only one person had that ring set to them. Emmett Cullen.

She pushed the answer button. "Did it work?"

"Yes Alice. Didn't I tell you to trust me?" came Emmett's agitated reply.

"Emmett, you're an ass. Your plans don't usually come to fruition," she told him sharply.

"Well fuck you too," she heard him mutter under his breath.

_I feel the same way about you buddy._

"Are you keeping your end of the bargain?" he asked.

Alice spared a glance at Rosalie, who nodded. Her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Yes. She's coming. Now go and don't be late," and then she hung up.

"I wish you luck today," she said turning to Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed and took up her bag. "Let's go. Today should be fun."

An hour and a half later, Alice pulled in to the Cullens' beach house and threw the car in park.

"I'm never driving with you again," Rosalie panted getting out of the car shakily.

"Does Edward let you drive him anywhere?" she asked glaring at her smiling friend.

Alice laughed loudly, "Oh, Edward is much worse than I am."

"I'm getting a cab to go back home," Rosalie said with a grimace.

"Wimp," Alice said locking up the car. The front door opened and Edward stepped out with his crooked grin in place. Alice bounded up the steps and into his arms. The two shared a kiss before Rosalie cleared her throat behind them.

Alice broke away with a giggle. "Edward, this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is my Edward."

Rosalie smiled, "You can call me Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose," he said shaking her offered hand.

Just as Alice started to ask about Emmett, the giant in question let his presence be known.

"Is that Alice?" Emmett boomed from the inside of the house.

Alice gritted her teeth, "Your brother is so..."

Edward kissed her and chuckled, "Imagine when he has to baby sit our kids."

Alice started to protest, then she realised what Edward had said. Kids. Their kids. She ducked her head and squeezed his hand tightly in hers.

By this time Emmett had bounded onto the porch.

Alice turned to introduce Rosalie to him, but paused in her tracks.

Rosalie and Emmett were staring at each other as though they were the last two people on the planet.

Rosalie was the first to break out of the trance, "Hi," she said shyly.

_'Wait. What? Rosalie Hale was being shy?'_ Alice felt her mouth drop open.

Emmett's mouth turned up into a slow grin. his eyes perusing Rosalie's body, which was knock out gorgeous, then finally back to her face. His grin broadened into that gorgeous smile of his. "Hi."

Edward leaned over and whispered to Alice, "I guess your job here is done."

Alice was in shock. Never had she seen Rosalie 'Ice-Queen Hale, reduced to a puddle of girly smiles and goo-goo eyes by a man.

Her mouth was still hanging open when Edward ushered her inside of the house. He looked over his shoulder and called to Emmett, "Dude you know the way, bring our guest to meet mom when you're done gawking at each other."

Alice turned around to see both of them blushing furiously, but neither denying it.

Oh. My. God.

It seemed that she had actually done something nice for Emmett.

Somewhere in Hell, icicles were forming.

* * *

**A/N: Our favorite cyber couple reunites in the next chapter :D **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine, is the plot. The gorgeous characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Bella worked late every night. By the time she got home, all her body allowed her to do was bathe, eat and crawl into bed. With the promotion of their new artist things around the label were pretty hectic. So she was very busy, with album art and all the other little nuances that went into creating a hit record.

Even Jasper stayed to work with them. Just adding another reason to her list of 'Reasons to love Jasper Whitlock'. He didn't have to stay and roll up his sleeves for these things, that's why he had assistants and people like her working there.

Since lunch at his parents' Bella was more aware of him, if that were possible. They were times when she was sure she could feel his eyes burning into her. When she looked up, his face would be void of expression or he was looking elsewhere.

She hadn't seen Emmett much since then, or much less heard him, except when he called to gush about Rosalie. She had laughed and enjoyed teasing him.

"You're such a girl Em," she said laughing.

"Oh shut up Bella Bee. Just be happy for me. I swear Bells, she's the one," he replied in a mushy voice.

"I am happy for you Em, you know I love you."

"Love you too Bells. Pretty soon, you'll be gushing to me about some guy, although he has to pass the Emminator's test," Emmett said half jokingly.

"I doubt that very much," Bella replied wistfully.

"You wait and see, and when you meet him tell him that I say if he ever hurts you I'll kill him," and she knew that he was being serious.

"You're the best big brother a girl could want," Bella had said her eyes misting over.

"I know this," he said before hanging up.

Bella smiled at the memory and straightened up her desk. It was Friday afternoon and already she was ready to go home. She looked up when there was a quick knock on her door.

Jane Voluturri stepped in with a smile.

"I come bearing good news," she said.

Bella smiled, "We're getting raises?"

"Not so soon after the last ones," Jane said with a wink. "No. I came to tell you that Mr. Whitlock has given all the execs on the last project the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Bella asked.

Jane grinned, "Yup."

Bella didn't hesitate a second longer, she grabbed her files and her bag and headed out the door, "Have a good weekend Jane."

Jane's laughter followed her all the way to the elevator.

Forty-five minutes of torturous Friday afternoon traffic, Bella closed the door to her apartment and let her head fall back against the door. She stood there for a few minutes just letting the tiredness seep out of her. When she finally moved, she dropped her work on the small table near the door and stripped off her clothes as she headed towards the bath.

After taking a long relaxing soak in the tub, she climbed out warily and got into her comfy pajamas. She made herself a sandwich, got a bottle of beer and padded back to the bedroom. She booted up her laptop and munched on her sandwich while she waited.

As soon as everything loaded a message box popped up.

CountryBoy: Won't be on much this week. The real world is demanding my presence. I'm thinking of you.

The message was sent on Tuesday.

She typed a reply, "My real world had me busy too."

She put on some music and was dozing off when she heard the 'pop' sound, indicating a new message.

"I need you," CountryBoy had typed.

Those three words chased any signs of lethargy Bella had in her bones. After the week she'd had, her body craved release. Being so close to Jasper had her bundled into a ball of sexually starved nerves.

"Then take me," she typed and hit send.

"I didn't need your permission Angel," he replied.

Bella shivered in anticipation. He seemed just as keyed up as her.

"I kiss you roughly, I'm not feeling very gentle. I've missed you. You moan and throw your head back, giving me access to your delectable neck," he typed.

"We haven't left the front door, I don't think we're going to either."

Bella finished her beer before settling back down in the bed. "I don't think we will either," she typed.

"Did you miss me Angel?"

"More than I thought," she typed.

"Good. Thoughts of your taste and smell have been haunting my every thought."

She sighed.

"I shrug out of my jacket and you're already unbuttoning my shirt. You're just as eager as I am aren't you?"

"God yes," she replied.

"I'm tearing at your clothes, wanting them gone. I want to feel your skin. I bite into your neck and you cry out."

"More..." she typed.

"You help me discard of our clothes and then you're shoved up against the wall, and I'm kissing you. Sucking you in."

Bella took off her clothes and ran her hands over her body. The liquid heat between her legs pooled and overflowed, trickling down her thighs.

"I can smell you how much you want me and I have to taste you. I tear my mouth away from yours despite your protests, my mouth leaves a hot trail down your chest.

Your fingers tangle in my hair as my mouth closes over your pretty pink nipple, biting it softly."

Dear Heavens. Bella's nipples hardened and in her mind his teeth were sharp on her skin. She loved it.

"I go down, kneeling on my knees now. My tongue dipping into your navel, do you like it baby?"

"Uh hmm," Bella managed to type.

"I lift a leg and put it over my shoulder, exposing your glistening pussy to me. So puffy and ready for me.

Without any preliminaries I plunge two fingers into your heat; you cry out and grab my hair. I can feel your muscles clench around me."

Bella was panting, mimicking his words. Lost in the moment.

"Don't try to type Angel, just feel," CountryBoy typed.

As if she could type anymore, anyways.

"Your smell is intoxicating as I spread your lips apart, fingers buried in your sweet heat. I bend my head and lap up the juices secreting from your body.

Between the sensations of my tongue and fingers, you explode around me. I don't stop. I can't stop. You're whimpering."

And she really was.

"With one last lick, I stand and wrap your legs around my waist; no waiting. This isn't going to be lovemaking Angel.

Do you hear me? I'm going to fuck you so hard, and without warning I thrust into you. I can feel you coming all around me. Come for me Angel, I love feeling you around me," he typed.

"JASPER!" Bella screamed as her orgasm took over. Her fingers stilled and her back arched off the bed.

Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh.

"Your back rubs against the door as I increase the tempo. Your nails are digging into my back, spurring me on.

You're saying something, I can't quite make it out. What are you saying sweetheart?"

"Fuck me," Bella typed as her body floated back to Earth.

"Oh fuck Angel," CountryBoy typed. "You're going to be the death of me."

"At least you'll die happy," Bella replied starting to stroke herself again. Her body still sensitive and coiled for more.

"Enough talking. I slam into you, effectively cutting off your words. I pound into your pussy, reveling in each octave your scream raises. You. Are. Mine.

Not going...to last much longer," he typed.

"Come for me. Come in me," Bella typed.

"OH FUCK!" CountryBoy replied, and then there was silence for a while.

"Are you ok?" Bella hit send.

"I'm good darling," he replied.

"Ok," she said with a yawn. Now, the tiredness slammed into her.

"Are you good?" he asked.

"Better than good," she said with a tired smile as she pictured Jasper lying next to her.

"Get some rest Angel," he said. "Sweet dreams."

Bella saved the chat and logged out, body too sated to move, she fell asleep in no time.

* * *

**A/N: Guess absence makes the dick harder huh? *snort* I'm so mad at Bella right now. Getting Jazz up against the door. Selfish cow. Anywhooo gotta give a shout out to my slave drivers trickedoutty21 and misszayy-5...*kisses***


	11. Chapter 10

**Jasper: Riney's been neglecting me. Who wants me? Any takers? Tatas Bouncealot misses me. *winks* I missed you too darling.**

**Me: Jazz! Stop flirting with my readers.**

**Jasper: You don't own me! Stephenie does.**

**Me: Don't make me come over there for you...excuse us a minute. In the mean time, read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

Bella wiped her face with the back of her hand and laughed as Esmé regaled Alice, Rosalie and herself with stories of the boys growing up.

They were in the kitchen baking up a storm while three fourths of Cullen men were out on the patio 'male bonding' are what ever they thought it was they were doing.

Rosalie's hair was in a messy bun, and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she mixed her batter with apt determination. Alice was covered in flour after a fight with the flour bag. Neither one of them were used to being in the kitchen.

Bella on the other hand was a natural. She had learned to cook for survival purposes. Renée, her mother, was not the mothering type. She was free spirit, and usually it was Bella mothering her. Charlie, her dad, was a terrible cook. He even burned water.

"Bella you're a natural," Esmé exclaimed. "Why haven't we ever cooked together before?"

"Because I enjoy being spoiled with your cooking," Bella said with a cheeky grin.

"Cheeky brat," Esmé said with a laugh.

"How's that cake coming girls?" she asked turning to Alice and Rosalie who were taking turns mixing.

Alice huffed, "I have no idea what's going on."

Bella hugged her friend. "Oh Alice, you have to learn sometime."

"Yeah I guess," Alice said flashing a grin. "Can you believe that out of the three of us, the one without a man is the one who can cook for one."

Bella frowned, "What's wrong with not having a man?"

Rosalie answered, "Nothing, but it's sometimes nice if you do."

"Aren't you interested in anyone Bella?" Esmé asked.

"Yes she is, but she's being chicken shit," Alice said with a broad smile.

If looks could kill, Alice would've blown away in the wind with the glare Bella was throwing her way. As it was, Alice ignored her.

"Could we not talk about my love life?" Bella asked ducking her head.

"Or lack of one," Rosalie chuckled.

"Leave her alone girls," Esmé said squeezing Bella's shoulders. "When she's ready she'll find the person for her."

Bella smiled at Esmé thanking her silently.

"What are you making?" Rosalie asked shifting the conversation.

"Blueberry cheesecake," Bella said with a smile. It was Jasper's favorite. Not that that was the reason she was baking it.

"Looks delicious, and smells so too," Alice said leaning over to take a whiff.

"That's Jasper's favorite," Esmé smiled.

Alice stifled a laugh and looked pointedly at Bella, who flushed and looked away.

"My favorite what?" Jasper said from the doorway.

"Bella here is making your favorite cheesecake," Rosalie volunteered happily.

Jasper's eyes landed on Bella's face, "That's nice."

"What are you doing here?" Esmé asked wiping her hands before hugging her eldest son.

"Do I need a reason to visit my mother?" he asked smirking.

Bella was sure everyone could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Nope," Esmé said with a laugh. "Bella save that cake from those two will you?"

Bella laughed and moved to take over from Rosalie and Alice, who moved without protest.

Jasper came closer and Bella could smell the spicy scent of his cologne. She was so aware of him. It was consuming.

"Don't you dare touch that cheesecake mister," she said glancing over at him.

He rose a brow at her and smiled, a full-blown smile. This time she did stop breathing, and Alice had to pat her back when she started coughing.

"Didn't you make it for me?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, well aware that everyone was now focused on her.

"If you're good, I'll give you the biggest piece. Now shoo. Go join the guys or something," Bella said.

"Ok Isabella," he said. "Ladies," he nodded to the others and headed out.

"I'm glad you didn't let him have his way," Esmé said winking at Bella. "He's too spoiled."

"And I'm sure you're the one that spoiled him, just as you've spoiled Edward," Alice said.

Rosalie harrumphed, "Please, Emmett is by far the most spoiled of the bunch."

"My babies are wonderful, spoiled or not," Esmé said maternal pride in her voice.

All the women present were in agreement with that, so they laughed and went back to their baking.

An hour later the messy kitchen had been cleaned and Esmé was taking the last batch of cookies from the oven.

"I'm going to head over to the hospital with Carlisle and take some of these for the children," she said.

A few minutes later the older couple had left and the young people were lounging around the house. Emmett was trying to coax Rosalie to go snorkeling just so he could see her in a bathing suit again, Alice and Edward had disappeared upstairs, which left Bella and Jasper in the living-room, noses buried in books.

"Bella Bee," Emmett said poking his head inside.

"Hmm?" she answered not looking up.

"Wanna go swimming with us?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Nope," Bella answered hiding a smile. She was not going to help Emmett one iota.

"Aww come on Bells," he groaned. "Rose won't go swimming without one of you girls present. And the Pixie from Hell is upstairs trying to steal my baby brother's virtue."

Bella laughed out loud. Alice stealing Edward's virtue was quite a funny sight to picture. "Edward's virtue has been lost years ago."

"How would you know this?" Jasper asked making her aware that he was still there.

"Um..." Bella fumbled under his intense stare.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed saving Bella from answering. "Get your skinny ass down here."

"What the fuck Emmett?" Alice said as she and Edward came down the stairs.

"Wanna go swimming?" Emmett asked.

"No," Alice said going to sit next to Bella.

"Dammit," Emmett whined.

"Em...please you're being a girl," Bella said shaking her head.

Rosalie laughed and pushed Emmett aside. "We can do something else. I just did my hair. I am not going into the salt water."

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked closing the book and avoiding looking in Jasper's direction.

"What do you suggest Isabella?" Jasper said his voice sounding oddly cold.

"Bella's good at games," Edward said dropping into Bella's lap.

Bella laughed nervously, aware of Jasper's narrowed gaze fixed on her and Edward. What was up with that?

"I'm sure she is," he snapped stalking out the room.

Edward looked down at Bella with a confused expression on his face. "What's up his ass?"

Alice and Emmett shared a furtive glance.

Jasper was jealous.

Of Edward.

Fucking hilarious.

"I'm going for some juice," Bella said getting up and following Jasper's exit path.

Quiet chatter filled the living room as she left but she wanted to know why Jasper had behaved like that. She got the juice and a slice of cheesecake and headed out to the patio and found him standing there looking out at the ocean.

"Jasper?" she said quietly.

He didn't turn around.

"I brought you a piece of cheesecake," she said moving to stand next to him.

Silence.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No,"

"Sure seems that way," she said sipping on her juice.

He turned and looked at her, his expression guarded. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Hmm," he said and looked away.

Bella sighed. He was like a brick wall and she had no idea how to get through to him.

"I'll just go," she said putting the plate on the table behind him.

She turned and started to move away, when he reached out and grabbed her.

"Eat the cake with me?" he asked taking up the plate with his free hand.

Bella's pulse raced. "Okay."

He cut off a piece with the fork and offered her piece. She opened her mouth and took the cake. She chewed and watched him watching her.

"Now you," she said not recognizing her own voice.

He smiled and took a bite, eyes closing as he chewed.

"This is..." he said taking another bite. "Really good."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

They ate the rest of the cake in silence punctuated with little moans of pleasure from Jasper, which were driving Bella crazy. When the last piece disappeared between his lips, he put the plate down and looked down at her.

"You have some..." he began and then brushed his thumb over her lip.

Bella stopped moving, body going completely still as he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked off the juice from the topping.

"So sweet," he said his eyes darkening. And in slow motion his head came down and Bella's eyes fluttered and closed, her lips parting in anticipation.

His hand moved to touch her face, and she melted into his touch, his breath warm on her face.

_'Please just do it,'_ she screamed in her head.

"Hey guys, we're gonna play charades," Emmett called from inside, breaking the spell. Jasper stepped back and said something indiscernible before going inside, leaving Bella standing there, breathless.

Interrupted again. Twice in one week.

She was going to kill Emmett.

* * *

**A/N: You know, it sucks when you say to yourself..."Self, you're not gonna update today." And then your self laughs and says, "Yeah right. Get your ass up and write!"**

**Sigh...seriously...my inner self is in cahoots with trickedoutty21. Withholding my rewards and shit *sticks out tongue***

**And a special shout out to Mickeyluver33 !**

**P.S. Don't kill Emmett :p**


	12. Out-take 2

**Emmett: If I ain't getting none. No one's getting none. *grin***

**Alice: I'm getting some :p**

**Edward: Alice!**

**Rosalie: Oh Em, you'll definitely be getting some *wink***

**Me: *sigh* I don't own the crazies above.**

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

"Okay what did I just miss?" Edward asked.

"Dude," Emmett said. "He's jealous."

"Of what?" Edward asked exasperated.

"You and Bella's closeness duh," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"There's no closeness between Bella and I," Edward said rubbing Alice's back.

"Besides, she and Emmett are closer. Why isn't he jealous about that?"

Alice smiled and kissed her clueless boyfriend. "Because baby, he knows about Emmett and Bella. Their relationship is out there. You and Bella are friends, but your relationship is different. You two bond on another level, a level Jasper doesn't see or understand."

"Ah," Edward said, starting to understand. "Wow."

"So what are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"We might not have to do much," Alice said with a smirk. "Right Em?"

Emmett nodded, "I tell you they were gonna kiss if I hadn't interrupted them, the other day."

"The seed has been planted, we're just gonna water it a bit, see how it blossoms," Alice said skipping over to the window and peering outside.

"What are they doing?" Edward asked.

"Just talking I think," she replied moving back to his side.

"We've got to get them in a situation where they have to be honest about their attraction," Rosalie said.

"How about Truth or Dare," Edward suggested nuzzling Alice's neck, loving the way she giggled and burrowed closer to him.

"Yes, but we can't do that out right," Emmett said. "They'll never go for it."

Alice looked up at Emmett with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" he frowned. "I'm not a fucking moron you know."

"And miracles still happen," she replied shaking her head.

"Don't you guys have games around here?" Rosalie asked. "Like Twister, Uno...I don't know whatever games people play."

Emmett laughed and tugged on one of her gold curls, earning him a hard smack on his arm.

"Listen bub, I like you but don't mess with the hair," she said with a mock glare.

Anyone with eyes could tell that she and Emmett were falling hard and fast.

"We've got a few old games upstairs, but I'm sure we could brain storm and get stuff going right?" Edward said kissing Alice before he made a move for the stairs.

Alice was back at the window, peeking out.

She whirled quickly, "They look as though they're gonna kiss!"

"Really?" Rosalie said going to join Alice. "Oh my gosh, they are."

Emmett shrugged, "Isn't that what we want?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "Not yet. Stop them."

"How do I do that?" Emmett asked throwing his hands up questioningly.

"Think of something, just do it now!" Alice hissed.

Emmett sighed. He was always the bad guy. Did they think cause Bella was tinier than him, she couldn't hurt him? Ha!

He stepped into the kitchen and called out to them, "Hey guys, we're gonna play charades!"

Two minutes later Jasper came inside, not even looking at him, Bella followed two minutes later...glaring at him.

Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N: See? It's not Em's fault. The loveable goof was following direct orders from the Demented Pixie :D**

**Maybe now KCLutz4475 will hold off on planning bodily harm to me. Give her a kiss Em.**

**Emmett: MWAAAHH **


	13. Chapter 11

**Alice: This is a lot of hard work working with these two stubborn mules. Riney, you deserve a medal.**

**Me: You're right :p Oh and I've been told to tell you "Watch it!"**

**Alice: Pfft. I ain't never scared!**

**Me: I don't own the demented Pixie or the others lol**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

"This is boring as hell," Emmett groused from his position on the floor.

"It's only boring because you're losing," Bella said with a laugh.

Outside the sun was starting to go down and they were on their third round of Pictionary. Bella and Edward were winning, much to everyone's chagrin.

"Who's idea was it to pair those two brainiacs?" Alice grumbled.

Emmett glared at her, "Yours, smartass."

"Fuck off," she mouthed.

"Sorry Pixie," Emmett said with a smirk. "You're just not my type."

"It's not our fault that we make a great team," Edward said hugging Bella close.

Jasper grunted something and shifted in his seat.

"What was that Jas?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, is it our turn yet?" he replied grabbing the drawing pad.

They won that one, which put them neck and neck with Bella and Edward.

"My partner sucks," Emmett said throwing up his hands.

"Your ass can't draw," Alice snapped tallying up the points.

"Just concede," Edward said smugly.

"Fuck you," Rosalie said with a too sweet smile.

"Children," Bella said giggling. "Your mouths are filthy."

"Whatever," Emmett said. "Let's just give the two nerds their prize and move on to another game."

"Not as though you'd win anything," this from Alice.

Emmett ground his teeth. She was rubbing on his last nerve. Sure he got that she thought he was a slacker, but still these low blows were doing great bruising to his male ego.

"Leave Em alone," Rosalie said leaning over to give Emmett a quick kiss.

Emmett pulled her back as she pulled away, for another kiss.

"Get a room," Bella said jokingly.

Emmett reached over and ruffled her hair, "Hater."

The phone rang then and Jasper answered. The conversation wasn't long and he hung up.

"Mom and dad, are going up to the main house tonight," he said. "So they said we could stay for as long as we like, just as long as we don't trash the place," he looked pointedly at Emmett.

"One time and they never let it go," Emmett said chuckling.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

Edward laughed, "It was one time indeed, but your one time rivalled twelve times bro."

"Ah, yes," Bella said nodding. "The infamous Emmett Cullen pajama party our second year of college."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked smiling at Emmett.

"Nothing," Emmett said looking nervous.

Jasper grinned, "Nothing he says. Please. He trashed the place so bad, when he got drunk after the girl he liked at the time, left with another man."

Bella was giggling. Alice snorted loudly.

"It's really not that funny," Emmett said glaring at them.

"She was an ass," Rosalie said kissing Emmett again. That got him smiling again, if you could call it that.

"Em I swear, sometimes I think if you didn't have ears your head would fall off when you smiled like that," Bella said.

"So great of you to tell us about Emmett's failed love life," Alice said standing up and stretching. "What do we do now? I'm tired of these games."

"A movie?" Bella suggested.

"Sounds good," Edward said. "What movie?"

"Dirty Dancing," Bella and Emmett said in unison.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut it Cullen."

"_You_ like Dirty Dancing?" Rosalie asked Emmett, laughter in her voice.

Emmett had the grace to look embarrassed, "It's a great movie, yes, but I knew it was what Swan was gonna suggest. We watched it enough in college."

"Patrick Swayze was hot in that," Alice said.

"Exactly," Bella said. "Those jeans."

Rosalie groaned, "You're right about that."

Bella sighed and got this dreamy look on her face, "_Oh Johnny_."

"Well if we're gonna have to deal with you women drooling over the guy, this calls for alcohol," Jasper said getting up from his chair.

"I'll get the popcorn," Alice said. "Edward help Bella set up the chairs, Emmett get the movie will ya?"

"How the fuck do you deal with that Eddie?" Emmett moaned. "All that bossiness."

"I'm bossy," Rosalie said dead pan.

"I like your bossy," he said saving face. "Not the Demon Pixie's."

"Go fuck yourself," Alice said leaving to get the popcorn.

"Nah Ally," Rosalie said. "I'll handle that."

"Oh God Rose. Ew!" Alice said scampering out of the room.

Ten minutes later, they had their popcorn, drinks, beer and the shades drawn, closing out the last bits of sunlight.

"This is so cosy," Alice said burying her face in Edward's neck as the opening credits of the movie rolled.

"Sure is," Bella said sarcastically, throwing a glance in Jasper's direction.

Everyone else had paired off leaving the two of them sitting awkwardly on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. Alice did three bowls, so each couple had their own.

"Want a beer?" Jasper asked.

She nodded and took the cold bottle from him. She tried to relax, but their almost kiss earlier was replaying in her head and she kicked Emmett's foot, remembering her annoyance at his bad timing.

"What the hell Bella Bee?" he asked surprised.

"Payback," she muttered putting some popcorn in her mouth.

"Crazy," Emmett said turning back to the movie.

The surround system they had, was excellent, and Bella felt like she was in the cinema. She soon became engrossed in the movie and relaxed. The beers Jasper kept passing to her helped. The next thing she knew the popcorn bowl had moved to the floor and she was next to Jasper, their shoulders touching.

"Sleepy?" he asked the second time her head brushed him.

She looked up at his face, to find a small smile, "No. You?"

"Nope."

"Good, now hush. One of my favorite parts is coming up," she said grinning at him.

"Hmm," he said taking a swig of his beer.

"You sure you're not sleepy?" he said softly as her head hit his shoulder again.

"I'm fine," she whispered back. "My neck's hurting from this angle that's all."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Why didn't you just say that?"

She felt him shift and then she was falling back into his arms, one of his long legs behind her. "Lie back," he said gruffly.

Bella hesitated, but he was having none of that. He tugged gently and she settled on his chest, her nose buried in his shirt. She inhaled deeply, letting the pleasure of being in his arms course through her body.

"Do I smell bad?" she heard him say his voice laced with amusement.

She turned her head quickly back to the television. "No. You smell...nice."

All he said was, "Hmm," and they resumed watching the movie.

When the movie's closing credits began rolling, Jasper turned on the lights and started cleaning up. His brothers helped as the girls excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

The three men entered the kitchen and started throwing out cans and left over popcorn. Talking while they waited for the girls to come back. They hadn't been able to do that in a while. Just talk, the three of them.

It was nice.

They headed back to the living room to wait for the girls who had seemed to disappear.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Edward said stretching out on the floor.

"What is it with women and going to the bathroom in packs?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

Before Jasper got a chance to add his two cents, the women stepped into the room. Dressed in tank tops and shorts.

_'Well glorified underwear, was more like it,'_ Jasper thought.

"Since we're spending the night, we thought we could get comfortable," Alice said plopping herself onto Edward's lap.

"Where'd you get clothes?" her semi-speechless boyfriend asked.

She nuzzled his jaw, "From the last time we spent the week here hon. So I just lent some pj's to the girls."

"Well thanks," Emmett said looking appreciatively at Rosalie, who's outfit was more revealing than the others given she had a few inches on the other two. Rosalie however was in no way embarrassed. She was used to being gawked at, and she was secure and comfortable with the way she looked.

Bella was beet red. She hadn't looked up once since she got there and she could feel Jasper's gaze boring into her.

"Anyway, we're playing Truth or Dare now," Emmett announced.

"Best idea you've had all day Muscle Head," Alice said.

"Bella come sit next to Jazz," Edward said.

"I need something stronger than beer," Jasper said under his breath.

"Huh?" Bella asked as she sat down.

"Nothing," he said. "What are the rules?"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Am I leaving you hanging again? Sowwy. Shout out to Tierney89 who appreciates my little out takes :D Yes, I wanted to show a little bit of all of them, not have people in the story who were just...there. Anywayssss...hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Out-take 3

**Edward: I am protesting.**

**Me: Why?**

**Edward: I get no love. *pouts***

**Me: *sigh* God save me from dramatic Cullen men. *gives Edward a kiss***

**Edward: Pity, I'm not yours eh?**

**Me: Yeah...**

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

"This is nice," Edward said putting another garbage bag into the pail.

"What?" Jasper asked loading the dishwasher.

"The three of us here together with our girl..." he broke off. "Well you know what I mean."

"Yeah, it's been fun. I can't remember the last time we did this. Just us," Emmett said.

Jasper was quiet as he closed the dishwasher's door. "What's up with you and Bella?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other and then at Jasper as he turned to face them.

"Huh?" Emmett said. "You know Bella Bee and I've been friends since college."

Jasper shook his head. "Not you. Him," he said nodding at Edward.

"Me?" Edward squeaked. The others had told him Jasper was jealous, but he thought they had been joking, or wrong. Apparently they weren't.

"Yeah, you two are awfully chummy today," Jasper said opening another beer.

"We've always been 'chummy'," Edward said slowly. "You just never paid much attention."

"They're nerds man," Emmett said. "Nerds bond."

"I guess you have a point," Jasper said giving a little smile. Still he didn't like their 'new to him' bonding.

"Kiss my ass Em," Edward said getting a beer for himself.

"Eww," Emmett said making a face. "I know what comes out of that."

Edward broke down laughing, "The same thing that comes out of everyone's ass, you idiot."

"Yeah, you're right," Emmett said laughing.

"You and Bella ever had sex?" Jasper asked causing Emmett to choke on his spit, and the beer Edward had just swallowed flew right back up through his nose.

"WHAT?!" Edward sputtered looking at his brother as if he'd morphed into a green-skinned alien.

"Are you out of your fucking mind man?" Emmett rasped, trying to catch his breath.

"You're trying to tell me that you two spent four years living together and nothing happened once?"

Emmett turned to Edward, "He's lost his freaking mind."

"I am not having this conversation," Edward said shaking his head.

"You didn't answer the question Em," Jasper said dangerously quiet.

"What the hell is it to you anyway?" Emmett asked turning the tables on his big brother.

Edward leaned against the fridge and watched the by-play.

Jasper faltered a bit, "I don't want any issues at the company."

"Bullshit bro, and even you can taste it. Bella's been working for you how long? And she's known me how long? Has she ever said anything?" Emmett challenged.

"Well it seems that you guys are spending time again together," Jasper said glaring at Emmett.

"How many beers did you have there bro? Did you not see Rosalie? Bella is my **FRIEND**! **What the fuck**?"

Jasper looked away, throwing his beer can in the garbage. "Look Em.." he started.

"Just forget it ok?" Emmett said. "I'll just leave it as you had too many beers."

Edward smirked, "I won't. Why the sudden interest in Bella's sex life?"

Emmett flashed Edward a warning glance, but Edward just shook his head and continued talking. "You got the hots for her or something?"

"No," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

He was pissed at himself, for getting so riled up. He didn't even understand why he was, or what possessed him to ask those asinine questions. He knew that nothing ever happened between Emmett and Bella. It's just the closeness of her and Edward today, threw him off a bit. He wasn't used to seeing her around other men. Laughing and carefree.

He didn't like it.

_Mine_. His alpha male shouted inside.

_'Where the fuck did that come from?'_ He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Just drop it, ok Edward?" he said.

"Fine," Edward said. "The girls will be back down shortly anyway."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want Rose to hear the absolute amount of shit you've been spouting Jazz," Emmett said punching Jasper's arm playfully.

"Sorry about that ok?" Jasper said.

"No sweat man, just don't say shit like that anymore. Bella Bee's my baby sister. Always has been."

Jasper nodded and followed his brothers back into the living room.

Fucking emotions.

* * *

**A/N: My slave drivers are taking turns :p Hope this appeases you. I might be able to squeeze out the next chapter before the night is over...:D**


	15. Chapter 12

**Me: Emmett!**

**Emmett: Yeah babe?**

**Me: They're threatening to throw tomatoes at me for leaving them hanging.**

**Emmett: Then don't...**

**Me: You're not helping.**

**Jasper: See? This is why you need me. Just be a bit more patient darlings *wink***

**Me: How I wish they were mine. Sadly they're not. *shrugs***

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

"Okay rules," Rosalie said sitting Indian style on the ground. "If you refuse a dare, you drink three shots of tequila, refuse to tell the truth two."

"Why does the dare get more than the truth?" Bella asked.

"Because we're not babies and our dares are going to be fucking epic," Alice said with a loud giggle.

Bella giggled right along with her. She was never one for alcohol and since she figured that they'd end up playing this game before the night ended, she drank more than a few beers to give her a little courage.

Jasper had been exceptionally quiet since they had come back from upstairs, but every now and then she would look up to see him staring intently at her.

"Did you guys shower together?" Emmett asked with a grin.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head, hard.

Alice chortled.

"No Emmy, we didn't," Bella said shaking her head.

"That would've been hot...well except for Alice being there."

"Cunt," Alice said with a smile at Emmett while giving him the finger.

"Oh God Emmett, you're such a perv," Bella said flushing.

"Emmett leave my girlfriend alone," Edward said, although he was hardly upset. Alice could handle herself, and it was quite entertaining when she and Emmett got into it.

"Well tell your hellion to leave me," Emmett said flipping off Alice.

Those two were hilarious to watch. At least in an inebriated state.

"Okay hit the lights Jas," Rosalie said.

They had lit candles so, the room wouldn't be too hot, and the soft aroma coming from the candles was a nice mood setter.

"Who's going first?" Alice asked putting the bottle of Tequila and the shot glass in the middle of their circle.

"Edward goes first as he's the youngest." Emmett said smirking.

Edward shrugged.

"Truth or dare buddy?" Alice asked.

"Truth?" Edward said.

"Such a pussy," Emmett laughed.

"Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" Alice asked ignoring Emmett.

Edward laughed and thought for a moment, "Probably not weird, but on the balcony of my penthouse suite."

Bella turned red, "Oh my God. You people are something else."

"We haven't done that yet," Alice said kissing Edward.

"My ears," Bella said making a show of covering her ears, which were as red as the rest of her face.

"Come on you two, we've just begun and Bella's already the shade of a cherry," Rosalie said nudging Bella playfully.

"Who's next?"

"Bella," Emmett said.

Bella sighed and glared at Emmett. She sucked at this game.

"Truth or dare Bells?" Rosalie said.

"Dare?" Bella said.

Rosalie whooped. "Ballsy Bella tonight!"

Alice gawked at her best friend. Never in a million years did she see that coming.

"Okay I've got it. You're gonna go next door and flash the person who answers the door," Rosalie said.

"Flash them how?" Bella asked her face losing most of its colour.

"Show them your titties!" Emmett said raising his shirt.

Edward buried his face in his palm, but you could see his shoulders shaking from the laughter.

"You can just take the shots of Tequila," Jasper said pushing the bottle closer to Bella.

"I am capable of doing a simple dare thank you very much Jasper Whitlock," she said standing with great show.

"You go girl!" this from Emmett, which in turn earned him a glare from Jasper.

Alice was giggling uncontrollably. They all followed Bella to the door and watched as she skipped across the small pathway and up the neighbor's steps. She rang the doorbell and turned and waved at them as she waited.

_'I've lost my frigging mind,'_ Bella thought as she waited patiently for the door to open.

When the door creaked open and an elderly lady came out, Bella almost lost her nerve.

"Hello?" the old lady said.

"Hi ma'am. My friends have been drinking heavily and I've stupidly accepted a dare," Bella said nervously.

The woman smiled, "First time?"

Bella nodded, "I'm supposed to flash you."

"Go for it lovey," the old lady said laughing.

Bella took a deep breath and flashed the old lady.

It was over quickly and Bella said good night to the woman and jogged down the steps. She could hear Rosalie and Alice cheering loudly.

"Nice breasts dearie," the little old lady called as she reached the others. The entire group broke down laughing and Bella waved to the woman before they head back inside.

"Oh my fucking gosh Bella!" Alice was bouncing. I can't believe you actually did it! Ahhhh!"

"I can't believe it either," Bella said accepting the cold beer that someone had thrust into her hand.

"Let's get this game moving," Edward said. "Bella's just upped the stakes."

"Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Emmett said.

Edward laughed. "I dare you to kiss Ally."

"Fuck no!" Alice and Emmett cried in unison.

"I'll drink four shots for passing this up," he said with a disgusted grimace on his face.

"So will I, cause I am **NOT** kissing...that. No offense Rose," Alice said looking as though she was going to hurl.

Their reaction had the others cracking up, but they both drank the four shots. Game on.

An hour later,and tons of outrageous dares, and soul baring truths, the Tequila bottle was almost drained and the girls were near smashed.

"Okay Bella you get the last of the night. Truth or *hic* dare?" Alice said doubling over, laughing at something only she found funny.

Yeah. They were all in a happy place.

"My head is spinning, I can't move to do anything...risky so truth."

"When's the last time you had sex?" Alice asked.

Bella's face heated. Jasper leaned into her, "You can just drink the shots. You don't have to answer."

His hot breath tickled her ears and she swatted him away. She was tired of him thinking that she was some little jade egg, that needed protecting.

"Last night," Bella answered looking straight at Jasper.

"You little slut!" Emmett chortled. "And you didn't tell me?"

_"Really?"_ Rosalie said, eyes popping out her head.

"Was it good?" Edward asked his lopsided grin in full drunken effect.

Bella ducked her head. "I answered the question already."

"Nuh-uh Bella Bee, you gotta give us deets, and as it's the last truth of the night..."

Bella spared a look at Jasper. She couldn't read his expression, but somehow he looked angry.

_Why would he be angry?_

"It was good," she said softly.

"Just good?" Alice asked.

"No...it was better than good," Bella replied.

She wanted the ground to open and swallow her. What possessed her to say that? Why didn't she just take the damned shots?

"Wait a minute..." Alice said. "Was it with a real man or..."

She didn't finish before Bella slapped her across the face shocking everyone in the room.

"Oh God Ally," Bella said covering her mouth. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Emmett had gotten over his shock first and was now belly laughing. "Go Bella Bee!"

Tears started streaming down Bella's face. She muttered another sorry to Alice and flew out of the room through the back door.

"You did a great job there Alice," Jasper said running behind Bella.

"I didn't..." Alice said. "I was just kidding," her face was throbbing.

Edward got up and turned on the lights before going to get a wet cloth for Alice to put on her cheek. Bella had really given it to her.

"Told ya'll not to mess with Bella Bee. Why do you think I call her that? She floats like a butterfly but stings like a bee," Emmett said as he danced around the room blowing out the candles.

"I think it's time we go to bed," Rosalie said. "Jasper's gone to get Bells so she should be fine."

"She's going to be so mad at herself," Alice said. "I shouldn't have asked her that."

Edward kissed Alice's cheek, "She'll be fine. Let's go to bed. See you guys in the morning," he said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Night," the other couple replied and then Edward and Alice headed upstairs to their room.

Meanwhile Jasper had caught up to Bella as she stood at the edge of the water. He reached out for her and she turned, burying her face in his chest.

"I-I didn't m-mean to hit her so h-hard," Bella blubbered into his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly, and just let her cry. He was going crazy. He had to comfort her and still he wanted to demand who she was sleeping with. He couldn't believe she had said yes, and last night!

His grip on her arms tightened at the thought of another man touching her sent a wave of anger flowing through him.

"Jasper?" she sniffed looking up at him.

_'MINE!'_ that voice shouted again.

"Tell me to stop Isabella."

She blinked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. "I don't want you to," she whispered.

"God help us then," he said gruffly as his lips crashed down on hers.

* * *

**A/N: *stands behind Jasper* Um...that's it for tonight peoples. I'm off to read some awesome stories, and to watch my shows, Vampire Diaries, Beauty & The Beast and Arrow. Toodles. Hope my slave drivers misszayy-5 and trickedoutty21 are satisfied. And a special shout out to Tierney89, Mickeyluver33, & KCLutz4475 ~ Riney *blows kisses***


	16. Chapter 13

**Bella: Finally!**

**Jasper: Yeah, pity you didn't remember anything.**

**Bella: *groans* Not my fault...blame the evil one writing.**

**Me: *muhaha* Not my characters, my delicious plot tho.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

The bright sunlight crept into the bedroom, and Bella wrinkled her nose and turned over to escape it. That was a bad idea. That simple little move shook her entire equilibrium and her head throbbed.

"_Oh God_," she groaned burying her face in the pillow.

What the hell happened? And where the hell was she?

Bella popped open an eye and looked around, confirming that she was definitely not in her own bed. The room was undeniably masculine, and their was a slight after scent that seemed vaguely familiar.

She groaned again and ran a hand through her messy head. Her mouth felt like someone stuffed a whole bag of cotton buds in it. Fighting to open both of her eyes, she edged up in the bed. A bottle of water and two Advil's lay on the bedside table.

Someone was looking out for her. She opened the bottle and popped the pills into her mouth, taking a gulp and swallowing them quickly. She closed the bottle cap and slid her feet out of the covers. She felt hot and sticky. A bath would fix that, if she could actually get out of the bed.

Outside was getting louder. 'God, no,' she begged silently. She made to get up but wobbled on her feet. The blood rushing straight to her head; she put her hand out and braced her self on the wall. She stood there for a few minutes before attempting to move again.

Finally she didn't feel so unsteady and she made her way into the bathroom, still having no clue how she got into this room. She had never seen it but it sure smelt nice. When she opened the bathroom door, the light smell blossomed and hit her square in the nose.

Bella gasped. She knew that scent. "Jasper!"

She was in Jasper's room? What? Why? How?

She turned on the faucet and stuck her head under the gushing water. The cool water felt amazing and she stayed there for a bit before grabbing blindly for a towel and wrapping her head in it.

Little pieces of the night before started coming back to her. The movie, the games, her slapping Alice.

"Oh shit," Bella said putting the towel in the clothes hamper. As she passed the mirror, she paused and looked at her reflection.

She was not wearing her clothes. She remembered being in pajamas, not the oversized t-shirt she was wearing now. The t-shirt that smelt like Jasper.

_'He's never getting this back,'_ she thought.

She needed to know what happened. She really couldn't remember much after slapping Alice. She opened Jasper's medicine cabinet and found some mouth wash. She swished the minty liquid around in her mouth and washed her face. She'd have to ask the others what happened. And where was Jasper?

Why was she in his room and not her own?

She padded down the stairs, sounds of chatter floating up to her. Seems she was the last to get up.

The chatter in the kitchen died down as she stepped in the room. Four pairs of eyes watched her closely.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Try afternoon Bella Bee," Emmett said with a smile. "Bet you're hungry."

Afternoon? She slept the entire day?

Her eyes flitted around the room and landed on Alice's face. Her face which had a lovely, red mark on the side.

Bella gasped and covered her mouth, "Ally..." she said stepping closer.

Alice smiled and hugged her friend close. "Bells, it's ok. Really. It's not as bad as it looks."

Bella shook her head, "No. Oh my God, I can't believe I hit you."

Alice laughed, "I deserved it."

Bella sniffed, "You did."

"Bet your sweet ass she did Bella Bee," Emmett said making a face at Alice. Obviously that relationship hadn't changed over-night.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked looking around the room.

"You don't know where he is?" Edward asked with a frown.

Bella shook her head. She tried to remember something else.

"What happened after you ran outside?" Rosalie asked handing her a glass of juice.

"I have no idea," Bella said brows furrowing together.

"Jasper followed you out, to see if you were ok," Edward said.

Bella frowned, she vaguely remembered that bit. What happened after that? That's where she was drawing a blank. She finished her juice and pondered some more, begging her brain to show her anything.

Slowly it came back...in little snippets.

_Her on the beach, the water lapping at her toes._

_Jasper coming to her, holding her close._

_ Comforting her as she cried._

_ She remembered his heat, warming her scantily clad body. _

_His fingers dug into her skin._

That's when it happened. Everything rushed back, full speed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Bella swore.

The four other people in the room looked at her in shock.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He fucking kissed me," Bella replied with a shaky laugh.

"Who kissed you?" Edward asked curiously.

Bella was upset. He kissed her. And then disappeared.

"Jasper kissed you?" Emmett said coming to stand in front of her.

"Yup," she said popping her mouth with the 'p'.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"I can't remember if it was good. I just see it happening in my head," she said finally looking up at Emmett.

"He doesn't want to face me," she whispered.

"That's not true," Emmett said._ He was going to strangle his brother._ "Something probably came up."

"It's Sunday Em," Bella said.

She had him there. Jasper never worked on Sunday.

"I'm going home," Bella said quietly. "I think I need to be alone."

'So I can scream into my pillow and curse the day Jasper Whitlock was born.'

"Want me to take you?" Emmett said following her out.

"No. I'll call a cab ok?"

He stopped her mid-stride and pulled into a hug. "It'll work out ok Bella Bee?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Can you call a cab for me? I'm gonna get my stuff together."

Emmett made the call, and ten minutes later ushered Bella into the cab.

"Call and let us know you got home alright," he said kissing her cheek and closing the door behind her.

Bella nodded and waited until they pulled away before letting the hot tears, that had been threatening, fall.

_He'd kissed her._

_Finally._

_Jasper Whitlock actually kissed her._

_Then he fucking disappeared._

It was like a slap to her face. And worse, she couldn't remember anything after that kiss.

"Ugh," she said paying the cab driver and walking up to the building.

Closing the door behind her, she headed straight to her room and threw herself face first on the bed. Her movement jarred her laptop, which she had apparently left on sleep mode.

Her eyes moved to it, and there waiting for her was a message.

As if to act like a balm to her stinging pride, was her sort of savior. CountryBoy.

**CountryBoy: Hey darling. You there?**

Bella took a breath and propped up to type her reply.

**SwanAngel: I'm here.**

**CountryBoy: How are you?**

**SwanAngel: Frustrated. Can we skip the mindless chat and just get straight to the point?**

**CountryBoy: If you want to.**

**SwanAngel: Yeah. I just wanna cum.**

_And forget about Jasper Whitlock._

This would be the first time her cyber partner would be faceless.

* * *

**A/N: So there's a lot missing in Bella's memory of the kiss...maybe Jasper can clear up what happened. Or not? We'll see :D**


	17. Chapter 14

**Jasper: You're gonna make them hate me.**

**Me: Would you chillax? They won't.**

**Jasper: Hmm. I'm trusting you.**

**Me: You should...now let them get on with it.**

**Jasper: So glad I don't belong to you. Meanie.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

"I can't go anymore," Bella typed resting her head on her pillow.

"Well darling, you're the one that wanted 'just to cum'," CountryBoy replied.

"And you obliged me without a doubt," she said with a tired smile.

"I'm a gentleman through and through darlin'," he said.

Bella blew out a breath and sighed. "If only all men were like you."

**CountryBoy:** Sexing random women in cyber-space?

Bella stared at the screen. He had a point.

"No. I guess not," she typed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied.

**SwanAngel**: Are you seeing anyone? In the real world I mean?

**CountryBoy**: No. You?

**SwanAngel:** No. There's someone I like but...

**CountryBoy**: But?

**SwanAngel:** He doesn't want me.

"Then he's a fool," came the quick reply.

"Thanks," Bella said. "So how come you're not seeing anyone?"

Great he was some sort of freak.

"The person I'm interested in is currently unavailable," he said.

"Seems like both of us are having sucky real world relationships," Bella said shaking her head.

_What were the odds, huh?_

"Yeah, seems so," he replied after a short pause. "So what's your guy like?"

_Did she really wanna go there with him?_

This was the first time that they had spoken on anything remotely personal. Everything was sexually based with them.

_Oh fuck it._

She wasn't giving him her address or anything.

**SwanAngel:** He's amazing. Or at least he was till recently.

**CountryBoy:** What changed?

**SwanAngel:** He kissed me.

**CountryBoy**: And that's bad?

**SwanAngel**: I don't know. I mean I can't remember it.

**CountryBoy**: Ok. Explain.

**SwanAngel:** I was pissing drunk when it happened,

**CountyBoy:** LOL. Wow. Wild girl aren't ya?

**SwanAngel:** Nah, random night with my crazy friends. What about your girl?

**CountryBoy:** Nothing much to tell. I thought she was single. Turns out she's not, end of story.

**SwanAngel:** Sorry to hear that.

**CountryBoy:** These things happen, but unlike my sad story. Yours doesn't have to end that way.

**SwanAngel**: Huh?

**CountryBoy**: What if I help you win this guy?

Bella looked at the screen, blinking rapidly. _Was he serious?_ This was not what she expected.

**SwanAngel:** How do you propose I do that?

**CountryBoy:** I'm a guy, you can use me as your guinea pig. I'll tell you the do's and the don'ts.

**SwanAngel**: And how does that affect our little arrangement?

**CountryBoy**: Nothing has to change if you don't want it to. It was only a suggestion.

Bella had to think about that. She didn't want to lose what ever it was that she had with him. It was what kept her sane most days.

Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

"BRB," she typed and answered the call.

"Bella Bee?"

"Hey Em?" she said.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I..." she trailed off not knowing what to tell him.

"Needed a little time to yourself huh?" he said.

"Yeah," she said. "Did you guys find Jasper?"

Emmett sighed, "Yeah. He's home."

_Bastard._

"Oh. Well that's good," she said ignoring the stab of pain.

"Don't let it get to you Bella Bee," Emmett said. "He's just...he has a lot on his mind."

Bella was getting irritated. She did not need to feel any sympathy for him. Sure she couldn't remember what the hell happened, but he could've at least stayed and said...something.

"You don't need to do damage control for him Em," she snapped.

"Sorry," Emmett said with a sigh.

"It's ok. Look, I gotta run," she said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Lunch?"

"Yeah, we can have lunch," she said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Sorry about that. Had a phone call, " she typed.

"It's ok," CountryBoy replied.

"So I'll think about your proposal and get back to you on it," she said.

"Not a problem darling," he replied. "And I like that we actually talked today."

"Me too," Bella said with a smile.

"Talk to you later sweetheart," he said and signed out.

Bella smiled and lay back in her bed.

It wasn't a bad idea, and with CountryBoy he was neutral. Had no ties to either her of Jasper like the rest of their friends and family.

She got up and headed into the shower. When she got out she called Alice. Despite Alice saying what she did, Bella still felt guilty about the slap.

"I'm really,_ really_ sorry I slapped you Ally," she said.

Alice laughed. "Get over it babe. I deserved that slap. What I said was uncalled for."

"Still..." Bella said.

"Still nothing. Besides we've got tons of stuff to do."

_Huh?_

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"We've got to find out what made Jasper run the way he did after kissing you," Alice said.

Bella groaned. "Alice," she said warily. "I don't want to talk about this now."

"Fine," Alice conceded. "But we have to eventually."

"I think I might be over him," Bella said almost choking on the lie as it slipped past her lips.

"And I'm a fucking Oompa Loompa," Alice said and Bella could see her roll her eyes.

"Well you are kinda short," she joked.

"Funny Swan," Alice said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for still being my best friend," Bella said.

"Always. Love you Bells," Alice said.

"Love you too."

Putting the phone down, Bella lay on her bed and thought about what she was going to do tomorrow, and how she was going to face Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Up next we get to hear Jasper's side. Don't be too mad at our boy. And there's an out-take somewhere in there of course. *evil grin* BUT you're gonna have to wait for it. I'm feeling lazy (that is until the Slave Drivers kick me in the ass) so more updates won't come until ****tomorrow.**

**p. s: I don't think red is my colour so bleh to the tomatoes :p Riney**


	18. Out-take 4

**Jasper: Tatas you know I wouldn't do that...*glares at Riney* I told you they would be mad at me!**

**Me: Oh please. All you have to do is smirk and raise that ridiculously sexy eye-brow of yours and its forgotten.**

**Jasper: Hmph. I'm calling Steph**

**Me: Shut up and tell your piece. *mwah***

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

Her lips were like the inside of a rose.

So soft and delicate.

And even with the taste of Tequila on her tongue, she still tasted like Bella.

Sweet. Intoxicating.

He was lost.

His arms tightened around her, bringing her hard against his chest. Her arms finding their way around his neck, pulling him closer still. Deepening the kiss.

She was making little mewling sounds, that were washing over him, like the waves crashing against the sand. Threatening to carry him under.

How long they stood there tongues mating, he didn't know. Neither did he care.

_'She's not yours,'_ the voice at the back of his head taunted.

He growled and kissed her harder, reveling in the way she clutched at him; her fingers tangling in his hair.

_Mine!_

_'Last night she was in another man's arms,'_ the voice continued.

_**Fuck. Off.**_

"We need to go inside," he said as she shivered.

"Stay with me," she said trying to pull his lips back to hers.

Why does she have to be so irresistible?

He put her at arm's length. "Isabella we have to get you inside. It's freezing out here and you're hardly dressed."

"Keep me warm," she said running her hand across his chest.

Jasper closed his eyes and bit back a groan.

She looked up at him, eyes wide and glazed.

She was drunk.

Hell, he wasn't that much so far off from drunk either.

He wanted her.

Dammit.

He pulled her close and turned their bodies toward the house. It took them a while, because everything made her stumble. And she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Shh," he said opening the door and gently pushing her inside.

She turned and pulled at his pants.

"Don't you want me Jazz?" her lips in a pretty pout.

Is the fucking sky blue?

"Come on Isabella, we've gotta get you to bed."

"I wanna be in your bed Jasper," she purred leaning into him.

'She's drunk,' became his internal mantra. He wouldn't take advantage of her. No matter how bad he wanted to take her up on her offer.

He guided her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He didn't want to wake the others, who had obviously gone in their beds.

"Ohh," Bella said as he closed the door behind them. "Your room is pretty."

"Thanks," he said. "Come, sit here let me go get you some coffee."

"I don't want coffee," she said moving towards his bed. "I just want you."

"I'll be right back," he said moving to switch on the bathroom light. He needed to put some distance between them.

He washed his face and started to go back into the bedroom where he found Bella twirling around in circles.

"I don't think you should do that darling," he told her.

"Oh Jasper let go and have a little..." she blanched. Her face turning a sickly shade of green.

Her hands cupped her mouth as her stomach flew up into her mouth. She pushed past Jasper and hurled herself over the toilet bowl, emptying her stomach.

Jasper sighed and wet a washcloth and wiped her forehead as she continued retching into the bowl. When she was finished her top had been soiled.

It took every ounce of self control he had to strip off that shirt and clean her up. He wouldn't take advantage of her, but he was still only a man. The sight of her creamy breast nearly broke him, her rose colored nipples begging to be touched.

He gritted his teeth and placed one of his t-shirts over her head, effectively covering her body from him. He helped her wash her mouth out, and then led her to the bed. He put her under the covers, her hair spread out on his pillow and watched as her mouth slackened in sleep.

And suddenly pictures of her and some faceless man came unbidden into his head. Pictures of them locked in a passionate embrace, her face wrought with pleasure.

She was with someone else. Pain stabbed him, and for a moment he couldn't move.

The air dragged from his lungs, and he couldn't breathe.

'I can't be here,' he thought stumbling to his feet.

The pain was gone, replaced with something more volatile. He couldn't stand the thought of being near her right now.

Oh, he'd never hurt her, but the thought of another man touching her, doing intimate things to her, with her...had his blood boiling. He put a bottle of water and two tablets on the table for her when she woke up, she would need them.

He brushed the hair back from her face and put a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. He raced to his truck as if Hell's Hounds were after him. He needed to get far away from there as possible.

When he got home, he booted up his laptop and sent a message to SwanAngel.

His mind needed distraction. A friend. Someone neutral.

Funny, how it was her name that made him strike up a conversation with her.

Swan. His Isabella.

Only she wasn't his.

Once again the voice taunted, _'She was with someone else.'_

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Jasper is _NOT_ the bad guy. *hugs Jasper close* And neither am I...well ok sometimes I am, like now. This _is_ the LAST update for tonight. Muhahaha besos queridas ~ Riney**


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I've FINALLY caught up in all my shows. Elena Gilbert has to be the whiniest bitch ever!**

**Gah! Seriously? Was she a water pump in a previous life? All the girl does is cry. Sheesh, I get the whole transitioning thing may be emotional and stuff, but get over it! You're a vampire now...*screams* I wish there was a freak sunrise as soon as she took off her ring. *instant incineration* STUPSE**

**Anyways...rant over, cuz I cud cuss her ALL day...on to the darlings here.**

**Bella and Jazz at work, Emmett and Alice actually being nice to each other! What other wonders will this chapter hold? *grins***

**Stephenie Myer owns all that is Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

The next morning a brand new Isabella Swan swept into the office building. She was full of a confidence, she herself, hadn't known she possessed.

She smiled and waved at the guard in the foyer of the building, "Hey Tyler."

"Good morning Ms. Swan," the shy guard said.

She pushed the button on the elevator and waited for it to open. She smiled brightly at an old man, who joined her. When the elevator doors slid open, she and the old man stepped inside and turned.

Just before the doors slid shut, a hand popped out of nowhere and halted the doors. The body which was connected to the hand came into view and Bella bit the inside of her jaw, to tamp down her reaction.

Jasper Whitlock stepped into the elevator. His eyes widening as he saw her face.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, son," the little old man said.

Bella kept her mouth shut, merely giving him a nod.

The elevator closed and began its climb.

Around the fifth floor the little old man got off, leaving Bella and Jasper alone.

"You're mad at me," he said. It was not a question.

Bella turned her head and peered at him. He looked...frazzled. _Odd._

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked with sanguine sweetness.

He had the grace to look nervous. "Emmett said..."

"Emmett was wrong. What ever it was he said," she interrupted.

He gave a nod, and fiddled with his jacket.

"So, the meeting this morning is still a go?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Bella, about the other night..."

_'If he dare apologizes for kissing me, I'm going to kill him,'_ her inner monologue snapped.

"We were drunk and that's all there is to it," she cut him off brusquely.

She was almost sure she heard him swear, but she was focused more on keeping her traitorous body in check.

From the time he stepped into the elevator, her body seemed to lean into him, as if by some supernatural force. She just wanted to jump into his arms and have her wicked way with him.

The elevator descended into silence, and Bella counted the remainder of the floors methodically, needing to keep her eyes from drifting to her bane of her existence.

When the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors finally opened, Bella flew out into the office, not sparing Jasper a backward glance. She needed to put distance between them.

Her emotions were warring. One half of her wanted to slap him for running out on her the other night, and the other half just wanted to melt into him. Relive the kiss. Refresh her tainted memory.

She entered her office and closed the door behind her with a sigh. She was proud of herself. The restraint she had shown was astounding for her. The urge to burst into hurt spurred tears, at the sight of him, ever so close to the surface. Her mind still regarding his action as blatant rejection.

Her secretary had already filled her desk, with paraphernalia that needed her signature and perusal. She had nothing else going on until the meeting with Jasper around ten-thirty, so she kicked off her shoes and sat at her desk, delving into her work.

Time flew by and before she knew it, Jane was knocking on her office door.

"Time to go Bella," Jane said with a smile.

Bella looked up, startled. "Oh! Shit, I didn't notice the time."

"It's ok, we've still got time. They haven't arrived yet," Jane said helping Bella slip on her jacket.

"Thanks," Bella said fluffing her hair over the back of her shoulders.

"You look lovely," Jane said. "Different, but I like it."

Bella smiled at the younger woman, and let her lead the way out. "Really? You like it?"

"Yeah I do," Jane said. "Something life altering happened over the weekend?"

Bella laughed and shook her head.

'If only you knew.'

They reached the conference room the same time as Jasper, who pushed open the door and stepped back to let them go in ahead of him.

He made small talk with Jane, while Bella leafed through the papers in front of her. This was just a preliminary meeting, An audio review of sorts.

The client, James Witherdale, and his lawyer stepped into the room ten minutes after they did.

The lawyer, a smarmy looking man with clammy hands, shook Bella's hands a bit too long for her liking.

"Miss Swan, I've heard so much about you," he said.

Bella smiled graciously, "Good things, I hope Mr. Newton."

"Call me Mike," he said finally releasing her hand. "And yes, many good things."

Bella stepped away with a smile, and moved to greet James. The 'rock-star'.

He certainly looked the part. His curly blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tail, an unbuttoned fur coat over a pair of skin tight jeans.

"Miss Swan," he leered kissing her hand.

Something inside Bella curdled when his lips touched her hand, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jasper's gaze harden. Clearing his throat he brought the meeting to order. Bella was glad for the interruption, and all through the hour long meeting she squirmed uncomfortably under James' creepy stare.

She was glad when the last track played and Jasper turned off the stereo system.

He looked at her, waiting for her opinion.

"I like it," she said evenly flashing a brief smile at James. It was the truth, despite his over bearing creepiness, James was obviously talented.

"It's good," Jane said looking up from her notepad. "Mr. Whitlock?"

"It'll sell," was all Jasper said making quick notes in his own book.

Mike Newton smiled and clapped James on the back. "I told you man," he said enthusiastically.

They spent the next few minutes going over a contract, and the legal issues that James had with everything. Bella was glad when they finally stood to take their leave. Once again, Mike Newton's clammy hand held hers for too long and she fought the urge to make a face.

"It was a pleasure Miss Swan," he said lowering his voice to what he must have thought was a sexy low. To Bella it sounded like the beginning sounds of a mud slide.

James came next and leaned over planting a kiss on her lips. She was too shocked to do anything but she didn't have to, Jasper came to her rescue.

One minute James lips were against hers, then she felt a cool rush of air on her face and Jasper was standing between them, a ferocious look on his face.

"We don't encourage our clients to sexually harass our employees Mr. Witherdale," Jasper bit out harshly.

_'You tell him.'_ Bella cheered him on silently.

James shrugged non-committedly and grinned at Bella from over Jasper's shoulder. "No harm meant sweetheart."

Bella smiled tightly and wished they'd just leave. The two men turned and left the room, the door closing with a soft click.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked turning to peruse her features.

"He's an ass, albeit a talented one but still..." Bella said gathering up her papers. "I'm fine."

"Good," he said his gaze looking her over again and then as if satisfied with what he saw, he turned to Jane. "Get everything written up and sent to my office by this evening."

"Sir," Jane nodded and head out.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do Mr. Whitlock?" Bella asked.

"No. Everything's good on my end."

She nodded, "In that case, I'm going to lunch."

"Enjoy," Jasper said quietly as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Bella went back to her office and checked her messages. She had two, from Alice and Emmett reminding her of their lunch dates. She smiled and sent them both a text. The two of them would have to bear the other's presence today.

She received replies almost instantly, letting her know they were downstairs waiting for her. She grabbed her purse, and told her secretary she'd see her in an hour.

When she reached the foyer of the building Alice and Emmett were standing there waiting for her. She gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Long morning?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, asshole client," she said with a frown.

"Ah, yes James Witherdale," Alice said with a frown of her own. "He's so sleazy. I met him last week when he came in to make his appointment for today."

"Yeah, that he is," Bella said. "Emmett you're awfully quiet today. What's wrong?"

He smiled, his customary Emmett smile. His dimples showing, "Nothing. I'm just hungry."

"You're always hungry," Alice said with a slight huff but no fire behind her words.

"Yeah, I am," he said with a laugh. "Come on ladies, let us be off. Lunch awaits."

The three of them headed across the street to the Italian restaurant that Bella enjoyed so much. Lunch was nice. Bella was pleasantly surprised at how well Alice and Emmett were being to each other. Even making jokes together.

"I've stepped into the Twilight Zone haven't I?" she asked after Alice actually complimented Emmett on something he had done earlier.

"Why'd you say that?" Alice asked taking a drink from her water glass.

"This," Bella gestured between her two friends. "You two are actually being civil. To each other."

"I'm always on my best behavior Bella Bee," Emmett said looking affronted.

"Yeah sure you are," Alice snorted. "I'm being an adult. We're practically family."

"That's so scary," Emmett said with a fake shudder.

Alice glared at him, "The only downside about this is that when Edward and I get married, we can't ship him off to boarding school."

Bella laughed out loud. "Now at least this is a bit more like normal."

Emmett rolled his eyes and flipped Alice off. "Damn Demon Pixie," he muttered.

They finished up their lunch, chatting and laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm spending tomorrow with the parentals, so more than likely no updates...I know..BOO! You'll live. Wanna take this time to shout out my new followers, and to all that favorited the story. Still feeling extremely humbled by your response.**

**To all of you that have seen BD2 already...I'm sooooo jealous. Going to see it sometime this week. It hasn't come out here yet...ugh. Anyways no more chatting. Jasper's calling me to bed so yeah...laters babies. *mwah***

**p.s: I love purple so maybe purple tomatoes can work :D**


	20. Chapter 16

**I have a movie rec for you guys. A Sword With No Name. You guys HAVE to watch this. Now I for one would love a man love me the way he loved her. I'm seriously here crying my eyes out at the sacrifices he made for her. Wow. Just wow.**

**Jasper: *pulls Riney into his lap* C'ere baby**

**Bella: Gosh no wonder I had a break down in this chapter.**

**Head-ache, puffy eyes and blotchy skin, best describe Bella here. Now enjoy lovelies.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

The next two weeks were a blur, as Bella made herself busy. She was never in one place twice. She had interviews with clients, she visited video sets, putting her out of the office for the majority of the day. Away from him.

Jasper.

She couldn't stand being around him. It made her emotions go haywire. Part of her wanted to confront him, ask him why he just left. Part of her wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere and cry.

Then the office started acting weird. It started with Eric Yorkie, one of the new interns having a crush on her, then on three occasions she found Alice and Emmett huddled together, speaking in hushed tones.

Then they acted quite guiltily when she questioned them about it. Making up some hare-brained stories that had Bella scratching her head. She finally just let it go. She was glad they were getting along.

Tuesday she had been coming out of her office and Eric stopped her, prattling on nervously. Bella smiled, she understood what it was like talking to your personal God/Goddess. Jasper came out his office just as a burst of courage hit Eric and he blurted out his question.

"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked breathlessly. Jasper froze, making Jane slam into his back. Bella opened her mouth, "Yes..."

Before she could blink twice, Jasper was gone. If she wasn't mistaken the breeze off his body swirled around her ankles.

"Yes? Great. I'll pick you up at seven," Eric said half running down the hall. Bella turned to find Angela, her secretary standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Angie?" Bella said reaching out to the other woman. Angela shied away and turned and ran into the bathroom.

Bella cursed. This was not the reason she came in to the office. Jane was still standing there, straightening the papers that had fallen out of her hand.

"Yes?" Bella said a little waspishly.

Jane's perfectly shaped brow arched and she simply stared at Bella.

Frowning Bella mumbled under breath. She had no time with this, she was going to find Angela and calm the woman down, then she was going to go join Jasmin Sparkles at her latest video shoot.

She found Angela locked in one of the bathroom stalls.

"Go away," the sobbing woman warbled through the door.

"But Ange.." Bella said feeling so confused. Her nose was starting to burn.

_'Was that a sign for nose bleed?'_ she wondered pinching her nose.

"I can't talk to you right now, tomorrow," Angela said.

Bella sighed and walked out of the bathroom. On a normal day she would've stayed and talked to Angela, but she had to get to the set. She was already late as it was.

She made it just in time, and the rest of her day ran smoothly. She went home that evening and had a bath, talked to CountryBoy for a few minutes, had a mind-blowing orgasm and went to sleep.

She decided that, although she would talk to CountryBoy on the matter, she wouldn't give him too many details. She didn't want their 'relationship' to take a turn. She valued his company too much.

The next morning she arrived at the office earlier than usual to catch Angela. Bella knew the woman came in early every day to sort out the brunt of Bella's work load.

Just as she expected, Angela was already bustling around in her office when she stepped inside.

"Morning," Bella said quietly.

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed, startled by Bella's presence.

"Sorry," Bella said putting down her bag.

"I..." Angela began just before Bella cut her off.

"Listen to me. Have you ever seen me display any interest in Eric at all? I know how much you like him.

Why would I do that to you?" Bella asked grabbing Angela's shoulders.

Angela breathed deeply for a few moments, calming herself. "Why did you say yes?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Eric was so excited he didn't let me finish. I was going to say: '_Yes the offer is wonderful, but I can't.'_"

"Really?" Angela said warily.

"Really," Bella confirmed with a smile. "In fact I already called Eric and had a long talk with him. He gets that I don't see him that way."

"Did you say..." Angela asked with a furious blush.

Bella shook her head, "No, but a word of friendly advice...don't waste time thinking _'what if'_, just ask him out."

Amazingly enough those words she was spouting to Angela, she would never follow through with them herself. After she and Angela worked out all the kinks of the Eric situation, the day flew by. It was a light day and she hadn't had much to do until late in the evening.

Angela said her good-byes and Bella stayed behind to finish up. Most of the office had cleared out early, due to the light day. Jasper was a good boss. If nothing pressing was going on, he sent his employees home.

While he stayed behind. It was hard to dislike him at times.

Walking to the copy room, Bella slowed as she heard voices coming towards her. She ducked into the room just as the voices rounded the corner.

It was Jasper. And a woman.

Bella released a breath in a gush of wind, then quickly clasping her hand over her mouth. The two continued talking, stopping in front of Jasper's office.

"Are you sure you can't join us?" the woman's voice said huskily. She had some sort of accent that Bella couldn't quite place.

She couldn't hear Jasper clearly, so she scoot forward and pressed her ear against the crack of the door.

"I'm sorry Irina darling, I've got other plans," he said and Bella peeped through the sliver of space between the door.

She could see_ Irina_, the blonde bombshell with legs that went on forever with her paws all over Jasper. Bella growled and leaned into the door, forgetting it was one of those swing doors, that opened either way you pushed or pulled it.

Tumbling out of the room, she broke the fall by grabbing on to the wall in front of her. When she righted herself Jasper and his _'friend'_ were gawking at her.

"Are you ok dear?" Irina said curiously.

"Fine. Thanks," Bella answered brusquely.

Irina turned back to Jasper, "The invitation stands Cowboy. Tanya misses you too," she purred.

Jasper smiled, making the butterflies in Bella's stomach, take flight. "If I change my mind Ms. Denali, you'll be the first to know."

Irina _Denali. _

Bella knew of her, and her sisters Tanya and Kate. It seemed that the Denali's felt that the Cullen boys should bind together with them. Tanya blatantly vied for Edward's attention, much to Alice's chagrin, and it was rumored that Kate had taken a liking to Emmett.

Bella watched as Irina leaned over and kissed the corner of Jasper's mouth, barely touching his lips. Then with a quick, dismissive nod to her she walked to the elevator.

"Don't you have a date?" Jasper asked dangerously soft.

_'What?'_ Bella inner voice asked. _'Oh the date with Eric.'_

"You're right," she said making a show of looking at her watch. "Are you heading out now too?"

"I'm not sure yet, if I change my mind Irina's number is on speed-dial," he said looking at her, his eyes hard and void of emotion.

Those words stung. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes and she ducked her head. She refused to let him see her tears. She pushed past him and collected her things and heading home as fast as she could.

That night Bella became a 'movie chick'. She lay in the dark, in her bathtub eating ice-cream straight out the carton, and let her tears mingle with the water. She knew her eyes would be swollen if she continued like this.

She sighed and put another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth. There went her plan for being strong and ignoring him.

He couldn't stay to talk to her after he presumably kissed the socks off her, but could find time to play 'kissy kissy' and make date plans with _Irina Denali._

She was getting tired of crying over him.

_Asshole._

* * *

**A/N: Okay. She was strong longer than I expected. I would've slapped him so hard, then gone in a corner to cry my eyes out lol. A few out takes coming up. Don't worry they won't be in the dark much longer. :D**

**Story Alert: Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday**

**After a series of mortifyingly awkward events, fan fiction writer & teacher, Bella, finds story inspiration in her new hot-headed, sexy neighbor, Edward. She'll just faint when she finds out who's reading her latest fic! Art imitates life imitates art. A fic within a fic and an homage to everything we love about this fandom! AH/Humor/Canon Couples/Humor/UST/Humor/Love/Humor/Lemons**

**Give it a read. I'm totally hooked to this one. (Even if it's not Jazz)**

**Edward:_ I GOT SOME LOVE!_**


	21. Out-take 5

**I hope you all know how much I love you, my finger is throbbing and I'm still typing this out for you. *kisses***

**Jasper: Of course cuz I bribed her with a few kisses of my own**

**Me: *giggles* Now I'm blushing like Bella ;)**

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Alice said with a sigh.

"You're telling me," Emmett said mimicking her sigh.

The two of them were sitting in the lunch room discussing the craziness that was Bella and Jasper.

"The two of them are driving me crazy with this cat and mouse shit," Alice said strumming her fingers on the table.

"But that's the thing, they're not even trying," Emmett huffed.

"And what's with the little Denali witch?" Alice sneered.

Emmett chuckled, it was no secret that Alice was not fond of the Denali sisters. "She's just a distraction, I'm sure."

"Distraction or not, I don't like her," Alice replied. "She and her sisters are sluts in heat."

"Why Alice, I've never heard you speak about someone so glowingly...apart from myself," he said with a laugh.

"You I can deal with," Alice said giving a small smile.

"Why thanks Pix, that means a lot to me," Emmett said with a grin.

"Don't let it go to your head," she replied biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah," the goof said grinning.

"So back to our problem at hand. We need to do something," she said with a frown.

"I have an idea," Emmett said.

Alice rose a brow, indicating that she was listening.

"Rose's birthday is coming up," he began.

"Yes I know this. She's my friend remember?" Alice snapped impatiently.

Emmett bit down on his jaw to prevent saying something mean to the tiny woman across from him. Yes, he wanted to help out Bella and Jasper, but dealing with Alice was taking a toll on his patience.

"As I was saying," he said through gritted teeth. "So I was planning on throwing a party for her. The two of them are not going to set foot in a house with each other again for a while."

"Good point, go on," Alice said nodding.

"Well the thing is, having them there is not going to be the problem. It's what we're gonna do that's gonna create the problem," he said with a sly grin.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked leaning forward.

"Do you remember Jacob Black?"

Alice nodded. Bella's first boyfriend. "What does he have to do with anything?"

The door opened startling the both of them. They looked up to see Bella standing there, looking at them curiously.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison then glared at each other.

Guilty much?

They looked at Bella and could tell she wasn't buying into their 'nothing'.

"I was just helping Alice out with something," Emmett said leaning back in his chair.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Something for Edward," Alice answered.

"You two are being sneaky," Bella said narrowing her eyes.

Emmett laughed, "Sneaky? Me?"

"And never with him," Alice said grimacing as she nodded to Emmett.

"Hmm," Bella said moving to the fridge. "I don't believe you but..."

"We barely tolerate each other Bella," Alice said dryly. "He's Edward's brother, so I just asked his opinion on something I thought Edward would like."

Emmett threw a dirty look at Alice.

"She's right Bella Bee," he said. "Only for Eddie."

Bella looked at them, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Fine," she shrugged. "I'm going back to my office. You can go back to being sneaky."

Alice and Emmett waited until she was out of the room before resuming their conversation.

"So what does Jacob have to do with your plan?" Alice asked.

"Let's see how Jasper reacts to having a blast from Bella's past in our presence," Emmett said with a smirk.

"What if he turns up with a date?" Alice asked.

"Well then we'll get a reaction from both of them. Might be just enough to get their heads out of their asses," he replied.

"True," Alice said. "This means we have to invite the Denali's doesn't it?"

Emmett shrugged. He couldn't care less, but for dramatic purposes it might be a good idea.

"Have you told Rose about your own Denali chick?" Alice smirked.

"There's no reason to tell her anything about something that doesn't exist," Emmett said with a frown.

"Your funeral,"Alice murmured. "Now who's gonna get Jake?"

"I'll call him later," Emmett said.

"You'll fill him in on everything?" she asked throwing the rest of her sandwich in the garbage.

"Yep, we've got two weeks to get everything in order," Emmett said rising from his chair.

"I hope this works," Alice said.

"It will," Emmett grinned.

She hoped he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope their little scheme doesn't backfire on them. Muhahaha.**

**To all of you worrying about when they'll find out. Soon my pretties, soon *cackles***

**Imma be nice and give you another chapter tonight...maybe two. See the love again?**


	22. Chapter 17

***flexes fingers* Ouch...sigh I have no idea why my index finger is paining like this...*glares at Emmett and KCLutz4475* this has you two ALL over it :p lol**

**Anywhoooo a little cyber loving in this chapter. Then we fast forward to the party. *grins* Such fun shall be had, well at least for me muhahah.**

**Jasper: She's demented, forgive her?**

**Me: *slaps Jasper's ass* God I wish you guys were mine...sigh**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

"I had a fantasy about you the other night," the message box popped up startling Bella.

Bella smiled and started replying, "Well hello to you too."

**CountryBoy:** :) Hey darlin'.

**SwanAngel:** So this fantasy...

She was glad he messaged her, she was beginning to drown in self pity again. She couldn't get the image of Irina kissing Jasper, out of her head.

"I was working late," CountryBoy typed. "And I had gotten distracted with the lights coming on outside."

"Pretty view?" Bella typed.

"Very, but not as pretty as you were when you walked in," he replied.

"Hmm. What am I wearing?" she asked.

"A dress, barely reaching your knees," he typed.

"What are you wearing?" Bella asked.

"My shirt is rolled up at the sleeves, and the first few buttons are undone, and my pants," he sent.

"I'd love to touch you," Bella replied.

"And you will," he said.

"I walk over to you and kiss you, sucking on your tongue. Loving the way you moan for me.

I break the kiss and you protest, but I put my finger on your lips as I leave a trail of hot kisses across your jaw down to your neck."

Bella closed her eyes and she could feel his lips, burning on her skin.

"I pull the zip down your back, and peel the dress from your shoulders. You're so soft and smell delectable," he said.

"Why don't you taste me?" Bella typed and hit send.

"Oh baby I do, and you shiver in my arms as my tongue flicks across the top of your breasts."

Oh, how she wished he would stop taking his time. Tease.

"The dress pools at your feet and I step back to admire your body, which is shaking. You're like an arrow waiting to be released from its bow."

He had no idea.

"You're wearing blue. I love to see you in blue. Your breasts are begging to be touched, but I'm going to make you wait a bit longer."

_Seriously?_

"You're swearing at me in your head, aren't you?" he asked.

_**Yes!**_

"You're being a tease," Bella said.

"But you love it when I tease baby," he said.

Bella moaned at the truth in his words. She did. Too much.

"I run my thumb over your lips and you suck it into your mouth, sucking on it, your eyes are full of heat.

I blow you a kiss and take back my hand, smiling at you when your pretty lips turn up into a pout. So impatient."

"I need you," Bella typed.

"And you'll have me," he replied. "I walk over to the door and turn the lock, we don't need any surprise interruptions."

Bella shook her head, biting down on her lip.

"You haven't moved and I come against your back, you gasp when I push my hips on to your ass. Feel how you have me baby."

Bella groaned. God. She wanted to feel him. Inside her.

"I bite your neck and start moving you towards my desk, I've had enough of this teasing. And I can smell your arousal and it's driving me crazy."

_'Good,'_ Bella thought as her fingers crept between her thighs. She was soaked.

"When you're leaning over my desk, I pull your panties down your legs and then I kneel and bury my face into your hot tongue flicking hungrily against your clit.

Your knees buckle and I put an arm around your waist to keep you upright, never once stopping. I crave your juices on my tongue."

"And I crave you inside of me," Bella typed.

"Soon Angel," he replied. "I can feel you quiver around my tongue. You're going to cum for me, aren't you Angel?"

Hell yes.

"I kiss the swollen flesh and stand up, yanking on your hair, pulling you in for a kiss. Do you like the taste of your pussy on my lips?"

Bella shuddered.

_ How fucking hot was that?_

"Yes," she typed.

"I'm not done with you yet," he typed.

_'Of course you're not,'_ Bella thought with a smile.

"You can barely stand and as you move to turn around, you knock my paper weight off the table. I feel like those horses. Wild.

I suddenly need to feel my skin pressed against yours. I make quick disposal of my clothes and unclasp your lights outside draw my attention again. "

"Please..." Bella typed, her fingers swirling in her heated center.

"I turn you around and lift you off your feet. You gasp and wrap your legs around my waist and I can feel your heat threaten to consume me.  
I walk over to the glass doors that led to the balcony and press you against the cool glass. I bend at the knees, positioning myself."

Bella shifted on the bed, lifting a knee as she shoved three fingers deep inside her. She cried out as she pumped her fingers furiously, needing release.

"I enter you slowly, enjoying the feel of you wrapping yourself around me. Fuck you're hot!" CountryBoy typed.

"Hot for you," Bella moaned.

"More," she typed.

"Greedy. You like the feel of the cool glass against your back? You like the fact that anyone can see you as I fuck you against the door?" he asked.

"Yesss," she replied.

Her legs were beginning to shake as her fingers sped up.

"Fuck me," she typed.

"Your wish is my command Angel," he said. "I push into you. Slamming into you, moaning as I feel your walls clench around me. God girl."

"That's it baby," Bella typed.

She was getting really good at typing with one hand.

"Your arms tighten around me as I continue grinding my hips against yours. Your breaths are coming in short spurts and I can feel your nails digging into my back.

My teeth find your neck and I bite down, wanting my mark on you. Claiming you. Who do you belong to Angel?"

Bella closed her eyes, as her orgasm hit her.

"You," she managed to reply before being completely consumed by her bliss.

"Mine, I growl into your neck and I can feel you pulsing around me, your eyes rolled back in your head as your orgasm takes you. Drawing me deeper, holding me tighter...oh fuckkkk!

Your arms tighten around me as I shudder inside of you. You are gripping me tighter than ever, milking me."

"You feel so good, and God my back against the glass. So exposed," Bella said recovering.

"I kiss you, resting my forehead on yours. We should move, but it feels so good," he said.

"Hmm," Bella said.

"Are you sleepy darlin'?" he typed.

Bella stifled a yawn. "A little," she replied.

"Then turn off the lights and let's go to sleep."

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being here," she said laying back.

"Always darling. I'm always a click away."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...I know I said two more chapters tonight but my finger is KILLING me...ugh :'( so this is it for the night. I'll make it up tomorrow. Pwomise.**

**StarKiss666: Don't worry, Bella's gonna have to put on her big girl panties soon :D**

**hiddenfanggirl16: Thanks for the love :D**

**AngelofDeath09: I appreciate the fact that you're enjoying this story.**

**visciousviolet: Yeah...slapping Jazz...so hard to do sigh lol**

**Tierney89: Sorry I left you wandering without a light. Hope this makes up for that lol**

**WolfPrincess82s: Glad you're liking my bit of Jazz/Bells.**

**eternallife92 11 & Veronique24: *Jasper kisses just for you***

**misszayy-5: One half of my favorite slave drivers. I've updated LOL**

**Love you chickies :D**


	23. Author's Note

**Lovelies~~ this little note is not to tell you I'm putting the story on pause or anything, and it will be removed before the next update, which God willing will be sometime later today.**

**Real-life commitments. Today's my great-grandfather's ninetieth birthday! :D**

**At the moment my throat is raw, and my eyes are puffy from crying.**

**For those who haven't seen BD2 yet. I'm so excited for you. You're going to love it.**

**For those who have..._OMFG_ ! #thatisall**

**The tears came, because, after four years...it's finally over. And it was so beautiful. And for the first time, despite reading the books and going through the movies, I understood how Bella loved Edward. *sigh***

**Stephenie outdid herself.**

**Rotten Tomatoes gave the movie 44%?**

**Fucktards. And not saying that just as a fan!**

**Sigh anyways, thanks for putting up with me, Love you guys :) *Cullen Boys kisses***

**Riney :)**


	24. Chapter 18

**Rose: *singing* I'm coming out so ya betta get this party started**

**Alice: Oh the party will be on *giggles***

**Edward: Am I going to have to keep you glued to my side?**

**Alice: Nah I'll be busy glued to other glorious parts of your body.**

**Emmett: Till Tanya shows up *snickers***

**Alice: *glares at Emmett***

**Me: Children who aren't mine, behave and let the ppl read. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Alice squealed and hugging Rosalie.

The two of them did those jumpy hugs, that Alice was famous for and Rosalie giggled at her exuberant friend. Emmett rolled his eyes and sipped on his drink as the two girls chattered noisily.

"Where's Bella Bee?" Emmett asked.

"She had to go to the ladies," Alice said.

"Did she wear the dress?" Rosalie asked accepting a glass from a passing waiter.

Alice sighed, "After much persuasion. I swear the woman is averse to getting pretty."

"Maybe because she's beautiful without any help," Jasper said from behind them.

"Good point bro," Emmett said slapping his brother affectionately across the back.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and hid smiles behind their glasses.

Jasper had come alone but Alice knew that the man-eating piranha sisters were attending the soiree . All the Cullen boys were in attendance, they were bound to be there.

"Jasper," Rosalie smiled leaning in for a hug. "How are you?"

Jasper brushed his lips over her cheeks, "I'm fine thanks. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled. "Here alone?"

Jasper nodded, "Dates are over-rated."

Rosalie smirked, "If you say so Mr. Whitlock."

Edward joined them moments before Bella stepped through the double doors. Her eyes wide as she searched the ever growing crowd for her friends.

"Yo Bells!" Emmett shouted, waving his hand over his head.

Alice smacked his arm, "We are in public you know."

Bella laughed and made her way through the throng of people, she was breathless by the time she reached them.

"Happy Birthday Rose," she said hugging the other woman.

"Thanks doll," Rosalie said stepping back to admire Bella. "You look...stunning."

Bella blushed, "Thanks, Alice picked it out."

"Because Alice is a genius," Alice said giving Bella's shoulders a squeeze.

"Us nerds clean up well, don't we?" Edward smiled, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd say," Emmett cut in. "Good Lord Bella Bee, you're a girl!"

Bella rolled her eyes and shoved Emmett playfully. "I've always been a girl doofus."

"Living up to your name tonight hmm?" Jasper asked softly.

Bella flushed and looked at him. He was sex on two legs. He was wearing a black t-shirt over black jeans, a jacket strewn careless across his shoulders, and to compliment the look a pair of cowboy boots.

"Where's the hat?" Bella asked without speaking.

Jasper's lips quirked and his amused eyes met hers, "At home. Didn't figure I'd need it in here," he said gesturing to the room.

"Oh," Bella said releasing a nervous chuckle. "Guess you're right."

"You guys wanna head to the V.I.P section and get some drinks before hitting the dance floor," Edward asked the group.

"We," Rosalie said, linking her hands between Alice and Bella, "...are going to men can take our purses and get our drinks."

"Just an iced-tea for me," Bella called as Alice and Rosalie dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Edward darling, that ice tea? Pass it through Long Island," Alice said ignoring Bella's protests.

"Girl it's a Saturday night, you need to loosen up. Who knows, maybe you'll get laid tonight," Rosalie said with a wicked wink. The girls started moving their bodies to the music. The dance floor had filled in a matter of minutes, and all around them bodies were bumping and shaking along the music.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said loudly. "This music is great."

Rosalie laughed, "Oh Ally," she said shaking her head.

"The guys are at the table with our drinks," Bella said nodding in the direction of the guys.

"They look so hot!" Alice squealed.

"Even Emmett?" Rosalie teased.

A grimace crossed Alice's face, "Unbelievable, but yes. Don't you agree Bells?"

Bella looked at Alice and rolled her eyes, "No way Brandon, I'm not getting played by you."

Alice had the grace to look shocked, "Why Bella, you wound me!"

"Yeah right," Bella laughed as they wove through the throng of people to get back to the table.

"You girls having fun," Edward asked kissing Alice's temple as the women sat down.

"Oh the fun, hasn't begun yet," Rosalie said tearing her mouth away from Emmett's minutely.

"God, could you two get a room?" Bella joked, making a face.

"Here's your drink Isabella," Jasper said pushing the glass towards her.

Bella smiled a thank you and took a mouthful of the drink.

"What the...?" she said coughing as the alcohol slid down and hit her stomach.

"You might want to take small sips," Jasper said looking amused.

She nodded and took another sip, this time ready for the burn. She enjoyed the warmth the alcohol spread through her body and as her tongue snaked out to catch a stray drop of liquid, her eyes met his intense gaze. She almost melted from the heat in that gaze as he followed the path of her tongue.

She blinked and the moment passed, Jasper turned and laughed at something Edward was saying.

That flash of teeth did things to her insides.

She needed to get away for a few moments. She put down the half empty glass and stood up.

"Where you off to Bella-Bee?" Emmett asked hugging Rosalie close.

"Well after watching the two of you trying to eat each other's faces, I need to hurl," she said with a smirk.

Emmett laughed, "Not my fault she can't keep her hands off of me."

"I'm sure she could if she had options," a voice behind Bella said.

Bella whirled and let out a very Alice-like squeal.

"Jake!" she said throwing herself into his arms.

Jacob Black, Bella's childhood sweetheart, stood there looking as though he had stepped out of a magazine.

"Hey Bells," Jacob chuckled nuzzling her neck, making her erupt in giggles.

At the table, Jasper's expression clouded over; Alice smirked and kicked Emmett under the table giving him a subtle nod.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked stepping back, but not releasing Jacob.

"Just in town doing some business and I ran into Emmett and he told me about the party," he said with a flash of white.

"Gosh you're gorgeous," Rosalie said.

"See bro? She didn't have options," Jacob laughed slapping Emmett on the shoulder.

Bella laughed at the expression on Emmett's face, "Everyone this is Jacob Black."

"I'm the birthday girl," Rosalie said standing to hug Jacob.

"In that case, the birthday girl gets a few dances," Jacob said. "If it's ok bro," he said nodding to Emmett.

"Sure thing," Emmett said with a grin. "She's only got eyes for me anyway."

Rosalie turned and kissed Emmett, "You're right big boy."

Bella made quick introductions around the table, before Alice hopped up, "We're all dancing with you handsome," she said grabbing Jacob's well toned arm.

Edward laughed and waved them off, and the three girls headed off with the large Native American.

"Who is he?" Jasper growled as he watched Jacob spin Bella around, her face glowing from laughter.

"Who? Jake?" Emmett asked taking in Jasper's glare at the man dancing with the girls.

"He's Bella Bee's first love," he said.

"He's _that_ Jake?" Edward said leaning close.

Emmett smirked, noticing how Jasper's fingers tightened on the glass. "Yup, one and the same."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jasper announced standing abruptly.

His brothers chuckled as they watched him stalk away.

"You set this up didn't you?" Edward asked.

Emmett grinned and shrugged, "I just invited an old friend to celebrate with us."

Edward laughed, "Sure you did."

On the dance floor Jacob was taking turns dancing with the three women, who were enjoying themselves immensely.

"You're a great dancer," Alice said over the music.

"Thanks," Jacob replied with a grin.

"I bet you're a dynamo in the sack," Rosalie said laughing.

Bella flushed and Jacob ducked his head laughing.

"Rose!" Bella said slapping her friend's arm playfully. "You're making him blush."

"The only one here blushing is you Bells," Jacob said tickling her sides.

"Shut up," Bella said good-naturedly.

"The boys are coming to join us," Alice said looking off to the side for a minute.

True enough Edward and Emmett were making their way towards them. Bella craned her neck oer Jacob's massive shoulder but was slightly disappointed when she realized Jasper wasn't with them.

"They're gonna take forever to get here," Rosalie said with a laugh.

The amount of people in the club was obscene. Emmett had gone all out.

Alice started to say something but the words trailed off when two blondes stepped in Edward and Emmett's path.

"The bitches," she hissed.

"Who are they?" Rosalie asked as she watched the women embrace the two stunned brothers.

"The Denali's," Bella breathed.

"Friends of yours?" Jacob asked following the girls' gazes.

"No," Alice spat.

"Relax Ally," Rosalie said putting a hand on her fuming friend. "It's a party, just let's observe."

Alice huffed but conceded.

For now.

_ If that bitch thought she was going to put the moves on her man, she had another thing coming._

They resumed dancing with Jacob, although Alice's attention was now torn.

Bella sighed and shook her head, this was not going to end well.

Tanya and Kate were all too happy to catch Edward and Emmett alone.

"Edward," Tanya purred, pressing her body closer to his. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Has it?" Edward asked glancing nervously to the area where Alice and the others were.

"Yes," she said running a perfectly manicured finger over his collar-bone.

"Um..." Edward said looking to Emmett for help. Emmett's own gaze screamed 'HELP' as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her body in time to the music.

"Let's dance," Tanya whispered pulling on Edward's hand.

"Sure, what could it hurt?" he asked.

Beside him, he heard Emmett murmur, "Famous last words."

The pair started dancing and although their partners were not who they originally wanted, Edward and Emmett started to relax into the dance. Things were going fine until Kate decided that she should kiss Emmett.

One minute Kate's lips were on his, startling him and the next instant she was fling backward.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?_" a very pissed off Rosalie shouted, her hands buried in Kate's scalp.

The other woman was yelping as Rosalie's grip tightened.

"Emmett! Stop her," Kate shrieked trying to get free.

Tanya had stopped dancing with Emmett and turned to help her sister, when Alice stepped in front of her.

"Please, please give me a reason to punch your fake ass face in," she hissed at Tanya.

Rosalie was livid. "This," she said pointing to Emmett, "is**_ MY_** man, do you understand? I am not Alice, who puts up with the fuckery that your sister dearest has been doing with Edward.

I _will_ break your ass, if I catch your skanky paws on this Cullen ever again._ Got it_?"

Kate looked deathly afraid and nodded frantically. Rosalie let her go with a shove, oblivious that people around them were starting to stare.

"Get the fuck out of my party," Rosalie said stepping back. Kate grabbed her sister's hand and flew off the dance floor, running into Jasper and Irina.

"We have to leave," Tanya said to her sister.

Irina pouted, "But I've just found Jas."

"And you're about to lose him," Bella said coming up behind them.

Irina's eyes widened then narrowed as she looked at Bella. Her sisters had stepped back, pleading for her to just follow them. Their eyes flickering over to where Edward and Emmett were calming Alice and Rosalie.

"And who do you think you are?" Irina sneered at Bella.

"Doesn't matter who I am," Bella stated calmly.

She really didn't like this woman.

"Jasper hasn't said he doesn't want my company, so I'm staying," Irina said leaning into Jasper.

"I don't care what Jasper wants," Bella snapped. "You and your whoring sisters have been asked to leave."

Jasper's mouth dropped open at Bella's words, behind her Jacob snickered. He knew Bella had a temper, this fool woman would soon learn that.

"How dare you?" Irina shouted coming up in Bella's face.

"Get out of my face," Bella said through gritted teeth, shaking off Jacob's grasp on her elbow.

"Irina," Jasper said warningly. He could see the blood rushing to Bella's face. She was either going to kill Irina or pass out.

However, Irina was not used to people standing up to her, so she continued egging Bella on.

"Who the hell do you think you are? A little nobody who dare tell me, Irina Denali, what I should do? You little bitc..."

She never finished the sentence as Bella's hand landed squarely on her cheek.

Jacob laughed and grabbed Bella the same time Jasper pushed Irina towards her shocked sisters. "Get her out of here," he said turning back to Bella.

"You haven't seen bitch yet," Bella said struggling uselessly in Jacob's firm grip. Their friends had joined them by now, and Alice was cheering loudly.

"_Oh my God Bells!_" Alice said hugging Bella close. "_I can't believe you did that! I love you!_"

The Denali's had long disappeared and Jasper stared at Bella, shock evident on his face.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your chances of fucking her tonight," Bella sneered at him.

Emmett coughed and everyone else stared at Bella as though she was an alien.

Before Jasper could say anything, Bella turned away, "I'm going to the bar," and walked away leaving them all staring after her.

Jacob broke the silence with a laugh, "That's my Bells. Quiet until provoked. Who were they anywhere?" he asked.

"Whores," Alice said. "Oh my God Rose, I think I hate you and Bella both at the moment. I didn't get to punch Tanya."

This got them all laughing.

Except Jasper, he was watching Bella, now on her third shot of Tequila at the bar. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn she was jealous.

She couldn't be. She was seeing someone.

"Why don't you guys go sit for a while? Emmett walk me to the bathroom hun," Rosalie said kissing Emmett's neck.

"Sure babe," Emmett said suppressing a moan as she licked his neck. The two of them headed off while the other's went back to the table. When they sat down, Jasper's eyes wandered over to the bar searching for Bella.

Bella had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait. My finger's been such a dick these past few days, all now it's swollen the size of Africa...I kid you not. *sigh* Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)**  
**The party is far from over :p I'm going to hold my Jazz close for a bit...still partially traumatized from the movie...those who've seen it know what I mean. Oh and please NO SPOILERS...I want everyone to be just as shocked and awed as I was. :D**

**Tam26red: I hope this takes you out of your misery lol**

**missayy-5: Oh wonderful slave driver, sorry it took so long**

**rainbows-sprinkles-demons: Your wish is my command :D**

**Pongu: Thank you. As for it being more wonderful as Ed/Bells...nah I don't think so. I can't write Edward...he's too...what's the word? Timid? I can't do sexy scenes with Eddie, even tho I love him to bits.**

**Heather Mae: Who finds out first hmm? *in a sing song voice* I'll never telllll LOL**

**Connie: I hope you see it soon. My throat is still raw from screaming.**

**eternallife92 : Yeah they are good at planning huh? :)**

**bee4u: LOL tying up Alice? *shrugs* she might be into that sorta kinky stuff...lmaooo**

**YadiBuriaDimka: I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

**bbwraven: Emmett has a security detail in here, so putting him down will be hard. lol**

**KCLutz4475: The next out-take is for you *smirks***

**trickedoutty21: I MISS MY FAVORITE SLAVE DRIVER! Hope you're kicking the hell out of those exams hun. :)**


	25. Out-take 6

**Emmett: Time for me to have fun *wiggles eye-brows***

**Me: You are so spoiled!**

**Emmett: Blame Steph.**

**Me: *sigh* :)**

* * *

**Out-take**

* * *

Rosalie's grip would've crushed a smaller man's hand. Emmett struggled to keep up her pace.

_'How the hell does a woman walk so fast in those high ass heels?'_ Emmett asked himself.

"Where's the fire babe?" he asked.

Rosalie stopped so abruptly Emmett slammed into her back. Quickly, he tugged her back flush against him.

"It's right here," she said pulling his hand to below her waist.

Emmett hardened instantly, feeling the heat emanating from between her legs.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"I want to erase that slut's body print off you," Rosalie said winding her arms around his thick neck.

"She doesn't compare to you baby," Emmett said, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Oh I know that," Rosalie said pushing him backwards until his back hit up against a door. Seconds later, Rosalie reached behind him and opened the door.

She was on him as soon as the door clicked behind her. Raining kisses all over his face, neck and chest.

"I want you," she said, her voice heavy with lust.

Emmett smirked, "Here?"

"No _here_," she growled, putting his hand under her dress and against the front of her panties.

The pulse of the music hummed in the room, which by the looks of it was some sort of office. Emmett shrugged internally, he was paying good money for this place, he'd throw in a bonus for them to over-look their little sex-capade.

The kiss he planted on Rosalie's lips, was a toe curling, earth shattering one, that left her breathless. This was a far cry from the Rosalie that the public perceived her to be. The Ice Queen, they called her behind her back.

This Rosalie was nowhere near being cold. Her mind was awash with sensation. She was now a shameless wanton, wanting nothing more to have this bear of a man, buried balls deep inside of her.

By the time Emmett's mouth trailed down her neck, she didn't even remember her own name.

"Who am I?" the deep, husky voice he used caused Rosalie to shiver in his arms, and a gush of wetness seeped down to flood her panties.

"Em-Emmett," she said with a hitch in her voice.

"That's right," he husked, lifting her and settling her legs around his waist. Emmett groaned as that most intimate part of her settled over his groin.

Rosalie was now wedged between Emmett's hard chest and the cool marble wall at her back; her hands on his shoulders. His hands roamed up and down her sides, making her write as though she were being branded by hot pokers.

"Ohhh..." her head flew back and hit the wall behind her. She couldn't think any coherent thought. Couldn't do anything but stay there and feel.

Emmett's mouth closed over her nipple, making her aware that the top of her dress had been pulled down, and her bra discarded somewhere behind him.

"Who do you belong to?" she groaned, as he increased suction.

His mouth left her breasts long enough for him to growl, "Yours," before he reattached himself to her other breast. Without stopping, Emmett's hand trailed up her leg, under the frothy material of her dress and curled into her long fingers moved aside the slip of material covering her, and slid into her, Pumping his hand twice, before curling his finger.

Rosalie's hips bucked into him as a mini-orgasm rocked her body. She scraped her teeth against his neck and thrust her hips into him. This time it was Emmett that moaned.

He took hhis hand from under her dress and released his cock, that twitched and jumped, as if it had a mind of its own. Rosalie licked her lips as she eyed the piece of art, She longed to get on her knees and trace the length with her tongue.

She wiggled out of his grasp long enough to pull her thong off, before he turned her around and bent her over the large table she hadn't noticed before.

Emmett took of his shirt and leaned over, her his flesh warm her back. He reached for her hands and held them over her head with one of his huge hands.

Rosalie had never felt so helpless and exposed.

She loved it.

The room was relatively quiet, with the exception of their ragged breaths. She heard the tear of the foil packet just seconds before the blunt head of his penis probed at her entrance.

She cried out softly as he slid inside her in one fluid stroke. He groaned as he slowly pulled out, leaving only the thick head inside her.

"Do you want this?" he said nipping the exposed skin of her back with his teeth.

"Fuck me Emmett," Rosalie moaned, twitching and aching for him to full her again.

He slammed into her, making her gasp loudly, the scream stuck in her throat as he quickly fell into a rhythm.

"Ohh fuck Rosie...you're so fucking tight...so wet..." he murmured hotly.

Rosalie loved this feeling, sure she and Emmett had been dating for less than a month but she felt safe with him. Trusted that he would never hurt her. She turned her head and bit into his hand.

"Mine," she growled, as his movements quickened.

His teeth scraped her neck and he pounded into her harder.

"Yours," he agreed.

Rosalie felt her body heat up, as if she were about to burst into flames. She exploded around his shaft, squeezing around him. It was the most intense, and mind-blowing orgasm she had experienced to date.

Emmett pumped inside her two more times before pressing himself so tightly against her, you would think their bodies had melded into one. He gave a grunt and shouted out her name as his cock twitched and jerked inside of her.

"Happy Birthday baby," he whispered huskily, brushing kisses all over her back.

When they re-grouped and gathered their wits, Rosalie grabbed Emmett's head and pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss, was void the hotness and urgency of earlier.

"I could love you Emmett Cullen," she breathed, eyes fluttering open to meet his.

"I think that ship's sailed already for me Miss Hale," he said kissing her nose.

They embraced tightly for a few moments, before getting dressed and fixing anything that had gone askew.

"The others must think I've dropped into the toilet bowl," she joked as she straightened her dress one last time, and smoothing her hair.

Emmett chuckled and held the door open to let her out. She looked like a woman freshly fucked, skin glowing and a bounce in her step.

Emmett made a mental note to send Kate Denali a thank you note in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Well since Emmett is my special baby, I had to give him a moment in here. I love me some Jazz, but how could you not love that smile and that body of Em's?**

**Emmett: KCLutz4475, this is just a teaser for you babes. *wink***

**p.s: NO Rosie is not gonna go for Jacob...lol certain greedy ppl, who will remain nameless *coughKCLutz4475cough* wants Em all to her self.**

**Emmett: Can you blame her/.**

**Me: Emmett go away! Sheesh...lol**

**p.p.s: Today I read a story and it had in a lemon, and this was the first time I've read a lemon and laughed aloud. It was well written but the names they used to describe the gentalia were hilarious. Example: " leaking honey pot" , "perky peaks", " blue-veined junket pumper", " tight pink pit of pleasure" ahahahahaha I'm sorry but...pahahahahah they're so funny it's cute. As I said the lemon itself was good...but these phrases? I died.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed Em and Rosie's tryst. The party goes on...tonight...maybe ;)**


	26. Chapter 19

**Jasper: Well hello ladies, missed me? I missed you too, I've been busy being cuddled.**

**Me: I just needed to hold you. Heart attacks are not good you know**

**Jasper: Feels good to be loved :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

* * *

Jasper's eyes searched the dance floor for Bella. He couldn't see her and it was making him nervous. She had been guzzling alcohol last time he saw her, and drunk Bella was dangerous.

His brother tapped him, drawing his attention back to the table and to the man sitting there with them.

Jacob Black.

Jasper glanced over at the man, and tried to assess him. The young man was very care-free, almost like Emmett. He was explaining something to Edward in a very animated way.

"Jas, can you believe my luck? Remember that 1967 Mustang Convertible that I collected the other day?" Edward asked, face flushed with excitement.

"Yeah, that's just sitting in the garage?" Jasper replied.

"Yeah, well Jake here says he can take a look at my little baby, and have her up and running," Edward said the grin never leaving his face.

"So you're into cars?" Jasper asked Jacob.

The younger man nodded, "Since I was sixteen or so."

"What's the story with you and Isabella?" Jasper asked, not known for small talk. It was bothering him so he asked.

Jacob chuckled and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, "Bells and I have a lot of history man."

Jasper bit his jaw to stop the growl that threatened to come out. "How so?"

"We grew up together, our dads are still best friends, fishing buddies.

Bella was there for me when my mom died and my dad got paralyzed. She's my best friend," Jacob said, voice thick with emotion.

Jasper could hear the love in Jacob's voice as he spoke about Bella.

"So you're just visiting?" he asked taking a swig of his beer.

Edward had leaned back and was watching the by-play before him. Jasper was fishing for information, wanting to know what Jacob's hold over Bella was and vice versa.

"Yeah, been in town a few days now so I decided to catch up with Bells, it's been a while," Jacob said. "I wonder if she's seeing anyone."

"Apparently she is," Jasper bit out.

"Well he can't be that much of a permanent fixture," Jacob said. "She's here and he's not."

That answer shook Jasper to the core; Jacob had a point. His eyes went back to the dance floor and caught sight of Bella's blue dress. She was dancing with some blonde guy, whose hands were a bit low on her hips, but otherwise harmless.

"Hey guys,"Alice chirped as she flopped down onto Edward's lap; she had gone to the bar to get her drink refilled, although the VIP lounge had waiters.

"I need to stretch my legs," she had said with a giggle.

"I missed you baby," Edward said kissing her softly while running his fingers up and down her legs.

Alice giggled, she was tipsy as hell. "I've only been gone a few minutes Eddie."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Wonder where Emmett and Rosalie have disappeared too."

"Probably in a broom closet shagging like wild rabbits," Jacob said with a loud laugh.

"My ears are burning," Emmett said with a grin, as he and Rosalie returned to the table.

Alice squealed, "For fuck's sake Rose, you're glowing!"

Rosalie flushed bright pink, but smiled. "Good loving does that to a person."

Edward groaned as Emmett puffed out his chest and crowed. The others laughed, even Jasper.

"Hey, I'm going to the bar, anybody want anything?" Jasper asked standing.

"I'd like a beer," Emmett said.

"Then get your ass up, and come with me," Jasper said with a laugh.

The brothers shared a laugh and headed to the bar, flashes of blue catching Jasper's gaze as he walked.

"Looks like she's having fun huh?" Emmett asked as they reached the bar.

"Seems so," was the reply.

Emmett patted himself on the back mentally, things were going better than he and the Pixie planned. They hadn't anticipated Bella going all bad-ass on the Denali sisters, but that wasn't bad either. Hell, that was amazing. Especially the after shocks of that. He grinned as his mind wandered back to a few minutes ago with his amazing woman.

Jacob was playing up the part to a tee. It wouldn't be long before Jasper snapped.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Bella was having a great time. The guy she was dancing with was doing a pretty good job, even though his hands kept wandering places they shouldn't be. The buzz from the Long Island Iced-Tea and the two shots of tequila , was wearing off.

She still couldn't believe that she slapped Irina Denali.

That was amazing. She giggled into Blondie's shoulder and he spun her around making her squeal with glee. She remembered the look on Jasper's face, after she had slapped the bitch in heat it was a cross between shock and vast admiration. No anger. That surprised her, but warmed her at the same time.

What surprised her even more had been what she had said to him afterwards. The words had just flown out of her mouth and she couldn't take them back. On her way to the bar, she had felt his eyes track her every step. It was funny, how aware of him she was.

She had told the bartender to give her the two shots of tequila followed by three shots of water. She wasn't foolish enough to get drunk in this public setting. Making an ass of herself, in front of friends was acceptable but not to this capacity.

She looked over Blondie's shoulder and waved at her friends. Jacob winked and she blew him a kiss. It was really good seeing Jacob, she didn't realize how much she had missed him until he had spun her around earlier. She couldn't wait to play catch-up with him.

She had seen Jasper and Emmett make their way to the bar, and Bella ground her hips all the more on the very appreciative man holding on to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Blondie bit into her neck.

What the fuck?

"Um...could you stop that?" she asked pushing at his shoulders, trying to dislodge his mouth from her neck.

"Aww, come on doll. I know you want a piece of me," he said pulling her closer, his hot breathing bathing her face, made her stomach heave.

Bella shoved at him again, a bit harder this time. "I think I need a break."

"I'm gonna break something off in you tonight, doll face," the man sneered softly lips against her ear-lobe.

Bella's face paled and she froze in his arms, and taking that as a sign, he grabbed her hair and mauled her mouth. Her eyes widened and her body came alive again, she started wriggling, and beating on his head with her hands wildly.

She could see Alice's arms flailing around her tiny body, gesturing towards her. Jacob's usually smiling face lost its natural humour and hardened with anger. A feral growl rising from his chest, he began stalking his way through the crowd towards them.

Douche-bag was running his hands all up and down her legs, skimming the curve of her ass, with cold prying fingers. Jacob was getting closer, but he was still so far. The man's clammy tongue licked up and down the side of her neck.

_'Hurry Jake!,_' she screamed silently.

But someone got there before Jake did; all Bella saw was a blur of white as a hand passed her face, and hitting her would-be rapist's face.

"Get the _fuck_ off her," Jasper said, voice, deadly soft.

The arms that had held her so tightly before, flopped from around her with a jerk. She felt her knees buckle, but Jacob caught her before she could touch the ground. She remembered calling out for Jacob to put her down and help Jasper with the belligerent man; beating on his broad back with ineffective fists.

She gasped aloud when she saw Jasper punch the man rapidly in the face, before dropping him to the ground and signaling for the bouncer. Jacob put her down, and she wobbled slightly before feeling the impact of skin against skin, on both sides of her body.

"Oh my God Bella," Alice said hugging her tight.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked kissing Bella's forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little shaky," she replied to them.

Emmett, who had been left at the bar to get the drinks, did not see what went down. His vision obscured by the throng of people in front of the bar. He was now making his way back to the table, as he got nearer, he noticed Bella's disheveled look.

He put the drinks down on the table and asked, "What the hell happened to you Bee?"

"She was dancing with a cunt who I disposed of, and now she's going home," Jasper said joining them.

"I'll take her home," Jacob said reaching for Bella's purse.

"Like hell you are Black," Jasper growled taking Bella out of Jacob's arms before the younger man could blink.

Jacob protested momentarily, but the words stuck in his throat when Jasper turned and pinned him with an icy stare. Even though Jasper was smaller than him in terms of size, Jacob felt a very real slither of fear course down his spine, and he relinquished Bella to Jasper.

Bella was sorely tempted to stomp her foot and yank her arm, from Jasper's firm grasp.

_How dare he make decisions for her?_

_Did he even think to ask, if she wanted to go home?_

_"Let me go!_" she hissed.

"Say good-night Bella," he said so softly, that she had to strain to hear him, but something in the inflection of his tone made her quite agreeable.

"Good night," she murmured as they got further away from their friends, a curiously smug expression were on the faces of Alice, Emmett, and Jacob; Edward and Rosalie waved.

Bella and Jasper walked briskly to the elevator, not a word said between them.

'_She is going to be the death of me,'_ Jasper thought stepping in the elevator car.

'_Please kiss me,_' Bella was thinking at the same time.

As soon as the door slid close, Bella was in Jasper's arms; Jasper was in Bella's arms, it didn't matter. They were wrapped up in each other. Jasper bent at the knees, placing himself between Bella's legs, pinning her onto the side of the elevator.

Bella moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair, forcing his head down...deepening the kiss. They had no idea how long they kissed, but moments before the doors opened, he broke the kiss and scooped her up in his arms.

"Drop your head back as though you've fainted," he said huskily into her ear.

Bella looked into his desire darkened eyes, and she reached up and kissed his lips before closing her eyes, and letting her head loll back.

"Let you hand lay limp," he whispered as the door opened.

"Oh!" a woman gasped as Jasper stepped out of the lift, with a very still Bella in his arms.

"Sir is everything ok?" one of the staff at the desk asked.

"She is a light weight, two beers and I have to cart her home," Jasper said his voice light and festive. The men and few odd people littering around the lobby of the high-rise club, tittered with mirth.

Jasper handed the valet his car key and walked forward, settling Bella's weight in his arms.

"Stay still," he murmured as Bella wiggled in his arms.

He walked around and reclined, the passenger seat in his truck and put Bella in securing her seat belt.

"I'm going to reward you for being so good," he said quietly before he shut the door and went around to his side and got in.

As they pulled away, Bella sat up and looked outside."This isn't the way to my apartment," she said looking at Jasper.

He turned at her and paralyzed her with the heat in his gaze, "We're not going to your apartment."

"Where are we going then?" Bella asked, knowing full well the answer already.

"You're going home with me," Jasper said.

* * *

**A/N: Andddddd I'm gonna end it there...muhahahaha I know...evil *bows* Thank you, thank you!**

**viciousviolet: I know I'm a tease. And thank you for making me want to prove it over and over again.**

**So what happens next huh? Will they do the nasty? **

**Finally?**

**And if they do, what about their online personas?**

**And I don't think I'm done with Jake yet, neither are Em and Alice *giggles***

**Anyways I wanna thank all of my followers, the new ones, the people who favorited me *sobs***

**Mickeyluver33 who thinks I have a BRILLIANT mind. Me? I just think my imagination is too over-active.**

**That out of the way...I'm going to watch BD2 AGAIN! Shortly, so that's why you got this chapter now instead of later...*besos chicas***


	27. Chapter 20

***peeks out from behind Jasper* : Are they still throwing eggs and tomatoes?**

**Jasper: The coast is clear for now, although you kinda deserve it**

**Me: :O! I do NOT. I did absolutely nothing wrong!**

**Jasper: Cock tease...**

**Me: I like it when you talk dirty *giggles***

**Jasper: Steph owns me, this perverted tease here just borrows me and the others for her dirty thoughts to come alive.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

* * *

Both of them were quiet as the elevator made its climb up to Jasper's penthouse.

Bella was throwing surreptitious glances at him, taking in his stoic expression, and the small tick in his cheek.

He was not as unaffected as he was trying to make her believe. Her mind wandered back to the kiss they had shared earlier in the elevator. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and she must've made a sound, because he turned to her and rendered her motionless from the dark desire that burned in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." he said running a hand through his hair.

_'How am I looking at him?'_ she wondered lowering her gaze.

"As though I'm the only man in the world," he said answering her unspoken question.

'Oh, but you are,' Bella thought, wringing her fingers together.

The elevator pinged, and the doors slid open.

Taking her hand in his Jasper made the quick trip to his door, turning the knob and stepping in, pulling Bella in behind him. The door closed with a soft click behind them, and Bella was suddenly more aware of her surroundings.

The penthouse was lavishly decorated, the color code full of warm greens and gold.

_'Like his eyes,'_ Bella thought.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jasper asked chucking off his shoes and raising a brow at her.

She shook her head, "I've had enough alcohol."

He shrugged and poured himself some brandy. "You don't have to stand there like a statue. I won't bite."

_'Not even if I ask?'_ Bella thought with a blush. Thank goodness he couldn't hear her inner monologue.

She slid off her shoes, putting them next to his close to the door and made her way over to where he had sat on the couch.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked softly.

"Damned if I know," he replied looking at her red face. "I just wanted you...alone."

"Thank you for..." she paused biting her lip, "rescuing me."

A flash of anger crossed his handsome features, "He was touching you."

"Yeah," she said trying to gauge his mood.

This was the first time they had been alone in such a capacity in a few weeks, and it was doing crazy things to Bella's resolve. She had tried to fight the feelings she had for him, even though that task was harder out of a theoretical setting.

"Are you sleeping with Jacob Black?" he asked suddenly.

Bella blinked and looked up at him. Surely he was kidding, he had to be. Jacob? That ship had sailed a long time ago.

"Jake?" she asked cocking her head and regarding him, his expression guarded.

"Yes, the extremely '_hot_' Native American who graced us with his presence tonight," Jasper snapped.

_'He's jealous!'_ Bella thought gleefully.

"You think he's hot?" she teased.

Jasper glared at her, sending a frisson of heat through her middle. "I was borrowing Rosalie's description."

"Oh," was all Bella said allowing a small smile to play on her lips. Jasper Whitlock was jealous.

"You haven't answered my question," he said setting his glass down.

"Why would you think that I was?" Bella asked enjoying herself.

"Stop playing with me Isabella, and just answer the question," he said, voice low.

"You know, you're the only one who calls me that," she said with a smile.

"Calls you what?" Jasper asked, distracted by the curve of her lips.

"Isabella."

He shrugged and looked away, "Isn't that your name?"

"Yes, but not even my parents call me that," she said inching closer to him. "I like when you say it."

"Do you now?" Jasper asked leaning towards her slowly, taking his lips closer to hers.

The anticipation of his kiss was driving Bella crazy. Her gaze was drawn to his lips, lips that had haunted her for years. She licked her suddenly dry lips, not able to tamp down the rush of excitement that bubbled inside her.

When their lips were about an inch apart, Bella whispered, "Yes," and pressed her lips to his. Taking the initiative for once, she took her tongue and ran it across his lower lip. With a groan, he opened his mouth and their tongues met.

He leaned forward, pressing her into the back of the plush couch, with only the slight pressure of his mouth as he hovered over her, never breaking contact. His lips were soft, yet demanding, his tongue and arousing. They kissed until Bella was dizzy from the lack of air.

"Oh," she gasped pushing his chest, making him sit up. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Jasper blinked and shook his head, as if to rid him of the last vestiges of passion that were clouding his brain. "Sure, third door on the right, down the hall."

Bella nodded and made her way to the bathroom on wobbly feet. As the door closed, she dug into her purse for her cell-phone, and dialled Alice's number.

"Bella?" Alice answered.

"Ally?" Bella whispered.

"Bella hold on a minute, let me go somewhere quiet," Alice said loudly.

Bella figured they would still be at the club, but she needed to talk to someone this very instant.

The blaring music suddenly got muted and then Alice's bell-like voice chimed, "You still there Bella?"

"Alice!" Bella hissed into the phone. "I have a huge problem."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. "Did something happen with you and Jasper?"

"Not yet," Bella said voice shaking.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I'm at his pent house," Bella said. "We kissed."

"And why the hell are you on the phone with me?" it was Alice's turn to hiss into the phone.

"I don't know what to do," Bella whispered hotly.

"Bella darling, I'm sure you already had the birds and bees talk," Alice said, and Bella could hear the merriment in her voice.

"Alice, now is not the time to be a smart ass! This is Jasper we're talking about," Bella said.

"Yes it is. The Jasper whose bones you've wanted to jump since you met him all those years ago at Thanksgiving," Alice replied.

"Now get off the phone and go fuck his brains out. Oh and use a condom, Edward and I would like to be the first to have babies," Alice said with a laugh and hung up the phone.

Bella stared down at the phone foolishly after Alice hung up.

Did she actually believe that Alice would've told her anything different? Could she actually go back into that room and just let whatever happened, happen?

She inhaled sharply and stood in front of the sink with her eyes closed. Turning on the faucet, she ran a hand under the water and raked it over her face, trying to calm her nerves. She turned off the water and took a deep breath before walking over to the door.

Alice was right; this was what she wanted, had wanted, for so long. She would have to be out of her mind to let an opportunity like this pass her up.

She opened the door and headed back to the living room, her eyes homing in on the empty couch.

'_Where did he go?_' her inner voice asked frantically.

Her panicked gaze swept the room and her breathing relaxed when she found him, standing with his back to her. She made her way over to him, the carpet soft under her toes. He didn't move, not when she reached out and touched his back.

"Jasper?" she said.

He turned and glanced at her, before running a finger lovingly over a framed photograph on the mantle. Bella looked at the picture as he moved away.

'That must be his wife,' she thought looking at the beautiful woman.

"Is this your wife?" she asked softly turning to find him standing at the balcony door.

"Yes, that's Sarah," he replied, his expression as enigmatic as the man himself.

"She was very beautiful," Bella said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said shifting his eyes to meet hers. "She was."

"I'm sorry you lost her," Bella said, meaning it, wanting to never see the flash of pain in his eyes again.

"Hmm," he said looking out at the lighted city.

Bella went to the table and poured herself a shot of brandy, for courage perhaps? She couldn't tell, but her hands were shaking when she raised the glass to her lips. The amber liquid burning her throat on the way down. She put down the glass and walked over to Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back.

Jasper stiffened as Bella pressed her body into his, and then relaxed as her fingers rested against his taut stomach. He could smell her, the lavender scent, he associated with her tantalizing his olfactory nerves.

"Jasper," Bella whispered against his back, feeling the muscles ripple through the shirt he was wearing.

Slowly Jasper turned to her, causing her hands to fall unhindered to her sides. His eyes boring into hers, his lips set in a firm line.

"I want you so badly," he said reaching up to brush his thumb against her cheek.

"I know," Bella whispered a shudder ran through her body.

"But I can't have you," he said stepping away.

Wait.

_What?_

Bella was confused.

That was _not_ what she had expected him to say.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah...so close huh? And before the threats start...I _PROMISE_ not to leave you hanging for much longer.*giggles***

**Taking raw eggs and tomatoes out of One's hair is NOT fun :p**

**I've rendered misszayy-5 speechless *wild laughter* _Riney:1 Slave Driver:0_**

**jeangary28: Yes...we've been waiting a while haven't we?**

**JXB Addicted: I am so not a tease. *tee hee***

**MarieVance: Thank YOU very much, for reading my story :)**

**Pongu: Rofl...its ok if you swap the names...ahahah that's a good one really.**

**Tierney89: Just a bit longer **

**YadiBuriaDimka : iLove You too! *jumpy hugs***

**act-not-think: Yessssss. Yes I did end it there...pahahah.**

**chepburn77: That's what cock's are there for...to be teased *flat lines***

**Prillylove25: Thankies ^_^**

**Mickeyluver33: You are by far one of my favorite readers. *hugs***

**viciousviolet: Sometimes being evil can be such fun *rubs hands together gleefully***

**Tam26red: Now YOUR review made me laugh so long and hard. I've become a drug dealer...hahaha she's over there twitching and shit...this'll probably make you twitch some more :D**

**andrea.58.83: *kisses* right back at ya babes**

**Oh and to carry on my evil ways, I have an out take before the next chapter. Toodles darlings, I've been neglecting my Emmy and he's a bit antsy...gonna take care of bizness *wink***


	28. Out-take 7

**Alice: This is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it.**

**Emmett: Telling me**

**Edward: Don't be too hard on our lovely author, she rewards well**

**Rosalie: Yeah, even if she isn't Stephenie.**

* * *

**Out-take**

* * *

Alice couldn't stop dancing around in her chair.

"Who was that, love?" Edward asked smirking at his hyper girlfriend.

"That darling, was Bella," Alice said grinning.

"Did she make it home safely?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, just not her home."

"You mean..." Rosalie trailed off.

Alice nodded, "Yes, she's at Jasper's!"

"Well I'll be damned," Emmett said shaking his head.

"What?" Alice asked. "Isn't that what we wanted?"

Emmett nodded, "Yes, but I didn't think Jas had it in him.

"Bella's getting cold feet," Alice said with a frown.

"She better not, or I'll go over there and slap some sense into her," Rosalie said.

"So I guess I'm not needed anymore huh?" Jacob asked with an easy grin.

"Oh no we're not finished with you yet. Something tells me that despite what happens tonight, those two are still going to be stubborn," Alice said.

Jacob shrugged, "I'm all for it. Anything for Bells."

"You don't still have feelings for her, do you?" Rosalie asked eyeing Jacob curiously.

Jacob laughed and pulled out his wallet. "No. Bells and I were finished a long time ago, but we've always been close.

This is my wife Leah, and our son Brady. Leah's pregnant again now."

"You're married?" Alice squeaked.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. I thought Emmett had told you."

Alice turned and glared at Emmett, who was flashing his trademark grin, "You moron, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask, and it wasn't important. Plus, if Jazz knew he was married, we wouldn't have gotten Cave-Man Jasper," Emmett said.

Alice had to give him that.

Still, she didn't like to be left out the loop.

"Enough chit chat, the night is still young and the birthday girl and I are doing jello shots!" Alice announced, pulling Rosalie up with her.

"Drunk sex will be had tonight!" Rosalie chortled as she and Alice shimmied over to the bar.

"Well I'm gonna head back to the hotel and call Leah. No drunk sex for me," Jacob laughed. "Enjoy yourselves guys."

Edward and Emmett bid him goodnight and then headed off in the direction of their women.

Drunk sex.

Sounded like fun.

* * *

**A/N: Okay was just a little short to keep you on track...I know you're all muttering death threats under your breath. Keep your knickers on, or take them off and throw them at Jasper...no wait throw them at Edward so I can see him turn redder than a cherry.**

**The chapter will be up tomorrow. Don't fret. You'll all be put out of your misery.**

**Emmett's on the bed...grinning. I do have to go darlings, sleep tight and if you're good maybe Emmett and Jazz will bite *wink***

**Tatas Bouncealot: I love how he gets fired up too *wink***

**lewisgirl: I'm trying to curb those evil ways lol**

**Jasmarbella: Evil Mastermind...I like that :D**

**Angel: Don't worry it'll be fine :)**

**PoyaBaby: Making ppl mad is one of my favorite past times...lol no but seriously, I'm not doing it purposely. **

**Kittyinaz: You can mutter all you like hun, we don't judge here :D And rotten eggs? *gulps* Shit just got real huh?**

**To my darling guest reviewer: Spank you very much. I thought it was a great update too ;D**


	29. Chapter 21

**Emmett: Jasper's out of the office for a bit so you ladies get to have little ole me**

**Me: *snuggles up to Emmett* You all should thank Emmett for this chapter...he can be quite persuasive...if you know what I mean.**

**Stephenie owns em, I'm just borrowing them for my world.**

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Bella asked snapping out of her silent musings.

She was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"You're involved with someone Isabella, or have you forgotten?" he snapped.

He hated thinking about her with any one other than himself.

Bella frowned and then laughed as she realized what was going on. The night at the beach house, she had said she had sex.

"Oh Jasper, I'm not sleeping with anyone. I had sex yes but not with a man..." she paused flushing as she realized what she was about to tell him. "It was self-inflicted pleasure."

Jasper's eyes widened as Bella looked up at him shyly.

"Jesus woman, you could've saved me a whole lot of headaches over that," he said grabbing her and pulling her close. This time when he kissed her there was no warning. His lips covered hers and immediately began attacking hers hungrily.

Breaking away from her lips, Jasper started trailing open kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. His tongue licked her collar-bone and Bella shivered as he nibbled all the way down to her shoulder. She was desperate for him. Desperate for his touch.

"Please Jasper," she begged. "Please..."

"What Isabella, what do you need?"

"I need to feel your hands, I want to touch you," she begged.

He moved them backward, resuming his assault on her face. Kissing, licking and nibbling her jaw, throat and shoulders. Bella was so lost in the sensation, that she blinked rapidly when he stepped away from her suddenly. They had left the living room and she hadn't even realized.

_Sorcerer._

Jasper's fingers were now skimming the front of her dress, playing with her stomach, with idle strokes. His eyes, stormy and hooded with need.

Bella gasped at the beauty of the man before her. He was perfect to her in every way.

His hands were lazily trailing up her arms; goosebumps rose all over her skin as Bella tingled from his touch. She embraced him with one arm, caressing his back through the shirt, while taking his other hand and placed it on her breast.

With his hand on her breast, Jasper kneaded it gently through her dress, and Bella's hands crept up to the back of his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. She pressed herself against him as his lips claimed her in another kiss. This one hotter and much more demanding than the others. His free hand moved down the dress, until it lay against the naked skin of her thigh.

Bella moaned loudly as he started exploring under her dress with his fingertips, and continued to drive her crazy with his kisses. She protested loudly when he tore his lips from hers and moaned her name.

"Jasper," she said breathlessly. "Why did you stop?"

There was no way that she had come this far only to stop. Consequences be damned, she wanted this man, and now!

"Can I take your dress off?" he asked quietly. "Please."

'You have to ask?' she screamed silently.

She nodded and stepped back slightly, the back of her knees hitting the bed. She was suddenly shy; she was about to get naked in front of the man she had craved for so long. With steady fingers he made quick work of her zip and the dress pooled around her feet, leaving her in only the lace boy-shorts she preferred over the thong Alice had chosen.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he murmured placing kisses all over her face. "I have never seen a more beautiful sight, Isabella."

"You're slightly overdressed," Bella murmured flushing as his hungry gaze devoured her.

He blinked and then looked down chuckling, "You might be right."

With no hesitancy on his part, Jasper discarded of his clothes and stood before Bella in only a dark pair of silky boxers, his arousal beyond evident.

"Now the playing field is even," he said bending his head to take a nipple in his mouth. The dress had not required a bra, not that Bella was complaining. Jasper nipped and sucked on her sensitized skin, as her fingers delved into his hair, moaning loudly. He gently pushed a hand against her stomach, making her sink onto the bed.

"Beautiful," he whispered as his lips kissed the skin between her breasts and all the way down to her stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel and Bella couldn't stop the sounds emitting from her throat as Jasper worshipped her body.

His hands reached behind her thighs, and brought her to the edge of the bed, her feet dangling over the sides. His very adept fingers, slid her panties off, leaving her completely bare to his desire filled stare. He took her legs and bent them at the knee, as he knelt in front of her.

Jasper had never wanted something as bad as he wanted at that very moment. He _needed_ to taste her. He could see the wetness glistening against thighs as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Jasper...touch me...please Jasper," she pleaded.

"Like this?" he asked dipping his head to run his tongue along her dripping core, from the bottom to her clit. Her hips raised against him, and he groaned. "Damn woman...you taste better than I ever imagined."

Bella bucked up again as he mouth resettled on her clit, licking it and then sucking gently. His palm flattened against her stomach, keeping her in place. When she realized tat she couldn't move she reached down and twisted her hand in his hair.

"Jassss-per," she moaned, "Oh...yesss...don't..."

He paused, "Don't what Isabella?"

"Don't you fucking stop," she growled.

Jasper chuckled, "Yes ma'am." He buried his face in her body, his tongue swirling around her clit, and licking her folds; drilling his tongue in and out of her core. He moaned as he slowly entered her with a finger, causing bolts of pleasure through her, the feeling so intense Bella nearly screamed.

He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, increasing speed gradually, all the while still sucking and licking her slit. He added another finger and began pumping them back and forth before curving them up. Bella cried out, the combination of his fingers inside her and his dangerous tongue, threatened to engulf her like a fire.

His hand pressed harder on her stomach, trying to keep her in place as Bella bucked and writhed against him. Desperate for release. When he bit down gently on her clit, she exploded. Her body tightened and quivered around his fingers.

Bella floated back to Earth with a smile on her face; none of her fantasies could compare to that.

Jasper pried her fingers out of his hair with a chuckle, as he lifted himself off the floor. His hands went to his waist where he shoved his boxers down, stepping out of them as they hit the floor. His cock sprang from his pants and Bella's eyes grew as big as saucer's.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Sweetheart if you touch me right now I'm gonna explode," he moaned. "You will get to touch me, I promise."

"Your accent is thicker now," Bella mused looking at him through lowered lashes.

"That happens," he said with a smirk pausing to kiss her. "I feel like an untried teenager around you. I really need to be inside you Isabella."

Bella smiled, loving that he was just as unhinged as her. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Just this," and he reached into the bedside table and a few seconds later, Bella could hear the slight tear of foil. When Jasper had finished putting on the condom, Bella opened her arms and he lowered his body down onto hers. She pulled him in for a long slow kiss.

Sucking on his tongue, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips. It was amazingly stimulating, and humbling knowing what he had done to her...for her.

Jasper knelt between her legs pushing them further apart before, leaning into her but bracing himself on his arms. Using one hand he wrapped one of her legs around his hips, before he could repeat the action, Bella wrapped her other leg around him, locking her feet together.

Jasper reached down and grabbed hold of his engorged cock, putting it against Bella's opening. With a gentle push, he inched forward and entered her slowly, almost teasingly.

Bella could feel her body stretching to accommodate his size; and it had been so long since anyone had been into her most intimate part. She lifted her hips, causing him to sink deeper. She gasped and looked up at Jasper.

His eyes were closed tightly and his face was in a grimace; Bella was amazed to know that she had this man fighting so hard for control. He had stilled, and that was not what Bella wanted, so she tipped her hips again and released a feral groan as he sunk fully into her.

Never had she felt so...irrevocably full.

They stared into each others eyes, as he pulled almost completely out of her, before slamming his hips into hers.

"Isabellaaaa," he moaned as she kissed his neck and moving on to lick his Adam's apple. She kissed his chest as he pulled out. "D-damn bay-beee," he stammered when her tongue circled his nipple, as he slid back inside her.

"So tight..."

She took the hard nub between her lips and rolled it around with her teeth, as he withdrew.

"So...wet," his voice rough with sexual undertones.

"So...fucking...good..." he grunted as he rocked back and forth with long, gentle strokes. "So...mine!"

'Oh God YES!' her brain screamed. Her body twitched, as though it was answering to its owner's call. Her eyes never left his; the need to be connected as vital as breathing. They kept up the easy rhythm for the duration. It was the most erotic thing, she had experienced. She watched him, watching her...as he made love to her.

Jasper rocked back on his hips, creating a different angle for them. This change was welcomed by Bella as he hit that wonderful spot deep inside her. He gave that 'pussy-wetting' grin of his, and continued to pump into her, hitting that spot every time. Bella's mewling cries turned into deep guttural groans as it became near impossible for her to keep her eyes open.

"Isabella look at me," Jasper demanded. "Keep your eyes on mine Angel." He kept pushing at that steady pace, their breathing becoming louder and harsher. Bella cried out as she felt him expand inside of her.

"Jazz...I'm...oh God Jasper..." she screamed as she trembled and exploded around him. Her walls vibrated around him, triggering his own release. Bella's breath paused in her throat as he jerked inside her. He was beautiful.

He looked so care-free at that moment. Care-free and vulnerable. We continued to stare at each other for a long while before he finally withdrew from her collapsed into the bed beside her, Stroking his fingertips over her sensitive pulled away long enough to turn off the lamp next to the bed, the moon giving the room an ethereal glow, then he pulled her into his arms.

Jasper kissed her, softly before whispering, "You are amazing Isabella. You completely unhinge me."

"I never imagined..." Bella started, unable to find the words. Her mouth hung open, poised to speak.

Jasper looked at her and shook his head. "Sleep now Angel, we'll talk in the morning.

Why did when he called her 'Angel' feel so right?

She nodded and pushed the silly question out of her head for the time being. She curled up against him, and reveled in the warmth that spread through her cooling body, as he curved into her. He tucked her head under his chin, one hand became her pillow while the other rested on her stomach, buoying her against him. His fingers resting just below her groin pressed right against her ass cheeks and she realized how well they fit together.

Bella closed her eyes and snuggled into him.

Jasper tightened his arms around her.

They were content where they were. Wrapped in each others arms.

If Jasper had his way, he would never leave.

Bella wanted to stay there. Always and forever, from that time on.

* * *

**A/N: Taaaa dahhhh!**

***fans self immensely* I think I need to take a shower after this a/n. Whew!**

**Sooooo...are you happy now? Yes...FINALLY! Now I can move on to the online relationship...*cue dramatic music here* **

**Tam26red: I forgot, novelic IS a word. In the Urban Dictionary it means: Fucking meaningful. **

**hiddenfanggirl16: LOL no Jacob's only guest starring, not a permanent fixture in this story.**

**MarieVance: Thanks hun for the vote of confidence **

**Heather Mae: I had fun too. :D**

**eNicoleWhitlock: I do love a good intrigue :')**

**1dreamkeeper: Jazz'll be fine**

**YariBudiaDimka: Don't be so hard on Jasper. He'll make it up, promise.**

**JXB Addicted: Hope this satisfies ;)**

**MrsHappyAnarchy: You actually caught on as to what Jasper's issue was. Here take Edward for the day as a reward :D**

**mysweetkat: Sorry I left you floundering.**

**Mickeyluver33: I'm betting those pins and needles have ease considerably eh? **

**viciousviolet: Life's not fair is it? But sometimes, like today...it is :) **

**KCLutz4475: Emmett _really_ LOVED helped re-enacting this scene with me. And you're right, he _does_ enjoy being in the naughty corner. Give my Jazz a kiss for me ok?**

**Toodles darlings, this is my last week home before I go back to work, so enjoy the updates now because from next wk on...things MIGHT slow down. I'm going to go make a few scenes with Emmett and myself ;) *kisses* ~ Riney**

**P.S: here's my twitter thingy...so u can follow me...if u want. I tweet random crap so...yeah lol purplepixie143 **

**I follows back :D**


	30. Chapter 22

**Emmett: Practicing scenes can be so much fun. Eat your heart out Jazz Man.**

**Me: *face palm* Emmett! Don't tease Jazz or you'll...**

**Emmett: The naughty corner is just as much fun *wiggles brows***

**Me: *laughs* Ur so incorrigible. I'm glad Stephenie created you.**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

Jasper had not slept this peacefully in years. His body had completely surrendered to the lethargy of post-coital bliss; the lavender scent that he associated with Bella tickled his nose, as he drifted to sleep, her body warm and flush against him.

It felt as though he had come home.

He had pulled her closer to him, if that were possible, and had fallen asleep.

Now the sun was streaming into his room warming his face, but that wasn't what woke him.

Warmth and wetness around the area of his groin.

Tentative flicks of pleasure, curled in his stomach as he fought to open his eyes.

When he did the first thing he noticed that Bella's warmth was gone from his side. His brain, struggled to wake but something was stopping it. Again he felt that liquid heat, course through him. His gaze dropped to his stomach, and his breathing hitched.

A sea of mahogany spread across his stomach, Bella was on her knees, her body bent to his. He inhaled sharply as more wet warmth bathed him. That's when he saw the Bella's cotton-candy pink tongue, snake out from between her lips and brush over the head of his cock; who mind you, was positively blooming under the administrations it was receiving.

"Isabella," he whispered brokenly, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

She turned her head and he almost swooned when she opened her chocolate pools and stared right at him, as she took him fully into her mouth.

Jasper's body stiffened and his fingers curled into the sheet, flares of pleasure stinking his eyes. She ran her tongue over his slit, before licking the head all the way down and then back up. As she was about to take him back into his mouth, Jasper pulled her up.

"You don't have to..." he began.

Bella put a finger against his mouth, "Shhh."

She pecked his lips and then slid her body downwards, to put her back where she was. Jasper slid up against the head of the bed. Bella looked up him and smirked as he shifted positions. With a wave of his hand he acquiesed to her continuation.

Bella crawled between his legs and bent over, kissing the tip of his cock. She ran her tongue around the head, swirling her tongue before sucking gently on it. She pulled the head into her mouth, moving up and down, taking in as much of his length she could.

What she couldn't fit into her mouth, she gripped with her hand. Moving her hands in tandem with her mouth, she pulled back using her teeth to graze him. Jasper hissed in pleasure, grabbing the sheets again.

The pleasure that ceased him, had him bound tightly. His body was crying for release.

Bella pushed her head back down over him, moaning as she took him into her mouth.

Jasper bucked against her, "Isa-bella," he panted.

That was music to Bella's ears. She wanted to hear that sound again. She moved her hand and mouth up and down his shaft, delighting in the grunts and incoherent sounds he was making. She reveled in her womanhood, primal pride flowing through her, knowing that it was because of her, this beautiful man was coming undone.

She felt Jasper's hand on her head, not pushing her down, but almost as if preventing her from moving. Bella looked up at him; his eyes fastened on her, watching as she sucked his cock.

She sucked harder, increasing her speed as his hips bucked and his sac tightened. Jasper's hands tightened in her hair and he stuttered, "Isabella...Angel...I'm...oh God...gonna cum..."

Bella relaxed her throat and sucked him back into her mouth, taking him as deep as she could. As if sensing her intentions, Jasper pushed his hips forward and thick streams of his cum poured down her throat.

He came with a roar, body twitching as Bella continued to suck him dry. When he finally softened in her mouth, she gave him one last kiss and crawled up his body as he collapsed in a heap against the bed.

As he regained control, Jasper kissed her forehead.

Bella's skin was flush with warmth as she listened to his heartbeat regain a normal pace.

She had done that. Made this man experience such great pleasure. Jasper tilted her head with a finger under her shin and kissed her.

"Well that's what I call a 'Good morning!', he said with a smile.

"You promised I could touch you," Bella said burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Jasper chuckled, "That I did little Isabella."

They lay there, basking in comfortable silence for a while, before Bella's stomach growled making them laugh.

"I guess it's time to feed you huh?" Jasper joked.

Bella grinned and ducked her head, "I'm going to shower first."

"Sure," he said with a smile. "You can use one of my shirts from the third drawer. I'm gonna use the guest bathroom, because if I share with you we'd never eat."

Bella blushed and hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom, hearing Jasper stir and chuckle behind her.

* * *

**A/N: What a great way to wake up.**

**Follow me on twitter: purplepixie143**

**And on FB: www . facebook poohspurplepixie**

**I enjoy meeting other crazy people with similar tastes :D**

* * *

**Tatas Bouncealot: Emmy Bear is being spoiled rotten, no worries. **

**MarieVance: Alice's plans are not usually thwarted, but we'll see :D**

**KCLutz4475: Is Jazz enjoying the naughty corner? Tell him I miss him. Loads.**

**TeamJasper123: Laziness is fun. I can't bear the thought of you crying, so I've updated just for you :)**

**TrueSkye: Wooo hooo! You're welcome ! About the panting...I concur.**

**viciousviolet: *bows* Thanks :D And Jasper...*sigh* don't we all wish that?**

**Veronique24: Glad u enjoyed, luv**

**misszayy-5: So pushy! :D**

**cheech83: I love you too!**

**Tam26red: That's so ironic, because I'm ALWAYS talking about my Pixie Dust *giggles* **

**Mickeyluver33: Why thank you kind lady :) Couldn't have u in pain anymore.**

**JXB Addicted: I'm not done with Jake yet lol**

**Sasi Mami: In the not too distant future lol**

**bbwraven: I know right?! _I_ was getting blue pussy from the two of them. #slain**

**JessJess76: You are most welcome. Can't have anyone bursting into flames. Not on my watch. lol**

**kk1999: Hot it was, and thank you muchly. :)**

**Kittyinaz: Thanks so much, I might borrow the eggs to make brekkie for Em. He's a growing boy you know ;)**

**Jazzysbellamarie: Greedy! I love it! **


	31. Chapter 23

**Hello lovelies. Guess what? I have my first (known) male follower :D**

**Hoped ya'll enjoyed all the action Jazz and Bells have been giving you. I know I have ;)**

**Emmett: I have too *wicked grin***

**Me: Can you behave lol?**

**Emmett: When is the next 'practice' session?**

**Me: Incorrigible boy. Behave before I send you back to Stephenie :p**

* * *

**Chapter 23.**

* * *

After breakfast Jasper drove Bella home, and she smiled as she watched his truck disappeared before heading inside. She was floating.

She kicked off her shoes and plugged in her phone to charge, before opening the windows and letting some air into the place. Alice must've been calling her non-stop, she mused as she checked her answering machine. Sure enough they were seven messages waiting.

She pressed play and booted up her lappy the same time.

_"You little skank, I can't believe you haven't called me yet,"_ Alice's voice said.

Bella laughed and listened to the other messages, five from Alice and two from Emmett.

She nearly choked on her saliva at Emmett's message.

_"Are you and my brother finally knocking boots?" he asked. "For my sanity I hope you are. Call me and give me the nasty deets."_

"No one uses the term '_knocking boots'_ anymore Em," she said with a roll of her eyes. That man had serious issues.

She grabbed the phone and dialed Alice's number.

_"It's about freaking time!"_ Alice chirped.

"Well hello to you too Alice," Bella said with a smirk.

_"No bullshit. What happened?"_

By the time Bella had finished telling Alice what had transpired between Jasper and herself, she had to hold the phone away from her ear, even then she could still hear Alice's screams.

_"It's about fucking time!"_ Alice said when she had calmed down.

"I guess so," Bella said with a laugh.

_"Was it as good as you imagined?"_ Alice asked.

"Better," Bella sighed.

_"I'm so happy for you,"_ Alice said. _"Hold on a minute."_

Bella could hear Alice's muffled voice in the background talking to someone, Edward probably.

_"Sorry about that,"_ she said when she came back on the line. _"Edward says hi."_

"Tell him 'Hi' back," Bella said logging on.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Alice asked and Bella could hear tinkering in the background.

"Absolutely nothing," Bella replied leaning back. She planned to lay around and just relive last night in her head. It still felt surreal to her. She couldn't believe that she had finally gotten her man.

"Hmm, well if you're up to it we're having a little picnic later this afternoon," Alice babbled.

"I'll let you know okay?" Bella asked as a message popped up.

**CountryBoy: I've had a breakthrough! :D**

"Ally, I'm gonna call you back ok?" she said already typing a reply.

**SwanAngel: So have I!**

_"Sure Bells, let me know about later. We're going to the park for two,"_ Alice said.

"I'll call you," Bella said.

They said their good-byes and Bella shifted her attention to the chat window.

**CountryBoy: We've both had good luck this weekend then?**

**SwanAngel: It would appear so...dish :)**

**CountryBoy: lol ok. Turns out my lady is NOT seeing anyone**

** SwanAngel: Really? That's great right?**

**CountryBoy: Yeah. We spent some...time together. Nothing exciting.**

** SwanAngel: Aww, well at least now you know you've got a shot with her**

** CountryBoy: Yeah, so tell me about your breakthrough **

**SwanAngel: *blush* I...well we kinda kissed.**

**CountryBoy: ? Kinda?**

**SwanAngel: Well more than kinda.**

Bella wanted to tell him everything that happened but something held her back, not that she wasn't comfortable with him. Quite the opposite, but she just couldn't share the intimacy she shared with Jasper with him.

**CountryBoy: Well I'm glad we're both taking steps in good directions**

** SwanAngel: yup :)**

The two talked for a while before Bella heard a knock at her door.

**SwanAngel: Brb **

**CountryBoy: Np**

She went to the door and looked through the little peep-hole and was a little surprised to find Jacob standing on the other side. She opened the door with a smile.

"Jake. What are you doing here?"

Jacob grinned, "Nice to see you too, friend."

Bella laughed and stepped back, allowing him in. "You know I'm glad to see you, just surprised is all."

"Was just making sure you were good," Jacob said looking so out-of-place in her small apartment. Large and imposing.

"Sit down," Bella said gesturing to the couch.

"Thanks," he said flopping down.

She walked over to her laptop and typed a quick message to CountryBoy and closed the laptop before turning back to Jacob.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh no, just checking my mail and stuff," she said nonchalantly. "So tell me how you've been. I haven't seen you in about three years."

"That long huh?" he said with his boyish grin.

"I like the hair," Bella said sitting next to him and touching said hair. The last time she'd seen him, he had had it cropped short and close to his skull.

"Yeah? The girls seem to like it," he said winking at her.

"Ass," she replied with a grin of her own. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, whaddya have?" he asked watching as she moved off the chair.

"Beer," she grinned heading for the kitchen.

"Sounds good although I hope it's not the wishy-washy crap you used to drink before," he said laughing when she flipped him off.

"Kiss my ass Jacob Black," she said handing him a bottle.

"Been there, done that Bells," he said earning a slap on the arm.

"Idiot. Now tell me what you've done with yourself for the past three years, and why the hell I haven't been hearing you," Bella said taking a swig of her own beer.

The two of them played catch up, laughing and sharing stories for a while not noticing the passing time.

"Want another?" Bella asked nodding to Jacob's nearly empty bottle. They were on their fifth bottle.

"Nah, I'm good. Are you going to the picnic?" he asked.

Bella's eyes widened, she had forgotten all about that. She glanced at the clock, it was two-thirty.

"Aw shit, Alice is gonna have my ass," she groaned grabbing the phone.

Jacob watched as she had an animated conversation with Alice. He chuckled as he imagined the Pixie of a woman going off on Bella.

"Yes Alice, I'll be there soon. Sheesh...I had a long night you know...oh my God...shut up Ally! Fifteen minutes," Bella hung up.

"She's such a pain in the ass sometimes. Gimme five minutes and then we can go together," she said to Jacob. "Did you drive?"

"Yeah, I'll follow you there," Jacob replied.

"Cool beans," Bella said and five minutes later they were on their way.

Distractedly, Bella wondered if Jasper was going to be at the picnic too. She smiled at the prospect of seeing him again so soon after last night. As she waited for the lights to change, her phone buzzed.

A text from an unknown number.

**Thinking about you - JWC**

Her stomach did flip-flops and she replied quickly, deciding to play with him a bit.

**I don't do stalkers, sorry - B.**

The lights changed before the phone buzzed again and she couldn't wait to see what he had replied.

They got to the park quick enough, Sunday traffic wasn't bad. She waved at Jacob as he pulled into the spot next to her.. She grabbed her bag, phone and keys and hopped out.

"We're here, let's find them quickly before Alice has an aneurysm," she said jokingly.

"Let's be off milady,"Jacob said in a horrible British accent.

Bella grinned and checked her phone. Another text was waiting, she smiled as she opened it.

**Is that the way to speak to the man who fucked you nine times past Heaven? - JCW**

Bella's breath hitched and she felt her panties dampen at those words.

_'But he did fuck you nine times past Heaven,'_ her inner voice taunted.

"Interesting text?" Jacob asked nodding to her phone.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed shoving the phone down into her bag. "No, just a friend."

"Must've been some text to make you blush like that," Jacob grinned down at her.

"Shut up mongrel," she said with a laugh and loped her hand through his arm.

They walked down a slope and soon spotted their group a short way ahead. Alice spotted them first and started waving like a crazy person.

"Is she always like that?" Jacob asked with a wary wave in Alice's direction.

Bella giggled, "Worse."

They finally reached their friends and Bella and Jake walked around greeting everyone with smiles and kisses, her step however, faltered as Edward moved aside after his hug. There was Jasper, the smile on his face died as he took in the sight before him.

His eyes lowered and narrowed as he took in Bella's arms linked with Jacob's.

When his eyes got back to hers, Bella's skin lost all pallor.

"Don't you two look cozy," Jasper said, voice cold.

* * *

**A/N: *gulp* Seems like Jazzy is being bitten by the jealousy bug. Is it really as bad as it looks? IsBella cozying up with Jake? *****rolls eyes at Jasper* A little of the sweets and already he's staking cave-man claims. How lovely. :)**

**And what about SwanAngel & CountryBoy, how does this affect _their_ relationship?**

* * *

**Heather Mae: Thanks hunz :)**

**Felicia: Love you right back babe, I'm so glad you like my story. You have no idea how much that means to me. :)**

**TeamJasper123: Yes I know...I've been torturing you guys on that one huh?**

**JXB Addicted: Why not? He's the kind of man who _deserves_ to be spoiled ;)**

**cheech83: I'd have to say Jasper agrees with you whole heartedly. **

**Eclair94: Thank you, and yes...our convos are nice hmm? :D**

**Mickeyluver33: Sorry! lol next time I'll put a warning...like: "Don't eat during the reading of this chapter!" LMAO Oh...and you know the two of them...always scheming ;)**

**chepburn77: I like your way of thinking!**

**misszayy-5: *grumbles* too chipper slave driver :)p**

**viciousviolet: Oh my. I am now a 'super-genius'. *tears* Thanks babe**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Sit by a fan and just let it blow hun. Ha...pun not intended *wink***

**p.s: Shout to ALL my new followers and reviewers. Without ya'll I'd just be sharing a story with my cat. He get's tired hearing me yabber on sometimes, *shrugs*, so yeah I'm forever grateful to you guys. *kisses***


	32. Out-take 8

**Jasper: You are so mean to me**

**Me: I am not**

**Jasper: Yes you are, people are threatening to slap me.**

**Me: They don't mean it baby.**

**Emmett: Yes they do.**

**Me: Emmett! Ignore him boo**

**Jasper: *glares at Emmett* I'm going back to Stephenie**

**Me: Dramatic men...pfft**

* * *

**Out-take**

* * *

When Bella came out of the shower, the strong aroma of coffee tickled her nose. She padded into the kitchen to find Jasper at the stove, in a sweat pants sans shirt. She watched in rapt fascination as the muscles in his back rippled as he moved around.

The man was undoubtedly gorgeous.

She cleared her throat, alerting him to her presence. He turned and flashed her a smile. "Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Do you have tea?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Ah yes, I remember you drink that weak shit that Edward guzzles. Darjeeling right?" he said mimicking her facial expression.

"Hey," she said mock angrily. "Don't bash the tea."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," he teased back.

Jasper, who coincidentally had the tea, put a pot on and finished making the breakfast.

Bella commented as he placed her plate in front of her, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Hello, have you met my mother?" he asked with a laugh.

"True," Bella said as she took up some of the fluffy scrambled eggs on her fork. "Are you going to watch me eat?" she asked as he took position across from her.

He grinned and bent his head and started eating his own breakfast.

The meal was delicious, and Bella had two servings of the French toast. "You're going to make me fat," she complained as he put the extra slices on her plate.

She could feel his eyes on her again, and she rose her brow in silent question.

"I like watching you eat," he merely stated.

Bella blushed and dug into her meal, very aware that Jasper was true to his word, as she felt his gaze on her as she finished up.

"How come you use Whitlock instead of Cullen?" she asked as he cleared away their dishes.

"My parent's name was Whitlock. I'm legally a Cullen, but I prefer my name sometimes. Esmé and Carlisle understand."

"Oh," she said. "Can you tell me about your parents?"

"What do you want to know?" he asked loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Whatever you're comfortable talking about," she replied getting up to follow him into the living room.

He turned on the radio, and set the volume on low so there was only the hum of the music throughout the room, filling some of the silence. They sat on the couch, her feet in his lap as he told her about what he could remember about his parents before they died.

"I'm glad Carlisle and Esmé found you," Bella said softly when he had finished.

He smiled at her, "So am I. So tell me how you and Emmett became such good friends."

Bella laughed, "Emmett is Emmett, how could anyone not love him?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, despite his tom-foolery, he loved his brother dearly. Both of them.

"I was late on registration and couldn't find an empty room, or all the rooms were already paired off," Bella said shaking her head at the memory. "Emmett literally plowed into me as I was coming out of the registrar's office, and after apologizing profusely we got to talking and he told me that he had space. And the rest is history."

"The two of you are such unlikely friends," Jasper said.

"Why would you say that?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"You're so...you and Emmett is, well Emmett is Emmett," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Very astute Mr. Whitlock," Bella said cheekily. "I'll have you know that Em and I have a lot of things in common, and I can be just as silly as he."

"Well I guess that's fair; there _is_ more to you than meets the eye," he said leaning over to tweak her nose.

"You'll do well to remember that," Bella said swatting his hand playfully.

"I'll try my best," he said leaning over to kiss her lips softly.

"Hmm," Bella replied locking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay let's clear up a few things.**

**1: Bella and Jasper had already left the club before Em's revelation about Jake so Jasper does NOT know that Jake is 'just a friend' so the jealousy is to be expected...besides Jake is Bella's first everything so that's a little daunting. And hello...Jake is hot! And _my_ Jake has long hair (I have a thing for long hair on some men...shhh).**

**2: The reason CountryBoy down-played what happened between Bella and himself is because, like Bella he doesn't really feel the need to share the intimate details of his life with her. Sure they have hot cyber-sex, but this is crossing a barrier of sorts. So don't be too mad at Jazz...he's pouting. ( Although I don't mind kissing away his pouts)**

**Good that out of the way :)**

**Mickeyluver33: I love your bi-polar finger waggin LMAO and idk maybe I'll try...keyword: TRY to do an out take with the Pixie and little Edwardo...lol**

**Kittyinaz: I'm afraid of eggs now because of you *snickers***

**act-not-think: Jasper is really hurting about that threat...lol don't worry I'll make it up to him for you :D And not to worry, he _will_ be sorted ;)**

**TeamJasperWhitlockHale: Thanks hun, and yes jealous Jazz is just too hot to resist :)**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Well come on over to the crazy side...we have cookies...and bacon. :D**

**eternallife92: Thnx sweetie.**

**The next chappy should be up sometime later today :) See? I'm being really good. lol *besos* ~ Riney**


	33. Chapter 24

**Jasper: I am NOT gonna make an ass out of myself 1dreamkeeper...hmph**

**Me: *sigh* He's really not...come on...don't be too hard on our boy**

**Jasper: I'm going back to Tasha's...**

**Me: *gasp* Fine...**

**Emmett: She still has me**

**Me: *gives Em a kiss***

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

* * *

Jacob grinned, seemingly oblivious to the stare down that was going on between Jasper and Bella.

"Hey man," he said clapping Jasper on the shoulder.

Jasper nodded, eyes never leaving Bella's, who's shocked expression was now darkening, a frown marring her features.

"Jasper..." she said but was cut off by Alice.

"Jasper, may I have a word with you? Now," Alice said giving a forced smile.

Jasper looked at Alice and nodded. "Excuse me," he said to Bella and Jacob and then moved off to follow the already retreating Alice.

Jacob released Bella and fist bumped a grinning Emmett, "Sup dude?"

"Hey, glad you guys could make it, mom cooked up a storm," Emmett said gesturing to the picnic baskets on the blankets.

"Esmé spoils you all rotten," Bella said hugging Emmett.

"Bella Bee, you look wonderful," Emmett said spinning her around. "You want a beer?"

Bella giggled as Emmett put her down and ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, thanks."

"Rosie, pass Bells a beer hun," he shouted to Rosalie who was chatting with Edward.

"Must you be so loud?" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Yup," Emmett said tussling her hair as she handed Bella the beer.

"Hey Bells," she smirked. "You're glowing. Sex agrees with you."

"Rosalie look at how red she is," Emmett said guffawing.

Bella reached over and slapped Emmett behind his head, "Dumb ass."

Bella turned back to Rosalie, "_Good sex_, agrees with me."

Rosalie let out a whoop and hugged Bella, "Ain't that the truth girl!"

Bella laughed and went to sit next to Edward, "Hey buddy," she said tugging his hair.

"Hey yourself," he said with his trademark crooked grin. "Forgive my crazy family who obviously have nothing better to do than inquire about your sex life."

"I'm used to it," Bella said shaking her head and sipping her beer. The chatter resumed and Bella tried to pay attention to the jokes that Emmett and Jacob were sharing, but her attention was really on Alice and Jasper.

Alice was waving her hands around and her face was red from the exertion.

'I wonder what that's about,' Bella thought to herself.

Jasper looked mad, but Bella had figured that out already. The why was what had her baffled. 'He couldn't be jealous about Jacob could he?'

She had to talk to him, as soon as Alice was finished.

How the hell could he be jealous after last night? Stupid men.

"Earth to Bella," Emmett said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said jumping a little. "What?"

"I asked if you're finished eye-raping my brother, would you like something to eat?"

Bella was feeling a little hungry, but she couldn't focus on food at the moment, "No, not yet."

Alice and Jasper were walking towards them, a tight smile was etched across Alice's face and Jasper looked...uncomfortable? Bella stood and dusted her hands on her pants and walked over to them.

"Hey Bells," Alice said nudging her friend with a smile.

"Hey Ally, everything okay?" she asked, eyes on Jasper, who suddenly seemed to want to become close friends with the ground.

"Everything is fine," Alice said cheerfully before skipping over to the others, leaving Bella and Jasper alone.

"Jasper?" she said softly.

He finally looked up at her, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"As Alice so eloquently put it, I was being an ass."

"Yeah, you were. Care to explain why?" Bella asked, not missing the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"Iwasjealous," he said quickly his words coming out a jumbled mess

"What?" Bella asked. "I didn't hear you."

Jasper speared her with his gaze, almost making her forget she was supposed to be ticked at him. How could anyone stay mad at that face?

"I said," he tried again clearing his throat. "I was jealous."

"About?"

He gave her a look of exasperation, as if he couldn't believe she was going to make him spell it out.

'Oh I am,' Bella said answering his unasked question silently, quirking her brow at him and folding her arms over her chest.

"I saw you and Jacob walk up together, laughing and holding each other and..." he paused taking a deep breath.

"Well you know..." he trailed off running a hand through his hair in obvious agitation.

"Why would you be jealous after last night?" she asked softly reaching out to touch him.

"I'm jealous of every man that even looks at you Isabella," he said entwining her fingers in his.

Bella blushed, "You are?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I hate that you're so damned tempting that every man seems to want you."

"I don't want every man," she whispered stepping closer to him.

"What do you want Isabella?" he asked tilting her chin up, so she was looking into his eyes.

"Right now?" she rasped.

He nodded, his fingers tracing her jaw line, causing great distraction.

"I'd like it very much, if you'd kiss me," she said.

His voice dropped, making her instantly wet, "Really?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Don't do that," he said. "Where is this going?"

"I don't know but I'd like to see where it could go," Bella answered honestly.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, and I can't promise I won't be sometimes," he said putting an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"I don't care," she said inhaling his scent.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he murmured bringing his lips down to hers.

All other things ceased to exist in that moment, as his lips caressed hers. Jasper nibbled on her lip and then ran his tongue over it, asking for entrance into her sweet mouth. Entrance, that Bella gave willingly.

She moaned and held on to the collar of his shirt, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth. His hands had slid down to her ass, pulling her closer still. And there was no mistaking his arousal as she pressed into him.

"God woman," he panted breaking the kiss. "How is it that I have no control when I'm around you? We're in the middle of the park, our idiot family, who by the way are making cat-calls at us and all I want to do is take you right here."

Bella hadn't noticed the others until he mentioned them.

"Ay! Cut that mess out and get a room!" Emmett shouted and the others laughed along with him.

Bella buried her heated face in Jasper's neck, "Oh my God."

"It's ok darling," he said nuzzling her neck, kissing her there. "Let's get back before they chase away all the sane people in here."

Bella nodded into his chest and he took her hand in his and the two of them made their way back to their group.

"Grow up Em," Jasper said sitting down and pulling Bella into his lap.

"Hey, I'm all for public sex but the two of you? Eww," Emmett said making a face, causing another round of laughter.

Bella flipped him off and snuggled into Jasper, enjoying his warmth surrounding her. "You guys are morons," she said.

Eventually Bella got off Jasper to get something to eat and found herself surrounded by Alice and Rosalie, while the men sat talking about some sport.

"So, we're waiting," Alice said when they had settled on to the blanket.

"Keep waiting then," Bella smirked chewing on a sandwich.

"We want details you little witch," Rosalie said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Good girls don't kiss and tell," Bella said trying to keep the smile off her face.

"We don't want to hear about the kissing," Alice retorted. "We saw that a few minutes ago."

"Mary-Alice Brandon!" Bella squeaked as she turned bright red.

"What? I'll tell you all about me and Edward," Alice said with a shrug.

Bella groaned, "I do _not_ want to hear about you and Edward's sex life," she hissed.

"Just offering a fair trade," Alice said laughing.

"And I'll tell you about me and Emmy," Rosalie giggled.

"The two of you are disgusting," Bella said laughing along with them. "Emmett's my big brother...I _definitely_ do _not_ want to hear about him having sex! Gah!"

"You just aren't any fun," Rosalie pouted.

"Maybe I'll write a memoir for you two," Bella joked.

"Oh please," Alice said blowing a kiss at Edward. "You can just tell us now if the two of you fucked like rabbits."

"I swear to God, you're trying to kill me," Bella spluttered as a piece of chicken went down the wrong way at Alice's statement. "We did not _'fuck like rabbits'_, as you so charmingly put it."

"It was boring?" Alice said her mouth dropping open.

"I never said that," Bella rolled her eyes.

"You haven't said anything," Rosalie badgered.

"You two aren't going to give up are you?" Bella said with a resigned sigh.

"Nope," her friends said in unison.

"Sheesh," Bella said putting down her plate. "It was...incredible. Everything was perfect."

"Note the dreamy look on her face," Rosalie said nudging Alice.  
"The girl's got it bad."

"Shut up," Bella said as the two girls laughed.

"Okay, you two, enough of 'Embarrass Bella' let's play," Edward said sauntering over to them.

"We're just gonna kick your asses again," Rosalie said with a laugh as she and Alice stood up.

"I'm going to sit this one out, Bella take my place," Alice said.

"I suck at everything," Bella grumbled.

"Yeah you do," Jacob said picking Bella up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Bella squealed, _"Jacob Ephraim Black put me down!"_

"Shut it Bells," Jacob said smacking her ass hard.

"I'm going to stick gum in your hair," she threatened through her giggles.

"Don't make me smack you again kid," Jacob said putting her down.

"You're going down buddy," Bella said as she grabbed the football from Edward.

She and Rosalie were on one team, Jacob and Edward on the other. Alice was playing cheerleader with Emmett and Jasper on the sidelines.

Jasper was mostly quiet as the game went on, his eyes trained on Bella as she ran around, face rosy from laughing so hard.

"They're just friends bro," Emmett said to him at one point.

"He's too friendly," Jasper growled as he watched as Bella hopped on to Jacob's back, trying to bring him down.

"You've got it bad for Bella Bee huh?" his brother said with a smile.

"Leave it alone Em," Jasper said, gaze hardening as Jacob dropped a kiss on Bella's head.

Ten minutes later the game was over. The girls had won, and Bella and Rosalie were chest bumping much to Emmett's delight.

"Those are my girls," he hollered as the quartet made their way back to them.

"Oh my gosh," Bella gasped as she chugged down some water. "That was so much fun."

"Yeah it was," Jacob said bouncing her gently as he grabbed her water bottle.

"You're phone's ringing Jake," Alice said handing him the phone.

He took it and answered, "Hey baby."

Jasper noted how Bella's brows raised at the endearment, and he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face.

"Okay honey, I love you too," Jacob said ending the call.

"Baby? Honey?" Bella asked. "Have you been holding out on me Jake?"

Jacob ducked his head and grinned, "Sorry Bells. That was my wife, Leah."

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" Bella asked shock clear in her voice. "Your wife?!"

"Yeah, we've been married two years now. We have a son Brady, and Leah's pregnant again," he said laughing.

"I can't believe you got married and didn't tell me," Bella said slapping his arm. "And to Leah, you hated her when we were growing up."

Jacob grinned sheepishly, "Things change I guess."

"I'm so happy for you," Bella said hugging him. "I can't believe you're a daddy. Do you have pictures? I wanna see them."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said pulling out his phone and showing Bella the pictures.

Jasper watched as she 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over Jacob's son.

Alice flopped down next to Jasper, "And _this_ is the awkward moment, where you realize that you've been a complete ass for no reason."

"Go away Pixie Demon," he said mock glaring at her, his face red with embarrassment.

A loud burst of laughter came out of Alice's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Aww Jazz, all that jealousy for nothing. :p**

**Kittyinaz: Again...I'm scared :p And now he's not upset anymore just a bit embarrassed.**

**Prillylove25: While crushing on Jazz is to be expected, Jazz is already on loan...and I don't think KCLutz4475 is gonna let him go so easily...*sigh*lol**

**viciousviolet: You sure know how to stroke a girl's ego :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: You made my day :)**

**Mickeyluver33: Yes, our boy can be quite the charmer ;) Oh and soon my pretty :D**

**KCLutz4475: He only came home for something or the other...no need to get antsy babe**

**JessJess76: I'm sure you made Jasper smile. LOL Poor Ally and Em. They mean well, honest they do. And yes, I want them to have a friendship too, not just fuck-awesome sex :D (I'll try not to cock block too much) lmao**

**Bobbie Jo 1975: Don't let the out-takes confuse you, they're just a little insight to what happens behind the scenes :)**

**MarieVance: Love you right back chica, and I'm sooo glad I'm inspiring you to work on your stories. That makes me feel so worthy :D Totally humbled by that.**

**stargurl113: *giggles* Thank you so much for the appreciation and Jasper anyway is plain SEXY ! :D**

**LittleJ36: Thanks so much for the love.**

**Heather Mae: Team Whitlock FTW !**

**p.s. I won't be home tomorrow...going to see my munchkins, so if I do update it'll be very late in the night or earrrrly in the morning :)**

**Lots of love ~ Riney **


	34. Chapter 25

**Me: I'm missing Jasper.**

**Emmett: What am I, chopped liver? :(**

**Me: No monkey man :) *gives Emmett a kiss* Let's go cuddle babes**

**Emmett: Okay *grins***

**I own this story, I'm borrowing the characters from Stephenie Myer.**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

* * *

That damned buzzing.

What was making that sound?

Bella groaned as she slammed her hand down on the offending alarm clock, going off next to her bed.

Monday comes too soon.

She rolled over, eyes still closed and smiled as the memories of the weekend rolled through her mind.

Jasper Whitlock.

He had been everything, that Bella had dreamed of, and more. She opened her eyes and searched for her phone, and her smile grew as she read the waiting text message when she found it.

**I had a hard time falling asleep last night. My bed smells like you. - JWC**

Bella typed a quick reply.

**Funny thing, my bed smells like me too. - B**

Bella threw the phone on the bed as she stood up and headed into the bathroom. Half hour later she was feeling more human and made her way to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

While sipping on her tea, she browsed through her inbox. Nothing interesting there so she finished her breakfast and cleaned up so she could dress and be out of there before the traffic rush began.

Forty-five minutes, six cuss words and two screams later, Bella pulled into the parking lot and shut off her engine. Some people were not meant to be drivers, and it seemed that all of them converged on her route today.

Luckily, she made it to her office without any other mishaps and she settled into her chair as her phone buzzed. Another text from Jasper.

**Even when you're frowning, you're sexy. Bad trip to work? - JWC**

How did he see her? She hadn't even noticed him, thanks to the frazzled state of her nerves.

**You sir, are a good stalker. I didn't even see you. Yes. Horrendous trip. JWC? Must you be so formal :p - B**

She sent the message and then started to tinker around with some of the files on her desk. She got so engrossed in her work that when the phone rang, she jumped a foot out of her chair.

"Bella Swan," she answered after taking a deep breath.

"Renée Swan," her mother said on the other end with a giggle.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the silliness of her mother. "Hello mom."

"How are you darling? I haven't been hearing you at all," her mother said.

Bella instantly felt guilty. Her mother was right, it had been a while since they'd talked last.

"Just busy with work mom. I'm sorry," she said.

Her mother made a sound before continuing, "If you'd put some of that dedication into finding a man and making me a grandmother, that would be nice."

Here we go again, Bella thought.

It was time for her mother's bi-monthly tirade about all her friends having grandchildren to show off and her lack of any.

"Mom, I'm not ready for children," she said.

"You're almost thirty," her mother said. "When are you going to be ready?"

"Mother! I am only twenty-three. Sheesh," Bella said rolling her eyes at her mother's over dramatization.

"I know how old you are Isabella Marie Swan," she huffed indignantly. "Still, just last week, that little witch who lives next door came over to show me pictures of her newest grand baby."

Bella listened as her mother prattled on and on about her sufferance of not being able to show off pictures, or bake cookies at Christmas, cookies mind you, that she had never baked for Bella.

"Mom..." Bella started.

"Don't mom me," Renée said.

Bella sighed, "I've met someone mother."

Bella could hear her mother's mouth snap together, stopping the tirade.

"A boy? Oh my! Who is he? Do I know him? Are you...pregnant?" Renée asked.

"I am **_not_** pregnant Renée!" Bella snapped. Sheesh. "Would you please calm down?"

"I'm calm honey, just tell me all about your new guy."

"It's all pretty new mom, we don't even know what it is at the moment...but we like each other and we're willing to see where this could go," Bella told her mother.

"Have you had sex yet?" Renée asked.

Bella's whole face turned red, "I'm not discussing this with you any further mom," she said. "Tell dad I send my love and I promise to call you soon."

"Okay darling, I hope to meet him soon," her mother said.

_'Not if I can prolong that,'_ Bella said to herself.

"Sure mom," she said before ending the call the same time her door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Now that red is a lovely shade on you," he said closing the door behind him. "I wonder what has you blushing so."

"My crazy mother," she said with a smile. Then she frowned, Jasper hardly came to her office. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Why would you think that?"

"You don't usually come..." she trailed off as he pushed off the door and started making his way towards her.

"You didn't reply to my text, so I came to ask you personally," he said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he came to stand next to her chair.

_Text?_ She reached for her phone and sure enough there was a message waiting. She read the message and looked up at him, "Dinner? Tonight?"

"Yes, that is if you aren't busy," he replied

"Yes...I mean no I'm not busy," she said, her breaths quickening as he leaned over, his lips almost on hers.

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight," he said straightening, leaving her wanting.

He opened the door and stepped out, a teasing smirk on his face, "Oh and Miss Swan, could you please go down to records and pull up that old Beatles file, I'm doing some research on them for my father."

Bella smirked back. The little tease knew exactly what he was doing. Well, two could play that game. "Right away sir."

He closed the door behind her and Bella sent a text.

**You are such a tease. I wanted that kiss. - B**

She stood up to go do as he asked, her phone buzzing before she got to the door.

**You'll get your kisses and more tonight. - Jazz (is that informal enough for you?)**

Bella laughed out loud,as she read the ending, causing Angela to look at her curiously as she continued to the elevator.

**Yes. Much better. More hmm? My panties are soaked. - B**

It wasn't a long trip down to records and Bella hummed softly as she walked through the door. As she searched through the cabinets for 'B' she heard a strange banging sound.

_'Odd,'_ she thought. It was usually deserted down here. She walked a few more steps and turned the corner, her hands flying to her mouth at the sight before her.

**A/N: Hey lovelies, sorry for the wait. I was so shattered yesterday. I spent the day with my munchkins at work...omg I can't believe that is what I was in a rush to back to...*gulp* Monday is almost here...*tears***

**Today is Independence Day here in my awesometastic country Barbados !**

**So yeah...a cliffy lol.**

**No you won't have to kill me...I swear.**

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter...temporary writer's block..meh. So I listened to some music and read a bit, even slept and when I woke up the words were there. Yay. Of course dreaming about being in a love sandwich with Jazz and Em (yes I'm a pervert and proud...lmao) helped alot!**

**An out-take is coming up next. *giggles* And yes, it will reveal what darling Bella saw. :p**

**Oooh and I have a banner for the story...just gotta find some where to put it first lol. The darling Abby Mickey did it for me *happy dance***

* * *

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: I do that too when the story is really good, so I'm taking that as a HUGE compliment. Thank you!**

**TeamJasper123: Yes, the Jake 'issue' is taken care of...I don't know how he'll react to other men, but I like when Jazz get's all possessive...*fans* sorry I went off into my own world there a sec.**

**Heather Mae: It's all good babe :)**

**Felicia: Thanks sweetie, I'll try to. :D**

**MarieVance: Do what I do...put myself in the character's shoes. Do little things that you would do, make them personal. And thanks for the love *kisses***

**Orchard94: Jazz says thank you, and so do I :)**

**stargurl113: Thanks hun.**

**jaspers-honeybee: Men, even though this one's darned near perfect, are slow as hell lol**

**mysweetkat: Jake's babies...wouldn't they be just cutesie? lol**

**Mickeyluver33: I love your suggestions :D And yeah he did feel that way for a bit...poor dear. LOL**

**Kittyinaz: You're welcome and Uh huh...sureeeee :p**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: And bring friends. Friends are always welcome *snorts***

**hiddenfanggirl16: Move on and go where? Pffft you'll be back for more awesome lovin from the Major.**


	35. Out-take 9

**Edward: Heyyyy**

**Me: Hey sweetie, been missing you**

**Edward: Really? You never show me love...what is that you say?**

**Me: I love you?**

**Edward: No. Ah yes, you don't see me sexually. *folds arms***

**Me: But I'm working on it aren't I? *wink***

**Edward: *grins* Yeah...didn't have this much fun with Stephenie**

**Me: Meh...she prefers you pure and pussy-ish. *shrugs* I, however want to corrupt you ;)**

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

"No, I'll have to call you back," Alice said slamming the phone down in frustration.

"Something wrong love?" Edward asked from his seat on the lounge chair in his office.

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose and Edward chuckled.

She glared at him, finding nothing even remotely at the moment. "What?"

"You pinched your nose, the same way I do," Edward said crossing the room to kiss Alice's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to find anyone who is carrying Vicky's new line," Alice huffed with a pout.

"My cousin Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Yes, who else?" Alice said a bit sharply. She took a deep breath. "Sorry baby, I just love her clothes."

"Ally, you could've just asked me to talk to Vic," Edward said pulling her out of the chair momentarily, before sitting down and pulling her into his arms.

"I wanted to get it myself, not just because my rich boyfriend knows the designer," she said burying her nose in his chest.

"That's ok darling, you still can. I'm only saying that if you wanted me to, I could," he said.

"You're amazing," Alice said reaching up to tangle her hands in his amazing copper hair.

"You're not too bad yourself Ms. Brandon," he smirked down at her.

They closed the distance between them with a fiery kiss.

They went at it for a few moments before Alice broke away breathlessly, "Edward, I need you."

"Now?" he asked nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yesss," she hissed as his teeth grazed the skin between her ear and her neck.

"Come with me," he said moving so fast, her legs wobbled as Edward placed on her feet. His hand tugging on hers urgently, spurring her into motion.

They giggled like school children as the elevator door closed behind them.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Somewhere quiet, and where we won't be disturbed," he said softly.

Alice was humming with excitement. Everyone had her Edward pegged to be this gentlemanly quiet type. And he was to some extent, but not when it came to their sex.

Edward was wild in bed and out of it too, as he loved having semi-public trysts. It was the thrill of the chance of being caught that got him off.

"I can't wait to bury myself in you," he said putting Alice's hand over his evident arousal.

Alice groaned as she stroked him through his pants, feeling him get harder under her ministrations. The elevator pinged and they got off, scurrying to the records room. As soon as the door closed, Edward had Alice's legs around his waist, her ass in his hands, and his mouth devouring hers.

"Ed...go back...someone might..." Alice panted brokenly.

Edward was used to hearing her speak that way during their sessions and he walked further into the room, behind a large row of cabinets, no one would see them from here. He deposited her on a small table that was there and without a word he hiked up her skirt and ripped her panties off.

"I hope you weren't fond of those," he said palming her breasts with his free hand.

Alice arched her back and moaned as he spread her pussy lips open with his fingers.

"Such a sweet pussy," he whispered as his fingers teased her nub before thrusting into her. Alice let go a low scream, as her juices pooled around his fingers.

"Oh fuck Edward, that feels so good!" Alice moaned.

"And I'm betting this will feel even better," he said kneeling in front of her and diving straight in, burying his face between her legs.

Alice lost the ability to speak when Edward flicked his tongue over her clit, while thrusting his fingers deeper and faster in her heat.

"Do you like when I tongue fuck your pussy?" he paused to look up at her.

Alice delved her hands into his hair and pushed his head back down.

_'Why is he talking?'_ her thoughts screamed.

Alice could feel the smirk on Edward's face as he went back to the task at hand. Edward knew when Alice was close, her walls started fluttering around his fingers and her knees locked around his head. With a few more flicks of his tongue, she released a low, keen wail. Edward kissed her nether lips until she calmed down, then before she had a chance to say anything, he flipped her over pulled her ass into the air.

"Are you ready to be fucked Alice?"

Alice's knees buckled as her body shivered in response, and Edward taking that as a yes, slammed his dick into her, bending her over the table.

He didn't take his time, just pounded into her. Fucking her with all that he had. Edward knew her body like he knew the keys on his continued slamming into her, Alice making high-pitched mewls with each withdrawal, and low feral groans as he re-entered her.

"Ally..." he groaned as he held her waist tightly. "Oh fuck baby, I'm close."

He reached between her legs and closed his fingers over her clit, rolling it around.

He licked her neck, "I need you to cum for me baby, all over my dick."

That was all it took; Alice came undone and her walls tightened around him, squeezing so tightly it triggered his own release. The two so caught up in their ecstasy, they didn't hear the shocked intake of breath behind them.

* * *

**A/N: *deep breathe* So I've written sex Edward. How'd I do? Did I corrupt him well enough? **

**TeamJasper123: Yes, I've been called a witch before. *dusts cobwebs with my broom* :'D**

**viciousviolet: Your faith in me is what pushes me on :) thnx babe**

**MarieVance: Anytime sweets, and hope you enjoyed the end result of the wait :p**

**Mickeyluver33: Are you living in my head? LOL That's a scary place to be sometimes...fair warning :)**

**WonderGirl556: Because you asked so nicely, I updated today. Just for you :) **

**Prillylove25: We'll work something out. ;)**

**LittleJ36: pahahaha you will learn young grasshopper. I LOVE leaving ya'll hanging every now and again. Keeps you sharp as tacks :D **

**misszayy-5: Hope you are pleased Slave Driver :)p**

**KCLutz4475: God! You selfish chit. *giggles* Luckily I have reserves...but don't forget the stamp on the Major's fine ass...RETURN TO SENDER!**

**1dreamkeeper: *grins* **

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Yes, I love the fluff too :)**

**Kittyinaz: Keeping you happy...yep, that's my goal...you and your eggs :)p**

**Okay so next chapter we get to see Jazz and Bells at dinner. *evil laugh* The naughtiness that ensues. And yes, I had fun corrupting Edward, he's a quick study *wink* I'm off to do some reading, giving my fingers a break. Be safe where ever you are chicas. Riney loves ya *besos***


	36. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay so I rewrote this chapter because one of my reviewers, luvrofmusic, brought it to my attention that there was a story out there quite similar to this chapter. I'm glad she did. However I do NOT practice plagiarism or support it, and I HATE drama more, so that's why I rewrote the chapter. I wouldn't wait until I got this far into the story to steal someone else's work. This is my first real attempt at writing a full length story, so I'm working really hard to keep it good and all that. **

**And I'm kinda glad she said something, cause this re-write, to me, is better than the original post :D ~ Riney**

* * *

**Bella: My eyes are scarred permanently.**

**Alice: You'll live.**

**Edward: *blushes***

**Me: *cackles* Don't worry darling, I'll make a man's man out of you yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

* * *

He said eight o'clock.

_'Then why is he here at seven thirty?'_ Bella fretted as she scampered to the door to let him in.

She ran a hand over hair to smooth any stray strands, and took a cleansing breath before pulling open the door with a smile.

"You're early," she said putting a hand on her hip.

Jasper's eyes travelled up and down her body, before coming back to her face.

"And you are beautiful."

She ducked her head and thanked him softly, stepping aside to usher him in.

She closed the door and turned to drink him in; as usual he was gorgeous. He was wearing a dark wash jeans and a button down shirt, the top buttons undone, a jacket and cowboy boots?

_'What is it with him and cowboy boots?'_ she mused. _'Either way, giddy up cowboy.'_

Jasper laughed, and Bella blinked looking at him curiously.

"I believe the saying is _'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'_ Isabella," he said with a smirk.

Bella flushed and bit her lip to stifle the groan.

_Now_, her filter decides to malfunction. "Shut up," she said grabbing her purse.

Jasper took her hand as they headed outside to his monstrosity of a vehicle. "You really do look ravishing tonight Isabella."

"Thank you," she said. "You're not so bad yourself."

They made small talk during the drive to the restaurant, laughing and getting to know each other a little better.

"I can't believe Emmett did that," Bella said shaking her head.

"Neither did mom," Jasper said with a chuckle.

He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine, and hopped out of the driver's seat to open her door.

"Ma'am," he said tipping an imaginary hat and offering her his hand.

Bella giggled, and accepted his hand, stepping out of the vehicle. "You're so silly."

They walked the short distance to the door, and ever the gentleman, Jasper held the door open for Bella to pass through. When they reached the table, he pulled out her chair so she could sit, before taking his own seat.

The waitress came over to take their order, well Jasper's order because she completely ignore Bella. She was practically all over Jasper before Bella cleared her throat loudly making her presence known.

"We're not ready to order yet," Jasper said with an amused twinkle in his eye.

The girl nodded with a big smile, "If you need anything, just signal and I'll be back," she said before sauntering away with what she must have thought was a seductive wiggle.

Bella wanted to stab her with one of the knives on the table.

"Jealous darling?" Jasper said reaching over and patting Bella's hand.

"Why would you say that?" she asked looking at him.

"You just growled at our dear waitress," he replied with a grin.

"She's not my_ dear _anything," Bella said with a frown.

Jasper just laughed and sipped on his water.

Bella grabbed her menu and started to look over it, trying to decide what she wanted.

"Everything sound so good," she said looking up at him.

"And everything here _is_ so good," Jasper replied.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"Apart from you?" he said so softly that Bella almost thought she imagined it.

"Pardon me?"

"You look good enough to eat darling," Jasper said leaning closer to her, brushing his lips against her collar bone.

Bella shivered at the touch of his lips on her skin, goosebumps springing up.

"I've been thinking about you all day Ms. Swan," he said blowing on her neck.

Bella took a deep breath, trying to still her racing heart. "You have?"

"Uh hmm," Jasper purred.

"Good thoughts I hope," Bella said commending herself for the steadiness of her voice.

"Very good," he rasped.

Bella swallowed, "I see. So, since you've obviously eaten here before, why don't you order something for me."

"I can do that," he said trailing a finger over her cheek.

Bella watched quietly as Jasper beckoned for the silly waitress to take their order. The girl would not shut up, and was flirting shamelessly with Jasper as if Bella weren't sitting right there. When she finally left them alone Bella was grateful for the silence.

"She is quite annoying," she said cutting her eyes in the direction of the giggling girl, who was pointing Jasper out to one of her co-workers.

"She's not important," Jasper shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"Hmph," Bella huffed. "I don't like the way she's practically sitting in your lap when she comes over."

"You're cute when you're jealous," Jasper said with that crooked grin of his. "Would you do me a favor darling?"

_'How'd he go from telling me that I'm cute to asking me a favor?'_ Bella wondered.

"Um, I guess," she replied looking at him curiously.

"I want you to go to the bathroom and take off whatever delectable piece of lingerie you are wearing under that dress."

_'Okay that was definitely **not** I was expecting,' _Bella thought.

Was he serious?

"Tick tock Isabella," Jasper said glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "You don't want your food to get cold, before you get back."

He_ was_ serious.

Bella gnawed on her lip, would she comply? What did she have to lose, other than her panties obviously?

"Okay," she murmured pushing back her chair and standing.

"That's a good girl," Jasper said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Bella hurried across the room to the bathroom, the soon to be discarded panties were now soaked at Jasper's suggestion.

'_What did he have planned?'_ Bella wondered as she opened the bathroom door.

She was going to burst into flames, never had she imagined Jasper being so...well bold.

The bathroom was empty, so she wasted no time in shimmying the panties down her legs and stepping out of them. As she bent to take them up, the door opened and she was wrapped in a pair of familiar arms.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed as he guided her into one of the stalls and locking the door behind him.

"Shh darling, wouldn't want anyone to hear you," he said putting a finger to her lips.

"I am not having sex in a bathroom stall," she said hotly, although the liquid heat between her legs disproved her statement. She had never wanted someone as badly as she wanted Jasper right then.

"Darling, I would never take you in a bathroom stall," he said smoothly pulling her body closer to his. "I only came to get what I asked for."

Bella was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Your underwear Isabella," he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Have you already taken them off?" he asked sliding his hands down her dress.

Bella nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Such an obedient girl," he said softly kissing her jawline. "May I have them please?"

_'What the hell is he going to do with my panties?' _

"Um...okay?" she replied handing over the blue lace thong.

"Ah," Jasper said folding the material. "What a coincidence this is, they match my shirt."

They did. She hadn't noticed that before.

After folding them, he tucked the underwear in the pocket of his jacket, like one of the little kerchiefs that came in the suits.

No one would realize that it was instead a piece of lingering peeping out of his pocket.

I'm going to leave you now, our dinner should be arriving shortly. Wait five minutes before you come back to the table," he said.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, finally finding back her voice.

"Yes," he replied sliding his hand under her dress eliciting a moan from her lips. His prying fingers found her moist center and dipped inside. "Crazy for you."

Jasper stroked her a few more times, massaging her clit with his thumb; Bella's breathing altered and she thrust her hips against his hand. And just as soon as he began, he stopped. Pulling his hand from under her dress and sucking on his finger.

"Simply delicious," he said with a wink. He turned and opened the door leaving a speechless Bella standing there panting after him.

Bella blinked in disbelief as she heard the bathroom door close, signalling his exit.

_That bastard._

She was so close, and now she was aching for release.

She was going to get him back, and revenge would be oh so sweet.

She went to the sink and splashed some water on her flushed face, smoothing her dress down before heading back to the restaurant.

Little Ms. Annoying was just arriving with the food; roast chicken with grilled vegetables and fettuccine in a creamed mushroom sauce. It smelt heavenly, and Bella said as much as she sat down.

Jasper nodded in agreement, and without a word dismissed their eager little server.

"Are you okay? You look a little...flushed," Jasper said a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm fine thank you," Bella said sipping on her wine.

They began eating their meal quietly, enjoying the romantic ambiance that the place was shrouded in.

"Good?" Jasper asked.

"Very," Bella said slipping off her shoe. She was going to make him suffer, the same way she was.

She lowered her head and continued eating as she ran her foot up his leg, she felt his body stiffen as her foot climbed higher. She looked up at him through her lashes and was surprised to see him staring back at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Lost something Isabella?" he asked.

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head as he shifted in his seat.

"It seemed that way to me," he said reaching under the table to grab her ankle.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"Why? I'm only helping you out," he said and before she had time to blink, her foot was pressed against his very apparent arousal. Bella bit her lips and groaned softly. He was rock hard. And the burning sensation that had been settling to a dull roar in her nether regions, flared back to life instantaneously.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ she thought frantically as Jasper's fingers moved from her ankle up her calf.

"Does the little swan want to play?" he said fingers climbing higher.

_'When had their chairs become so close?' _Bella wondered as he leaned into her, his fingers tracing her knee cap.

"Behave yourself, _Mr. Whitlock,_" she said trying to pull her foot from his, but Jasper was having none of that. _  
_

"Keep quiet baby, we wouldn't want anyone to catch on to what we're doing," he said dangerously low, his hand now creeping up her thigh.

Bella went statue still as he thrust two of his long fingers into her traitorous body. Her fingers were wrapped so tightly around the knife and fork, they were turning white.

His head was almost touching hers, and Bella swore she was having black outs. She kept missing important moments like that. She put down the knife and fork and dug her nails into the table. To the rest of the unsuspecting people in the room, they were just having a romantic moment. Under the table however was a different story. Jasper quickened his fingers, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her swollen clit, making Bella bow her head as she fought for control.

"You want to cum, don't you baby?" he asked.

_'Yes,'_ she screamed inwardly.

"Answer me Isabella," he said thrusting a third finger inside of her.

"God, yes," she whispered eyes closed tight.

"Then cum for me, baby," he said kissing her neck and giving a final flick of her clit.

Bella's walls trembled around his hand and she thought she was going to gouge out chunks of the table.

"So beautiful," he whispered kissing her lips.

Bella sat back and tried not to gasp for breath, willing her racing heart to calm down. Her eyes on Jasper's very calm looking face, only his eyes betraying the lust he was feeling. Jasper removed his hand from under the table and wiped it in the napkin, just as the waitress came over.

"Will you be having dessert?" she asked Jasper.

"Yes he will, but since I'm the dessert we'd like the check," Bella said her voice icy.

The girl's eyes widened and she rushed off. Jasper chuckled.

"Dinner was exquisite," he said. I can't wait for dessert."

* * *

**A/N: Now I want to go to dinner with Jasper...dammit. **

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: LOL I doubt that very much. And yes corrupted Edward is hot!**

**TeamJasper123: Our boy wouldn't do that. :) *mwah***

**Felicia: Of course I respond to you guys. This story would be nothing without my readers. I love all of you.**

**Veronique24: Thnx babe :)**

**KCLutz4475: I've accepted that you're greedy babe :p**

**Mickeyluver33: Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations lol **

**hiddenfanggirl16: :D Hope you enjoyed the game. And yes I shocked myself with naughty Edward. Had to go have some one on one time with him for that inspiration...twas fun :D And they'll be some CountryBoy/SwanAngel action soon...been working out a few kinks there. **

**Laurie Whitlock: Thank you. Lol I enjoyed corrupting him.**

**chepburn77: *blush* Nope its not...another story for another time *wink***

**Kittyinaz: LOL Eric and Angela...that's an idea I haven't delved into...lol and I'm going to get Jasper steal those damn eggs :p **

**To all my new followers, and ppl who've favorited this story...welcome to my mind. Muhahahaha *kisses* ~Riney**

**p.s: Work starts back tomorrow *sigh* so the real world will intrude big time, but I promise not to make updates far and few between just bare with me lovelies :)**


	37. Chapter 27

**Sup darlings? I'm back to work *sobs* so that's why I haven't updated recently. And the little darlings gave me a cold already. So I'm freaking miserable, but Edward and Jasper have been playing nurse maid. Such sweet little darlings. Jasper is now bound and gagged on the bed. Gotta sweat out this cold ya know *wink***

**Jasper: *muffled sounds***

**Me: That was a hello, I'm guessing. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

* * *

Bella's legs were shaky as she and Jasper headed to the car. The wetness between her thighs slightly uncomfortable, and getting more uncomfortable as Jasper's fingers caressed the small of her back through her dress.

"Are you cold?" he asked as her body shivered.

"No," she murmured. 'Definitely not cold.'

"Hmm," Jasper said opening her door and closing it behind her as she slid in. He walked around to his side and his hand paused on the door when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished it out and saw via the caller's ID that it was Jane calling. Something had to be wrong. Jane never called him after hours unless it was important.

He opened the door and answered the phone brusquely. "Yes Jane."

Bella turned to him, eyes full of curiosity. He motioned for her to give him a minute before saying a few words to Jane before hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked noting the tension in his shoulders.

"Jane can't find the contracts for James and his idiot lawyer," he said shortly.

"They were in my office," she told him. Ange must've moved them into my files."

"You have your office keys on you?" he asked.

"Yeah, wanna go over and get them?"

"It'd be putting dessert on hold for a bit," he said with a frown and Bella smiled. At least he was as eager for dessert as she was.

"It's okay," she said running her fingers against the nape of his hair, feeling pleasure as he shuddered under her touch. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Jasper nodded and sped out of the parking lot. He wanted this over with so he could bury himself in the sweetness that was Isabella Swan.

When they pulled into the office lot ten minutes later, he was ready to take her there in the car. She hadn't stopped playing with the back of his neck, and it was driving him crazy.

"If you don't stop that, those files will have to fucking wait," he said through clenched teeth, turning off the engine.

Bella laughed and pulled her hand away, "Come, I don't want us to get anymore distracted."

They rode in silence up to their floor on the elevator. When they got there, Jane was waiting. If she was surprised to see them together, she showed none outwardly.

"Sorry for calling you in Sir," she said quietly.

Jasper waved her off, "It was necessary. Isabella knows where they are."

"Yeah, sure. Let me go get them," Bella said brushing past them and en route to her office. She could hear them following behind her as she opened her office door. She reached out and turned on the light and headed over to her file cabinet. She rifled through them a minute or two before she found what she was looking for.

"Aha," she said turning triumphantly.

"Thanks so much Bella," Jane said as Bella handed them over.

"No problem Jane," Bella returned, her gaze locked on Jasper, who had a secret smile on his face. She cocked a brow at him but the smile broadened as he shook his head.

"I'm going to get on home now Sir, I'll email these to you later," Jane said to Jasper.

"Sure thing Jane. I'm only a click away," he said his teeth flashing against his tan skin.

_'...only a click away.'_

Bella froze. Where had she heard those words before?

She didn't get to ponder on it long because as soon as the door clicked shut behind Jane, Jasper was on her.

His lips devoured hers and his hand reached behind him to turn off the light. Bella gasped and clung to his shoulders as he grasped her hips and lifted her. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, feeling the full capacity of his arousal. She moaned and bucked her hips into his.

"Need..." he said nipping her shoulder.

"...to..." he said licking the spot where he bit.

"...in you..." he said grabbing the hem of her dress and bunching it around her waist, his hands on her bare ass.

Bella's mind was on auto-pilot. She was overcome with need. She needed him to fill her body. Now.

"Too much...stop talking...please," she said brokenly.

"Shh Angel," he breathed as he fumbled with the button of his pants. There would be no time to undress, the need was too much for finesse and patience.

Bella cried out as he freed his cock from the constraints of his pants, and it brushed against her hot center. Her hips rolled and trapped the blunt head between her nether lips. Jasper cursed and bit into her neck; Bella cried out, loud and keen.

Jasper lifted her a notch and brought her back down swiftly, impaling her on him as he braced himself against the door. He bit back a groan as her tight passage way clenched around him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He had been ready for her since she came so prettily around his fingers at the restaurant.

"So perfect," he said as he kissed her lips while thrusting into her, swallowing her gasp. Her nails digging into his shoulders and her legs tightening around him.

"Jas...perrrr," she moaned slamming down onto him as he pulled out of her. His face was buried in her neck, as he bit and sucked on her sensitive skin. Marking her. She was his.

A few more thrusts and Bella came undone in his arms; her legs stiffened and she threw her head back, screaming his name. Her inner muscles sucked him deeper, closing around him as she came fiercely. Jasper let out a grunt and emptied himself deep in her.

Jasper held her close to him for a few moments before she slid down his body, legs shaking, face buried in his chest.

"You okay?" he asked tilting her face up to his.

She smiled, a smile that made his heart tighten in his chest, "Just wonderful," she said reaching up to kiss him.

He helped her fix her clothes before they left the office.

As they rode down the elevator, hands clasped together he leaned over and whispered, "Just so you know, that wasn't dessert."

He laughed as she blushed bright red.

* * *

**A/N: Bella catches a clue next chapter. :D Yay**

**I wrote a bit of Christmas fluff Em/Bella style_: Every Year, Every Christmas_. Be sure to check it out. Also check out_ 'Abducted'_ another Jas/Bell supposed three shot but certain ppl refused to let it stay that way: Mickeyluver33 knows I mean her lol. **

**I haven't forgotten _'Nice To Meet You'_ so those following it, don't fret too much :) **

**Kalyco828: I'm glad you love the story. Thanks so much :)**

**Salanna: Reading your reviews have made me so happy. You're extremely attentive, calling me on mistakes and what's not. Thanks girlie :)**

**stargurl113: I know right? Get me and that man a table pronto :D**

**jeangary28: lol poor foolish waitress :D**

**Heather Mae: lol ego stroked well, hope you haven't been twitching too much without your Jasper/Bella fix :)**

**cheech83: Well don't worry about being bad, at least you finally made time to review :D I do love your thoughts hun :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: Jasper is so booked up for dinner at the moment, but I'm sure he'll find a way to squeeze you in ;)**

**TeamJasper123: Here's your more. Hope you enjoyed. And lol Jazz is fully booked for now :p **

**Prillylove25: LOL I'll let him know babe**

**Team Twi Potter Girl: LOL *fans you***

**KCLutz4475: Hmm...Paul and Em? Interesting combo, if I do say so myself *wink***

**misslavande: Thanks sweets **

**To all my new followers and ppl who've favorited the story: BIG KISSES. Love you all. Going to watch my shows that I missed this week, and I'll write later. Oooh, and I got a request to do a full length Em/Bells story. The idea has been born, but I won't start that until Christmas week or so. :) Laters, babies.**


	38. Out-take 10

***peeps around* Good, no eggs are being thrown yet :)**  
**Sorry for the wait lovelies. Work's been...well work. And I've been working extra hard to get over my cold, and it's gone yay! But I broke my ankle in August and now I have two pins in it that hurts like a mofo when the rain falls, and I live on an island and guess what: It's rainy season -_- sigh so I'm in hugeee amounts of pain. Meh. Anyways Jazz sends his love, he's making tea for me. The darling man :) Enjoy.**

******Jasper: Hey ladies, thanks for putting up with our crazy asses, we really appreciate each and everyone of you *big kiss***

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

The early morning sun streaming through the window on her face made Bella grunt and roll over.

On to something very warm. Hard and warm. Her eyes few open and she found herself staring at a sleeping Jasper. A soft smile immediately touched her lips, as she watched him sleep.

After they had left the office last night, after a quick trip home for an over night bag, he had brought her back to his house and proceeded to give her the dessert he promised. Bella would never skip dessert again.

She reached out and brushed his hair off his forehead amazed at how young and at peace he looked. Not at all like the hard ass exec he portrayed during the day. Bella leaned over and brushed a kiss on his lips before untangling herself from his arms.

It was just after six and Bella knew they would soon have to leave to get to work. She yawned and padded into the bathroom to wash her face and take care of the pressure on her bladder. When she was done, she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jasper was still asleep, now clutching her pillow close to him, making her smile.

By the time she had finished squeezing the oranges for the juice, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips landed on the back of her neck.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"Hmm," Jasper murmured nuzzling her with his nose. "I woke up and you were gone."

Bella giggled and turned around in his arms, looping her arms around his neck.

"You have to eat something," she stated reaching up to put her lips against his.

"I know," he said. "But like I said, you were gone."

Bella flushed as he nipped at her lips, "Not me," she whispered.

Jasper ran his tongue over her lips, deepening the kiss. They stood there for a few minutes before Bella pushed against his shoulders lightly. "We have to get ready for work."

"I'm the boss," Jasper growled pulling her back into him.

Bella moaned and bit her lips as he nibbled on her neck. "But I'm not."

"And?" Jasper said sucking the skin below her ear, making her squirm.

"And I have to go to work," Bella said with a strangled laugh as his morning shadow tickled her. She gave him a push and wiggled out of his arms and moved to the little island in the kitchen, that was laden with breakfast things.

"Come and eat and then we shower," she said with a smirk.

Jasper's eyes widened and then he returned the smirk, "That sounds rather intriguing."

Bella flushed and ducked her head, "Just eat your breakfast Whitlock."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a drawl.

The two ate in comfortable silence and then Jasper cleaned up while Bella headed into the bathroom. She was stepping under the water in the huge shower when the door slid open.

"Naughty Isabella," Jasper murmured closing the door behind him and regarding her closely. His eyes roving over her naked form, causing the heat in Bella to curl and settle in her lower stomach.

"How am I naughty?" she asked brushing the water out of her face.

"Taking a shower without me?" he asked raising his brow.

"It's after seven," she replied. "I don't want to be late."

"I promise we won't be late," he said before his lips covered hers.

All thoughts of bathing flew out the window as Jasper wrapped his hand in her hair. Bella moaned and thrust her body against his.

"Isabella," he groaned as she rubbed her breasts against his chest.

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, the blunt head of his penis brushing against her clit.

"Please," Bella whispered burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Please what?" he husked as his hand slid between them to play with the nub.

"I need..." Bella panted as Jasper brushed a finger against her.

"Yes?" he asked, voice thick with lust.

Bella moaned loudly and sunk her teeth into his neck. "Inside...now..."

Jasper hissed as her teeth bit into him, and he lifted her hips slightly before impaling her on his hard length.

Bella cried out and threw back her head as he moved forward, trapping her against the wall, not that she minded as he pounded into her. She looked up and got caught in his gaze, his eyed lidded and dark with desire. She burrowed her hand in his hair and pulled his face down to hers, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

"Isabella...oh my...fuck," Jasper moaned pulling his mouth from hers.

"Jasper...yessss," she cried as he ground his hips into hers, she was coming apart. Flying.

As Bella convulsed around him, Jasper thrust into her a few more times before releasing his hot load deep in her.

"Baby," he said resting his head against hers.

"That was..." Bella said trying to catch her breath.

"I know," he said kissing her softly.

She smiled and kissed him again, as he put her down, sliding out of her.

"Now we can bathe and head to work," he said reaching for the soap.

Bella laughed as he started to wash her back. They were definitely going to be late.

* * *

**A/N: Bath time is so much fun with the gorgeousness that is Mr. Whitlock :)**

* * *

**Kittyinaz: I know they are LMAO. Don't be too hard on them. They'll catch on soon enough, well at least one of them will ;)**

**Bowen7643: We would all love some Jasper lovin'. Thanks for reading :)**

**misszayy-5: I've updated Slave Driver :)p**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Yup just a little while longer now**

**Laurie Whitlock: I can't wait either :D**

**Mickeyluver33: I love you :) Even with your influence ;)**

**Tatas Bouncealot: Yes, our girl is a smart cookie isn't she?**

**MarieVance: I'm so glad my stories make you happy *woot* and I'll be looking forward to seeing your writing hun :)**

**KCLutz4475: I know you do babes, and I shall deliver. *besos***

**viciousviolet: Yes! He most definitely is ;)**

**TeamJasper123: Office sex ftw! LOL **

**Prillylove25: *pouts* Okay fineeee I'll untie him...for now ;)**

**Ms Inferno: I'm so glad you're enjoying it hun :D**

**1dreamkeeper: Thanks sweets :)**

**AlwaysJASPERsLOVE: Thank you so very much hunz :)**

**AnnaMarieWest: LOL don't worry I won't leave you hanging for too long. Promise **

**Toxic Angel: LOL sorry for the wait. Jazz had me busy...if you know what I mean? *wink wink***

**MrsJasperWhitlock2009: Soon! LOL**

**To all of my new followers: Welcome to my crazy world. To all of you who've favorited and/or following this story, a massive thank you goes out to you guys. I love all of you! ~ Riney**


	39. Chapter 28

**Now our darling's birthday was Friday...I know we all did something to make him feel all super duper loved. **  
**Love the gorgeousness that is him *kisses Jay***

**Jazz: Well thank you darling *kisses* **

**Me: Now don't start that...we have company. Steph owns them, I just play with them :D**

**This chapter btw is just a little filler, nothing too heavy or too light...it's what's the phrase again? Just right? Well to me...ya'll will the be the judges of that. Lemme know lovelies. **

* * *

**Chapter 28.**

* * *

Bella had barely sat down at her desk before Alice breezed in.

"The sex must be amazing. You are _never_ late." she asked sitting on the edge of Bella's desk.

"Go away Ally," Bella groaned.

"What? It's not my fault you took forever to finally get into each other's pants."

"Alice," Bella said warningly.

"You know I'm right," Alice said.

Bella rolled her eyes then, "Go do your work and leave me to mine."

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you were late this morning?" Alice said with a grin.

Bella sighed. She knew if she didn't talk to Alice, she would never go away. "If you must know, I was having sex in the shower with..." she trailed off biting her lip. She didn't know what to call Jasper. They hadn't discussed titles, just said they'd like to try whatever was going on between them.

"With..." Alice prompted.

"Jasper," Bella finished booting up her laptop.

"Your man," Alice said. "You can say it Bella."

"He's not my man," Bella said with a frown.

Alice threw her hands in the air. "You will never cease to amaze me Bells."

"Yeah and you will never cease to traumatize me," Bella said with a grimace.

"What are you babbling about?" Alice asked.

"The next time you and Edward want to have a quickie, please remember to lock the freaking door," Bella hissed.

Alice's eyes widened and she actually had the grace to blush. "You...you saw us?"

"Yes, God I'm scarred for life now thank you very much," Bella said rubbing her eyes.

Alice giggled. "I'm sorry Bells. Really I am."

She didn't sound sorry to Bella. Not one iota.

"Just go, I have tons of work to do."

Alice giggled again and then sobered, "Hey Bells?"

Bella looked up, "Hmm?"

"What ever happened to your little cyber-boyfriend?"

Bella blushed. She hadn't thought of CountryBoy in days. "He's still around I guess."

"Hmm ok," Alice said before leaving the office.

Alice's question had triggered her memory and Bella remembered that she had something to check out. She opened her saved messages and browsed through the first few messages between her and CountryBoy and sure enough there was that phrase that had nagged at her subconscious all weekend long.

'I'm only a click away.'

Bella shook her head. It was just a coincidence. Lots of people said that phrase. It meant absolutely nothing. She closed her laptop and began thinking of when next she and Jasper would be alone.

Jasper slammed the phone down and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Something wrong Sir?" Jane asked concern on her face. She was not used to seeing her boss lose his cool. He was always controlled.

"That fucking moron Newton," Jasper said.

"Ah," Jane nodded. The new client. "Is there a problem?"

"The little shit wants to do his debut party in England. Fucking England," Jasper snarled.

There was a knock on the door breaking into Jasper's mini-tirade.

"Isabella, I mean Ms. Swan," he said his eyes briefly meeting Jane's. The younger woman smiled and stood up. "I'll go work on these notes sir," she said moving towards the door.

"Bella," she said as she passed the other woman.

Bella smiled, "Hey Jane."

"He's not in a good mood," Jane whispered with a wink before closing the door behind her.

Bella turned to Jasper and noticed that he was indeed pacing.

"Something wrong?" she asked moving over to him.

He motioned towards the desk and she picked up the papers there and scanned them. She stifled a groan and put them back on his desk.

"London? Are they serious?" she asked moving to stand behind him as he looked outside.

"I wish he was a talentless fool so I could just say fuck it and be done with him," Jasper said turning to face her.

"I know, but he's not," Bella sighed.

Jasper was really keyed up. Something else had to be bothering him, he was too agitated.

"There's more?" she asked touching his arm gently.

His eyes closed briefly before boring into hers. "I have to send a company rep with the assholes."

Bella's stomach dropped. She was the one dealing with this particular client. She was the one who had found him so to speak.

"Me?" she whispered.

He didn't have to say a word. She had her answer from his expression of distress.

Suddenly she was wrapped in his arms, his face buried in her neck. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but I have to," Bella replied hugging him to her.

"I just found you," he whispered against her lips.

Bella's heart fluttered at his words. So much emotion were in those few words. "I'm not going to disappear Jasper," she said closing the gap between their lips.

When they broke apart, Bella rubbed his back soothingly.

"It'll only be for a few days," she said stepping back and looking up into his face.

"And besides we can text, call and IM each other," she said with a smile.

"I guess," he said with a pout.

He looked so adorable that Bella couldn't resist kissing his lips again. "You're too cute for your own good," she said. "I'll give you all my information and we'll be all set."

"Good," he said kissing her neck. "Then I'll only be a click away."

Bella froze minutely before relaxing into his embrace again. There was that phrase again. Suddenly she was glad she was going to London. She wanted to investigate this more.

"How is it that you're not gone yet and I already miss you?" he whispered.

"Stop thinking about it. I'll be back before you know it. Now when do I leave?" Bella asked.

"Tonight I'm thinking if all goes well," he replied. "So go home and get yourself packed. I'll come and take you to the airport around seven."

Bella nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading back to her office.

* * *

**A/N: Next stop: Jolly Old England! We get to play catch up with Moron Mike and Jackass James. *makes face* Andddddd CountryBoy & SwanAngel meet back up too. :D It's been a while for them huh? I miss them too don't worry. **

**I'm repeating the cold, but I feel much better darlings, thanks for all the well wishes *besos* ~ Riney**

* * *

**Kittyinaz: See this? See why I'm scared of eggs? *sniffs and cuddles into Jasper* I don't mind tho...Jazz will protect me *sticks out tongue* And hmm...cute puppy pics? I have a cat...maybe I can do that :D **

**Mickeyluver33: Imma make sure you get to spend some time with Jazz don't worry. I can share...kinda lol**

**Laurie Whitlock: LOL thanks babe. And sure...just pick a number from the front desk. You _will_ be served ;) *pun intended* **

**Prillylove25: Don't worry hun, they will get to interact more at work. Thanks for the continued faith in my warped brain. :)**

**digbygirl: You're new reviewing aren't you? Welcome :D And thanks saying how awesome you think the story is. Give this girl a kiss Jazz *Jasper: *MWAH***

**Toxic Angel: Ahahahaah impatient one I'll update as fast as possible just for you. Thanks for the love sweets. **

**hiddenfanggirl16: Everything sexual with this man is a plus. ;) thanks hun. **

**1dreamer: Thanks luv**

**cheech83: LOL oh dear. I'm sorry about that...not too sorry tho :)p**

**vampirechick13: Sequel?! LOL oh boy. Thanks for the love ! *hugs***

**misszayy-5: *bows* So glad you approve Madam Slave Driver :D**

**viciousviolet: LOL *tries to be stern* Do your work missy! *giggles* Okay so at least I tried :p Glad you liked.**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Thanks hun...and I'm totally in love with your stories. Seriously. :)**

**JessJess76: LOL I'll let the pun be intended :D And thanks I do feel much better :)**

**Carlie13: The things WE would ALL do to that man *sigh***

**Felicia: Don't worry he is...with his foine self !**

**KCLutz4475: Thanks babes and you already know he's at your beck and call, just send Em over ;) Fair trade. **

**stargurl113: That's the spirit chica! **


	40. Chapter 29

**So I'm like two days late with this update :p I fell asleep last night before I could finish it. Meh. Anyways Bella is in England, and will be for a few days. I love England by the way, Eastbourne especially, since I'm always going there. I'm going back to bed. There's a hot Quileute waiting for me since Jazz has suddenly disappeared on me. Which ever one of you who has him...have fun *wink***

**Paul: SM owns us. Pervy Riney just toys with us. I like her fun tho *smirk***

**Me: And that smirk did me in...toodles lovelies. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29.**

* * *

Frigging London.

Bella pulled the coat around her frame tighter as she made her way to the limo the company had provided. It was blistering cold and gray.

"Ms. Swan," the driver said with a curt nod.

"Please, call me Bella," she insisted as he helped her into the back of the stretch.

His lips twitched, "Very well. I'm Patrick."

"Nice to meet you Patrick," she said as he closed the door and walked around the front to settle in the driver's seat.

"First time here in Jolly Old England?" Patrick asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yes," Bella answered looking out the window as they left the airport. "Where am I staying again?"

"At The Grand miss," Patrick replied.

"Is it nice there?" she asked as the scenery whizzed past her. It was early morning, and not a lot of traffic was on the road. Despite the gray, somber clouds, it was actually very beautiful. She was glad that she was staying in the country, she wasn't up for the hustle and bustle of the capital.

"It is very nice there, not too far from the beach," Patrick said and she could see him smiling in the rear-view mirror.

"Good," she said turning on her phone. She sent Jasper a text even though she knew he was probably sleeping. It was just after seven there which meant it was around two in the morning back home.

**Landed safely. On my way to the hotel. - B.**

She tucked her phone back in her bag after she sent the text and she and Patrick talked a bit until they pulled into the hotel. It was a lovely building. She opened the door before Patrick could make it out of the car.

"You're making me look bad Miss," he said with a friendly smile and Bella laughed.

"Sorry Patrick, I'm not used to being waited on," she said as she closed the door. Patrick laughed and got her luggage from the trunk and they made their way inside.

She checked in without problems, since Jasper seemed to have taken care of everything and in ten minutes she was in her room looking through the window. She turned on her laptop, and put her phone to charge. Patrick had told her he'd be in the hotel restaurant when she had settled in. She was hungry and was excited about having authentic English tea for breakfast, so she took a quick shower and dressed casually before joining Patrick.

"So have you been driving limo's long?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"For a few years ma'am," Patrick said with a smile.

Bella made a face, "I told you Patrick, my name is Bella. Ma'am makes me feel old."

He laughed and nodded, "Sorry Ms. Bella."

Bella figured she could deal with that. "So what do we do next?" she asked as the waiter removed their plates.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"It was a six-hour flight. I slept most of it," Bella replied. "Besides I can always take a nap later. This is my first time here and its for business, so I'm taking in all the leisure time now."

Patrick nodded with a laugh, "Well we can go just about anywhere you'd like."

"Wonderful, I'll just go up to my room and grab my purse and coat. Be back in a bit," she said and headed up to her room. When she looked at her phone, she was surprised to see a message waiting.

**I'm glad you're there safe. I miss you. - J.**

Bella hugged the phone to her chest and smiled dreamily before putting on her coat and heading out the door.

Patrick was waiting by the car and Bella rolled her eyes as he made a show of opening the door. She was happy that she had gotten a people friendly driver.

The tour started off at the Eastbourne Town Hall, but Bella was disappointed when she found out that it wasn't that accessible to the public unless there on official business. So the next stop was Town Centre. Bella dragged poor Patrick through the malls and oohed and ahhed at the little trinkets she picked up along the way. She made sure she got souvenirs for everyone, including her mother.

She didn't dare venture into the dress shops yet, she'd save that for tomorrow after the meeting with James and his lawyer. She knew she would need the retail therapy then. By the time she had finished collecting her souvenirs, the jet lag had started to kick in.

"Oh gosh, I'm getting tired," she said as she threw the bags in the back of the limo before getting in.

"Back to the hotel then?" Patrick asked.

"Uh huh," she replied with a yawn. "You can take the rest of the day off Pat."

"Thank you Ms. Bella, I'm sure Lottie would appreciate me being home early," the middle age man said with a wink.

"Lottie? Your wife?" Bella asked as Patrick maneuvered the car into traffic.

"Yes please, my Charlotte," he said and Bella could see his grin broaden.

"I'll have to meet her before I go," Bella said resting her head back on the plush leather upholstery of the car.

"She'd be glad too, you can come over for lunch before you go," he said winking again.

Bella smiled, Patrick reminded her of her father. So easy-going and kind. Made her miss Charlie even more, she'd definitely make it a point to visit when she returned home.

She waved goodbye to Patrick and trudged up to her room. Closing the door with a sigh she turned on the heater while kicking off her shoes.

She flopped down on the bed and bundled herself under the covers and had started to doze when her cell-phone buzzed. She looked at it wearily with one eye and a grin burst on her face when she saw who was calling.

"I miss you too," she said pressing the answer button.

"Not as much as I miss you," Jasper said, voice still rough from sleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Bella asked making herself comfortable. She glanced at the clock; eleven o'clock. "It's barely six there."

"Going in early, but I needed to hear your voice," he replied and she could hear him moving around.

"Hmm, ok," Bella replied stifling a yawn.

"You going to sleep?" he asked.

"Was gonna take a nap. Why?" she replied.

"Because your voice is doing things to me," he said.

Bella smiled, she knew the feeling. As soon as she had heard his voice, warmth flooded her center and moistened her panties.

"Is it?" she said lowering her voice.

"God Isabella," Jasper groaned.

"Yes...Jazz."

"I'm so fucking hard for you," he growled.

"You are?" she asked coyly.

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to change panties," she said softly.

"How about you take them off?" he said.

Bella bit on her lips as her hand skimmed the top of her pants, "Okay."

"Oh God baby," Jasper moaned, speeding up Bella's movements. She rested the phone on the pillow and shimmied out of her pants and panty.

"It's off baby,"she whispered going back on the phone.

"How is my pussy?" he asked.

Bella's skin flushed at his words, but she answered anyway. "She's so hot and wet from missing you."

"Touch her," he said hoarsely. "Touch her like I would. Let her know I miss her."

Bella's fingers brushed over her nether lips, spreading them apart slightly. A moan escaped her lips as her finger came in contact with the tip of her clit.

"Yes babes, just like that," Jasper said, his voice deepened to an almost permanent growl. His accent so pronounced, Bella almost came on the spot.

"Now slide one finger in," he continued.

Bella did as he instructed, her finger slipping into her wet heat. A hiss escaped her lips as she moved her finger in and out. "Ohhh," she breathed.

"Shit darlin'," Jasper cried out quietly. "You're already so hot, and we've only just begun."

"Jas..." she started but got cut off by her administrations below her waist. She pumped her finger a bit faster, curling it slowly into a little hook. "S-shitt."

"I want my tongue in you," he said.

"More..." Bella moaned.

"Add another finger sweetheart," he told her.

Bella slid another finger into her center, squeezing her eyes shut as the sensation rocked through her body.

"Now taste yourself for me," Jasper said roughly.

Bella froze momentarily, she had never tasted herself. She didn't know if she could. Jasper sensed her apprehension and let out a deep breath.

"Come on Angel, think of it as appreciating what I enjoy so thoroughly."

Bella relaxed a bit and before she could think about it, she pulled her fingers out and sucked them into her mouth; tasting herself for him.

Jasper moaned on the other end.

"Are you still hard?" Bella asked although it was impossible that he wouldn't be.

"As a fuckin' rock," Jasper hissed.

"Wrap your hand around that hard...cock...of yours," Bella said pausing to clear her throat.

She could hear the sound of clothes being brushed against skin. He was taking off his boxers.

"Done ma'am," he grunted into the phone as his hands wrapped around his length.

She had told Patrick earlier that the word ma'am made her feel old; her body made her a liar. She could feel her arousal pool between her legs.

"Now get those fingers back in that lovely pussy of yours," Jasper ordered. "And I want you to fuck yourself Isabella."

Bella's body jerked from his words, bending to do his will.

She fumbled with the phone, putting it on speaker quickly and using her free hand to cup her breasts. Her hips were moving in time with her hand, as her body begged for more friction.

"I wish you were here," she whispered.

"If I were there we wouldn't be doing all this talking," Jasper said moving his hand up and down as he listened to Bella's breathing change.

"I miss your lips," she breathed undulating her hips more, tension pooling in her stomach.

"Where do you miss them darlin'?" he asked.

"All over me," Bella cried out as she ground her palm against her clit.

"Fuck!" Jasper said.

"And instead of my tiny ass fingers, I want you so deep inside me I can feel you in my chest."

"Raise your leg baby, imagine that I've hitched up around my waist," Jasper growled.

"Oh...damnnn," Bella moaned as her imagination took over and she pictured what he had said. "So much deeper..."

"You like it when I'm buried deep in you, don't you?" Jasper said.

Bella nodded, voice completely gone as she pistoned against her hand, her juices coating her fingers and thighs.

"I should make you slow down, tease you," Jasper said voice cracking.

"N-no," Bella stammered. "No teasing. I...I need you."

"Tell me what you want Angel."

"Ohhh," Bella cried out.

"Say it!" Jasper demanded.

"I want you to fuck me Jasper!" she said loudly, her voice tapering off into a long moan.

"Then fuck yourself," he said. "Hard."

A few more strokes and Bella was coming hard. Her body twitching and writhing as she let go.

"That's it baby, come for me. All over me," Jasper said, voice gravelly. "Oh fuck Isabella...I can...oh fuck!" he muttered as his own orgasm took over.

It was quiet on the phone a few moments, all that could be heard was their harsh breathing as they came down from their pleasure high.

"Go and sleep darlin'," Jasper whispered. "I'll call you later ok?"

"Damn you Jasper Whitlock," Bella said with a soft smile on her lips. "Now I miss you more."

"Good. I want you too," he said. "Be good, and try to have some fun ok?"

"Ok," she replied allowing the yawn that had been threatening to come out. They said their good-byes and hung up. Bella snuggled under the covers and was asleep in no time.

* * *

**A/N: Being apart from your lover can be frustrating as hell. I know this for a fact *makes a face* Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay and to address the question: "Would't it be considered cheating if CB & SA hook up?" **

**Well yeah, it kinda would. So don't expect anything over the top sexually from these two just yet. Yes just yet which means there's hope for the future *giggles evilly* **

* * *

**KarmasTwin: LOL yes that slap. Thanks for the review love. Hope you've caught up by now ;)**

**Kittyinaz: I'll have to make one up :P lmaoooo the 'dunceheads' won't be so dunce-headed soon. :) **

**hiddenfanggirl16: Wow. That's serious :) Thanks sweetie :)**

**Ms Inferno: Lol glad you're enjoying and I hope your bf isn't being too much of a pain. Men are such babies when they're sick *rolls eyes* :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: LOL I can totally picture you rubbing your hands together with glee. :) **

**KCLutz4475: Stop being in my head. :)p**

**vampirechick13: We'll see ;)**

**Prillylove25: Not a problem hun, sharing is caring...at least with that hot ass man. *wink***

**misszayy-5: *bows* Glad you approve SD ;)**

**Xo BellaItalia oX : Nopeeeee lol, I'm not gonna make it that easy. **

**sam's-lurker-droid: I think your name rocks btw and thank you for reading my little piece of crazy. Glad you like :)**

**Toxic Angel: LOL here's another fix for ya, and sure you can. Have fun :D**

**Mickeyluver33: I'm not worried, you can have him for 24 hrs if you like. See how generous I can be? :D **

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Yep, it _is_ about time! **

**viciousviolet: LOL I hope its priceless :D**

**Well I'm back to bed darlings, see how I love you all? Woke up at 3 in the morning to finish this for you. :D *kisses* ~ Riney**


	41. Chapter 30

**Happy Holidays! It's Christmas Eve darlings, and Jazz and I would just like to wish all of you a Very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and what ever else you celebrate during this time. I love you all to bits. And I've been really nice at being naughty so I hope Santa gives me what I want. *winks* **

**This is the longest freaking chapter I've written so far in the story...I don't even know why...and it doesn't even have in any awesome sex...lmao. Hope you enjoy, and seriously, have a freaking awesometastic day tomorrow babies. *mwah* ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter 30.**

The next morning Bella woke up feeling well rested. She couldn't believe that she had slept for the entire day. She yawned and stretched her body as she snuggled under the covers more. When her body had fully roused itself, she hopped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to relieve her bladder.

When she was done, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Walking back in the room she checked her phone; she had six missed calls from Alice and two texts.

You cow. Are you out at a pub getting smashed? - Ally.

Isabella Marie Swan! Where the fuck are you? - Pissed off bestie.

Bella chuckled and typed a quick reply to Alice.

I was sleeping you Pixie Witch. Miss me? - B.

As she hit send, the phone buzzed in her hand causing her to jump.

Bella rolled her eyes at her silliness, then checked the new text message she had received. It was from Jasper.

I had a very hard time functioning at work yesterday without you. - Jazz.

She booted up the laptop and sent him a text.

**Get on-line. Now. - B.**

She signed into her messenger and waited for Jasper to appear online. She didn't have to wait long, soon.

He popped her seconds after he signed it.

**JWCullen:** I miss you so fucking much.

**IzzyB:** And I you. Why aren't you sleeping?

**JWCullen:** Sleeping without you is...hard.

**IzzyB:** Even if I were home, who said I'd be sleeping with you?

**JWCullen: *glares*** You would be.

**IzzyB: :*** I would, so relax. It's so freaking cold.

**JWCullen**: What are you doing up anyways?

**IzzyB:** Jazz its after seven. The meeting's at nine. I should be getting ready.

**JWCullen:** At this moment...you're the boss. They have to wait for you.

Bella yawned and shook her head at Jasper's arrogant statement.

**IzzyB:** That's why you're the boss and I'm not.

**JWCullen:** I want to see you.

**IzzyB:** You're so greedy.

Bella giggled as she sent the video call. The first thing she saw was Jasper's intense eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said, voice still husky from sleep.

Bella smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Whitlock."

"I should've come with you," he groused, rubbing a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"I'm glad you didn't," she replied. "You would've been too much of a distraction."

"But at least you wouldn't have to complain about being cold," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. "Whatever."

"So what are you wearing to the meeting?" he asked and she watched as he sat up and settled back against the pillows, giving her a lovely view of his chest.

"Tease," she said giving him a wink.

He feigned innocence, "No idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Bella said standing up and moving out of his line of sight.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to?" he protested.

"Unlike you, who has plenty of time to go back to sleep," Bella said. "I have to get ready for the meeting for your company. I'd like to keep my job you know."

"Your job is quite secure Ms. Swan," Jasper said and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"So you say," Bella said throwing clothes on the bed. "What do you think of this?" she asked holding up a simple blue dress to her body.

"It would look better in a heap next to my bed," Jasper said.

Bella turned and mock glared at him. "Mr. Whitlock, I do believe you're thinking with your penis."

Jasper grinned and moved his hand beyond the view of the camera, "I'm thinking that you're right."

Bella flushed when she realized what he had done, was still doing.

"Behave," she whispered sitting back in front of the laptop. "You're not being fair to me."

"Well you're the one who left us," Jasper said with a pout.

"No wonder you're so damned spoiled. That pout must melt Esmé ," she said with a soft smile.

Jasper shrugged and grinned, "Probably."

"Well it doesn't work on me," Bella said laughing at his shocked expression. "I'm going in the bath; are you going to wait until I get back?"

"You could always take the laptop with you," he suggested with a wiggle of his brows.

"You're incorrigible," Bella laughed, liking this side of Jasper.

Bella went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and did her hair. When she got back out Jasper's eyes were shut and she smiled at how innocent he looked.

She wrapped the towel around her and leaned over. "Hey sleepy head," she said.

His eyes fluttered open and Bella's breath caught in her throat. Did he have to be that sexy? Even when he was just waking up? Gosh.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Uh hmm," she nodded.

"You're naked under that towel aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course. Do you bathe in clothes?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Smart ass," he replied with a yawn.

"I'm going to get dressed okay?" she said blowing him a kiss.

"Okay," he said sleepily as his eyes followed her every move.

Bella moved away and started to get dressed, surprised that she wasn't feeling self conscious as she got ready in front of the sexy man watching her.

Of course him giving a run by run commentary eased the situation greatly. He was hilarious.

"Nice bra," Jasper said as she hooked the bra over her aching breasts. She was so hot for him, it was amazing she didn't combust.

"Thanks," she murmured as she pulled on her silky boy shorts.

She heard the moan he let out and smirked. Her back to him as she bent over and rolled the stockings onto her foot.

"Isabella Swan, you are evil," he growled.

She stole a glance over her shoulder, flashing him a grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sir."

By the time she had put the dress over her head, both of them were panting.

"As soon as you get your sexy little ass back here..." Jasper said.

"Promises, promises," Bella said sitting to put on her shoes.

"Promises I intend to keep Ms. Swan," he said.

"Sure," she said looking at him thoughtfully. "I'm going to go get some breakfast before I leave. It's already after eight."

"Fine," he said. "Go and leave me alone. I just want you to know that as soon as you leave, I'm going to lie here and jerk off to your face and body."

The shade of red Bella turned then was indescribable.

"I'll talk to you later," she said when she regained a smidgen of composure.

"Later Isabella," Jasper said quietly before the screen went black. Bella sighed and turned off her laptop, then she grabbed her bag and coat and headed down to the restaurant for breakfast.

Patrick was already waiting for her.

"Top of the morning to you Miss Bella," he greeted with a warm smile.

"You mean freezing morning don't you Pat?" she said returning his smile.

Patrick chuckled, "Only to foreigners, it's freezing."

"I will never complain about the weather back home again," Bella said shrugging into her coat and pulling on her leather gloves.

"Have you eaten already?" she asked Patrick as she watched the waitress make her way over to them.

"Had a lovely breakfast at home with the missus," he nodded.

"Okay," Bella said with a smile before turning to give her order to the waitress. "Is it far from here to the office?" she asked Patrick.

"About half hour's drive Miss," he replied sipping on his cup of tea.

Bella looked at her watch; it was eight-thirty. She frowned, so she'd be late after all. She hated being late, it screamed unprofessional. Still it was only going to be by five or so minutes so it shouldn't too bad. When her breakfast arrived she ate quickly and bustled Patrick out to the car, she had cut her meal down to ten minutes to keep on schedule.

"You're not going to be terribly late," Patrick said as he wove into the early morning traffic.

"I know but I hate being late," she replied touching up her lip gloss.

Half an hour later they pulled up to the England branch of C & W Music Industries. Bella grinned as Patrick opened the door for her.

"Wouldn't want it be said that you weren't doing your job," she joked as she tightened her coat around her.

"Why thank you Miss Bella," Patrick said waving as she walked into the building.

Before she even made it to the front desk a whirlwind of red hair rushed over to her.

"G'morning," the breathtakingly beautiful woman said in a lilting Irish accent. "You must be Ms. Swan."

Bella nodded and stuck out her hand, "Isabella Swan."

"I'm Siobhan O'Reilly, but everyone calls me Shivie," the woman said grasping Bella's hands warmly.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said finding it hard not immediately like the woman before her. "Sorry to be late."

"Nonsense," Siobhan said with a laugh. "The client has not yet arrived, and I don't believe he'll be here anytime soon either."

Bella should've known better. James didn't strike her as the type to be on time for anything. Still, his ass should've been there. She had other things to do, besides sit and wait for him all morning long.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea?" Siobhan asked as they made their way down the hall.

"No thank you," Bella murmured looking around. The building itself was an almost replica of the building back home.

"Here we go," Siobhan announced pushing open a large door. "This is my office, please excuse the mess," she said with a laugh.

"So tell me Ms. Swan, what do you do?" Siobhan asked as she settled back in her chair.

"Please call me Bella," Bella replied sitting down and making herself comfortable. "I'm one of the head agents at the firm. I'm usually the one who scouts new talent and brings them in."

"Ah," Siobhan said nodding thoughtfully. "And what of our boss? Is he as hot as they say he is?"

"You mean Mr. Whitlock?" Bella asked having to clear her throat.

Siobhan's emerald eyes sparkled with mischief, "Yep. Is he as fit as they say?"

"Fit?" Bella asked her brows furrowing together in confusion.

"You Americans, I forget you don't use our slang," Siobhan said with a giggle. "Fit means as you American's say...hot?"

"Oh," Bella said realization dawning. "Yes he is quite fit," she said with a giggle and a blush.

"How long have you worked with him?" Siobhan asked.

"Just a few years, but I've known him since college days,"Bella said.

"Lucky gel," Maggie said with a wink.

Bella laughed and then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mrs. O'Reilly, Mr. Newton and his client are here," a girl popped her head in to say.

"Thanks Maggie," Siobhan said with a smile. "Come Bella, the twit is here."

Bella laughed at Siobhan's correct description of Mike Newton and followed Siobhan out.

Mike and James were sitting in the conference room making themselves at home when the two women got there.

"Gentlemen," Siobhan said walking into the room.

"Ladies," James leered.

Bella swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising in her mouth. Something about the man just sickened her to the core.

"Let's get started shall we?" Siobhan said with a tight smile.

The next few hours were spent finalizing preparations for James' ridiculously large party. Bella was happy when Siobhan called for the end of the proceedings. It was past lunch and Bella's stomach was protesting.

Siobhan excused herself and told Bella she'd see her at the party, leaving Bella to finish gather her things in the presence of Twiddle Dumb and Dumber.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Ms. Swan?" Mike asked, his blotchy face, too close to hers.

"Well," Bella began.

"Oh come on sweetheart," James said. "We're all starving. Newton, go make the arrangements. I'll persuade the little swan here."

Bella's insides flinched at his tone but she trained her face to show no emotion as she went about tidying up.

"It's very kind of you to offer, but I'll have lunch back at the hotel," she said watching James from the corner of her eye.

"Nope, that just won't do," he said standing up and joining Bella on her side of the desk.

He was far too close for Bella's liking and she edged around putting a miniscule amount of distance between them.

James chuckled, the sound making Bella's flesh raise, "Sweet Bella, are you afraid of me?"

Bella bit on the inside of her jaw, no she wasn't afraid of him. He just creeped her out.

"Why would I be afraid of you James?" she asked flashing him a frown.

"I have no idea," he said with a smile. "I like you," he said leaning into her and effectively trapping her against the desk and his body. He leaned in and ran his nose along her jaw line and her neck.

Bella shivered at the contact and tried to push him off, "Could you move please," she said shoving at his chest.

"I do like a woman with fight," James said nipping her shoulder. Bella shoved harder, and he moved back laughing sinisterly.

"Our time will come my dear Bella," he said as Mike walked back in the room.

"Don't you ever do that again," Bella snapped as she shrugged on her coat.

James held up his hands in surrender, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything against your wishes sweetheart."

"I'm Ms. Swan to you," Bella said icily and without another word she left the room.

"What's up her ass?" she heard Mike ask before the door closed behind her.

As she left the building she shuddered at the memory of James' mouth against her skin.

"You okay Ms. Bella?" Patrick asked.

"Fine Pat, just take me to the hotel," she replied.

She needed Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Nope we haven't seen the last of the dynamic dumbo's yet. Meh. Next chapter...CountryBoy makes an appearance...:D**

**Oh and someone had said they'd find out when they messaged each other...HA! Never! The dating site is anonymous so completely different user names...muhahahah. **

**Anywhooo is anyone watching Revolution? With Charlie (Billy Burke) and JD Pardo (Nahuel)...I've just started watching it...and I sooooo have a thing for Charlie...dear Lord...it's illegal to have the hots for him isn't it? Nope? Oh well even if it was...I'd be GUILTY! I love that mustache... and I normally don't so that says a lot for him...*fans self* **

**Kelly: You slave drivers are amazing :D Thanks for the love hun**

**Laurie Whitlock: I knooooow. We all do *sigh***

**Mickeyluver33: LOL Jazz said he had a very lovely time with you...hmm ;) **

**viciousviolet: *bows* thank you sweets :)**

**sam's lurker-droid: Again...I love your name and you're very welcome :D**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: LOL hope you found him...if you did, tell him you're welcome for me *winks***

**hiddenfanggirl16: Thanks for the support darling :)**

**rainbows-sprinkles-demons: I know you wanted interesting at the meeting, but the chapter had other plans...apparently, but not to fear, interesting is on its way *hugs***

**Kittyinaz: tee hee...I dodged the eggs again huh? *happy dance* **

**Prillylove25: Awww thanks babe! LOL Jazz is waiting on the number **

**cheech83: Jasper makes us ALL excited woohoo!**

**misszayy-5: AHHHHH! That's fuckin awesome! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	42. Chapter 31

**Ahhhh so you get two chapters for Christmas. See what a good girl I'm being? I still have time before Santa drops by *giggles***

**Jasper: This will not help your case. **

**Me: Shh Jazz...I've been good. *pouts* Haven't I?**

**Jasper: *smirks* Well depends on your definition of good.**

**Me: *giggles* I know right? Love you Jazz. Merry Christmas baby.**

**Jasper: Merry Christmas darlin...and to all of you lovely ladies out there too *winks***

**Steph owns em, I just borrowed them to bring my story to life. **

* * *

**Chapter 31.**

When Bella got back to the hotel, she told Patrick she wouldn't be needing his services for the rest of the day. He waved goodbye and she went inside, pausing to order some lunch to be brought up to her room. She took a bath to scrub James off her skin, and then she settled in bed and turned on the television to see what was on.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her phone ringing woke her up. She grinned when she saw the name on display.

"Hey Ally," she said turning over on her stomach.

"Don't 'Hey Ally' me," Alice said.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, it's been busy," Bella said trying not to laugh.

"Not busy enough to call lover boy though," Alice said and Bella could picture the frown on her friend's face.

Bella laughed then, "Oh Alice, behave. I miss you too."

"Hmph," Alice said. "So how is it over there?"

"Cold," Bella said. "You still at work?"

"Yup, it's so boring here without you, I actually was nice to Emmett today," Alice said with a laugh.

"It's only eleven Ally," Bella said shaking her head.

"Exactly," Alice replied.

"How does Edward cope with you?" Bella joked.

"I'm a handful but he manages just fine," Alice said and Bella could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I just woke up. I sleep so much here," Bella complained as she flipped through the channels on the television that had watched her sleep.

"Your body just has to acclimatize itself to the time change," Alice said knowingly.

"Yeah I guess," Bella replied stifling a yawn. "How's Rose?"

"She's good, both her and Emmett. I still can't believe that they hit it off," Alice mused.

"Telling me," Bella said. "They're so different, but maybe that's why. They need each other to balance them out."

"You're probably right," Alice sighed. "Anyways I have to run and do some more work. Get back here soon, I have no one to goof around with."

"I'll be back soon babe," Bella said making kissy sounds into the phone.

"Eww, cooties," Alice said mimicking Bella before hanging up.

Bella went to the mini-bar and poured herself a glass of juice, and grabbed a bag of cookies too. She hadn't heard Jasper since this morning and she was missing him, so she sent him a text.

I miss you. Meeting went well. James is creepy. - B.

Bella didn't get a reply so she figured he was busy. She took that time to check her email and just browse the Internet. Nothing interesting there, so she settled in bed to watch a few movies, struggling not to fall asleep again.

The hours went by and still no reply from Jasper.

Odd.

The time had flown and it was almost three in the morning there in England so she decided to give him a call. She waited impatiently as the phone rang, she really missed hearing his voice and after her run in with James she needed to hear him more than ever.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a female voice said on the other end. Bella had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized the phone had been answered.

"Hello? Is this Jasper Whitlock's residence?" she asked warily.

"Yes," the voice said. "Who is this?"

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"This is Irina," the voice snapped.

_Irina? Irina Denali? What the hell was she doing at Jasper's house? At ten o'clock in the night?_

"Could you please put Jasper on?" Bella said trying to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry, he's busy. If you don't wish to say who you are, you are free to call back...much later," Irina said, her voice implying just in what way Jasper was busy.

Before Bella could say another word, the bitch cut the phone out. Of all the nerve.

Bella hung up the phone and took it up and dialed Jasper's cell; it went straight to the machine.

What the fuck was going on?

She tried the house again, no answer.

She called Alice.

"Bells?" Alice's sleepy voice said.

"Oh Ally, sorry to wake you but...I just need to talk to someone," Bella blurted.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Called Jasper...Irina...oh my God..." Bella sputtered out.

"Bella calm the fuck down and try to tell me what's going on," Alice said loudly.

"I called Jasper," Bella said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"And Irina answered his phone."

"You called him where?" Alice asked.

"At home," Bella said.

"Just now?" Alice asked sounding angry.

"Yes and that...that bitch answered. And she fucking hung up on me!" Bella shouted.

"Did you try calling back?" Alice asked and Bella could hear her moving around in the bed.

"Is Edward there?" Bella asked. "Sorry that I woke you."

"Nonsense, and no he's out with Emmett," Alice said. "So...did you call back?"

"Yes and no answer and his cell went straight to voice-mail " Bella said flopping back on the bed. She was so mad, her head was throbbing.

"I'm sure he has an explanation for this," Alice said although she was pissing mad at him. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't give a fuck what his excuse is," Bella said.

"You're just upset," Alice said cursing Jasper's stupidity in her head.

"I am not upset," Bella said. "I'm fucking pissed."

"You're cussing," Alice noted with a small smile. "Not a good sign."

"Alice...I'm sorry for waking you. I'm going to go to bed now," Bella said taking a deep breath.

"No you're not," Alice said knowingly. "You're going to scream into your pillow until you hear him."

"Pfft," Bella said. "I most certainly will not."

Alice laughed, "If you say so Bells. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on."

"No, don't say a word to him about this," Bella pleaded.

"Ok," Alice sighed. She wanted to rip Jasper a new one for this little stunt, and that little Denali bitch better prayed she didn't cross her path. "I'll hear you tomorrow. Try to relax ok?"

Bella hung up and paced the room. She was too wired to go back to sleep. She kept checking her phone to see if Jasper had called, texted, anything. Nothing. Two hours went by and still nothing.

She turned on her laptop and signed in to her messenger; he wasn't online. Where the hell was he? She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand trying to stop all the scenarios from going through her head.

She tried to browse through a few sites, but her mind kept wandering back to Jasper and Irina, and what they could be doing.

"Gah," Bella said tugging on her hair. It was five o'clock and she was going out of her mind. At five-thirty her phone beeped, signalling that she got a message. With bated breath she checked it. Jasper.

**Hey babes. Sorry I missed your text. Left my phone at mom's. Just got home...business meeting. Tell you about it later. I miss you too. - Jazz.**

Fucking liar.

Business meeting her ass.

Bella threw the phone out of her reach. She refused to answer him. Not just yet, she was still seething. Before she could think about it, she had logged on to the dating site and was searching for CountryBoy.

He was on.

**SwanAngel:** Hey stranger.

**CountryBoy:** Hey yourself :). How are you?

**SwanAngel:** Could be better, you?

**CountryBoy:** I'm ok I guess.

**SwanAngel:** You guess? What's up?

**CountryBoy:** Well my lady has gone out-of-town and I miss her like crazy.

**SwanAngel:** Aww that's so sweet. I'm sure she's missing you too.

**CountryBoy:** I hope so. What about you? How are thing on your end?

**SwanAngel:** *sigh* I don't know...I called him tonight and a woman answered his phone.

**CountryBoy:** What did you do?

**SwanAngel:** Nothing. She hung up the phone after telling me how 'busy' they were.

**CountryBoy:** Ouch. Have you tried calling him?

**SwanAngel:** Numerous times. He just sent me a text. I can't answer him. I'm too mad.

**CountryBoy:** Well you know I'm always a click away if you need me.

_There it was again. That damned phrase._

**SwanAngel:** Can I ask you a question?

**CountryBoy:** Shoot.

**SwanAngel:** Would you mind doing a voice call with me?

**CountryBoy:** Are you sure?

**SwanAngel:** *laughs* I don't know. I just need someone to talk to...and typing is so...impersonal right now. You understand what I mean?

**CountryBoy:** I do. And I'm okay with it.

**SwanAngel:** Okay I'll send the call in a minute. Going to get some water.

**CountryBoy:** No problem Angel.

Bella got up and went for her water. She really wanted to talk to someone, and part of her just wanted to know the man behind the screen name. He had become a permanent fixture in her life even if he hadn't set out to do that.

She sipped her water and sent the call, waiting on the edge of her seat for him to answer. When the call answered, her hands were shaking. She didn't want to speak first, so she waited.

"Angel? You there?" the voice said clearly through her speakers.

Bella dropped the glass of water out of her hand and slammed the laptop shut.

That voice.

She knew that voice anywhere.

_'Oh my fucking God!'_ her brain screamed.

CountryBoy was Jasper.

Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N: *cue dramatic music* In Sebastian's voice (little mermaid) She knows! LOL **

**What is little Bella going to do now? And where does Irina play into all this. What _was_ she doing at Jasper's? Tsk...he got some 'splaning to do's. Until the 27th my darlings. *****abrazos y ****besos* **

* * *

**hiddenfanggirl16: LOL he's already booked sorry, and if I don't deliver...I might get slaughtered. **

**TeamJasperWhitlockHale: Well I love you for loving this story and the hotness that is Jasper :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: *drools* I knoooo...when I saw that...oh sweet Baby Jesus...*shivers* Whew :D**

**viciousviolet: Yeah he's such a tool...he'll get worse **

**Mickeyluver33: Ha! Lose it no more. She knows...now we have to wait and see what she does with this knowledge. *muhahahah***

**And to the guest reviewer who didn't leave a name: Thanks for reviewing babe :D**


	43. Chapter 32

**Is it the 27th already?**

**Jasper: Uh huh. Time flies when you're being evil huh?**

**No idea what you're talking about sir. Anyways I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I did :)**

**Jasper: And I'm tired.**

**Obviously...everyone had you on their wish list...don't worry girls he'll try to get to you before the year is out *wink***

**Jasper: *glare* Woman are you trying to kill me?**

**You'll die happy...I'm sure, right girls?**

* * *

**Chapter 32.**

Bella hadn't slept a wink. The shock coursing through her body was just too much. She couldn't believe it. Jasper was CountryBoy.

She'd been getting off with him for months and didn't even know it.

Oh. My. God.

She put her head between her knees and tried to calm her breathing. She was going to have an anxiety attack.

And she hung up on him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

No coherent thought was forming in her brain.

How could she have missed this?

The similarities between the two. Oh damn.

They had both found someone around the same time they had stopped cyber-sexing. His little phrases that would slip into the real world.

How had she missed it?

She was so thick.

What the hell was she going to do?

_'Avoid him like the plague until you sort this out,'_ the voice in her head taunted.

Bella snorted. That would be easier said than done. She worked with the man, and their relationship was still fresh, making him want to spend his every waking and sleeping moment with her.

"Ack!" she cried pacing the room.

She was clueless. She eyed her still closed laptop and made a step towards it before changing her mind. No. She couldn't go back online just yet. She needed to talk to someone. Alice? No. Definitely not Emmett. He hadn't known about her online trysts and he'd probably laugh his ass off at her.

Bella buried her face in her hands. This was just amazing. The only other person she could go to, was the head person she was now avoiding.

"Fuck!" she cried as she sank on to the bed. It was now seven in the morning and she hadn't been to sleep. Couldn't sleep. Her brain was too full.

The revelation, Irina, how she was going to deal with it all. It was amazing she wasn't running through the hotel lobby screaming her fool head off.

She got up and put on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. Maybe that would calm her.

_'Or not,'_ the voice in her head mocked.

Bella ignored it and moved to the kitchenette and started her tea. She was adding the hot water to the tea bag when she heard a knock on her door.

_Who could that be?_

She hadn't ordered anything and she didn't know anyone in England. She put down the cup and made her way to the door. She opened it cautiously and was quite surprised to see Esmé Cullen's smiling face.

"Oh darling, did I wake you?" Esmé said as she took in Bella's disheveled state.

Finding her voice, Bella stepped back and opened the door.

"Oh no Esmé , I was just getting some tea. Come in."

Esmé smiled and stepped into the room and Bella closed the door.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here?" Esmé asked with a smile as she took off her coat and hung in on the back of the door.

"It is a shock to see you. I didn't even know you were in England," Bella replied.

"I wasn't. I came in only a few minutes ago," Esmé replied.

"Would you like some tea? Breakfast?" Bella asked heading back to the kitchen.

"Tea would be fine dear," Esmé said. "We can go down and have breakfast after you freshen up."

Bella nodded dumbly and got out another cup to make Esmé's tea.

"So how are you enjoying your trip so far?" Esmé called from in the other room.

"It's been...insightful," Bella said.

"Lovely. Jasper stopped by yesterday and asked me to come over and keep you company," Esmé went on. "Saying that a familiar face might put you at ease."

_'He really did go visit his mother,'_ she thought.

"Bella?" Esmé called.

"Yes? Oh sorry Esmé I kind of zoned out for a minute there," she replied coming back in the room balancing a tray with their tea on it. Esmé was sitting at the little table browsing through a magazine.

"Still not used to the time change hmm?" Esmé asked flashing her a sympathetic smile.

'That and other things,' Bella thought, giving Esmé a nod.

"You'll get used to it," Esmé went on. "Carlisle is the same way every time we come," she said with a laugh.

Bella tried to smile, but she was sure it came out a grimace. She was really not in the mood for chit-chat, but she couldn't be rude to the woman sitting across from her. Never that.

"So you came to babysit me?" she said trying that smile again.

"Good heavens no dear," Esmé said with a wink. "I've come to carry you out on the town."

Bella laughed, even though it sounded hollow to her own ears. "Well thanks, because at this moment I really need it."

"What's wrong dear?" Esmé asked a look of concern etched on her face.

Bella gnawed on her lip. Esmé was in 'Mom Mode' and there was no use trying to ignore it, but she couldn't tell her what was going on. That would be far too awkward.

"Tell me about Sarah," Bella said.

Diversion tactic 101.

"Sarah?" Esmé asked. "Jasper's Sarah?"

Bella nodded, she had to find something to distract the woman with. Sarah was the first thing that sprung to mind, plus she really did want to know about her.

"What do you want to know?" Esmé asked resting down her cup.

"Everything I guess," Bella said with a shrug. "I was going to ask Jasper but..." she trailed off.

"I understand," Esmé said patting Bella's hand warmly.

Bella mustered a smile and waited for Esmé to start talking.

"Sarah was the tiniest woman I've ever met, even tinier than Alice," Esmé said with a chuckle.

"Wow, that _is_ tiny," Bella said with a laugh.

"She had the bluest eyes and a head full of red hair."

Bella nodded, she remembered the picture she had seen at Jasper's.

"And she was the most gentle soul," Esmé said with a sad smile. "She came from a troubled home, but one would never know. She was vibrant and carefree. Always making the best of everything."

"How did she die?" Bella asked.

"She had pancreatic cancer," Esmé said shaking her head wistfully. "The doctors didn't catch it until it was too late."

"I'm sorry," Bella said. And she was, pancreatic cancer was vicious.

"We all were," Esmé said. "She only lived three months after the diagnosis. Jasper was devastated."

"As can be expected," Bella murmured grieving for his loss.

"I thought I'd never see him smile again," Esmé mused. "He stopped doing much anything, just poured himself into work."

"That didn't stop the women from hounding him though," Bella said and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry...I mean..."

The older woman laughed and waved her off. "Yes. My son _is_ a handsome devil, isn't he?"

Bella grinned and nodded. Esmé was right, even if she was a bit biased.

"He has had his share of women hunting him down." Esmé continued pausing to sip her tea. "Irina Denali for one," she said with a grimace.

Bella's stomach tightened at the mention of the viper's name.

"Yes, _her_ especially," she said icily.

"I do believe Emmett mentioned that you two had a run in," Esmé said eyeing Bella over the rim of her cup.

"You could say that," Bella acquiesced.

"Can I be blunt?" Esmé asked.

"Sure," Bella shrugged.

"I can't stand the little witch."

Bella burst out laughing. If she hadn't loved Esmé before, she certainly loved her now.

"Oh Esmé! I feel exactly the same way."

The two shared a laugh and finished up their tea before heading over to the couch.

"Can ask you something?" Bella asked when they had settled.

"Of course darling," Esmé said. "What's wrong?"

"I have this friend," Bella started. "She's just started this relationship and well it's going great, except that she called him and a woman answered the phone. This woman has chased down my friend's guy for quite some time, and the woman kind of insinuated that something more than casual conversation was going on," Bella said.

"Did your friend ask the man about it?" Esmé asked.

Bella shook her head. "She hasn't gotten around to doing that yet I suppose, but she's really confused."

"Maybe she should talk to him," Esmé suggested.

"It's just that at the time she called, well she didn't think that it was appropriate for the woman to be there for a social call," Bella said.

"They were at his house?" Esmé asked, brow raising.

Bella nodded.

"I see," Esmé said. "And the man didn't mention to your _friend_ that this woman was paying him a visit?"

"No he didn't," Bella whispered.

"Irina was at Jasper's penthouse?" Esmé asked.

Bella's eyes flew up to meet Esmé knowing ones.

"Bella?"

"Yes, last night," Bella answered knowing it made no sense trying to continue with the 'friend' scenario.

"What was she doing there? He didn't mention a meeting with her," Esmé said standing up with a frown.

"I'll talk to him about it when I get back," Bella said. If she found the courage to.

"Yes," Esmé said suddenly smiling brightly. "When you get back. Until then, you will speak with Jasper only on a professional level. If he doesn't mention anything about Irina that is."

"And if he does?" Bella asked.

"You play it off, that conversation is one best had in person, where you can gauge his reaction," Esmé said. "Now enough about Jasper, let's get you dressed and out of this stuffy room. There's sight's to be seen."

And just like that Bella felt better. Esmé really was a second mother when Reneé wasn't around. She got up and gave the older woman a hug before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready.

As she took her shower, she did feel a bit better about the Irina situation. Esmé had provided the distraction she needed to get her mind off of that; however there was still the issue of CountryBoy being Jasper. She couldn't tell Esmé about _that._ She groaned as she lathered her skin.

She was still in deep shit where that was concerned.

Tell him or not?

She didn't know what the hell to do.

* * *

**A/N: So mummy Esmé to the rescue it seems. At least for half the issue. She's so...motherly. I love her. :) **

**To my new followers...welcome. And please hit that review button, I LOVE to read the reviews...I swear some of them make me laugh SO HARD! I get the 'O...k, is she crazy?' look quite often, especially if I'm at work reading them *grins***

**Ohhh and I wrote a new O/S this morning. It's Jake/Bella. Go read it and tell me whatcha think ok? It's called: I Can Do It Better *snort* **

* * *

**Kawaiigrlmari: Yes James is...lol in my next story, I'll have James be the good guy...*giggles* poor guy can't catch a break. As for Jasper...he doesn't know about James' advances on Bells. Yet. **

**Twhylitelvr77: Seriously? In one go? WOW! That means so much to me :D**

**Felicia: Yep, she did :D Thanks luvvie.**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Awww, you guys call me the sweetest names ;) **

**Mist17: Your wish is my command :)**

**thelonelybooknerd: Well I feel uber special that you not only followed but favorited me and the story *cue happy dance* and as for Bella telling Jazz about her little realization...time will tell ;)**

**TammyCullen13: *bows* Why thank you for the vote of confidence sweetie**

**AngelAH28: It makes me giddy when you say its one of the best story's you've read in a while. Thank you :)**

**TeamJasper123: I missed you! And all shall be revealed in due time. muhahaha**

**jaspersgirl21: *fist pump*I rock! Thank you...lol I'm glad u didn't fall out the chair ;)**

**Heather Mae: Hi hun. How've you been? :D**

**sam's-lurker-droid: You are most welcome darling :)**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: I know right?!**

**hazyangel: You're new! Hi! Thanks for joining our crazy ride. Hang on tight :D**

**misszayy-5: I just love your excitement Slave Driver :D**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: LOL you're welcome. Gotta keep you on your toes ya know ;)**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks for your awesome words. And NO my Jazz is NOT a cheater, so no worries there :)**

**Kittyinaz: So I'm gonna ignore the comment about your aunt and just go with the previous review...Good *ducks***

**Prillylove25: LOL I hope your husband is a strong sleeper. Jazz said he enjoyed himself though and he's back here in one piece so I'm guessing he is *wink*I live for the smiles I get from ya'll.**

**jeangary28: Yeah, it's been a long time coming huh? **

**MrsJasperWhitlock2009: Oh he'll find out soon enough :D And who knows...;)**

**vampirechick13: LOL sorrrry but I just _had _to cut it off there. And no they didn't know. Bella's found out first...now we have to wait for Jazz to find out *evil snicker***

**KCLutz4475: Demented Pixie...has such a nice ring to it :D *pouts* You can't steal him :( Now who's being mean? **

**arorajames: Sorry? *snickers***

**Sassy Mami: Hey chica...of course not :D **

**hiddenfanggirl16: *sigh* Tell me about it.**

**Ms Inferno: I am so not _that_ evil. And Bella hasn't made up her mind yet. So we'll wait and see if she tells him or not. **

**My Anonymous Guest: Please leave me an initial or a nickname so I can address you properly, especially after you've made me cackle so loudly. Hanging by the toes huh? bahahahahaaha **

**Laurie Whitlock: See how fast the 27th got here? Impatient I tell ya :)p**

**Mickeyluver33: LOL all of you are so anxious to see what Bells does with this info...she hasn't decided yet. So sit tight :) *evil grin***

**jaspers-honeybee: I did nothing to be on the naughty list *wild laughter* I mean...*composes self* I've been really nice :D Thanks for the feedback luv :)**

**Until next time lovelies. Jasper kisses ~ Riney**


	44. Out-take 11

**Just a filler chapter of sorts.  
Jasper said he missed ya'll too from the last chapter. Sorrry, it just wasn't about him at the moment lol  
Any ways...we have the filler here and then the party...oh the drama that will ensue. Tsk. ~ Riney**

**Oh yeah I'm totally SM. Uh huh...I really am. Not. **

* * *

***Out-take***

* * *

Esmé grabbed her phone as soon as she entered her room and pressed the number one and waited as the phone rang.

"Hey mom," Jasper answered on the second ring.

"Jasper Aaron Whitlock-Cullen, what was Irina Denali doing at your house last night?" Esmé asked angrily.

She could hear him sputtering on the other end.

"How'd you..." he coughed.

"How I know is completely irrelevant. I want to know why?" Esmé said.

Jasper sighed, "Carmen and Eleazar decided to pay me a visit, and of course their darling daughter couldn't resist tagging along."

"I see," Esmé said sitting down. "That doesn't explain why she answered your phone and was rude to Bella."

"What?" Jasper cried out. "When did she answer...oh shit," he said as realization dawned on him.

"She came back for her purse she had left conveniently behind, that's when the phone must've rung," Jasper said and his mother could imagine him tugging on his hair in frustration.

"Wait a minute," he said. "She was rude to _my_ Bella?"

Esmé smiled at Jasper's statement, "Yes dear, she was. Are you still coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, we're all coming," Jasper said. "Edward has decided that it's finally time for him to come over there and see what he'll be getting into."

"I'll miss having him close to home, but he needs the experience," Esmé said wistfully.

"I'm gonna go call Bella mom," he said.

"Oh no you're not," Esmé said with a laugh. "Unless it's business oriented, you can wait until you see her tomorrow to grovel."

"Grovel? I didn't do anything..." he started.

"You did everything wrong," his mother cut him off. "A bien tôt darling."

And she hung up before he could say another word. Jasper wanted to strangle Irina. Why the hell wouldn't she leave well enough alone? Maybe he could get Alice to...no he shook his head at that thought. Bailing Alice out of jail would take too much time.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are such a dick!" Alice's shrill voice said as she slammed the door behind her. She made her way over to his desk, a fierce expression on her little face.

"What the hell was Irina doing in your house?" she asked her quiet tone betraying her anger only with a slight quiver.

Jasper rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. This was not looking good in his favour.

"Did Bella call you?" he asked.

"Yes and I want to drag your hair out by the roots," Alice snapped. "What the fuck was she doing there?"

"Lower your voice," Jasper hissed. "We are still at work Ms. Brandon."

Alice glared, but dropped her voice, "That shit is not gonna fly with me. Work or not, Bella is my best friend and I will not have you being a dick to her. Even if you were cheating, I'd expect someone with a lot more class."

"Alice would you shut up?" Jasper yelled. Taking a deep breath, he continued through gritted teeth, "I am not sleeping with Irina Denali. I would rather feed my dick to a million red ants."

That statement hung in the air for a few moments before Alice burst into giggles. "That picture is not set in my mind forever, thank you very much."

Jasper managed a smile, "I wouldn't sleep with Irina. Ever."

Alice nodded, "Good. Now that's over I'm going to have lunch with your brother and finish my packing."

_Lunch?_

"Alice it's nine a.m." he called after her retreating form.

She turned at the door and gave him a wink. "I know."

Jasper shook his head and smiled at the crazy sprite who had just vacated his office. His brother sure had a lot to handle. He glanced at his phone, and contemplated sending a text to Bella, but he shook his head. He'd give her a little space. Besides his mother had probably given the order to ignore him at all costs.

Jasper grinned then, his mother was as vicious and tenacious as a pitbull when it came to her children and he didn't know how he missed it, but Bella fell into that category...with or without him.

Still, he wanted to hear her voice.

He frowned.

She had wanted to hear his voice. The 'she' in question being SwanAngel, the woman he had met online. Last night, well early this morning, they were talking and she asked to hear his voice. And the call had picked up, he knew that for sure. When he spoke, he heard her loud gasp, something dropped and then nothing. The call had been disconnected.

He had sent a message, but as he had checked for the past few minutes, there was no reply.

Why did she react that way to his voice?

Did he sound that bad?

How odd.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jazz, thinking he sounded like a monster to dear little Bellsy...pfft. **

**The party is up next...I wonder what drama James and his retarted side-kick will stir up. *giggles* **

**Who knows, maybe I'll add another chapter today...seeing that I have the week off so I'm home...lounging :D o(^_^)O**

* * *

**Rand0mnessR0ks: You're so right. Bella Bee needs to take her down :D**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks love :D**

**butterflykiss69: IKR?**

**hiddenfanggirl16: I do apologize for Jazz not being in this chapter. I had him otherwise occupied. So my fault, blame me *grins***

**Xo BellaItalia oX: *sing song voice* Seems like I've earned another Slave Driver :)p**

**misszayy-5: You have lots of competition in the SD area these days...sigh. And yes...Bella will deal with Jazz accordingly :D**

**Mal: I'll try not to leave you hanging for so long.**

**Laurie Whitlock: *grumbles* And again...the slave drivers are multiplying. I love you all tho, so no worries ;) **

**MAGR: Thanks hun for the review :D **

**Ms Inferno: I won't keep you waiting too long lol **

**Prillylove25: Nope Jasper is clueless, he wouldn't think about Bella, because she's so sweet and innocent in his eyes, and he's probably thinking "Why would she be on a dating site?" completely forgetting that he's on one too. Smh...he'll get there soon. *laughs maniacally* **

**Mickeyluver33: LOL She'll fix him about the 'Irina Situation' but telling him about CB? Ehh...she's still iffy on that. I'll let you know when she decides what she's gonna do. **

**Speedyraider: I'm glad you're enjoying. :D**

**Kittyinaz: *talking to the cat* Your mommy is so mean. She has me terrified of eggs. *shudders* and I'm soooo nice. Not minding the cliffies, or the denseness of my main characters...*sighhh* LMAO thanks hun ;)**

**jaspers-honeybee: It sure will *smirk***

* * *

**PPS: *light-bulb goes off somewhere in my cluttered head* I just had a vision. Yup going all out Alice here. Anyways...I was just here thinking that this would all be over soon, cuz I was drawing a blank as to where shall I take it, how does Jazz find out...etc. And it hit me...ohhh *giggles* Of course I'm just letting you know that now you'll have me a bit longer, but I'm not telling you what I've decided. *muhahahaha* Love you guys *smooches* ~ Riney**


	45. Chapter 33

**So we've reached the party. Let's see what's happening with our favorite couple shall we. Jasper sends kisses, he's rubbing my aching feet at the moment...and all the places in between. SM owns him, he's just my sex slave in my own little world *kisses* **

* * *

**Chapter 33.**

"I don't like that one," Esmé said as Bella twirled around in the dress.

Bella turned back to the mirror and frowned, Esmé was right. It wasn't the right dress.

She motioned for the assistant who handed her another dress, flashing a smile at Esmé she went back into the cubicle and slithered out of the dress. She grabbed her phone and snapped a few pictures. She grinned wickedly as she created the message.

**I'm really mad at you. - B.**

She hit send and tried on the new dress. This one was a deep red, with lace at the sides a very deep back line. Bella smiled at her reflection. She liked this one. It was bold, and different. Definitely out of her comfort zone.

She stepped out of the cubicle and turned slowly for Esmé's appraisal. When she had turned full circle, Esmé's hands were clasped over her mouth and her eyes looked curiously wet.

"It's horrible," Bella said turning to go take off the dress.

"No!" Esmé exclaimed. "It's perfect Bella."

"Really?" Bella asked eyes wide.

"Really," Esmé said stepping forward to wrap the young woman in her arms. "You'll be the belle of the ball."

Bella grinned, "Could you take a picture for me?" she asked handing Esmé her phone.

"Sure sweetheart, turn around and give me a sexy pose," Esmé winked.

Pictures taken, Bella selected one and sent it to Jasper.

**This is what you're missing out on. -B.**

She got a reply almost as soon as she hit send.

**If this is mad, I don't want to see furious. - Jazz.**

She grinned and went to put away her phone when it buzzed again.

**Woman! What did I do that you're torturing me like this?- Jazz.**

Bella smirked._ 'Good, squirm you little worm,'_ she thought giggling at her silly rhyme. She put her phone in the bag without answering his text and she and Esmé got the dress and then headed off to find shoes and the perfect accessories. She missed Alice for this particular reason; Alice was the fashion guru, but Esmé still did a wonderful job.

They had the bags delivered over to the hotel as they strolled along Town Centre. They stopped in almost every shop on the street, getting great bargains, because Esmé was a shark when it came to those sort of things.

They stopped for a light snack and took pictures. Lots of pictures. By the time they got back to the hotel, the sun was starting to set.

"We have to start getting ready soon huh?" Bella asked from her place on the bed.

Esmé looked over at her and grinned, "Tired?"

Bella managed a tired smile, "Beat."

"Get a nap, we still have a few hours. I'll come wake you," Esmé said gathering up her bags.

"Thanks Esmé," Bella said shifting her body and sliding under the covers. She couldn't turn up with bags under her eyes, when Alice got a hold of the pictures, she would throw a hissy fit. Bella was already dozing by the time Esmé closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Rosalie snapped as she turned and stomped up to the ticket counter. "How the hell could you mess up our flight time? You...imcompetent ass!"

Emmett came up behind her, and offering the man behind the counter and apologetic smile, led her away.

"Emmett, this is not the time to coddle me," Rosalie said from between clenched teeth.

"Screaming at the man won't make the situation any better babe," Emmett said calmly.

Rosalie huffed and flopped down into a chair. Alice smiled tightly at her friend before resuming fiddling around with her phone. Jasper was pacing and glancing at the clock every two minutes.

They were going to make it, but they'd be late.

They were just fueling the jet. He hated playing his _'I'm a millionaire'_ card, but he needed to get to England as soon as possible.

"Rosalie, the plane's gonna be ready in a few ok?" he said with a sigh.

"We're taking your plane?" Alice asked, face lighting up.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Great," she beamed before turning to Edward and slapping his arm. "Why didn't you think of that?"

Edward had the grace to look sheepish and shrugged. Emmett moved away from Rosalie, although her glacial gaze cut into him.

"I can't believe you two morons," Rosalie said tossing her hair and glaring at them. She and Alice grabbed their bags and went to sit next to Jasper, who had finally stopped pacing.

"We'll make it Jazz," Alice said with a nod. "Albeit a little late, but this is a party after all."

Jasper smiled down at his brother's girlfriend, "Are you always so optimistic?"

"Of course," she said with a grin. "Besides, I get to dress up."

"So how do you feel about Edward's moving to England?" he asked her.

Alice grimaced then smiled sadly, "As long as he's happy we'll be fine. And eventually I'll just migrate there. I mean I know the boss, so I can just ask for a transfer," she said with a wink.

"Just say the word," Jasper said wrapping his arms around her shoulder and squeezing.

"Thanks Jasper," she said with a little sniff.

Rosalie stood up abruptly when the man at the counter walked over to them.

"Your plane is ready Mr. Whitlock," he said.

"Thanks," Jasper said and they headed on to the plane.

* * *

Bella was grateful for the two-hour nap she had been allowed to have. She felt all rested and ready to take on the world. She needed all her wits about her if she had to take on James on all night. So far, the guest of honor was yet to arrive.

Mike Newton had arrived and was busy trying to charm a few women on the other side of the bar, when he spotted Bella he grinned and raised his glass. Bella nodded in acknowledgement and turned away hoping that he wouldn't get the bright idea to come over to her.

Siobhan waved and made her way throw the crowd and joined Bella at the bar.

"Are you having a good time?" the robust redhead asked with a grin.

"I suppose," Bella said with a shrug.

"Missing your friends aren't you?" Siobhan asked knowingly.

"Yes, Alice would love this. This is more her scene than mine," Bella said sipping on her water.

"You're right of course," Esmé said with a laugh joining them. "Hello Shivvie."

"Esmé!" the Irish woman said engulfing Esmé in a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How's Liam? And Maggie?" Esmé asked pulling back.

"Mags is around here somewhere and Liam is over at his mum's, the poor darling is sick," Siobhan said.

"Well do give them my love and well wishes," Esmé said turning to Bella. "Now you missy, put a smile on that face will you. This is a party, not a funeral."

"I'm trying," Bella said with a small smile.

"That's much better," Siobhan said squeezing Bella's shoulders. "I'm going to find my daughter, don't want her getting mixed up with the likes of these mangy sods in here," she said moving away with a wave.

Mike chose that moment to join them, trying so hard to be charming. Came off looking and sounding dumber than I.R Baboon.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said leaning over to kiss Esmé's hand.

Esmé deftly moved her hand and managed to throw a smile his way, "Mr. Newton was it?"

"Yes, Mike Newton," he replied. "Ms. Swan."

"Mike," Bella said stiffly. She really couldn't stand the man.

"James is on the way," he said.

"Wonderful," Bella said hearing the sarcasm in her own voice. She looked over at Esmé's amused expression.

"Will you two young people excuse me? I do believe I see an old friend," Esmé said and giving Bella a wave headed off.

Great.

'She's left me alone with Tweedle Dumber,' Bella thought.

"You look lovely tonight," Mike said with a smile Bella assumed that he thought was sexy. It made him look constipated.

"Thank you," she replied turning to the bar and motioning to the bartender. "Could I have a martini please?"

She needed something to take the edge off. Dealing with Mike Newton was trialing.

"Ah, there's James now," Mike said interrupting her ignoring him. "I'll go get him and we can get this show on the road."

Bella didn't even reply as he walked away, making his way to James. She took the glass from the bartender and headed over to the DJ. She told him he could start playing the album since the artist had arrived. The crowd gave a cheer as James' music blared through the speakers. Bella gave a small smile, the album wasn't bad at all, she admitted begrudgingly to herself.

Pretty soon everyone was on the dance floor dancing to James' music, even Bella herself. She had a few more martini's and Mike and James had stayed clear of her, which was perfect. She was dancing with one of the many employees, Riley she believed he had told her. Good looking kid, funny and sweet.

He was going on and on about Maggie, Siobhan's daughter. Bella thought his crush was adorable, and if she was going on the furtive glances Maggie was throwing their way, she'd say that the feelings he had were reciprocated.

"Go ask her to dance," Bella urged nodding her head in Maggie's direction.

"I can't," Riley whispered.

"Sure you can," Bella said and pushed him towards Maggie. Bella smiled as the young girl blushed furiously and smiled shyly up at Riley, who turned and gave Bella a thumb's up. Bella returned it and turned away and bumped into a solid chest.

"Oh," she cried putting out a hand to steady herself. "I'm..." her voice trailed off as she realized just who she had bumped into.

And her night was going so good.

"James."

"Ms. Swan," he said mockingly. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, but if you'll excuse me," she said starting to step around him.

"Aww come on little Bella," he said catching hold of her elbow as she passed.

Bella tried not to flinch as his fingers touched her skin. She looked down at his hand and up to his face pointedly and he released her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"It's a party, please dance with me," James said smiling. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor."

Bella doubted that he was ever a scout.

She sighed.

"One dance," she said.

"And a drink?" he asked sweetly.

Bella shrugged. What could a drink hurt?

James handed her the glass of liquid he had in his hand and watched as Bella took a healthy gulp.

"Go Swan," he said putting his arm around her waist and dragging her into the crush of people on the dance floor. One of James' slower songs was playing and he grabbed Bella, pulling her a little close for comfort but he didn't try anything so Bella soon fell into the rhythm.

James offered her the drink again, pushing the cool glass against her lips. Bella drank steadily, before pushing the glass away. Her head was starting to hurt.

What the hell was she drinking?

She looked up at James, only to realize she couldn't focus. Her vision was blurring.

"What the..."

James leaned over and chuckled darkly into her ear, "What's the matter Bell...a?"

"You..." she said, her tongue heavy.

_'The fucking bastard drugged the drink!'_ her brain screamed.

And now they were on the other side of the dance floor, moving off into a dark section, away from everyone. No one was paying attention to them.

Bella started to squirm in his arms, but James just laughed and moved her out of the room.

"Letmego," Bella mumbled trying to push against his chest, but whatever he had given her was obviously powerful. She was losing coherence by the second.

"Hurry up," James snapped to someone behind her. "Did you get the car?"

"Yes," Mike said coming to stand in front of them. "Hello Bella," he said with a sick smile on his face.

Bella wanted to scream, but nothing was working on her body correctly. Still she struggled as James opened a door and tugged her through it. She scratched at his face and was satisfied when he howled in pain as they tore the skin of his cheek.

"You little bitch," he shouted hauling back and giving her a sound slap across the cheek. Bella could feel the blood pooling in her mouth and she cried out in pain.

"You're going to pay for that you little whore," James snarled punching her in the face.

Bella's mind exploded with pain, and the last thing she remembered before slipping into blackness was that she was being shoved into the back of a car.

Jasper leaped out of the limo before it came to a complete stop, already heading into the building while the others paused for pictures and mindless chit-chat with the few people gathered outside. He wasn't in the mood for that. He needed to see Bella.

* * *

He entered the party and his gaze swept around the room. A familiar smiling face caught his eyes.

He strode over to his mother and kissed her cheek noisily.

"Hey mom," he said with a grin.

"Hello baby, had a good flight?" Esmé asked hugging him close.

"Too long. Where's Bella?" he asked looking around the room.

"She probably went to the bathroom," his mother replied. "Where are your brothers?"

"Coming," he answered still looking around.

"Darling do relax, the girl has been on her feet all night," his mother said. "Dance with your old mother until she comes back."

Jasper grinned down at his mother, "Mom, there is nothing old on you, you fox."

Esmé giggled like a school girl as Jasper spun her around.

He kissed her cheek again, his eyes still searching the room.

_'Where was she?'_

* * *

**A/N: *dramatic music rises to a crescendo* What have we here little ones? **

**Don't have much to say here *snickers* Will continue this in idk...a few days? I've been neglecting my other stories, gotta catch up on them. **

* * *

**cheech83: OH ! Hey babe! LOL I'm glad my story drives you into such a frenzy *hugs* you know I'd never forget you. As for Bella making Jazz pout, we shall see. **

**misszayy-5: SLAVE DRIVER! :D**

**sam's-lurker-droid: You're most welcome sweetie :)**

**Kittyinaz: Poor Missy Princess :) Awwwz a puppy :D Hope you feel better babe *hugs***

**mzinke: Is this interesting enough? ;)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: Remember they've been talking for a while, and even though it started out as sexual they've become friends of sorts.**

**bethanyhopeless: LOL slacking off huh? Well yup here I am again today. Just for you :D**

**Prillylove25: I love her too! LOL Jazz said he'll be there when he's done with me. *wink***

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: *giggles* **

**Twhylitelvr77: Thank you. I like them too, so I don't forget what's going on too *grins***

**twifan1892: Well I'm glad that it caught your attention too. Thanks so much for reading :)**

**Guest: I love you too! Your wish is my command. ;)**

**Mist17: Soon enough for you? *grins***

**Ms Inferno: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Rand0mnessR0ks: Love you too hunny! And yep and its about to get a bit shittier. Your batphone is freaking awesome and completely on point!**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Course our boy didn't cheat. **

**jaspers-honeybee: It will only seem bad at first. Everything will work out. Promise. **

**Mickeyluver33: No! I won't tell you *sticks out tongue* Yes men can be completely dense *rolls eyes* and don't worry, the raunchy hot sex is not a thing of the past *wicked grin***

**JoyfulyetHesitantPen: I'm glad you do :D**

**Now I'm going to watch a movie with the bf, who says I'm banned from on here until tomorrow *rolls eyes* lol so see you laters, babies ;) *besos* ~ Riney**


	46. Chapter 34

**So where we left off, AssHat 1 & 2, had kidnapped our darling Bella. Jasper had just arrived at the party. *dramatic music* - I do love that. Anyways yeah, so let's see what happened with Dumber and Dumbest shall we. **

**Jazz sends his love, and says to remind you that he belongs to SM not me, although I might be into S&M with him...*shrugs* **

* * *

**Chapter 34.**

Bella flinched as she came to. She could feel the puffiness of her face, and she was sure there had to be a bruise from where James had punched her.

She couldn't believe the smarmy fucker had actually punched her. Her eyes were closed but she could hear the noises around her. Quiet sounds of traffic, the soft music playing on a radio nearby, and the breathing of someone really close to her.

She bit back a groan as she struggled to open her eyes. Nothing happened. She tried again, and only one of the lids obeyed the command. Her other eye had to be swollen shut.

'Oh God,' she thought. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"She's waking up," a voice said from above her.

Mike.

"It's about damn time," James said with a laugh. "Welcome back Bella-rina."

As her body came alive completely, so did the pain. She almost cried out from the sheer intensity of it, but she wouldn't let James know how much pain she was in.

"Ah, you're not going to talk?" James said and Bella tried to focus on him with her good eye. He had taken off the jacket he was wearing at the party, and was now just wearing the white shirt and his dark leather pants.

"I don't need you to talk anyways," he shrugged taking a drag from what Bella at first had mistaken for a cigarette, but the smell wafting towards her proved her wrong.

James must've seen her focus on him because he leaned over and blew the smoke in her face.

"Want a hit?" he asked offering her the half smoked joint.

Bella grimaced and turned her head away, crying out softly as her swollen cheek grazed the rough material of what ever she was laying on.

"Y..y-you won't get away with this," she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh but I already have," James said with a short laugh. "Someone's already passing around the message that you left with me to go back to my hotel room."

"No one is going to believe that," she said swallowing roughly.

"Who cares what they believe?" James snarled suddenly jumping up from his position to kneel next to her.

"Your pretty little face is all bruised," he murmured running a hand over her cheek.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Fuck you," Bella said vehemently.

"Tsk, tsk..." James said. "Didn't know you had such a potty mouth."

Bella just glared at him.

James shrugged and turned to Mike, who all this time had just been a silent bystander. Bella looked at him, and could see the beads of perspiration forming on his upper lip.

The little weasel was scared.

_'He should be!'_ Bella fumed inwardly.

"Did you get it?" James asked Mike.

Mike nodded and handed James a small package; Bella couldn't see what it was, but James smiled brightly and stuffed it in his pocket.

He turned back to Bella, lighting back his joint and taking a drag. He moved towards her again and Bella squirmed, finally realizing that her hands and feet were bound.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said voice cracking.

"And I need a lot of things," James sneered. "Doesn't mean I'm going to get them."

"Let her use the bathroom," Mike spoke up. "It's not like she can go anywhere."

"You take her," James snapped.

Mike hurried over to Bella and made quick work of the ties that were holding her together. He helped her into a sitting position and rubbed his hands up and down her calves, helping the blood to circulate.

"Thank you," Bella murmured as she rubbed her wrists.

"Let's get you to the bathroom shall we?" Mike said pulling her to her feet. He led them across the dingy little room to a small wooden door. "Can you stand alone?"

Bella nodded, although she was in great pain. Maybe there was a window in the bathroom that she could climb out.

"Make it quick," Mike whispered throwing a quick glance back at James, who was sitting at a shaky table with some sort of tray in front of him.

Bella walked through the door and turned the lock quickly before Mike could even register the motion.

'Dumb ass,' she thought. But she was glad that he was so dumb. The bathroom, although small was actually quite clean. Bella inched over to the toilet and quickly relieved herself. After flushing she went to the sink and turned on the faucet. There was a tiny mirror hanging there and Bella gasped at her reflection.

Half of her face was a purplish colour, and swollen. Her lip was cut and puffy, and her eye was indeed swollen shut. It was amazing that she hadn't lost any teeth. She reached up to touch her face and winced.

She had to get out of there. She was sure Mike was standing outside the door listening to her. Sick fucker. She moved away from the mirror and looked around for a window.

Bingo.

There was a window just above the bathtub. She slid off her stockings and climbed up on the tub and tip-toed to reach the window. She gave it a push.

Nothing.

_No! No! No!_

She needed it to open, even if she could just call for help. The window wouldn't budge. Tears sprung up in her eye as she rested her forehead against the wall. Mike was banging on the door.

"You've got to be done by now," he was saying.

"Either you get her out, or I'm going in," she heard James say.

Bella took a steadying breath and climbed down, making her way to the door.

Turning the lock, she opened the door, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Bring her over here," James chortled as Bella stumbled and Mike reached out to catch her.

Mike sighed and led Bella over to the table where James was sitting. The tray she had seen, had three perfect lines of a powdery substance on it. James leaned over and sucked one up his nose, rubbing it furiously after, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"This is actually the best shit you've ever gotten Mikey," James crowed.

"Thanks?" Mike said with a shrug.

"Bring her closer," James nodded towards Bella. Mike gave her a little shove and she bumped her hip into the table, jarring the tray.

James jumped up and grabbed her by the throat, his eyes wild and his fingers tight. "You fucking dumb slut!" he roared. "Do you know what you nearly did?"

Bella instinctively raised her hands to try to shove him off her, his hands closing off her oxygen.

"I'll...fucking bitch!" James screamed letting her go.

Bella sank to the floor, sputtering and trying to catch her breath. Mike was talking to James, who was only laughing. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly James grabbed her arm and ripped her dress from the floor up to her thighs. Bella tried to scream, but her throat was burning and all that came out was a grunt.

"Such lovely skin you have little Bella," James said running his finger up her leg.

"James..." Mike said from behind them.

"Shut up!" James hollered.

"This is a bad idea," Mike went on, wringing his hands together. "Whitlock is in England."

_'Jasper was here!'_ Bella's mind screamed._ 'Jasper will find me.'_

"So you're Whitlock's bitch huh?" James breathed against her ear. "Well I guess I'm going to get to taste what he's getting."

He pulled Bella up against his chest, slamming their hips together and it took all Bella's willpower to keep the bile from coming up.

"So soft and tempting," James murmured running his nose along the side of Bella's neck.

"Please don't do this," Bella whispered.

"But I must," James laughed flicking his tongue out and licking Bella's cheek.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears as James' hands crept further and further up her leg.

"James, they're already looking for her," Mike said, his head down in his phone.

"Then I guess we better hurry this along," James murmured and stepping back, ripped the top of the dress. "Ah, no bra hmm?" James said his fingers coming up to brush the underside of her breasts.

Bella trembled and shied away from him.

James grabbed her chin roughly, "Keep quiet you little slut. You will enjoy this."

"James, you don't have to..." Mike stammered.

"If you don't want to partake in the goods Mikey, get the fuck out of here then," James snarled.

Mike sighed and turned away. He wanted out of this.

James released Bella for a moment and turned back to his tray, snorting up another line. He reached across the table and Bella cringed when she saw the huge syringe he took up.

"You wanna try something out Bella-rina?" he asked with a wicked smile.

Bella shook her head furiously, backing away from him, hands holding the front of her dress together.

"Ah, ah, ah," James said in a sing song voice. "Come on little Swan, this will help you to really fly."

Bella screamed as he lunged at her, his hands finding purchase in her flesh as he shoved the needle into her arm. Her skin burned as the drug worked its way through her veins like quick fire. The room was spinning too fast, her heart.

Her heart was fluttering. Beating like a hummingbird's wings. She couldn't breathe.

_She was dying._

_What the hell had he given her?_

Bella could feel her body tensing up. It was getting dark around her.

_Was she crying?_

She'd never see her parents again. Jacob. Alice and Rosalie. Her silly roomie, Emmett. Quiet but crazy Edward.

She'd never see Jasper again.

_Jasper._

She loved him so much; for so long.

His smile, his eyes.

He'd never know how much she loved him.

She was sure she was crying now.

Voices were over her. Raised voices. Mike. James.

There was a scuffle. Bones crunching. Shouts of anger. Shouts of pain. Curses. Furniture breaking.

Then silence. Just the ragged sound of her breathing. She couldn't see anything.

Someone was talking. Calling her name. James? No. Mike.

"Bella? Oh God, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please be alive," Mike's voice pleaded.

"Hello? Tell Jasper Whitlock to get to the District Hospital now!"

Bella felt like she was floating, something warm covered her body. She was moving.

_Was Mike carrying her?_

Heart slowing. Everything was still black. It was like she wasn't in her body anymore.

_ Were those car horns?_

_What had happened?_

She couldn't remember.

The darkness was threatening again. This time she just let it take her.

* * *

**A/N: *crickets chirping* DUM DUM DUM ! I've never done drugs so...this is just my own interpretation of it. *shrugs* there's an out-take coming next. Does this constitute as a cliffy? Hmmm *grin* *mumbles* I'm gonna get lynched...**

**AlwaysJASPERslove: I will try to keep up the good work.**

**Twhylitelvr77: I got ur PM love. :)**

**Liv: Hope this was fast enough.**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Breathe! lol **

**viciousviolet: Yup. Sick is so mild of a word.**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Soon enough?**

**Sassy Mami: Sometimes bad things happen to good people.**

**sam's-lurker-droid: LOL I so don't need to be hunted down. Thanks for the encouragement...*sends Jasper over to stop you from dying***

**hazyangel: Once again, I've become a drug dealer of sorts.**

**Felicia: Yeah...I never go against my gut instinct. **

**Ms Inferno: Yes James is cruel. Cuz I know I'm an angel ;)**

**cheech83: *calls the asylum and orders a few rooms* Right...um...don't lose your mind. I love you too :D And yes! God can men whine. *rolls eyes***

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: I can't wait to see him kick some ass ;)**

**butterflykiss69: *hugs* don't worry, it'll be fine. Pwomise.**

**aask94: Thanks sweets.**

**Prillylove25: Ohhhh. I got shouty letters. *grins...I mean cowers in the corner* :D *shrugs* It's ok...you can have him tonight. Paul's coming over anyway *wiggles brows***

**Mickeyluver33: *grabs torch and pitchfork* Get em! Glad you approve. Means so much :)**

**jeangary28: such a smart cookie you are ;)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: LOL that would be an amazingly funny thing to see :D I'm sure the bf's will appreciate the time spent with them :p**

**Laurie Whitlock: Take deep breaths hun. Deep breaths.**

**Kittyinaz: Well seeing that I'm deathly afraid of you and your eggs...I took the one day order to heart. *cowers***


	47. Out-take 12

**So, yep I'm leaving you hanging all the time huh? Not intentionally. Honest. Blame my twisted brain. Maybe I'm secretly getting off on the threats, (not in a sexual way...lmao) anyways here's what was going on when Bella was with the two cunts.**

* * *

***Out-take***

His mother told him to stop worrying, but he couldn't. He knew something was wrong; he could feel it. Ten whole minutes had passed and still no sign of Bella.

Or James Whitherdale.

Or Mike Newton.

Bella wouldn't go off anywhere with them. She didn't like them. His eyes roamed again, meeting Alice's from across the room. She gave a negative shake of her head, eyes full of concern.

He gave his mother a quick peck on her cheek and excused himself from the conversation going on around him. He crossed the room and came to a stop in front of Alice as the others joined them.

"She's not in the bathroom," Rosalie said eyes taking in her surroundings.

"No one's seen her," Alice murmured allowing Edward to pull her close.

"Someone had to have seen her," Jasper growled. He needed Bella. Now. I'm going in the back, check in storage."

"She's not going to be counting bottles of wine at this kinda thing Jazz," Emmett said, trying to make light of the situation. It didn't help, and even he was worried. This was his Bella-Bee they were talking about. He loved that girl as much as he loved his mother.

They watched as Jasper walked off, heading through a side door that apparently led into storage and the back exit.

"You think something bad happened?" Alice asked, voice trembling as she looked up at Edward.

"No. Bella's fine," Edward said kissing her forehead distractedly. They were all worried. Bella was important to each of them in their own special way.

"I'm going to tell mom," Edward said untangling himself from Alice and transferring her to Rosalie.

"I can't stand around here doing nothing," Rosalie said. "Edward, I'm gonna take Ally and check upstairs in the hotel."

Edward nodded, "I'll ask around again. Maybe we missed someone who saw something."

They nodded, and moved off to search for their missing friend.

Jasper turned the corner sharply and but into a teenage boy, who hadn't been looking where he was going.

"Whoa there," Jasper said stepping back and steadying them both.

"Sorry man," the boy stammered.

'The kid looks terrified,' Jasper thought. 'What is he? Sixteen?'

"It's okay," Jasper said watching the boy closely. Something was off.

The boy was sweating profusely, and his eyes were darting all over the place.

"Did you see a woman come through here? Dark hair, brown eyes?" he asked shifting to block the boy's path.

The boy looked over Jasper's shoulders, eyes shifting back to his face, then away again. Jasper leaned in close, face shoved right in the boy's own.

"Tell me what you know!" Jasper said almost silently. The boy shuddered, he could hear the quiet rage, barely leashed in Jasper's tone.

"I don't know shit mister," the boy said starting to shake. "I got paid to hold the door open."

"Hold the door open for who?" Jasper asked.

"The two guys...and the woman you're looking for," the boy replied.

"Did you hear any names? Can you recognize them?" Jasper demanded, grabbing both the boy's arms.

"She fought with one of them," the boy said. "James."

Jasper dropped the boys arms and took off in the other direction running. As he stepped back into the dance hall, a young woman slammed into him.

"Mr. Whitlock," she said breathlessly. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What?" Jasper said brusquely. He didn't have time for stalling.

"You got a call about ten minutes ago," the girl continued, pausing to take a breath.

"The person said to tell you get to the district hospital immediately."

The blood in Jasper's veins ran cold.

_The hospital._

His stomach clenched as his heart gave a momentary shudder.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so frickin pissed! So the beginning of the next chapter is finished, and as I'm about to click save, my fucktarted laptop restarts itself. I LOST It! Ack! *screams* So yeah, the chapter would've been up in a few minutes after this, you're gonna have to wait a little longer, cuz now I gotta go bust my brains to remember what I had written AND the bf is whining again. I will entertain him cuz I miss him. He's in NY, I'm in Barbados atm...so yeah, it sucks ass. Anyways Jasper gets to the hospital. What's Bella's condition. Where's James? And why is Mike the Cunt still there? Death wish perhaps? *smooches***

**p.s Pitch Perfect is a great movie! **

* * *

**Rand0mnessR0ks: I feel the same way! Trust. And you have me chortling with glee._ 'Oh my sweet baby vampire' _and_ ícky Micky' _*flatlines* **

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Don't worry it'll be ok. *hugs* Don't cry. **

**misszay-5: Shhh dear Slave Driver, it'll be fine. Pwomise.**

**KCLutz4475: You and Emmett are BANNED! I've been neglected for days dammit! So your threats of tomatoes don't scare me...and if you had read it earlier you would've just did like everyone else and threatened me *sticks out tongue and blows raspberry* **

**4MeJasper: In some room, in some motel, in Sussex. Yeah messy drugs. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**viciousviolet: Telling me. Torture.**

**EsmeAliceBella: Yes he is! Thank you for thinking this is an awesome story *kisses***

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: Your name is long to type *tee hee* anyways thank you for reviewing and try not to fall off the chair please. ;)**

**sam's-lurker-droid: LOL I'm so glad that u don't have to stalk me and I know I did *giggles wickedly***

**Tatas Bouncealot: Yes...ugh. Bloody twits the two of them are.**

**misszay-5: Don't worry she won't die. Promise.**

**CrazySweetheart: :D I hope so too!**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: *le sigh* Well I will continue to write the kick ass story...not promising about the cliffy's tho :p**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: *Jazz use ur calming powers to help with the bouncing ok babe***

**shadow kissed 4eva: Mike is not really a bad person, just overly clingy and a bit creepy. Still doesn't excuse him tho.**

**jaspersgirl21: Nope...no deaths on my watch. I think. **

**AlwaysJASPERsLOVE: Because I'm a demented pixie. I thought you knew this. *wicked grin***

**pyschovampirefreak: You won't have to wait much longer. Thanks babe.**

**jeangary28: Go TeamSexyJasper...yeah couldn't leave out the sexy. James...hmm...what ever shall we do with him?**

**eNicoleWhitlock: Yeah, Mike carried her out.**

**TWhylitelvr77: Sweet Baby Jeebuz! I say that all the time! **

**Laurie Whitlock: Yeah he kinda does huh? I'll see what I can do.**

**hazyangel: LOL such a good little addict you are *hugs***

**Kittyinaz: I made it to the deadline...AGAIN *does touch down dance* Ahem...right. Feel better shugz.**

**Prillylove25: I love you! And yes the shouty letters are intimidating. *snickers* You're sick too? Not cool. We definitely need our Nurse Jasper...so he can work on his bedside manner *winks* Smarmy...I love that word. And thanks for the awesome words of encouragement. *smooches***

**tawelephant: here's an inhaler *puff puff* You'll be able to breathe soon hun. Scout's honor. **

**shizzle: love your name btw...:D Hope I live up to your expectations.**

**Raytu17: LOL sowwy...you'll come to embrace it. *kisses* **

**Going to finish watching the movie. I actually can tolerate Anna Kendrick (Jess). But Rebel Wilson is a FUCKING BOSS! I FREAKING LOVE HER! *just saying* LOL sorry...fan girl moment. Love you girlies. Night. ~ Riney**


	48. Chapter 35

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GIRLIES!**

**Sorry for the delay...*ducks* I had a blast New Year's Eve, oh the alcohol :D And then last night I was just beyond tired, so here I am posting this before I get my butt up and ready for work. See how I love you? *grins* Hope it's good enough for ya'll.**

**Jasper wishes you all a very prosperous and happy 2013. **

* * *

**Chapter 35.**

Jasper didn't even realise that his knees had buckled until he felt someone pulling him up.

"Whoa there brother," Emmett said steadying his brother. "What's wrong?"

Jasper's windpipe ached for breath. He seriously couldn't breathe. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest.

"Hos...Isa...oh God," he wheezed out, clutching Emmett's hand.

"What happened to Bella?" Emmett asked, voice rising a pitch.

"Hos..." Jasper tried again.

"Hospital? She's at the hospital?" Emmett asked resisting the urge to slap Jasper. "Edward!"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked running up to where his brothers stood; his mother, Alice and Rosalie close behind him.

"Get the car," Emmett said. "Bella's at the hospital."

All of them started talking at once, but Emmett screamed at Edward again. "We don't have time for this. Get the fucking car and let's go!"

That propelled Edward into moving and he was off in a flash to the get the valet. Alice was shaking and holding on to Esmé , her eyes shimmering with unshed tears of fear.

Rosalie looked distraught, and still ready to do battle.

Emmett was feeling a whole mixture of emotions. The most prominent was anger. Who ever hurt his Bella-Bee was gonna see Hell. He turned back to Jasper, who had all but gone comatose on them.

Edward waved at them, signalling that the car was ready. The women moved forward and headed to the car. Jasper was still motionless, almost statue-like.

"Come on bud," Emmett coaxed. "The car's here, we gotta go."

Nothing.

No response.

Jasper was no longer there.

Emmett led his brother to the car and they climbed in, and he told the driver where to go. Alice was sobbing quietly into Edward's shoulder, and Edward looked as if he were about to cry himself.

Esmé looked at her eldest son and could feel the fear and pain flowing off him. She hadn't seen him in this state since Sarah had passed away. It was shocking to see. She knew that he had strong feelings for Bella, but she didn't think that they were that strong.

Emmett knew Jasper was going to snap. He remembered those first few months after his parents had brought him home. He would go into these trances for hours, and when he came out of them, he would throw these massive temper tantrums. He was so angry and volatile. Esmé and Carlisle would have to lock him in a room and keep Emmett away from him.

Emmett knew the look well. Edward, however, came along long after Jasper had settled in, so he never experienced those moments.

Emmett blinked as the car slowed, and he realised that they were at the hospital. He opened the door before the car came to a complete stop, pulling Jasper along with him. The rest of his family followed close by.

The automatic doors slid open and the sickly sweet smell he always accompanied with hospitals. assaulted his nostrils. He looked around to find a nurse.

Still Jasper was quiet.

That's when I spotted Mike Newton. He was sitting on one of the benches, flanked by two police officers, his head buried in his hands.

"Isn't that Mike Newton?" Alice asked.

No one had time to react.

One minute Jasper was standing next to Emmett and the next, his fist was pummeling Mike Newton's face. The sounds of agony coming from the man were heart wrenching. If anyone had cared for him, that is.

The police officers couldn't get Jasper off. He was going completely postal.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper yelled into Mike's face.

The few people scattered around, gathered closer to see what the commotion was.

"Where is she? Where the fuck is she?" Jasper bellowed.

All Mike could do was sob pitifully.

"Emmett, get your brother!" Esmé cried, shoving Emmett towards the scene.

"He'll get arrested," she said biting back a sob

"He'll be fine mom," Edward said staring at his brother in disbelief. He'd never seen Jasper like this. Jasper was always the cool one. Never losing control. Ever. Edward's eyes were wide as he watched the scene before him.

By the time Emmett was able to wrestle Jasper off of Mike, the man was bleeding and his face looked like it had just been hit with a battering ram.

"Jazz, calm the fuck down man!" Emmett said.

"If anything's wrong with Isabella, he's a dead man," Jasper said still struggling in Emmett's arms.

Esmé was busy talking to the police, trying to defuse the situation. The other officer had dispersed the crowd and now with the help of hospital security, had the area cordoned off. A nurse was ushering Mike into a room, to tend to his bruises.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked suddenly, Mike forgotten.

"Where's Isabella?"

Emmett grabbed Jasper and shook him. "You need to re-fucking-lax or else they're gonna lock your ass up."

"I'm ok," Jasper said flexing his hands. His knuckles were busted open from the force that he had hit Mike with.

"I'll go ask the nurse about Bella," Alice's quiet voice said from next to Emmett.

Alice disappeared and Emmett saw her out the corner of his eye, talking to one of the nurses. He turned to his brother and sighed.

"Dude what the hell was that?" he asked.

"I..." Jasper began. "I need her Em, right now."

"Alice is working on that," Emmett said running a hand through his tight curls.

"I'm sorry I went off like that," Jasper said to his mother as she came over to join them.

Esmé let loose a sob and clutched Jasper close to her. "I had to bribe that officer with my life, so he wouldn't arrest you."

"It's ok mother," Jasper said hugging his mother close.

"Who is Jasper?" a nurse asked, causing all movement to stop.

"I'm Jasper."

"Ms. Swan is calling out for you," the nurse murmured.

"Is she ok?" Jasper asked, his fingers biting into his mother's skin.

"She's unconscious at the moment, but she has had moments of lucidity where she would just moan your name," the nurse said.

"What happened to her?" Rosalie asked.

"Cocaine over-dose," the nurse replied.

"Cocaine?" Rosalie gasped. "Bella doesn't use."

"James does," Mike said from behind them. His mouth was swollen as was most of the rest of his face. The police were taking him to the station. "I'm sorry about all of this. I never wanted anything of this extreme to happen."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "So what were you going to do? Rape her and then toss her back at the hotel, you sick fuck?"

Mike didn't answer, and Rosalie growled at him. It took all of her will power and Emmett's arms wrapped around her, so she couldn't get at Mike.

"They should've let Jasper kill you," Rosalie hissed.

Mike started crying again. "I'm sorry," he blubbered repeatedly as the police led him out.

"Why did he opt to stay here then?" Alice asked.

"He wanted to make sure she was going to be fine. Sickopath," the nurse said.

"Can I see her?" Jasper asked, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Yes, come with me," the nurse said.

"We're all coming," Emmett said, voice steely and broaching no alternative.

The nurse looked at the little group and shrugged. "Not a usual case of how we handle things here, but I have the feeling you'd cause a riot."

"I love smart women," Emmett said and they followed her down the hall.

The nurse led them to a small room and stepped back after she opened the door.

"You have to promise that you'll be quiet, and keep in mind there are other people in this hospital," she said sternly.

Jasper nodded, still clutching his mother's hand tightly. The nurse moved to pull aside the curtain that was shrouding their vision of Bella.

Esmé gasped and Alice and Rosalie started sobbing.

Edward hugged the two of them close, for all of their benefits, as his body started to shake.

Emmett's body deflated and sobs racked his large frame. The person on the bed couldn't be his Bella-Bee. It just couldn't.

Her skin was paler than usual, the veins showing prominently in her hands, there were tubes and wires running all over the place, connecting to her body, which lay perfectly still except for the occasional twitch.

But it was her face that caused him the most distress. It was discolored and purplish bruises covered half of it;one of her eyes was swollen shut and her lip had a nasty gash. Emmett's heart hurt.

Jasper couldn't move. His body had frozen as he drank in the sight before him. Rage bubbled in him again, and he wanted to find Mike Newton and rip him apart.

"Get out," he whispered. No one moved.

_"Get out!"_ he said again, voice raising.

Esmé moved away from him and started to usher the others out.

"Give him some time," she pleaded with them. Her own heart ached to see Bella lying there like a corpse. She led the others out and closed the door behind them.

Alice was a wreck, and Edward held her close, tears of his own bathing his cheeks.

Rosalie held Emmett as he sobbed into her shoulder, her own shaky sobs mingling with his.

Back in the room, Jasper made his way to the bed, reaching out to touch Bella, his hands shaking.

"Isabella," he whispered. Her prone body twitched again and he crumbled to his knees.

The anger faded away, replaced by fear.

He laid his head on the bed, his hand reaching for her small one and the tears came. His body shook as he cried into the bed. He had never felt so afraid in his life, not even with Sarah. The fear of losing Bella crippled him. His heart felt as though it would explode from his chest.

Esmé watched from the door and her soul cried for her son. The sounds coming from him were unearthly and heartbreaking. She closed her eyes and prayed silently, asking God to watch over her family.

Jasper prayed too.

Prayed for strength.

Prayed for the woman he loved.

And he prayed that James Witherdale found a hole to bury himself in before he got his hands on him.

If Bella didn't make it...someone would pay.

_With their life._

* * *

**A/N: Meh...didn't come out how I wanted it to, but I'm ok with it. Lemme know what ya'll think.**

* * *

**Story rec's: **

_**Need You by dragonfly76. Jake/Bella pairing. **_**Great story.**

_**Fighting it Tooth and Nail by Capp'n Jas/Leah. **_**My first Jas/Leah story that I'm reading...not finished but it's really good. **

* * *

**Salanna: LOL. No offense taken at the 'lucky bitch'. I know I am *winks* thanks for all the catching up reviews. They made me smile...and as for the gloves and breakfast thing...pahaha. I did do that when I first went to England. I'm an island girl, so that cold was definitely _not_ my friend :p**

**Aliesha D: Thank you babes! *air kisses* **

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: I think the laptop knows its days are numbered lol. Your family is from here? Way cool :D**

**viciousviolet: *sob* I know...*sigh* **

**KarmasTwin: LOL I'm sorrrry...blame it on the ah- ah- alcohol *dies***

**sam's-lurker-droid: :D You're most welcome chickadee :)**

**Orchard94: Yeah it was Mike who overpowered the other douche...and yes...I give the laptop the evil eye regularly as well. lol**

**jaspers-honeybee: Cuntsicle! Love that word! Pahahahah. Thanks hun.**

**Mickeyluver33: Yup our boy is PISSED. Damn shit heads the two of them are. Smdh**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Sorry for the wait...*mumbles* these damn slave drivers...:D**

**KCLutz: *wipes tomato pulp from my face* I see...hmmm...*grabs Emmett and rubs my body all over him* See now we're both covered in tomato :)p and I get kisses...*swoon* **

**misszayy-5: *hands tissue* No he didn't. **

**vampirechick13: lmao...no you won't. Thanks for the love sweets. And of course I will ;)**

**Rand0mnessR0ks: PAHAHAHAAHAHAAH yes it does. **

**Prillylove25: I really hope ur feeling better darling. And yes...Jazz does make an excellent night nurse doesn't he? Or any time of day nurse actually *grins* Yes...it seems to like him...everything likes him apparently. :D**

**Kittyinaz: You dream about this story? *blushes* Wowza...I feel...so freaking loved. LOL I'm sorrrrry...I swear...*giggles* Hope you feel better. Drugs induced dreams are never good...well unless Jay's in them ;)**

**Jazzysbellamarie: thanks for the love sweetie :)**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Thanks for your patience...hey isn't that a line from a song? Hmm :D**

**hiddenfanggirl16: Everyone wants to kick James' ass. I still haven't decided what I'm gonna do with him yet. **

**Laurie Whitlock: Sorry for the wait...*ducks head* **

**To all my new followers/ppl who've favorited the story/me. WOOO ! Welcome...please don't be shy. I'm not :D Now I'm off to work...before my butt gets fired lmaoooo. *smooches* ~ Riney**


	49. Out-take 13

**Hey sweeties, I finally have the laptop working...to some extent. So I'm utilizing it. You should be very happy. This one's short, just a little insight to what's going through Bella's mind. Kinda sad. *sigh* Anyways enjoy darlings.**

* * *

***Out-take***

Bella was burning.

Screaming.

Still no sound was coming from her mouth.

Everything was going through her mind at warp speed.

Mike. James.

_'He stuck something in my arm.'_

She had started spinning. Her body felt like a furnace, everything was going to fast.

_'Please don't hurt me.'_

The voices were swirling around in her head.

James' angry voice.

Mike pleading.

Angry shouts. Her own terrified voice.

No one could hear her.

Heart racing.

_'I'm dying.'_

Jasper.

She'd never see him again.

She'd never get to tell him the truth.

She'd never get to tell him that she loved him.

Charlie. Rene . The greatest parents she could've asked for.

No good-byes.

Pain. So intense.

Esmé. She must be so worried.

Alice would be devastated. She would miss her crazy best friend.

Emmett. Her big brother. His silly pranks. His cheeky grin.

More screaming.

_'Will someone help me?'_

Jasper.

_'Why couldn't you be here? I need you.'_

More voices. Voices she didn't know. What were they saying?

**_"She's has a lot of it in her system."_**

**_"Can we save her?"_**

**_"We'll have to pump her."_**

**_"Oral or injected?"_**

They started to blend and then fade away. They were no use to her at the moment.

Light.

It burned her eyes. She hadn't even known she had opened them.

"..." she tried to speak. Her mouth was so dry.

_**"Is she awake?"**_ another voice asked.

_**"Ms. Swan?"** _another voice on her right said.

_**"Did you inject the drugs Miss?"**_ yet another voice asked.

_'I didn't do anything wrong.'_

How did this happen?

No family around.

_'I'm going to die alone.'_

She struggled to keep her eyes open. She failed. Darkness washed her away again.

_'Jasper!'_ she screamed.

She didn't want to be alone.

_'God don't let me die. Please.'_

Heart was racing again. Did it ever slow down? She didn't know. Her body was getting cold.

_'This is it.'_

"Tell Jasper I love him."

That came out. She heard herself say it. A smile graced her lips before her heart gave a final throb. No light at the end of this tunnel. She wasn't going to make it.

Tears bathed her cheeks.

_Jasper._

* * *

**A/N: Okay these last couple chapters have been so emotional. *sniff* even for me. Don't worry though, I'll get us back to our happy places soon. **

**PoyaBaby: Please don't...you'll make me cry :(**

**Samantha Rose of Dreams: Thank you. You just have to love him ;)**

**misszayy-5: Jazz might get to him first.**

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: Your name is soooo long to type :D LOL your bf might be right ;) but seriously thanks for the continued support. I'll do my part :D**

**jaspersgirl21: I knowwww! *tears* Thanks babe.**

**Felicia: What next indeed. :D Thanks hun.**

**4MeJasper: Yes. He has to be.**

**twilightgirl80: Who's your sister? And I love her for telling you about it too :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: *hugs* I know. It kills me that he's hurting. James...grrr. **

**Beth: I'm hurrying. You greedy ppl :)**

**kk1999: It was huh? *sigh***

**crazyikleangel: I have the best bi-polar fans ever. LOL Love the voice switches. I'll update again soon. **

**Mickeyluver33: We all know you want to give him more than a hug. *pretends to glare at you...then bursts into giggles* We all wanna give him more than a hug ;)**

**Bowen7643: LOL Greedy. Of course there'll be more Jay. The story's about him, but I must build up my other characters. They're family.**

**psychovampirefreak: James will get what's coming to him, never fear. Thanks hun.**

**LiesTemptHer: lol I know what you mean about James. I'm seriously contemplating doing a story with good guy James...pffft we'll see. Thanks for the love.**

**hollytu514: Thank you and welcome to our crazy world. *muhahaha***

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thank you for loving my story. I'm so humbled. Seriously.**

**1dreamkeeper: you and everyone else. Including me. :D**

**Raytu17: lol yes, all those things will be dealt with shortly. Glad ur enjoying.**

**Chanelvamp: Yeah, I've eased off the sweet and yummy for a bit, but not to worry the yumminess resumes soon. And believe me they will.**

**sam's-lurker-droid: You're very welcome.**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: She'll be fine. :)**

**Kittyinaz: Aww poor thing. LOL the puppy. I'll try with the warnings. ;)**

**Always an Edward fan: That phrase has been stuck in my head since I read your review. LOL Love it! Thanks for the review babe. **

**Athenyx: LOL I see, you're one of my addicts. I do love you all. And thank you for reading :)**

**Prillylove25: You're one of my faithfuls. I love reading your thoughts on the chapters. Yes, husbands and bf's do get a bit intimidated by Jazz. He says he understands and he can't wait for the making up bit. xx**

**viciousviolet: Seriously? Wow. I'm totally blown away right now. Love you chica. *hugs***

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Smh while LOL. Stalking your email now? I see. I'll try not to let you suffer too long.**

**tawelephant: I'm hurrying. *lol***

**AlieshaD: LOL my darling addicts. I won't make you go cold turkey for too long.**

**vampirechick13: LOL nope not that time around at least :)p**

**roon0: Thank you! :)**

**DeathBatCullen: Thank you for becoming a part of my crazy mind. :D**

* * *

**Now I'm going to relax for a bit. And then who knows, I just might add another chapter a little later. *abrazos y besos* ~ Riney**


	50. Chapter 36

**Jazz, Em, and Eddie Boy pay Mr. Witherdale a visit.**

**I am no SM. **

**Jasper sends his love.**

* * *

**Chapter 36.**

_**"Tell Jasper I love him."**_

Those words made his head spring up and his eyes rivet to her face expectantly.

Nothing had changed. She was still just lying there.

Maybe he had been hearing things. Jasper grasped her fingers tighter and kissed them repeatedly. Willing her to wake up. And smile that smile he loved so much.

He loved her.

He didn't know when it happened, but all he knew is that almost losing her, had made it crystal clear for him.

He reached up and touched her hair, inhaling deeply. Trying to smell the aroma that was undeniably her. She was so still and it scared him.

The machine next to the bed started going off. Jasper's eyes flew up to it.

She was flat lining.

No!

He started screaming for help, pressing the little button on the bed. He couldn't lose her. The doctors came running, someone shooed him out of the room. His family, who had obviously been sitting down, rushed over to meet him.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," he said his knuckles white from holding the door so tightly.

"What happened?" Edward asked, his voice hoarse.

"The machine...her heart..." Jasper said gasping for breath.

"What happened to her heart?" Alice asked fear lacing her voice.

"I don't know," Jasper said tugging on his hair. "I need...I need air."

"Good," Emmett said. "So do I." He looked into the room and saw the doctors working on Bella. There was nothing they could do at the moment, other than wait.

"Mom, Alice, Rose, we're going out for a minute," he addressed the women.

"Out where?" Rosalie asked.

"Just to get some air," Emmett said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she replied pulling him to her for a hug. "Don't be too long."

"If anything changes, call my cell," he said giving his mother a kiss and hugging Alice. "Come on Eddie," he motioned for his brother to follow him.

"I'm not leaving her Em." Jasper said quietly.

"You need to get some air, bro. We all do, otherwise we're going to go fucking crazy in there," Emmett said guiding Jasper along the corridor to the door.

When they got outside, Emmett hailed a taxi.

Edward looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see," Emmett said, answering his brother's unspoken question.

"Where are we going Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Something Newton said made me think," Emmett said as the taxi slowed in front of them.

"What did the little cunt say?" Jasper asked.

"He mentioned an address to the police, the police mentioned it to mom." Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"And?" this from Edward.

"He left the fucker who did this to Bella there."

"The police have probably picked him up already," Edward said.

"No they haven't," Emmett said.

"How do you know this?" Jasper asked as they settled into the taxi.

Emmett leaned over and gave the address to the driver before turning back to his brothers, "I asked them not to."

Edward groaned. "We're going to end up in jail aren't we?"

"Grow some balls Eddie," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you Em," Edward said with a snarl.

"Would both of you stop bitching," Jasper said glaring at them.

He was still scared, but once again the anger was coursing through him like a raging river. If he got his hands on that sick fuck...

Edward was right. At least one of them would end up in jail.

The taxi stopped and the three of them piled out, Emmett paid the driver and they stood looking up at the building before them.

"This is the place?" Jasper asked.

"Uh huh," Emmett replied.

Jasper nodded. "Good."

That was all he said before he started walking towards the building. Emmett took over the lead, since he was the only one who knew exactly where they were heading. A part of him hoped that the dumb fucker had somehow already left, but the other part, the angry part; hoped he was still there so he could let off some steam on him.

They walked up the two flights of stairs silently, each man lost in their own thoughts.

Apartment 14.

That's where the fucker was.

Emmett knocked on the door, and Jasper raised a brow at him. He grinned and shrugged.

"Mom taught us manners," Emmett said.

"Mom taught _me_ manners," Edward said with a snort.

Jasper shook his head at his brothers and then they heard a shuffling noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Newton is that you? What the fuck happened dud..." the words died on his lips when he flung open the door and saw who was standing there.

He tried to slam the door, but Emmett's broad shoulder was in the way.

"Expecting someone else there buddy?" Emmett asked, his usually cheery face was marred with a menacing scowl.

"Um, hey guys," James stammered as he backed away.

Jasper's eyes surveyed the little room, all of James' drug paraphernalia was still littered all over the place. He felt the anger bubble up in him again.

_Kill._

He lunged for James but Emmett beat him to it.

Jasper and Edward watched as Emmett's large fist snapped James' head back.

"You little fucker," Emmett growled as James hit the floor. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about man," James cried clutching his jaw.

Edward shook his head. "Wrong answer."

"Way wrong answer," Emmett cried throwing another punch.

"Stop hitting me you sick fuck!" James shouted trying to scramble up from the floor.

"Oh you can hit defenseless women, but you can't fight a real man huh?" Emmett growled dragging James up by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't hit anyone," James said trying to get out of Emmett's grip.

"Okay, you must be experiencing a moment of memory loss, let me refresh it for you," Emmett said as he gave James another punch in the stomach.

"Ooomph," James said as the air whooshed out of him.

"Emmett don't kill him," Edward said moving around the room.

"Yeah Em, don't kill him," Jasper said quietly. "That's my job."

"You hit my Bella-Bee," Emmett said._ "She could die!"_

"I..." James started.

"Shut up!" Emmett said back handing James.

James groaned and Edward stepped forward.

"Come on bro, we don't need you going to jail," he said extracting James from Emmett's grip.

Emmett held up his hands and stepped away flexing his fingers, trying to ease the pain. Pain he didn't mind, it felt good punching the dick wad.

James on the other hand was getting up off the floor, thanking Edward profusely. Edward nodded stiffly, and then he did something that shocked both his brothers. He hauled back and knocked James right back to the floor.

"That's for fucking touching Bella," Edward yelled and then he was on James, punching him repeatedly.

"And this..."

Punch.

"...is for..."

Punch.

"...making..."

Punch.

"...Alice..."

Punch.

"...cry!"

"Go Eddie!" Emmett crowed.

James was making mewling sounds now, and had curled into a ball under Edward's assault. Edward wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and got off of James. He nodded to Jasper, "He's all yours brother."

James looked up as Jasper approached him, he started to beg. Beg for his life.

"Look man, it was a stupid mistake. I didn't mean anything by it," he said.

Jasper's face was blank. If you didn't know better, you would think that he wasn't hearing James' words. Jasper walked past James and over to window.

"How far up do you think we are Em?" he asked as he pushed out the window.

Emmett shrugged, "Beats me dude."

"Hmm," Jasper said with a thoughtful nod. He looked back at James with a smile on his face.

A smile that made James' blood run cold.

"What are you doing?" James asked as Jasper moved back to his side.

"How about a look outside?" Jasper said calmly.

He dragged a struggling James over to the window.

"I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you," Jasper said as he chucked half of James' body out the window. "It's cold and my fingers are a bit numb, wouldn't want you to...slip."

"You're crazy!" James shouted as he looked down at the street below. There was no other route of escape, so he took Jasper's advice; and stopped struggling.

"I am crazy," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Do you have any idea what I went through tonight? Seeing the woman I love with her face swollen nearly beyond recognition.

And drugs in her system. Drugs that stopped her heart," Jasper said, voice low and dangerous.

"Man it was a mistake," James said voice shaking.

"Yeah, a big one," Jasper said and then tilted James' body further over the window sill.

"Lovely view isn't it?" he asked conversationally.

James let out a strangled cry.

Edward and Emmett exchanged glances. Sure they both had beaten the cretin, but Jasper had him hanging out of a window, and was way too calm.

"You think we should..." Edward asked keeping a wary eye on his brother.

Emmett shook his head, "Nah, Jazz isn't foolish. He just wants to shake him up a bit."

At least that's what he hoped. Jasper was not completely in his right mind at the moment. The fear of losing Bella had him unhinged.

"I should drop your sorry ass now," Jasper was telling James.

"Please man, don't I swear to God...I'll do anything you want," James said holding on to Jasper's hands.

"I want you dead," Jasper said with a broad smile.

"Ok that's our cue," Emmett said to Edward.

"Come on Jazz, let him up," Emmett said joining his brother at the window.

"It's nice out here, I think James is appreciating the view," Jasper said sliding James a little further out.

"Bella isn't gonna wanna wake up and hear your ass is in jail for this motherfucker," Emmett said nodding his head toward James.

Jasper shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right," Emmett said patting James on the leg. "This is a nice view though."

Jasper pulled James up and wrapped his hands around the bastard's neck.

"If anything goes wrong with Isabella in the long-term, or if she..." he paused, a lump in his throat. He couldn't finish the sentence, the thought of her dying. Well it didn't leave him in a good head space at all.

"Um dude, he's turning purple," Emmett said nonchalantly.

Jasper hadn't realised that he was still holding James by the throat. "Oh," he said dropping his hands and James crumbled to the floor.

"If I hit him I'm not going to stop until he quits breathing," Jasper said.

"I know that," Emmett said pulling Jasper into a hug.

"Let's get out of here," Edward said.

They left the apartment feeling a lot lighter than when they entered. Jasper needed to get back to the hospital, and back to his Isabella.

On their way down, Emmett's phone rang.

"Rose?" he answered.

Jasper froze next to him, trying to hear the conversation on the other end.

Emmett hung up the phone, both of his brothers' eyes on him.

"Bella-Bee is awake. She's asking for you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yes I know we were all out for James' blood, but Bella isn't going to want her man in jail at this moment, so I had to tame it down a bit. Anyways, Bella's awake. Let's see if she's out of the woods, she _did_ have a lot of drugs in her system. **

**I nearly had a heart attack tonight. Here I am typing and just after I hit save...the freaking electricity goes out. I mean it went off practically island wide...if I hadn't saved, ya'll would've had to come visit me in the asylum. I swear. Anyways on to my replies :)**

* * *

**Mickeyluver33: Exactly! I wouldn't let her die. Love you hun.**

**faeriephile: Thanks for the love sweetie. **

**4MeJasper: Yeah scary feeling that is.**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks babe :)**

**Kittyinaz: Okay...tissue warnings...got it. :) I'll fix it soon...sheesh *sticks out tongue***

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: *hugs* *sigh***

**jaspersgirl21: *superdupermegablush* Thank _you _!**

**jeangary28: LOL nah, Jazz isn't gonna kill him. **

**Aliesha D: Well the floating in and out on consciousness, definitely. I had surgery on my ankle in August, and I was so high...I was definitely feeling no pain. The whole woozy, light-headed feeling...like you're tripping on air lol. And much thanks.**

**Chanelvamp: Yes, definitely scary. **

**Prillylove25: And you brighten my days with your reviews. Bi-polar finger wagging, shouty letters and all :'D Message delivered, 'The Smirk' was the answer. *wiggles brows***

**Tierney89: I've mussed you! And I'm so glad you're still here with me :) **

**Laurie Whitlock: Thanks a million love :)**

**twilightgirl80: *passes tissues* Sowwy...:( & LOL the bit about your sister. :)p**

**sam's-lurker-droid: I don't mean to kill you...forgive me? *best puppy dog impersonation...in fact...Sammmmm...do the eyes for me will ya luv?* *smirks***

**hiddenfanggirl16: Why thank you for such belief in my words. :)**

**KCLutz4475: If you don't mind, could you send Jazz home for a bit. I've been missing him. And Emmett is too greedy, but as you can see above...he got his moment. More Emmett time shall be hand, love the cheeky boy. **

**thelonelybooknerd: I don't want you getting in trouble at school, so try not to do that too often ok? Funny how that reminds me of me...the only thing I would get in trouble for at school would be reading out of context...lmao. Thanks for being so devoted tho *hugs***

**shadow kissed 4eva: You're a perceptive little darling aren't you? Hope he takes it well indeed. But that's another story for another time *grins slyly***

**Rand0mnessR0ks: LOL U are absolutely correct luv. Bless you. :)**

**tawelephant: Ask and you shall be given :D**

**Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter: Crazy is good. I can swear by it *giggles* Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Now I'm off to bed, well I'm gonna lie in bed and watch movies. 50 First Dates started it off, now I'm watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Still can't believe that hotty Ralph Fiennes is who plays Voldy...tsk. And I have a huge crush on Adam Sandler. Yes I'm weird, but I think he's adorable :)p**

**It's 2: 24 a.m. The rain is falling and outside is cold. I'm going to cuddle up with my Pooh Bear and Jay. *kisses chicas* ~ Riney**


	51. Chapter 37

**So the last couple chapters have been...emotional to say the least, don't worry this isn't gonna be a drama fest for much longer. We will get back to our regularly scheduled smexxiness *wiggles brows* Jazz and I have been practicing ;) **

**Jasper: Yes we have. Hey ladies *smirk* **

**Anyways...hope you enjoy this chapter...*besos***

* * *

**Chapter 37.**

She was awake.

That was the only thing going through Jasper's mind as he raced through the hospital halls. He ignored the others outside the door and walked into the room.

She turned and looked at him as the door banged behind him. The world froze and time stood still, as she smiled at him.

It was the second most beautiful thing in the world. The most beautiful thing was the woman who was smiling at him.

Even with her bruised skin, and swollen flesh. Isabella Swan was the most beautiful sight in the world at that moment.

"Jasper," she whispered, her voice scratchy.

Jasper's breath stuttered out of him in a rush. A breath he hadn't even realised that he was holding. His eyes blurred as he made his way to the bed.

Bella reached out for him as he got closer; the nurse who was there nodded to him as he looked to her for permission. He didn't want to hurt her in any way.

He walked into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing lightly, revelling in the warmth of her body.

"Angel," he breathed.

"Hey," she said as he leaned back.

"You're...ok?" he asked.

"Well yeah, considering..." Bella said with a smile.

Jasper's heart clenched.

That smile could've been lost forever.

He should've dropped James out that window.

"Jasper? Jazz?" Bella's voice brought him back.

"Hmm?" he said with a smile.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"No where. I'm right here Angel and I'm never going to leave you alone again," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" she asked squeezing him.

"No it isn't," Jasper whispered roughly. "I almost lost you."

Bella didn't say anything else just snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Isabella Swan," Jasper said kissing her softly.

Bella's eyes filled with tears, "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

The nurse cleared her throat, breaking the spell, "I hate to break this up, but Ms. Swan needs to get her rest."

"I'm not leaving her," Jasper said.

"Jazz, I'm not going anywhere," Bella said rubbing her hand along his. "Go back to the hotel, freshen up and come see me first thing in the morning ok?"

Jasper turned away from the nurse and looked down at his strong Isabella, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, the staff here are quite competent," she said.

"Ok," he acquiesced. "Promise me."

"Promise you...?"

"That you'll be here when I come in the morning," he said.

"I promise," Bella said touching his cheek.

Jasper closed his eyes and breathed in deep, loving the feel of her touch. He almost lost this. The thought still caused his heart to miss a beat.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"And I love you," Jasper whispered peppering kisses all over her face, lingering on her lips.

The nurse smiled and gave Bella some medication to help her sleep and shooed Jasper out the door.

His family was waiting when he stepped out.

"Is she ok?" his mother asked hugging him to her.

"She's alive," Jasper said sagging into his mother's embrace.

"She'll be fine bro," Emmett said joining them. "Bella-Bee's a tough one."

"When can we see her?" Alice asked, unfolding herself from Edward's arms.

"Tomorrow," Jasper said. "She's resting now."

Alice nodded and leaned into Edward.

The small group left the hospital after Jasper left his contact information, and headed back to the hotel.

The others went to their rooms, leaving Jasper alone with his thoughts. He couldn't sleep so he booted up his laptop. He needed a friend.

He logged on to the dating site and searched for SwanAngel. He was a bit disappointed that she wasn't online. She hadn't been online since the other night after their disastrous voice call.

He clicked on her name and composed a message.

**_Hey SA,_**

**_What happened the other night? Got cut off? Hope my voice didn't scare you. Anyway I'm not writing to talk about that. My world almost ended the tonight._**

**_The woman I love almost died. Yeah, I realised I love her. So very much. Some sick bastard kidnapped her from a party and beat and drugged her. Her heart stopped. Oh God, I was so scared. I just found her and I almost lost her._**

**_My heart literally stopped beating in that moment hers stopped. The world was always empty for me before her, but if I had to live in a world completely bereft of her...it wouldn't be worth living. Anyways I'm sorry that I'm dropping all of this on you, I just needed a friend. A neutral friend. Sorry for bothering you again. Hope things are good on your end. Night._**

**_CountryBoy._**

Jasper closed the laptop and closed his eyes. Hoping for sleep to come and take him swiftly, so that morning would come much faster.

* * *

**A/N: And this folks, shall be the last update until about Tuesday or so...unless the munsters don't give me hell tomorrow at work. **

**And if you aren't already reading_ Abducted, _please do. I'd love to hear your feedback on that one as well. Spanks ;)**

* * *

**hollytu514: Yeah, he did lol**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: LOL I might not be done with James yet *shrugs* lol ur sick and twisted mind might still be appeased ;)**

**Mist17: Yay! An update :D**

**LiesTemptHer: Most definitely safe to say that. And yes they do deserve their happiness :) **

**viciousviolet: Yeah, me too, but I don't need Jazz in jail while Bella needs him, so I opted for the beating.**

**Tatas Bouncealot: I love you too babe! *massive hugs* **

**roon0: Yes. Yes it did...the cad. Thanks babes**

**jaspers-honeybee: I've so kidnapped your word. I've been calling random asses, cuntsicles all weekend long. WOOT! And not to worry about James...I might not be done with him yet. **

**Avalon Starfire: Thanks for the love sweetie :)**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: It really is :)**

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: LOL I love you! Don't worry, a little crazy is good. Thanks for the constant support babe xx**

**Prillylove25: LOL Let that Detroit fly gurllll :D Holla! And I can attest that combo is muy caliente! They do appreciate the yummy thoughts ;) Thank you. You're one of my constants and ur insights really help *mwah* **

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: ROFLMAO u go girl, twerk wid yo bad self!**

**crazyikleangel: Yes. Rape/Domestic violence against either sex gets under my skin beyond reason. Pisses me right off, and having dealt with that in reality...ugh. Glad I made you laugh, and yes I have to mold my Edward because I wanna write and Edward story eventually, so this is practice. Gotta learn to love him, from a writer's POV. And yeah...I would've dropped his ass...but I'm evil like that ;) xx**

**Athenyx: Isn't he just fuck hot? *shivers*yeah in real life it's really not cute...depending on the situation. You're welcome sweets. xx**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks darling, and don't fret about James, I'll make it up to you shugz :)**

**4MeJasper: Yes, I needed Edward to step up and back his brothers. It was kinda hot writing him all aggressive like that. And nah, James felt it all. The drugs he took earlier had worn off, plus after Mike knocked him out...yeah and nope I don't think we've seen the last of him just yet.**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: James will be sorted. Promise. **

**tawelephant: I'd love to have Emmett. Period. LOL And yes darling little Eddie, being a man this time and not a pansy ass. And yes...I wonder how will he feel about that. *scratches chin and grins***

**twilightgirl80: Glad you feel better. Happy times are around the corner for these two. Don't worry.**

**jeangary28: I didn't want Jasper with that ish on his hands, he still has Bella to think about. **

**mysweetkat: Thank you hun. Love _you_ to pieces. *hugs* x**

**Kittyinaz: yup...I have a Pooh Bear obsession. I call my bf Pooh, so since he's away at the moment, I got a Pooh stuffed toy and I sleep with him, when I miss my real life Pooh. And Connor is insane? Must take after his egg wielding owner *ducks* And of course I fixed it...I was ordered to. And the order-er likes to throw rotten eggs at me, kinda had no choice. *smooches* **

**sam's-lurker-droid: lmao...thanks hun. :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: You're most welcome babe. And thank you :D**

**allie23o: LOL I like it too. We're all a little crazy sometimes. **

**thelonelybooknerd: I'm glad my story gives you that escape. We all need that sometimes. And thank you for thinking I'm an amazing author. *hugs***

* * *

**Until next time lovelies ~ Riney**


	52. Out-take 14

**So just a little out-take, I'm tired as hell so this is all for today lovelies. Hope you're all happy with the ending of this one. ~ Riney**

* * *

***Out-take***

James winced in pain as he rose from the floor.

Those fuckers had done a number on him, and for what? Some worthless piece of ass.

Isabella Swan wasn't worth the drama. He should've just fucked the bitch and dumped her ass somewhere along the road. He coughed and wiped the blood from his chin.

That Emmett Cullen, was a huge fucker, he could still feel his fists pummeling his stomach. The shocker had been the youngest Cullen. He hadn't expected Edward to go off on him like that at all. He had heard that the baby Cullen was the quiet one, the one most likely to run away from a fight.

His face disproved that bit of information completely.

He limped to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

God, his face was a mess. He had to find Mike. Mike would smooth this over. He still had an iron clad contract, so his album would still go on sale.

He turned on the pipe and ran the water over his hands, splashing his face gingerly.

"Fuck," he hissed as the water seeped into the broken flesh, causing it to sting.

"Where the hell is Newton anyway?" he asked aloud. He turned off the water and dried his hands on the towel. He searched around the little flat for his cellphone. When he found it, he searched through the numbers and called Mike's cell. He got no answer.

James shrugged and put down the phone. With a sigh, he looked around and smiled when his eyes landed on a small bag in the corner. Where ever Mike was, he'd come find him when he was ready. The man was probably getting his shit together so that they could tackle the record company.

It might be tricky, with Whitlock having the final say and all, Isabella Swan being his main bitch. James frowned, maybe he should've thought it through before he acted.

Oh well. What was done, was done. He grabbed the bag off the floor and pulled out the little bag of powder. He emptied it out on the table and drew three lines. He'd worry about all that shit tomorrow.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Whitlock again though. He was a scary one. All calm and shit. He was sure if Whitlock had been there alone, he would've snapped his neck, without remorse.

James leaned over and snorted up a line. His nose tingled and he almost sneezed, but he held it in, not wanting to waste any of it. His body started feeling the effects of the high and he smiled. He snorted another line and everything started spinning. He loved this feeling. Like he was invincible. The breeze blowing through the window caused his skin to raise; he didn't feel it.

He leaned over and snorted the last line, closing his eyes as the drugs coursed through his veins. His heart was pumping faster than it had ever pumped before. He was too high to care. He was flying.

Isabella Swan's face swam in front of him.

'I should've really fucked the bitch,' was his final thought before giving in to the high.

Half an hour later, the police found him slumped over the table. One of them nudged him with a baton.

"We've got a stiffy," he called over his shoulder to his partner, who was rummaging around the apartment.

"Isn't that poetic justice?" the other police said coming over to join his partner.

He said something into his radio and turned back to his partner.

"Looks like he OD'd," the police said.

"Seems so," the other one said.

"Makes our job easier don't it?"

"Pretty much."

The next morning there was a small announcement in the paper. James Witherdale was found dead in his apartment. Cause of death; drug overdose.

Esmé Cullen closed the paper and smiled. The sick bastard wouldn't be missed.

* * *

**A/N: *fist pump* He's deaddddd!**

* * *

**AndySteve1311: Thanks babe, glad ur enjoying the story. **

**Xo BellaItalia oX: I'm working on that bit now. **

**Chanelvamp: Yeah he will lol**

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: LOL Glad u liked. And that's sweet, about you and your guy :)**

**AlieshaD: Thanks sweetie. I can't wait either! :D**

**jeangary28: lol well I hope you liked how I dealt with James. ;)**

**Mickeyluver33: She's gonna keep it to herself a bit longer...my brain is still figuring out how he finds out. lol and another 24hrs...ur so greedy...ur lucky I like you *winks***

**LiesTemptHer: LOL that's coming next...probably tomorrow though. I'm completely knackered. **

**blacknblu30: You're a newbie. Welcome, and thanks for reviewing :D**

**Felicia: Yeah-yuh! Bad ass!**

**Rand0mnessR0ks: I know...but I've dealt with him accordingly. Don't you think?**

**roon0: Thanks babe :)**

**Morgz: Go away...how did you find this? Stalker! LOL Me loves you SpOoKz!**

**viciousviolet: Yeah...just a tad bit lol**

**Prillylove25: Squeeze right back...hope Eddie and Em worked out for you love ;) And yeah it was pretty sweet wasn't it? Jazz loves the Detroit girl. :D**

**hiddenfanggirl16: LOL awww I'm glad I made your day :)**

**tawelephant: LOL nah not gonna make it that easy on them ;) **

**Kittyinaz: Uh huh...sure it's his father...I believe you *sticks out tongue* Glad you approved of the fixing and I'm looking forward to the threats on the other one. :D**

**chepburn77: She's not and just a bit longer. Just bare with me :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: I'm excited about that too :D**

**AnnaMarieWest: lol I have no idea what being high on coke feels like, unless it's coca-cola so the burning thing was just my imagination. Dramatic effect lol :p Time will tell if he'll be upset or not lol **

**twilightgirl80: I'm sure you made it, and sorry that this one's another shorty but I'll make up to you soon. **

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks darling.., *hugs***

**jaspers-honeybee: LOL yeah! Nice. And of course...can't have them missing in action for too long. **

**KCLutz4475: Tell RL to fuck right off at the moment. I love you girlie :) *hugs***

* * *

**Until next time lovelies...*besos* **


	53. Chapter 38

**For my ever pushy/greedy readers. *mwah***

**I don't own the gorgeousness...if I did well... *wicked grin***

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Mike had been charged with being an accessory to kidnap and he also got some time for having a sizable amount of drugs in his possession. He was going to be in jail for a little while.

Two weeks later, Bella was back home resting comfortably.

Even if she had no say in the matter.

Jasper had become a permanent fixture in her life. He had given her a month of and was spending every spare moment he had with her. He was driving her crazy.

Only immediate family were allowed to see her, all else could call.

"Jasper," Bella huffed. "I am not a baby."

He had ignored her, "You're my Baby."

Bella was going stir crazy, plus she needed to talk to Alice. She had to tell her friend about her discovery.

"When is your mother coming?" Bella asked as Jasper handed her a glass of juice.

"In a few minutes," he replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

Esmé had collected Bella's things from the hotel and had them holding since they'd been back.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need my laptop," Bella said rolling her eyes at him.

Jasper leaned over and tweaked her nose. "You're not working."

"I have other things to do on there you know, like my e-mail, games, reading, anything!"

"You have tons of books here," Jasper said with a smirk.

Bella mumbled under her breath. She was gonna kill him.

"What was that?" he asked the smirk turning into a full smile.

"Go clean the windows or something and leave me be," she growled.

"You're so cute when you try to be angry," Jasper said kissing her softly.

Bella rolled her eyes again and reached for him to deepen the kiss. However the doorbell chose that time to ring; Jasper pulled away with a chuckle.

"Look's like your calvary has arrived," he said going to answer the door.

Bella bounded out of the bed and followed him, waving at Esmé as Jasper closed the door.

"Bella darling, how are you feeling?" Esmé asked embracing her.

"Trying not to murder your son," Bella answered with a grin.

"Still being a mother hen?" Esmé asked with a smile.

"Mother hens have nothing on this man," Bella said with a groan. "I swear Esmé, I can't even go to the bathroom without security detail."

"I'm only looking out for you," Jasper said coming to usher Bella to the couch.

"Jasper!" Bella cried as he sat her on the couch.

Esmé laughed. "Jasper, she's fine, give the girl a break will you?"

"But mom..." he started but closed his mouth when his mother and Bella glared at him.

He held up his hand in defense, "I can see that I'm out numbered here. I'm going to take a shower while you two catch up," he said leaving the two alone.

"Apart from my insufferable son, how are you feeling really?" Esmé asked when they were finally alone.

"I feel perfectly fine," Bella said tucking her feet under her. "I need to go back to work or at least get out of the house. I'm going crazy."

"Why don't you let me deal with that," Esmé said shaking her head.

"Thank you," Bella said with a heavy sigh.

"I brought over your laptop, I know you were probably going crazy without it," Esmé said, handing it to Bella.

"You have no idea," Bella said.

"Well I've got to go take some lunch for Carlisle at the hospital before heading to the spa," Esmé said standing.

Bella stood and walked Esmé to the door, giving the older woman a hug as they said their good-byes. Bella closed the door and headed back to the couch and flipped open her laptop. It booted up and Bella said a silent 'Thank you' to Esmé, who had obviously put the machine to charge.

She opened her email and her eyes widened as she saw a message from CountryBoy. It was sent two weeks ago, the night she got attacked. She looked around and listened for any sign of Jasper's return and when she was satisfied that he was still somewhere in the bedroom, she clicked the message.

The message was short, but the emotion in it was palpable. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she re-read the message. She was so entranced with it she didn't hear Jasper enter the room.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Bella gasped and slammed the laptop shut.

"Jesus Jazz, you scared the bejeezus out of me," she said grasping her chest.

Jasper chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "Sorry Angel," he said kissing her forehead.

_Angel._

_CountryBoy._

_Jasper._

She had to tell him the truth, but how?

Jasper looked down at her and noticed the tears. "Are you ok?"

Bella blinked and forced a smile. "I'm fine, just...can you please call Alice?"

Jasper grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Bella listened as he spoke quietly in to the phone before he hung up and turned back to her.

"She and Edward are coming over, they're going to bring some chinese ok?"

Bella swallowed and buried her face in the crook of his neck with a nod.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm good, just missing Alice I guess," she said snuggling closer as he lifted her into his lap.

"I love you," he whispered as he peppered kisses all over her face.

"Love you too," she whispered back, and stayed wrapped in his arms until Edward and Alice arrived a few minutes later.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she sat cross-legged on Bella's bed.

Bella shook her head and showed Alice the message.

"Wow, this guy's really in love huh?" Alice asked.

"Ally, you have to promise me," Bella said.

"Promise you what?" Alice asked, confused.

"Promise me you won't say anything," Bella continued.

"I promise, although I'm a bit confused," Alice said with a small frown. Bella had been acting all weird; at first she had thought Jasper was exaggerating, but now that she was here, she could see it for herself.

"B, tell me what's going on," she said reaching out to touch her friend's hand.

"I'm in love with Jasper," Bella said.

Alice smiled, "Um B, you're a little late on that one."

Bella shook her head, "And I'm in love with him," she gestured to the laptop.

Alice's eyes widened, "With cyber-dude?" she squeaked.

"Shhh," Bella hissed nodding her head towards the bedroom door.

"Sorry," Alice said softly. "You're in love with cyber-dude?"

Bella nodded wringing her hands in her lap.

"Oy," Alice said slapping her palm against her forehead.

"There's more," Bella said looking at her friend.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I know who cyber-dude is," Bella said.

"_You do?!_ _Who is he?_" Alice asked jumping off the bed.

"He's...well the thing is," Bella started.

"Isabella Marie Swan, just spill," Alice said.

"Cyber-dude is Jasper," Bella said quietly.

Alice was quiet for a bit, and Bella looked up to make sure her friend was still breathing. Boy, was she shocked to see a huge smile on Alice's face.

"Well it's about time you figured that shit out," she said.

It took a few moments for it to register in Bella's brain and then she sucked in a breath and stared at her friend in shock.

"You knew?" she asked shakily.

Alice's smile got bigger, if that was possible.

_"You knew!"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes the sneaky little Pixie knew...duh lol. I smell an out-take coming and then things get a bit heated. Jazz and I have been practicing the scene. *winks***

******So after a long ass week and some bullshit from RL, I'm sitting at the beach this morning and I get a review from Toxic Angel, threatening tomato throwing if I didn't update soon. *sticks out tongue* I laughed so hard, the people around probably thought I was going crazy. So here's the update...*grumbles* some pushy people I have to deal with :D The chapter was finished since this morning, but I had to leave for the beach and I got home sometime this afternoon. The beaches here are BEAUTIFUL, anyways after I came home I watched movies and slept so *yawn* you're getting it now. :)p**

**Hope it's satisfactory. Eggs and tomatoes...tsk. LOL Oh and no, Esmé didn't have anything to do with James' demise lol.**

** : I have totally enjoyed reading your reviews. Welcome to my corner of the world. :) **

**eternallife92: I'm so happy that you are sweetie :)**

**roon0: *high-five* :D**

**macullen007: No betas, just little ole me, so I thank you :)**

**Andysteve1311: Thanks luv xx**

**AlieshaD: Thankies. Yes please, that's coming pretty soon.**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: LOL *joins in***

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: Thanks babe, and yessss the loving will return shortly *wink***

**1dreamkeeper: lol nope  
**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: *nods* Amen!**

**misszayy-5: Yes Slave Driver ma'am! :D**

**jaspersgirl21: LOL indeed.**

**cheech83: smh...you people are deliciously evil, but no she didn't. Thanks sweets.**

**hiddenfanggirl16: I liked it too ;)**

**twilightgirl80: Awwwz, thanks for the massive vote of confidence hun xx**

**Tatas Bouncealot: Babe! Thanks sweetie :)**

**Rand0mnessR0ks: LOL fair enuff :D**

**psychovampirefreak: Yeah...but you know it is lol**

**Prillylove25: Thanks luv *hugs and squeezes back* I did? Yay...*does booty dance* **

**MrsJasperWhitlock2009: very, very tempting. **

**4MeJasper: Ding dong the dick is dead!**

**viciousviolet: Nope it isn't...in fact someone mix the margaritas! **

**jeangary28: glad you loved it babes xx**

**nicciw: *hugs back* Yes, he's gone...*throws confetti***

**Kittyinaz: Fun is my middle name :D And yes...the loving is coming. Long overdue after all this drama right? **

**wendy1969: Thank you so very much, both of you! And yes it makes my day to see a review :) And I'm so glad you think my words are brilliant. *tears* and LOL u being mean. Bless you too xx **

**Mickeyluver33: *skips along with you* Woot woot! You're welcome, the dipshit had it coming. OMG You watch PLL too? *screams* I LOVE THAT SHOW! I couldn't wait until the 8th...lol #PLLADDICT and PROUD!**

**Team TwiPotter Girl: Now what? LOL who knows :**

**KCLutz4475: Jazz is in the naughty corner :D **

**Athenyx: Yeah, the most important thing is that he's dead.**

**Laurie Whitlock: Thanks hun xx**

**tawelephant: Yes, but I didn't wanna do that lol**

**shadow kissed 4eva: No need to apologize. He deserved it. *hugs* **

**Salanna: Yes they are ;)**

**Off to watch some more movies...will update again tomorrow ;) ~ Riney**


	54. Out-take 15

**Jasper: Hey girls, missed me? I missed you. Riney's been being very selfish, and as of 3:30 today she's banned from me and all the other TwiBoys. KCLutz4475 said so, apparently she's being punished for something obviously retarted. *shrugs* **

**Me: *pouts* I told you it was momentary psychosis. I'm fine now. Promise.**

**Jasper: Right...anyway, she doesn't own us, and at the moment we are very upset at her, but do enjoy this little out-take. Oh, and sexy me will be getting some long overdue loving next chapter. *winks* **

* * *

**Out-take**

***Eight months earlier***

"I'm so sick of the two of them," Alice huffed flopping into the chair opposite Emmett.

"Jazz and Bella-Bee?" Emmett asked tearing his eyes away from the television.

They were over at his parents for Sunday lunch.

Alice nodded and crossed her arms, "I swear the two of them are the most stubborn people I've ever known."

"What's up now?" Emmett asked munching on some chips.

"She wants him. I'm almost positive he wants her, and yet the two of them act as though the other is invisible," Alice said with a pout.

"Yeah, he's had it bad for her since that first Thanksgiving I brought her home," Emmett said rubbing his chin.

"We have to do something," Alice said leaning forward, eyes twinkling.

"Like what?" Emmett asked looking at her curiously.

"Gimme a minute," she said and bounded out of the room, to return three minutes later waving a brochure.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed it to him.

"How did you make it through school without being able to read?" Alice deadpanned.

"Ha, ha," Emmett said sarcastically. "Very funny. I can read, and I see it's a brochure for a dating site. How's this going to help them get together?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Alice said clapping gleefully. She spent the next few minutes filling Emmett in on her plan.

"...and that's where you come in," she finished with a broad grin.

"He'll never go for this," Emmett said thoughtfully. "At least not if I suggest it."

"That's the thing, you don't have to," Alice said. "Please try to use your brain here Emmett."

"I'm one minute away from telling you to kiss my ass Pixie," he said with a frown.

"Whatever," Alice said. "You handle him, I'll work on her."

"Cool beans," Emmett said with a grin. His brother really could use the loosening up, and Bella had, had the hots for Jasper since forever.

"One more thing," Alice said and he turned back to her.

"We can't seem to be friends."

Emmett laughed, that was going to be easy. "Alice we barely tolerate each other, I'm sure that's going to be a piece of cake."

"Fine," she said pursing her lips. "I'm going to put the plan in motion next week."

"No way Ally," Bella said shaking her head.

"Bella please, give it a chance," Alice said with a pout.

She and Bella were having one of their ritual, girl's-night-in, slumber parties.

"Alice I am not that desperate," Bella said glaring at her friend.

Alice shrugged, "Who said anything about desperate, this is for fun. And, it's anonymous."

Bella was quiet for a bit, then she said, "And you're sure its safe? I won't pick up any stalkers?"

Alice grinned, knowing she had won her friend over, "Oh Bella, of course it is."

"Fine," Bella grumbled. "I don't even know where to start on a site like that."

Alice hugged Bella with a laugh, "Don't you worry about that, I'll sort out your profile for you."

"Hey bro," Emmett said closing the office door behind him.

Jasper looked up at his brother and smiled, you couldn't help but smile in Emmett's presence. The big bear of a man, always had a grin on his face.

"Hey," he said pushing away the papers in front of him. "What's up dude?"

"Not much, just came to ask you to dinner," Emmett said sitting down.

Jasper cocked a brow at him.

"I'm not into guys Em, and besides we're brothers. That would be incest," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck off Jazz," Emmett said, grin still in place.

"Again, your obsession with seeing me in lewd acts is disturbing," Jasper said grinning. "Shall I tell Mother of your unorthodox past time?"

"Are you gonna come to dinner with me or not?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes.

"I've met the two hottest sisters," he continued.

"I'm not interested," Jasper interrupted.

"Dude, it's been long enough," Emmett said. "Sarah wouldn't want this for you."

"You don't know what Sarah would've wanted," Jasper said slamming his hand on the desk.

"I know she wouldn't want you unhappy," Emmett said softly. He too, had loved his brother's wife. She was the most gentle soul he had ever met.

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Jasper looked at his brother, "Fine. I'll go to dinner with you and the wonderful sisters."

"Great," Emmett said standing. "Oh yeah, I brought in your mail," he said throwing a pile of envelopes on the desk. On the very top, the brochure with the website.

Jasper took up the bundle and looked at the brochure, Emmett hid his grin.

"See you at seven-thirty brother," he said. "And try to look charming."

"Has he joined the site yet?" Alice hissed.

Emmett poured himself some bourbon and resisted the urge to throttle the tiny woman harping at his back.

"Would you chill out?" he asked taking a sip of the amber liquid. He enjoyed the slight burning it gave his throat, and for a moment he forgot all about Alice.

"Emmett!" she cried.

"Jesus Alice, I don't know yet ok?" he snapped.

"Well find out, Bella's been on the site for two weeks already," she said.

"I'll find out later," Emmett snapped. He was getting tired of Alice's pushy behavior.

"Find out now," she snapped back.

"Well you find a way to distract him, so I can log on to his computer," Emmett growled. Mary Alice Brandon was a pain in his ass, he had no idea how Edward put up with her.

Twenty minutes later, he passed by the boardroom and nodded to Alice, who had pulled Jasper into some meeting. She nodded and smiled. Later as they met in the parking lot, Emmett reprised the thoughts of strangling her.

"Did you manage to get the information without leaving too much of a trace?" she asked.

"I am not a fucking retard Alice," he snapped. "Here," he said thrusting a piece of paper in her hand.

"There, you have your information, now good day," Emmett said and got into his car leaving her there.

Alice went home and sent CountryBoy a message from SwanAngel.

The game was on.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it...the mastermind behind the whole thing. Pixie's are so sneaky *grins* **

**Laurie Whitlock: I love you! Thanks again for rec'ing my story on The Major's Army ( themajorsarmy. blogspot. ca/) The beach was fabulous. :D **

**tawelephant: Wonder if he does...more than likely not. LOL**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Isn't Alice resourceful...lol :D**

**twilightgirl80: Thanks for the patience...lol **

**Toxic Angel: Yes, I've noticed the stalking :D I love it !**

**KCLutz4475: *puppy eyes* Please don't take them away from me *sobs* I fixed it!**

**hiddenfanggirl16: thanks luv xx and as a Pixie myself...we are awesome :D**

**jeangary28: Yes, Mike is gone. And yes, we can't keep things like that inside for too long. **

**psychovampirefreak: How does Alice ever know these things? lol**

**Kittyinaz: Yes I know that ALL too well :D I hope you both feel better *hugs***

**Cevvin: It's Alice #nuffsaid**

**allie23o: I do too ! **

**butterflykiss69: *high-five***

**kawaiigrlmari: Me either :D**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Hey Katherine! :D LOL Yes we can't ever forget Alice, the Pixie Demon strikes again :D**

**Jaspers Honeybee: LMAO...if u had used the word...I would've keeled over laughing :D **

**Tatas Bouncealot: *does the Sneaky Pixie dance* :D**

**Major-Grizzly-Babe: Thank you sweetie ! Welcome to my world :D**

**Jennii Marie: Thank you, and yes a hottt chapter is coming next.**

**Mickeyluver33: Sometimes you scare me when you review the exact idea that I have coming up...now who's sneaky? :D**

**Prillylove25: Yes, Jasper Sandwich it shall be!**

**Felicia: We shall see...lol thanks sweets xx**

**serenityalexis: Thanks for the love chicky :D **

**JoyfulyetHesitantPen: Thankies ^_^**

**jaspersgirl21: How the hell did you fall off the bed? Pfft...send the bill...sigh...I tell you...smdh**

**JacobBlackLover2009: Soon my pretty...soon :D**

**misszayy-5: UPDATED :D muhahahah *us crazy pixies stick together***

**AlieshaD: LOL Sorrrrrry :)p**

**Rand0mnessR0ks: Don't give up yet... :)p *gasp*meanie? Me?! *In Marv from Home Alone 2's voice* NEVER!**

**4MeJasper: Your sister is way cool lol :) **

**Twhylitelvr77: It's ok babe, I know how RL gets sometimes. Missed ya tho. Awww poor baby with all that cold, yeah beaches, it kinda has it perks living on a tropical island. LOL thanks for looking out babes ;) **

**Okay...so I'm off to do some RL shit and then you'll get the next chapter before the night is out :D **

**See? I'm trying to redeem myself. *kisses* ~ Riney.**


	55. Chapter 39

**Ahem...WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME HOT ASS SEXY TIME! MAKE SURE YOUR FANS/AC IS WORKING WELL...I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYONE FALLING OFF THEIR BEDS/CHAIRS/ETC. Having ice nearby also might come in handy. If you fail to take heed to this warning, that's up to you. Can't say I didn't warn ya :)p ~ Riney**

**I don't own em...just like to play with them.**

**Alice: To all of you who think I'm a sneaky pixie...*bows* thank you very very much :D **

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Bella was frustrated. She was still pissed at Alice and by extension Emmett. She couldn't believe the two of them had set up her and Jasper both. She had known that Alice had sent that first message to CountryBoy, but she had thought that he was just a random guy on the sight. Sneaky Pixie Demon.

She was giving both of them the silent treatment, but during that time, she came up with a plan on how to tell Jasper the truth. She'd work on that but now she was more focused on getting Jasper to touch her, sexually.

Ever since she had come home from England, he had been romantic, and attentive but never went further than the frustrating kisses he had been giving her.

So she set about a way to seduce him.

She started off dressing more provocatively at night. Less was definitely more, Alice would be proud. The first night Jasper had come home and found her in bed in nothing but one of his T-shirts, Bella could see his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Hey," he said bending to kiss her lips.

She smiled up at him, "Hey yourself. How was your day?"

"Long," he replied shrugging out of his jacket.

"Wanna take a shower?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

Again, the flash of desire crossed his face but he shook his head, "You rest and I'll take a quick shower and fix us some dinner ok?"

She had pouted but acquiesced to his request.

She wouldn't give up. Try and try again, until you succeed, was her mantra.

For the next few days Bella upped the ante, so to speak. Sending suggestive texts, pictures, everything that would get him all hot and bothered. However, she forgot that Jasper had the will of iron, but she wasn't deterred. He was still only just a man.

One night as they ate dinner in front of the television at his place, he turned to her and regarded her quietly.

"Yes?" she asked holding back her smile.

"That was a very," he paused. "_provocative_ picture you sent me today."

"You didn't approve?" she asked widening her eyes innocently.

"Oh I approved alright," he said pushing his plate away.

"You did?" she said in a breathy voice.

"I know what you're up to Isabella," he said sitting back. "And it's not going to work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about babe," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"Hmm," was all he said before getting up to clear away their dishes.

Bella smiled as she watched him walk away. She was getting to him. The next two days, she was a saint. No signs of her earlier seduction game.

Luring him into the false sense of security.

Then she struck.

Jasper came home to candle light and the aroma of his favorite meal.

"Angel?" he asked.

"In the dining room," Bella called out.

Jasper set down his briefcase and tugged his tie off on the way. He came to a halt when he saw the sight before him. His mouth went dry and all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his dick.

Lying on the table, was Bella. She was wearing two cherries on her nipples and a pair of black spike-heeled pumps.

"Hey sweetheart, hungry?" she asked in a husky voice.

Jasper couldn't form a coherent thought.

"What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue?" Bella asked propping up on her elbows to flash a smile at him.

Jasper swallowed and tried not to get himself under control, he knew that Isabella was feeling a bit on the horny side, hell so was he, but he wanted her to just relax before they rushed back into sex. He had thought she had laid off of the seduction trip she was on earlier in the week.

Boy was he wrong.

"Get off the table," he rasped when he finally found his voice.

It probably came out harsher than it was supposed to, because a confused frown marred Bella's beautiful face and she scooted to the edge of the table.

"Jasper?" she asked.

"Get off the table," he repeated, softer this time.

She got up and stood on shaky legs, regarding him warily. For the first time, she was doubting her plan.

"Are you mad at me?" she breathed.

"Mad?" he said moving quietly towards her. "Why would I be mad at you?"

She shrugged, and shivered a bit as a cool breeze came through the small crack of the window washed over her naked body.

"Cold?" he asked closer to her, but still not touching her.

"A little," she said watching as he moved closer. She really couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

"You should've dressed for the occasion," he said raising a brow at her.

Bella straightened her shoulders, which in turn thrust her breasts out more, "I _am_ dressed for the occasion."

Jasper nodded, "I guess you are. Are those cherries?" he asked looking down at her chest.

"Yup," Bella answered popping her 'p'.

"They look delicious," Jasper said, his voice dropping and sending a shiver through Bella's body.

He wasn't angry. She almost yelled in victory, but she took a deep breath and kept herself composed before answering him.

"You're welcome to taste them."

"I didn't think I needed your permission," he said stepping closer still. She could feel the heat from his body, and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself on him.

Bella watched as Jasper lowered his head and sucked off first one cherry then the other off her nipples. A sliver of heat curled in the pit of her stomach, and she could feel the rush of the wetness between her legs.

"I thought you were you angry," she said almost breathlessly.

"I'm not angry," he said licking her collar-bone. "I'm horny."

And to prove this, Jasper grabbed her around the waist, seized the nape of her neck, and captured her mouth in a demanding kiss. Bella was too stunned to do anything but let him kiss her. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, seeking entrance.

Bella moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to massage hers. He wanted her. The triumph spread through her body like an electric current. She melted under the onslaught of his mouth. Hungry. Possessive.

Bella clasped her arms around his neck, throwing herself into the kiss. Her skin, rubbing against the fabric of his shirt, making her nipples so hard, she was sure she could cut glass with them.

Jasper's hands made their way down her body, her shoulders, cupping her breasts, outlining her waist. Bella arched her back,bringing her pelvis against the full brunt of his erection. Jasper groaned and fisted his hands in her hair.

He broke off the kiss and they stared at each other; both breathing heavily. Bella had never seen him like this. All playfulness was gone from his eyes. The hunger in his orbs, clawed at her.

"I want you," he growled.

"About time," Bella said with a smirk.

"You've been planning this all along haven't you?" he asked stepping back from her.

Bella nodded and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I see," Jasper said and moved so quickly Bella's head spun. He lifted her off the floor in a swoop.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ground out as he strode down the hall.

Didn't have to tell Bella that twice, but somehow her being naked was turning into a huge disadvantage. The friction of his rock-hard cock against her damp folds, had her moaning into his neck. Jasper claimed her lips again, swallowing the next round of moans before they could escape, leaving her dizzy with need.

When they reached the bedroom, he put her down against the cool sheets, and slowly began taking off his clothes. Bella watched with lidded eyes as he peeled his clothes off, revealing the hard, smooth body she longed to feel on her own.

When every last stitch of clothing was off, and he stood before her in all his masculine glory, the two of them stared at each other. Bella tingled, and the phrase "breathless with anticipation" most definitely pertained to her at the moment. She ached. Need curled low in her belly, and swirled mercilessly between her thighs.

"Spread your legs," Jasper ordered, voice low and husky.

"What do I get if I do?" Bella asked, her voice trembling.

Jasper smiled, a dangerous smile. "I'll give you what you want. What you crave."

The promise in those words made Bella want to travel to space and bring him the moon, if he so desired. She slid up against the pillow and slowly spread her legs, baring her center to him.

He was on the bed now, well kneeling on it watching her. Like a predator watching its prey.

"I've died," he said.

"Happily?" she whispered.

"You're Heaven."

Then he was there, settling between her legs, his body pinning her to the bed. Jasper lowered his mouth to her breasts and sucked on her nipple, bringing a low moan from deep in her chest.

The tip of his tongue was doing magical things to her breasts and she moaned and arched into his mouth, spreading her legs in silent invitation. Jasper ignored her voiceless demands and kept at her breasts, toying with the hard nubs, gently raking his teeth over them.

"Jasper. Now. Please."

"Do you have any idea how hard I've been for the past few days?" he asked kissing the valley in between her breasts.

"Did you imagine my mouth on you, sucking, licking?"

His actions mirroring his words, as he fastened his mouth on her again.

"Oh yesss," Bella hissed, barely able to get the words out.

"And those damned texts you sent. I was hard all day, thinking about you riding me," he said, his breath hot on her skin.

"I want to," she gasped wrapping her legs around his torso.

"I'll think about it," he said moving away abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked confusion tingeing her voice.

"Just stay right there," he said and she watched him move around the room. He rummaged around in a bag for a few minutes and came back to the bed with a handful of condoms. His cock bouncing against his stomach, hard and thick.

Aroused, didn't even begin to cover it. He looked like a man possessed. A man who could last all night.

_'Mine!'_ Bella's subconscious yelled.

Jasper trailed his fingers down her body, finally dragging them over the hard nib of her clitoris, before sinking two fingers deep into her wet heat.

Bella yelled as her entire body sparked alive.

"Good?" he asked.

She could only nod.

"More?"

"Yes...more."

Jasper obliged by sinking a third finger into her, brushing that spot he knew drove her insane. Bella wanted to pull her hair out. How did he do that? Drive her to the brink almost instantaneously?

That question, however, along with all other thoughts flew out of her head, when his head bent and he sucked her clit into his mouth.

Pleasure whipped through her and left her at the edge of sanity, as his wicked tongue along with his long, probing fingers drove her to the brink of orgasm. He, however intended to tease her and pulled back just before she fell over the edge.

"Stop...teasing...me," she panted.

"You teased me for days," he said with a wicked smile. "I'm just returning the favour."

Bella groaned as he began the process all over again. Her legs were trembling and beads of sweat were pooling in the valley of her breasts.

God, he was driving her crazy.

Pure, white-hot ecstasy lit up her body. She was begging for release now. Jasper's fingers worked furiously, going deeper with every stroke.

"Look at me," he rasped.

Her eyes flew open, and locked with his. The intensity of the moment was not lost on either of them, as she flew over the edge with a two more flicks of his tongue. Her body catapulted and she was soaring. Flying. This was what she was missing. His touch. His love.

Her vision was clouded as dark spots danced before her. Her legs were tense and she could feel her womb contracting. The floodgates were open and she cried out as she pulsed around his fingers and talented tongue.

Moments later, she lay limp with her eyes closed, thinking she could sleep for days.

The sound of ripping foil alerted her that that was most definitely out of the question. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched as Jasper rolled the condom over his turgid length, grasping the back of her knees when it was on.

He slid his body between her legs, forcing her wide open as his tip brushed against her sensitive opening.

"This is what you wanted?" he asked.

He didn't wait for her to answer and plunged into her, with one solid thrust.

Bella screamed low and throaty as her walls clenched around him. With a growl, he crashed his lips against hers, swallowing her frantic cries.

"I've missed you," he said as his fingers dug into her hips, withdrawing slightly before plunging deeper again. Bella clutched him, nails raking down his back. She couldn't believe that she was almost to breaking point so closely after that mind-blowing orgasm she had just come down from.

"Mine." _Thrust_. "All." _Thrust._ "Fucking mine." _Thrust._

Bella's head was thrashing to and fro on the pillow, as Jasper hooked her knees in the crooks of his elbows, giving him more room to go deeper.

"Come with me," Jasper groaned. "_Now!_"

It was like a light turned on inside her body. Bella's body jerked at his command, letting her know that she was undoubtedly his. Four more strokes and she came undone. Her mouth open in a silent scream as Jasper thrust hard and fast. His own cries of pleasure going off like rockets in her ears.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Bella whispered reaching up to kiss his lips.

The two of them lay there for a while, still joined at their centers. Bella was enjoying the weight of his body on hers. She felt him going soft and he pulled out, and discarded the condom before wrapping her in his arms.

"Sleep Angel," he said pulling the covers over them.

Bella smiled as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart as they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: *fans self* I had so much fun doing this scene with Jasper *snickers* See? I haven't gone all prudish on you guys...all that pent up energy...my, my, my. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did *wink***

**Kittyinaz: Note the warning of this chapter? I took your advice :D And I'm glad you're better. Hope she gets better soon. Yay...no eggs. And this chapter will earn me say...a wk of no eggs? :D**

**4MeJasper: Yup...sneaky little Pixie Demon *grins***

**twilightgirl80: Hella crazy, but then I'm sure Ally wud've thought of something else lol**

**Twhylitelvr77: Why thanks dahling :) Yes you have but I love hearing it. And you make me feel special by reviewing so I'm just returning the favor. *big hugs***

**tawelephant: Yup, they're my favorite little plotters :)**

**misszayy-5: Smh...still she wields that mighty whip. Sighh lol**

**shadow kissed 4eva: I like when the two of them work together too :D He will soon**

**hiddenfanggirl16: lol nah he doesn't hate her, she just drives him mad sometimes lol**

**Prillylove25: Aww hell yeah ! **

**Laurie Whitlock: Me too :D**

**Aliesha D: LOL hope this one satisfies for a bit :D**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks babe...and I can't wait either :D**

**butterflykiss69: Alice says thank you :D**

**Bobbie Jo 1975: I can't send you Jasper, because a meanie (KCLutz4475) has taken him and all the other TwiBoys away from me...leaving me only with The Pack Boys...not that I don't love them too...but *sniff* I miss my Jazz. Hope this chapter gives u that little romancing ur needing ;D**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: teehee...I like to keep ya'll on your toes :D**

**faeriephile: Much love right back at ya hun xx**

**Mickeyluver33: She'll tell him soon. Which means that this epic tale is soon coming to an end..*sniff* anyways yes...great minds think alike :D **

**Okay sweeties, I'm off to bed now. Got work in the morning...sigh RL sucks ass sometimes. I wanna stay home wrapped in my covers and read/write. Meh...anyways, love you all lots. ~ Riney **


	56. Chapter 40

**I have not dropped off the face of the Earth, contrary to your beliefs. I've just been hella busy all week. So today I went to the beach...again, and cleared my head. It got a bit foggy there for a minute or two.**

**Smh...you addicts amaze me, it hasn't really been that long has it?**

**Anyways I'm sorry to keep you waiting. *hugs***

**I don't own them, just like to have fun with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"I need your help," Bella said into the phone that morning after Jasper had left for work.

"Oh you're speaking to me again?" Alice said on the other line, laughter evident in her voice.

"Don't push it you little devil," Bella said with a smile. She could never stay mad at Alice, and she had to admit to herself, the plan was genius on her part. She would've never gotten the courage up to ask Jasper out had it not played out the way it did.

"What do you need?" Alice asked her tinkling laugh bursting from her lips.

"I need you to get Jasper's schedule cleared for at least two weeks," Bella said.

"_Two weeks?_ Are you trying to drive the man to the brink of insanity?" Alice asked. "You know he can't not work."

"He'll survive, and he won't exactly be doing nothing," Bella said with a smirk.

Alice gasped, "Are you telling me he'll be doing you?"

Bella laughed, "Why of course he will."

Alice faked a sniffle, "I'm so damn proud of you right now Isabella Swan."

Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the phone. Sheesh, Alice made it seem as though she had been a nun prior to her relationship with Jasper.

"Just work it out Ally," she said. "I'll fill you in on the rest of the plan when I get it underway ok?"

"I'll see what I can do," Alice said.

Bella knew that meant, she'd make it happen.

"Love you Ally."

"Love you too Bells."

They hung up and Bella logged on to the site and sent a message to CountryBoy. Hopefully she would get a reply soon; she was counting on it. When she hit send, she took up the phone and called home.

Her mother answered the phone and Bella smiled. She really missed her parents.

"Hey mom," she said.

"Bells!" her mother exclaimed. "Funny you should call."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I was just talking about you with Mrs. Newton," Reneé said.

Bella groaned, "Why?"

"Well she was going on and on about her new grand-baby and I was saying how I wished you would hurry up and give me one,"her mother replied.

Bella shook her head, "Mom aren't you too young to be called grandma?"

"Of course not," Reneé said. "I'm absolutely ready to be called grandma. Isn't that young man you're seeing competent?"

Bella nearly choked on her spit, _"Mother!"_

"What? They are doctors for that sort of thing you know," her mother went on.

"Mom, please," Bella said. "Nothing is wrong with Jasper."

"Then maybe you should get yourself checked out darling," Reneé said.

Sometimes Bella wanted to strangle her mother. "Mom, just give dad the phone."

"I'm just saying darling," her mother said. "Charlie! Our daughter would like a word with you."

Bella could hear the shuffling as the phone was passed and she smiled when her dad's gruff voice sounded in her ear.

"Hey baby."

"Daddy," she said with a big smile. "How are you?"

"I'm alright for now," he said. "Just a bit upset that we had to find out about that jackass who hurt you in the news."

"I'm sorry about that dad, but they wanted to keep it quiet for a while," she told him. "And I kinda wanted to tell you in person."

"In person you say?" Charlie asked.

"Uh hmm," Bella said. "I'm thinking of coming home for a visit.

"Is she coming home?" her mother asked in the background.

Bella laughed. "Don't tell her a word dad."

Charlie chuckled "You know I won't."

Her mother was still pestering her father.

"Woman hush and let me talk to the girl," Charlie said and Bella could hear him moving away.

"When are you coming Bells?" he asked softly.

"Probably over the weekend," she said giggling at her mother.

"Are you bringing the um..._boyfriend_?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," Bella said. "And dad please don't have all your guns on display."

"Hmm," Charlie replied and Bella knew that request had fallen on deaf ears. She felt for Jasper already. Her father loved to intimidate people and Jasper would be the first man she had brought home since high school to meet.

"Your mother is driving me crazy with all this baby talk," he said with a groan.

"Imagine me," Bella said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about the old woman Bells," Charlie said and Bella could hear the slap her mother gave him.

_"I am not old Charlie Swan!"_

Bella and Charlie shared a laugh, "I'll see you soon baby girl."

"I love you daddy," Bella said.

"I love you more," her father replied.

Bella hung up with a smile on her lips. She really _did_ miss her parents and she couldn't wait to see them. It had been too long in between visits. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom, when she was finished she went to make a sandwich for breakfast.

While she was munching on her sandwich and sipping on her tea, her phone buzzed.

She opened the text and grinned.

**Get your lazy ass up. We're going to lunch. - Rose.**

Before she could reply another text came through. That one made her laugh out loud.

**If you don't talk to me, I'll be forced to wear a dress and come serenade you, outside your house. - Em.**

She hit reply and typed out a quick reply.

**You have very nice legs, so make it a short dress babe. - Bella-Bee.**

Then she replied to Rosalie and cleared up the remainder of her sandwich. She had plenty of time before lunch, so she tidied up a bit and then hit the shower. She was glad to be getting out of the house. Lord knows she'd been cooped up too long. She left a message with Jane for Jasper and at eleven-thirty she headed down to the lobby.

Bill, the security guard smiled and waved as she passed by.

"Have a good day Mrs. Whitlock," he said.

_Mrs. Whitlock._

Bella didn't even bother correcting him, or asking why he assumed that was her name. She waved back, "Same to you Bill."

Then she was in her car and cruising to meet her friends for lunch.

**-.-PT-.-**

"It's about time your ass showed up," Rosalie shouted from across the crowded restaurant.

Bella laughed and waved to her friends as she walked towards them.

She greeted Alice and Rosalie with a hug. "I'm sorry, I got stuck finding a good spot to park.

"Well whatever, you're here and you've got to tell us about the plan to tell Jasper the truth," Rosalie said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Bella turned to glare at Alice.

"What? It's not like you weren't going to tell her," Alice said with a shrug.

Bella sighed and turned to Rosalie, "The plan is already in motion. I'm not telling either of you, because Alice has a big mouth," she paused and glared pointedly at her friend.

"And you _are _involved with the second half of the dynamic schemers," she said to Rosalie.

"What they did has nothing to do with me," Rosalie said with affront. "I was totally innocent in all of this."

Bella looked unconvinced, "Sure you are. Anyways let's eat. I'm positively starving."

The girls ordered their meals and made mindless chit-chat until they arrived.

"By the way Rose, if any of your dresses go missing, Emmett's the one who took it," Bella said with a straight face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

Bella fished out her phone and showed Rosalie and Alice the text Emmett had sent her earlier, and the three women broke down in gales of laughter.

"Oh geeze Rose," Alice said. "You sure do know how to pick them."

"He does have rather nice legs," Rosalie said in between bursts of giggles.

"That's exactly what I told him," Bella said clutching her middle.

"I presume you three are laughing at me," a voice interrupted.

The three women turned to find Emmett standing there with a smirk on his face; they broke down again.

Emmett grabbed a chair and joined them. "Idiot," he muttered looking at Bella.

"Yes darling, you are but we love you anyway," Bella said ruffling his hair. "You need a hair cut dweeb."

"I..." Emmett started, then he burst into laughter himself. His big booming laughter flowed through the entire restaurant and the few other patrons that were there, couldn't resist giving a chuckle themselves.

"I've missed you Bella-Bee," he said reaching over to pull her into his arms.

"I've missed you too Emmy Bear," she said hugging him back.

They finished up their meals, while Emmett filled them in on the latest office gossip.

"You're hardly there and yet you know more than I do," Alice said shaking her head. "And I'm there every day."

"Emmett's the nosy to your meddlesome," Bella said with a snort.

"I'm not meddlesome."

"I'm not nosy."

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other, then to Alice and Emmett, "Of course you're not," they said in unison.

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled turning to Alice. "So Ally how are you gonna handle Edward's move?"

Alice sighed and her shoulders drooped. "Can we not talk about that _now_?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Rosalie and Bella turned to glare at Emmett, who had the decency to look contrite.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning over to touch Alice's shoulder. She turned to him and offered a watery smile.

"You know I don't really think you're stupid," she said with a small sniffle.

"And I don't really think you're an evil pixie demon...most of the time," Emmett said with a grin.

That made Alice smile and he felt better. He just couldn't deal with tears, and Alice crying would make Bella and Rosalie upset with him, and then Edward would have his ass handed to him on a platter. Yes, it was definitely better to make her happy.

"Whatever Emmett, and Edward and I have a lot to talk about," she said. "When we discuss and decide what we're going to do, we'll let you know."

"You know we're here for you," Rosalie said giving Alice's hand a gentle pat.

"I know, now would you all stop being gloomy gusses?" Alice said with a brave smile.

"I don't feel like going back home yet," Bella said with a pout, changing the subject.

"Then don't," Rosalie said.

"But you're all going back to work," Bella said.

Rosalie shrugged, "I'm off today and Emmett is taking me back to his office to give me the grand tour."

"It'll be a tour for Emmett himself, he's hardly ever there," Bella said sticking out her tongue at Emmett.

"Then I appoint Bella to be our guide," Emmett said tugging on Bella's hair.

"And this way, you can get to see your man," Alice said with a wink.

"Well since you put it that way," Bella said throwing up her hands. "I'm sold."

They paid the bill and they all headed back to the office.

Bella smiled all the way there. She couldn't wait to see Jasper. Man made her miss him so damned much.

* * *

**A/N: I hope after the last installment, I hope you're all breathing normal again :D Next we see how Jazz interacts with Daddy Charlie and the crazy yet lovable Reneé.**

**twilightgirl80: squealing is most definitely allowed, and yes hun...we all need a Jasper in our lives...*sigh* **

**hiddenfanggirl16: Murder One right? LMAO...**

**tawelephant: Oh boy...hope daddy was happy when he finally got jumped ;)**

**Prillylove25: Tell the hubby to leave you alone...I'm laughing hard enough as it is already *hugs* :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: Thanks babe :D**

**Twhylitelvr77: LOL you're right...but not to worry...little Bella has a plan all of her own. LOL the talking in your sleep bit. That would be some explanation huh?**

**Kittyinaz: Let's hope you don't get bored too soon...I'm liking the egg free moments :D**

**Major-Grizzly-Babe: Yup! He's mmm mmm good :D**

**Ms Inferno: Thanks sweetie...and me either. :)**

**JoyfulyetHesitantPen: Glad you enjoyed darling :)**

**Bobbie Jo 1975: I can tell ! :D **

**jaspersgirl21: I blushed too ;)**

**cheech83: Missed ya! I know how rl can be...and with a sick and whiny MALE...sigh...you have my love and condolences...lol *hugs***

**shadow kissed 4eva: You are never creepy babe. I'm glad you let me know. Love you. :)**

**jaspers-honeybee: LOL sure you can have a pack boy...sharing is caring! **

**girlcanwrite16: Of course he'll find out, if not the story wouldn't make much sense now would it...lol and this is updated regularly enough. Thanks for reviewing hun :)**

**bethanyhopeless: LOL they'd be hella jealous that's what! **

**Mickeyluver33: LOL working on it already..mind reader you :)**

**faeriephile: Yes..most definitely yum ;)**

**Butterflykis69: :D**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: LOLOLOLOL oh girl go head :D**

**megycool2: Thank you, and she'll let him know soon.**

**Aliesha D: Thanks sweetie :)**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Hiiii Katherine and Hollis *cuddles* LOL your poor unsuspecting hubby ;)**

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: Glad you enjoyed ;)**

**viciousviolet: :D :D :D**

** : Hello my darling pushy addict :D**

**TrueSkye: Jasper induced orgasms, braingasms any kinda gasms are the BEST aren't they ;)**

**Until next time lovelies ~ Riney**


	57. Chapter 41

**So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Writer's block hit...and RL had me...ugh. Any way it's here now so I won't kill you with too much jabbering up here. Hope you enjoy. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Jasper had just finished dictating a speech to Jane, when there was a knock on his office door.

"I don't recall having any meetings," he said to Jane.

"Not to my knowledge," she said with a smile. "Perhaps you should invite the person in to see what's going on."

"Don't quit your day job," Jasper said with a smile. "Come in."

He wasn't expecting to see Bella standing by the door, but it was a most pleasant surprise.

"Hey," he said the grin on his face broadening.

"Hi," she said with a wave. "Hey Jane."

Jane stood up, "Are we finished Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper nodded, his gaze now fixed on Bella's smiling face.

"Nice seeing you Bella," Jane said with a huge smile. "I can't wait for you to come back to work."

"It's nice seeing you too Jane," Bella said and the two of them shared a hug. "I can't wait to get back. I'm going crazy at home."

"I can only imagine," Jane said with a laugh. "I'll leave the two of you now."

"Bye," Bella said closing the door behind her.

"What brings you here Ms. Swan?" Jasper asked from behind his desk.

"I was in the neighborhood?" Bella said with a shrug.

"Really now," Jasper said trying to sound serious.

Bella nodded, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, as she walked over to him. "I was strolling along the neighborhood, and decided to stop by."

"Strolling is nice at this time of year isn't it?" Jasper questioned, trying to keep his expression stoic.

"I've heard that, so I decided to take the leap and go for it," Bella said now in front of him.

Jasper swiveled his chair around and Bella wedged herself in between his knees. Jasper raised his brow while looking down at her positioning.

"Can I help?" he asked raising his eyes.

"I don't know, can you?" she said moving to straddle his lap.

Jasper's hands came up and rested on her waist, "We're at work," he said with a small groan as she licked at his neck.

"I'm on leave," Bella said nibbling on the spot where his neck and collar-bone connected. "_You're_ at work."

"Then behave before we get in trouble with the boss," he said burying his hands in her hair.

"I locked the door, besides I'm tight with the boss," she said leaning back and kissing his nose softly.

"You are?" Jasper asked pulling her further up on his lap.

"Uh huh," Bella nodded putting on an innocent face.

"How close?" Jasper asked shifting in his seat, causing their groins to rub against each other.

Bella groaned and shifted her hips, causing a replay reaction. "Really, _really_ close. I also told your little secretary not to disturb you at least for an hour."

"Hmm, seems like that's a good thing for me," Jasper said pulling her head down for a kiss.

"It's a very good thing, especially since I'm not wearing any panties," Bella said breaking the kiss with a wicked smile on her face.

"You went out in public without underwear?" Jasper asked with a frown.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, there is still a bathroom here smarty pants."

"Oh, I don't like the idea of you walking around with all of this..." he paused to bury his fingers under her skirt, brushing his fingers against her wet center.  
"...on display."

"Ohhh," Bella said as his fingers continued to flick over her sensitive nub.

"Like that?" Jasper asked bending his head to nibble her neck.

"Ummhmm," Bella moaned, rolling her hips into his hand.

"Maybe I should reconsider extending your leave," Jasper said as he slid a finger into her heat.

Bella bit down on her lip and her head lolled back as Jasper added another finger, "Perhaps."

Jasper smiled and kissed her again, rubbing his thumb against her clit, as his fingers moved in and out.

"More," Bella moaned as she ground her hips against him, making his fingers go deeper.

"We'll have to get out of this chair for that," Jasper said huskily.

"I don't wanna move," Bella said with a pout. Jasper's fingers felt amazing inside of her. Moving would cause that feeling to stop; and no matter how briefly that was, she didn't want to.

"Shh Angel," Jasper said sliding his fingers out, and in one swift motion had Bella's legs wrapped around his waist and her ass on his desk. Luckily he had moved away the papers while Jane was in there a few minutes earlier.

Bella squealed in surprise when her backside rested against the cool surface of his desk. "It's cold," she said.

"Not for long," he murmured undoing the button on his pants.

"Oh," Bella said propping up on her elbows to watch as Jasper derived his person of clothing.

"You look good enough to eat," he said when he was only clad in his boxers.

Bella licked her lips, "I can completely agree with you."

"Lie back," Jasper said tugging Bella's dress over her head, leaving her in her lacy, black bra.

"I want to see you," she said still propping on her elbows.

"You have plenty of time for that," he said pushing her back softly.

Bella lay back as Jasper sat down in his chair and pulled it closer to the table, spreading Bella's legs in the process.

"You're so wet," he said running his hands along her thighs.

"I guess so," she said with a shiver as his fingers brushed over her mons.

"And you smell..." he said dragging her ass to the edge of the table, "...delicious."

"Jasper. Stop. Teasing," Bella said thrusting her pelvis in his face.

"Impatient little girl," Jasper said, making a tsking sound.

"Are we going through this again?" Bella asked through gritted teeth.

"Shush now darling," he said blowing against her. Bella's breath caught in her throat and she wished he would hurry up and stop torturing her.

"Jasperrr," she groaned grabbing for his head. Jasper deftly caught her hands, and kissed the insides of her wrists.

"There's no hurry," he said darting his tongue in and out of her navel.

Bella moaned softly and taking her hand, pushed Jasper's head down.

"Raise up a little darlin'," he said.

Bella flexed her leg muscles and pushed herself up, making her more exposed to Jasper's hot and hungry gaze.

Jasper gently spread Bella's lips with his fingers. Then his tongue lashed over the entire length of her slit, and giving her engorged clit a few quick licks.

Bella moaned and arched her hips up, in an attempt to get Jasper's face harder against her.

Jasper stretched his tongue out, and buried it as far inside of Bella as it could go. In and out, fucking her with his tongue. His nose brushing against her clit as his face moved back and forth, teasing Bella into a frenzy.

Bella gasped, her hips began moving of their own volition, just needing to get more of Jasper's tongue inside her, never wanting the exquisite sensations to stop.

Jasper reached down with one hand and spread Bella's lips wider, then sucked her clit into his mouth. Bella moaned loudly, lifting her hips off the table and bucking up into Jasper's mouth.

Jasper gently worked a finger inside of Bella's puffy lips, still sucking on her.

"_Oh God...Jasper!_" Bella cried her hips moving faster and faster as she pulled Jasper's face flush against her quivering pussy. Her fingers were digging into his scalp as he continued his onslaught. She wasn't going to last much longer, and belatedly she thought, 'I hope this room is sound proof.'

Jasper was enjoying the way his little Isabella was coming apart under his ministrations.

"_More baby...oh God...fuck me..._" she was panting heavily.

He could tell she was peaking and fast, so he curled his fingers inside of her, finding her G-spot. As his fingers brushed that special spot, Bella came apart with a low scream. "_Oh fuckkk!_"

Jasper didn't move his mouth, he drank everything she had to offer, licking her softly as she came down from her euphoric high.

They just stayed in silence for a few moments while Bella caught her breath. When she could finally speak she smiled up at him, "Please tell me this room is sound proofed."

Jasper chuckled and tugged on her hair, kissing her deeply before replying, "Yes Angel, it is."

"Okay, good," she said sliding off the table. "I hope you have Lysol wipes in here."

"Why?" he asked watching as her feet touched the floor and she stood before him, chest still heaving from the mind-blowing orgasm that she just had.

"Your table smells like pure sex," she said as he kissed her stomach.

"It smells like your sex," he said with a smile.

"Pervert," she said pushing him back so she could turn away from him.

Jasper watched as she leaned over his desk, her ass to him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she threw over her shoulder.

"Asking for trouble," Jasper hissed, his aching cock bouncing against his stomach.

"Well naughty girls should be punished right?" she purred lifting her ass in the air.

Jasper bit back a groan and got out of the chair and dug his fingers into Bella's hips.

"I'm not going to be gentle," he bit out as he nipped at her neck.

"I don't want you to be," Bella whispered, wiggling her bottom against his groin. "Fuck me Jazz."

That was all it took, Jasper bent his knees and guided his rock-hard dick into her dripping heat. Slamming into her hard and fast, dragging a harsh cry from her throat.

Bella couldn't form a coherent thought, as Jasper buried himself deep inside her, withdrawing slightly causing her to whimper every time, before slamming home again. She was going to be terribly sore when this was over, but it was definitely worth it.

Jasper tugged on her hair, pulling her head back and plunged his tongue in her mouth, swallowing her cries.

"_Angel,_" he breathed as his hips jerked back and forth as he buried himself deep inside of the woman he loved. The feeling of her warmth, sending shock waves to his brain. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jasper," Bella hissed. "Please..."

"Please what?" he grunted, as he felt her vaginal walls clench around him.

"_Ahhhh_," Bella said biting into her own palm as Jasper hit that spot. "Iloveyou," she said in a rushed breath.

"I love you too," he said feeling the tightening in his balls. He was close. He needed her to cum again. He reached down and rubbed his fingers over her clit. He bit down on his lips as she reacted to the extra stimulation.

"Oh my _God_," she said dropping her head onto the table. "_Baby...I'm...oh shit...ahhhhh!_" Bella screamed as yet another powerful orgasm coursed through her body; with a loud shout, Jasper followed her into the sea of bliss.

"That was..." he panted.

"Amazing," Bella finished as he rested against her back.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you Jasper Whitlock."

The two of them got up and redressed, with Bella spraying some air freshener with a laugh. "In here reeks of sex."

"Great sex," Jasper said straightening his tie. "So what did I do to deserve this wonderful visit?"

"Just being you," Bella said with a smile.

"Hmm," he said pulling her down to his lap.

"I heard my dad today," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"How is he?"

"He's good, can't wait to meet you this weekend," she said.

"Oh that's...wait what?" Jasper asked looking down at her.

"I told them we'd come for a visit this weekend."

"Your father? The _cop_?" Jasper asked nervously.

"He's not going to kill you baby," Bella said kissing him.

"Sure he's not," Jasper said.

"I promise," Bella said hugging him close. "We have time to pack and everything."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, the only thing you have to worry about is my mother hounding you to give her grand-kids," Bella said with a shake of her head.

Jasper actually looked green for a minute and Bella nearly choked from the laughter.

"You'll be fine baby," she said nuzzling close to him.

"If you say so."

She reached up and pulled his lips to hers, "Trust me, ok?"

"Okay, now get your sexy tush outta here so I can get some work done," he said setting her off his lap.

Bella grinned and sashayed to the door, "I'll be waiting for you at home mister. Love you."

Jasper grinned as she closed the door behind her, then his mind wandered to the meeting of her parents.

Oh crap.

**~:~PT~:~**

The rest of the week flew by quickly and by Saturday they were packed and ready for their trip to Forks.

"Are you sure your father won't shoot me on sight?" Jasper asked for the tenth time as they drove along.

"No, he won't," Bella laughed. "He might threaten you a bit."

"And he might have his gone present at all times," Emmett joked from the backseat.

Jasper glared at his brother through the rear-view mirror, "Why are you here?"

"As support," Emmett smirked. "Besides Bella's mom loves me."

Bella nodded, "It's true, my mother adores him."

Jasper grumbled something and Bella and Emmett laughed.

"Besides, Rose had to go off somewhere for the weekend with her family," Emmett said leaning back in his seat.

"Couldn't she have taken you?" Jasper asked making a turn onto the highway.

"Nope," Emmett said. "Besides, I could be your buffer with Charlie. We're old pals."

"Yes, I know," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes. "I get that her parents love you."

Bella frowned, "And they'll love you too."

"I hope so, I really don't want to be shot," Jasper said with a frown of his own.

"Mom will _love_ you," Bella said, reaching over and squeezing his hand reassuringly. "You're hot."

Jasper looked over at her and smiled, then he frowned again, "_Then_ your father will want to shoot me even _more_."

Bella let out an exasperated sound, "Jazz, my father will _not_ kill you!"

"We'll see," he said focusing on the road.

They had a three-hour drive ahead, so Bella tried everything to get Jasper to relax.

Emmett chattered enough for the three of them so she was glad that he was there. However, the chatter did nothing to ease Jasper's anxiety.

When they made a bathroom stop, Bella dragged Jasper along behind her.

"You need me to hand you the toilet paper?" he asked as she locked the door behind them.

"No," she said reaching for his pants.

"Isabella!" he cried, trying to bat her hands away. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you to calm down," she replied kissing his cheek.

"I don't need to calm down," he said pushing her hands away.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are driving me crazy and I need to relax before we get to my parents," she said.

"So what were you planning on doing?" he asked, smirking down at her.

"This," Bella said pulling his pants down around his ankle, and kneeling in front of him.

"Stripping me?" I don't think that anyone outside would..."

He broke off with a gasp as Bella's mouth closed over his quickly hardening manhood.

Bella spent the next few minutes, blowing the socks off Jasper. And when he finally came in hot spurts down her throat, she stood up and kissed him deeply.

"Feeling better?" she asked when she broke the kiss.

"I love you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too babe," she said nuzzling his neck. "Now we can get back on the road."

"I guess I was driving you mad huh?" he asked pulling up his pants.

"Just a little bit," Bella said checking her hair in the mirror.

"This bathroom is pretty clean," Jasper said joining her at the sink.

Bella laughed, "I know. I've used it before on a trip home."

The two of them finished up quickly and headed back to Jasper's truck, where Emmett was standing with a smirk on his face.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

"Shut up and get in the truck Emmett," Jasper said with a grin.

"Nice to see that you know how to take care of your man Bella-Bee," Emmett said smacking Bella on the ass.

Bella giggled and climbed in next to Jasper, "Your brother is a Neanderthal," she said.

"Mom dropped him on the head a lot," Jasper said throwing Emmett a grin as he settled back in.

"Bite me Whitlock," Emmett said with a smile. "I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit. Wake me when we get there."

The rest of the trip was spent with Jasper and Bella talking and laughing at the sights they passed on the way, and the sound of Emmett's snores from the backseat.

"If I throw water on him, you think he'd stop?" Bella asked as she looked back at her sleeping friend.

"That doesn't work," Jasper said with a grin.

"It was worth a shot," she replied cheekily.

When they passed the sign welcoming them into Forks, Jasper got really quiet. Bella reached over and rubbed his thigh reassuringly. "It'll be ok baby."

Jasper nodded, even though he didn't believe her, that fact was compounded with the sight of Charlie Swan standing on the steps, next to her mother, with his hunting rifle in his hand.

"Yeah, it'll be peachy," Jasper said swallowing hard as he cut the engine.

Bella groaned when she saw her father. Trust him to try to scare the shit out of Jasper before they even got out of the car. She turned around and woke Emmett up.

"We're here buddy," she said.

Emmett got up and yawned, before looking out the window and seeing Charlie. He burst out laughing, "Ah, he has out he rifle. Nice."

Jasper threw his brother a look before he hopped out the truck shouting Charlie's name.

"Come on," Bella said opening her door.

Jasper sighed and took a deep breath before opening his own door and getting out. "Well here goes nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, I had to give you some hotness before actually meeting the parents, since I made you all wait long enough :p**

**Also I finally got a new lappy, so I don't have to curse at the other one anymore for freaking out and doing random shit when I'm writing :D Yay!**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks darling :) **

**psychovampirefreak: LOL me either. Thanks :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: *giggles* Thanks luv**

**KCLutz4475: I think he'd look awesome in a dress LMAO. Neither can I ;)**

**4MeJasper: Trouble can be so much fun lol**

** : I'm sowwy you had to wait so long hun **

**Felicia: Thanks for reading, and sorry again for the long wait. **

**AlieshaD: Sorry I didn't get right to this update hun and I missed you guys too. So very much. :)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: I hope ur still here and haven't combusted. *hugs***

**twilightgirl80: Glad you're enjoying babe**

**Mickeyluver33: I'm not divulging any information to you...u'll pick it out of my brain anyways lol :P And yes I'll work on that one later shhhh lol**

**tawelephant: Nah...our boy doesn't do skanky ho's lol **

**cheech83: Yeah, I know that stir crazy feeling. Was home for four months with a broken ankle last yr...ugh. **

**Prillylove25: *hugs* I love sweet and squishy :D And thank you for mentioning that. I love my self, so I had to make sure that is evident in my story :D**

**viciousviolet: LOL the plan will be revealed soon. **

**Twhylitelvr77: LOL I'm glad you didn't talk in ur sleep. And as for the plan...I hope its as good as you guys hope. I'll try my best not to disappoint. **

**camierose: Thank you! :D**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Thanks, I can't wait to see either ;)**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: ;)**

**poppet92: Thanks for the love hun, I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long anymore :)**

**misszayy-5: *bows* Yes oh powerful Slave Driver :D**

**megycool2: And thank you for taking a step out of the norm and reading my Jazz/Bella story :D **

**Guest: Yes, we all need that girl time every now and again. :)**

**MaxAndFangForEverAndEver: LOL Neither can I :D**

**Kittyinaz: Yeah...I went all gangsta on you for a minute, but the warning is duly noted :D**

**babynora1983: Thankies ^_^**

**eternallife92: Yeah she does and I can't wait either :) **

**Okay...whew...I'm glad you're all still here. The pm's and the reviews have totally brighten my days. Seriously. You all make me laugh and smile, no matter what's going on, so thank YOU for not giving up on me *BIG PIXIE HUGS* Until next time my pretties. And next time WILL be tomorrow. That's a promise! ~ Riney**


	58. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the lateness. No excuses. Just laziness, but I was threatened lol. Sowwy *inserts pouting Jasper here* **

**S.M is the genius who created these amazing characters, I just use them for my own personal pleasure *giggles* ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Charlie watched as his daughter climbed out of the monstrosity of a vehicle and waved at him and her mother. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. He loved his little girl. The little girl who had brought home a boyfriend. The thought made Charlie frown as he watched Emmett bound out of the truck and made his way to the house.

"Reneé Penne!" Emmett said bounding up the steps to engulf Reneé in his arms, making the woman squeal with glee.

"Emmett!" she cried hitting him on his shoulder playfully. "Are you trying to give an old woman a heart attack?"

Emmett laughed, and put her down, "There's nothing old about you woman."

"You flatterer," Reneé said giving him a warm hug.

Emmett turned to Charlie, "Old man!" he said pulling Charlie into a big hug.

Charlie clapped his hand on Emmett's back, "Good to see you again son. You been taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah, I have. Been taking care of Bella-Bee too although my brother has to take credit for doing a better job than me," he said.

Charlie turned to watch Jasper help Bella with the bags, "Hmm," he said.

"Oh wow," Reneé breathed moving in front of Charlie. "Emmett your brother is a cutie."

Emmett feigned hurt, "What? I thought I was your cutie?"

Rene patted his shoulder consolingly, "You'll live."

"Emmett, aren't these your bags?" Bella said as she and Jasper trudged up on the porch with the bags.

"Think of all the muscles you're building Bella-Bee," Emmett said grabbing some of the bags from Jasper.

"Think of all the lovely caskets you could fit in," Bella said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Bells," Charlie said, interrupting their banter.

"Daddy," Bella said dropping her bags and throwing herself into her father's arms.

The two of them hugged tightly and silently, forgetting all the others present.

It was only when Reneé said, "You would think that he was the one who gave birth to her," did they break apart and join the others in laughing.

Bella grinned and hugged her mother, "Hey mom, you were busy hugging Em, so I had no choice but to go to dad first."

"Uh huh," Reneé said with a laugh, hugging her daughter. "Now please quit stalling and introduce me to the hunk."

Bella grinned and looked back to find Jasper blushing. She'd tease him about that later.

She stepped forward and grabbed his hand, "Mom, dad this is my boyfriend...Jasper Whitlock-Cullen."

Jasper took Reneé's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said.

"Oh darling," Reneé said moving to hug him. "We don't shake hands around here."

When she moved away, Charlie stepped forward, "Jasper."

"Mr. Swan," Jasper said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"Can we go inside?" Bella said raising her brow at her father. She knew that the 'Jasper Inquisition' would start soon.

"Sure," Charlie said looking at his daughter.

They made their way into the house, and Bella looked around the house she had grown up in. Nothing had really changed, and she loved that.

"You boys are gonna share the guest room," Reneé said as they made their way upstairs.

"Mom," Bella said about to protest.

Charlie spoke up, "There's an extra cot, so you won't have to share the bed."

"Neat," Emmett said. "Dibs on the bed."

Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother, "Whatever Emmett."

They made their way to the rooms and Charlie continued talking. "There's a faulty floor-board here that creaks, so any trips at night will be heard," he said looking pointedly at Jasper.

"This is our room," he pointed to a closed-door. "Right across from Bella's room."

Bella smothered the laugh that was threatening with a cough. Her father was beyond ridiculous.

"I'm gonna be right back," she said going into her room as the others continued down the hall to the guest room.

"I won't be sneaking into your daughter's room sir," Jasper said his lips twitching.

"Good," Charlie said gruffly. "This is your room," he said opening the door and stepping aside. Emmett and Jasper carried their bags in and looked around the room.

"This is lovely Mrs. Swan," he said.

"Please, call me Reneé. All this Mrs. Swan business is making me feel old," Reneé said with a smile.

"Ok," Jasper said with a smile.

"You boys must be hungry," Rene said watching as Emmett bounced on the edge of the bed.

"Starving Reneé Penne," Emmett said, dimples on full blast.

"You can feed them when we get back," Charlie said.

"Where're we going Charlie?" Emmett asked.

"Fishing with Harry and Billy," Charlie said. "Dress for the occasion. The mosquitos out there are bigger than your head."

"Fishing?" Jasper asked.

Charlie leveled him with a look, "What's the matter son, can't fish?"

Jasper shook his head quickly, "No, it's not that. I can fish, I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Charlie asked, raising a brow at him.

Jasper looked to his brother for help, but Emmett just shrugged and grinned.

_'Fat lot of help you are, idiot,'_ Jasper thought.

"Maybe he thought that they would get to rest a bit before you dragged them into a mosquito riddled swamp daddy," Bella said coming into the room.

"We've got some male bonding to do," Charlie said gruffly.

"We taking the guns?" Emmett asked.

Jasper blanched, and shot his brother a look.

"You're fishing Em, not hunting," Bella said crossing the room to wrap her arm around Jasper's waist.

"Hunting is tomorrow," Charlie said.

Reneé shook her head, "Charlie they just got here, and they're gonna be here all week long. Give them a break."

"That's exactly what I'm doing," he said. "Now let's let them get sorted so we can get a move on."

Reneé shook her head as Charlie walked out of the room, "Don't let him scare you Jasper. His bark is much worse than his bite."

"I'll try to remember that," Jasper said as she turned and left the room.

Jasper walked over to Emmett and slapped his behind the head.

"Ow!" Emmett cried rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a dumb shit," Jasper said.

"I wasn't doing anything," Emmett said with a grin. "I think Charlie likes you."

Jasper glared at his brother. Bella laughed and pulled Jasper to her, "He loves you."

"Sure, and pigs fly," Jasper said with a frown.

"Actually there is an ad with this pig..." Emmett said.

Bella glared at him, and he closed his mouth and zipped it.

"Go fishing, it'll be fun," Bella said, giving Jasper a kiss.

Fifteen minutes later she and her mother waved as they drove off in the back of Bella's old truck.

"You think dad'll drown him?" Bella asked as they made their way back inside.

"No...at least I hope not," Rene said with a laugh. "Now come on, let's go inside and you can tell me everything about the stud muffin."

Bella groaned, "Mom, that phrase has gone extinct."

Her mother shrugged, "Regardless, quit stalling and tell me all about him."

**~.~PT~.~**

"So Jasper what is that you do?" Charlie asked as they settled into the boat.

"I'm the C.E.O of a record company," Jasper replied trying to get the bait on his hook.

"Making good money?" Charlie asked throwing in his line.

Jasper looked over at the older man, trying to gauge his mood, but Charlie Swan was an enigma. "I make enough."

Charlie nodded and winked at Emmett who snickered as he threw in his own line.

"Enough to take care of my baby?" he asked.

"Isabella can take care of herself," Jasper said. "But yes I do, sir."

"That's good to hear," Charlie said. "Anything biting over there Harry?"

Harry Clearwater shook his head, "Nothing over here Charlie, maybe we need to go further."

"Sounds like a good idea," Billy Black said.

Jasper had learnt that Billy was Jake's father, and Harry was Jake's girlfriend, Leah's father.

They turned on the engine and set the boat a little further out in the lake, almost to the middle and then they resumed their fishing. The others making small talk, while Jasper struggled to get his bearings. He hadn't went fishing since he was a little boy, so it was like learning all over again.

"Need help bro?" Emmett said throwing a smirk in his direction.

"No," he replied curtly, finally getting his line in the water.

They spent a few minutes when Jasper's line jerked, he grabbed on to the pole and shouted out, "I think I've caught something!"

Harry jumped up and ran over to Jasper, who's rod was jerking fiercely. "The boy's caught a big one Charlie."

They spent the next five minutes hauling in Jasper's big catch.

"You got lucky kid," Charlie said slapping Jasper on the back.

"Thanks sir," Jasper said with a grin.

"Are ya'll coming to the bonfire tonight?" Billy asked.

"I'm sure Bella wants to see Jake," Charlie said.

"I wanna see his wife," Emmett said with a laugh. "Any woman who can put up with Jake has to be a miracle worker."

"My Leah can handle her own," Harry said with a laugh.

"Jasper can bring his fish tonight," Billy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, after he cleans it," Charlie said.

"_Clean it?_" Jasper said, eyeing the fish warily.

"Yup," Emmett said. "You caught it, you gut it."

Jasper's face turned white, he had never had to do anything like that before. He didn't know if would be able to stomach that.

They made their way back to the land, and loaded their stuff in the truck.

"See you all tonight," Billy called as he and Harry drove off.

"Wow, Jazz-man, you caught a real whopper," Emmett said climbing in the truck.

"I'm good at everything I do," Jasper said grinning at his brother.

"Is that so?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sir," Jasper said. "I never fail at anything I set out to do."

"That's good to hear," Charlie said starting up the truck.

The drive back was filled with a comfortable silence, each man lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the house Emmett hopped out, "I gotta go call Rose."

"Never thought I'd see the day that a woman had the big Emmett Cullen whipped," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Rose can handle him well," Jasper offered.

"Catch you guys later," Emmett said hopping out and bounding into the house to call Rosalie.

"Come on Jasper, let's get this fish of yours out back," Charlie said.

"Yes sir," Jasper said hopping out.

The two of them carried the fish out to the back, Jasper was waiting for Charlie to start talking; he didn't have to wait long.

"Do you love my daughter?" Charlie asked as he started scaling the fish.

"I love Isabella very much sir," Jasper said.

"And she must love you if she lets you call her Isabella," Charlie said with a dry laugh.

It was quiet for a moment before Charlie started talking again.

"And what happened in London?" Charlie asked pinning Jasper with a hard stare.

"Something that I wished I could take back," Jasper said with a fierce scowl. The memory of James was still very far up in his memories.

"Did you do anything about the problem?" Charlie asked.

"I did," Jasper said.

Charlie nodded, "And what are your intentions for Bella? Is she going to be your mistress or what?"

"I want to marry Isabella sir," Jasper said.

"I see," Charlie said pausing from what he was doing. "I'm the police chief around these parts."

Jasper nodded, "Sir."

"And I have a lot of licensed fire-arms," Charlie continued going back to cutting open the fish.

Jasper nodded, swallowing hard.

"And I also know how to get rid of a body, without leaving so much as a trace," Charlie said looking up at Jasper.

"I'd never hurt your daughter Mr. Swan," Jasper said quietly.

"Call me Charlie," Charlie said with a smirk. "Bella's my baby, and I'll have no problem killing any man who hurt her."

"I feel the same way," Jasper said grabbing a knife.

"Good," Charlie said. "I'm glad that we're on the same page."

"Dad? Jasper?" Bella called.

"We're back here Bells," Charlie called.

She rounded the corner and her face lit up when she saw Jasper; his smiled mirrored hers. "Hey baby," she said.

"Hey Angel," Jasper said opening his arms as Bella hopped into them and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Heard he caught a big one dad," Bella said turning to her father.

Charlie smirked, "Beginner's luck."

"My man is amazing," Bella said kissing Jasper again.

"I'll take your word for it," her father said with a smile.

"Mind if I borrow him for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure," Charlie said as they started walking away. "Oh Jasper."

Jasper stopped and turned around, "Yes sir?"

"Remember what I said," Charlie said.

"Duly noted," Jasper said with a grin before he started walking again.

"What is he talking about? Dad, did you threaten him?" she asked her grinning father.

"It's nothing Angel," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Just being your dad, Bells," Charlie said.

"I'm watching you old man," Bella said causing both men to laugh.

"You know," Jasper said, hugging Bella close. "I think your dad likes me."

Bella laughed, "Told you, you had nothing to worry about."

* * *

**A/N: This didn't come out how I wanted it too, but I'm satisfied with the finished product none the less. Writer's block sucks MAJOR ASS! Ugh...Anyways a few out-takes are coming, including what Bella sent Jasper in that e-mail :D Love you guys. No more updates tonight tho...it's PLL night...I will be glued to the television until after it's done ok? ~ Riney**

**Cevvin: Thanks darling :)**

**tawelephant: lol Bella knows how to take care of her man ;)**

**faeriephile: Thanks for the love honey :)**

**Kittyinaz: Sex cures all writer's block..now if only I could get some real action, I'd be spewing chapters like a fiend. ;)**

**jeangary28: Charlie's just being a typical dad lol**

**JessJess76: LOL Em's not that bad, and besides I don't think he'd want Charlie to shoot his brother :)**

**Ms. Inferno: I don't want you dead so soon ok? :)**

**4MeJasper: Telling me :D**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks babe :)**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Thanks for being the only one to say...ASAP...and not threaten me :D You win a night out with any of the TwiGuys you want! :D**

**camierose: lol :D**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Woot! You go girl!**

**misszayy-5: Glad you loved it Slave Driver :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: I'm sorry *grins* okay not :D **

**Prillylove25: Yes it does, I'm really trying on it not sucking me in again. *hugs back* :D**

**jaspersgirl21: LOL dad's are amazing :)**

**Felicia: Awww...you win a night out with one of the TwiGuys too for being so understanding :D**

**jaspers-honeybee: lol Charlie's just being a great dad :D**

**KCLutz4475: *hugs* I'm fine, you know the writer's block goes...need regular Jazz loving *hint hint***

**twilightgirl80: I'm happy I got a new lappy too. And isn't he cute for real though? Get the fan, keep it handy ;)**

**Ramd0mnessR0ks: Parent meeting...can go so many ways can't it? lol**

**hiddenfanggirl16: lol I don't think it was that weird.**

**CCBTH: Thank you! :)**

**cheech83: I missed you too, don't worry, I won't disappear. :) *hugs***

**viciousviolet: Yup, I love Charlie Swan :D**

**babynora1983: Hope you can be just a little more patient. Thanks for the love :D**

**Mickeyluver33: Exactly, about the Emmett thing lol and yes I hope they keep coming :) *massive hugs***

**MissFictionJunkieUnknown: Aww I'm so glad I popped your JxB cherry *snickers* lol and I'm glad you're enjoying :) **

** : *grumbles* I can't sneak anything past you can I? Lordie...I'm sorry missy for the lateness...please forgive me *puppy eyes***

**megycool2: Awww. I LOVE YOU! Thanks hun. Really, you made my day :')**

**Until next time lovelies *smooches* **


	59. Chapter 43

**Yes! I did it! *does happy dance* So this chapter started out as an out-take, BUT, the characters had other plans for me, so I just went along with them. Hope you enjoy. I don't own them, if I did...Jasper would never have time to play with Bella. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"What do you wear to a bonfire?" Jasper asked as he watched Bella move around her room, from his place on her bed.

"Dress comfy," she said digging in her drawer. "And warm. Dress warm, First Beach can get really cold at night."

"Ok," he said. "What are you looking for?"

"My bracelet that Jake gave me when we were kids," she replied without stopping her search.

"A bracelet?" Jasper asked.

"Uh huh," Bella said. "It's a bracelet with a wolf on it. A charm bracelet I guess you could call it."

"Just wear another one," Jasper said.

Bella looked back at him with a frown, "I can't wear another one."

"Why not?" Jasper said.

"Because it's special to me," she replied moving to her desk.

"Oh," Jasper said with a frown.

Bella let out a squeal, "Found it!"

"Oh joy," he said quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked as he got off the bed.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm gonna go get ready ok?"

"O...k," she said looking at him strangely.

Bella continued getting ready as Jasper went down the hall to his room to get ready. Emmett was there already getting dressed.

"Hey bro," he said moving the phone from his ear.

"Hey," Jasper said digging in his bag for clothes.

"Rosie says hi," Emmett said watching as his brother threw clothes on the bed.

"Say hi back," Jasper snapped.

Emmett put the phone back to his ear, "He's in a shitty mood. I'll go see what's wrong with him and I'll talk to you later ok babe?"

He hung up and turned to his brother, "What's up your ass?"

_"Stupid...Jake...bracelet,"_ Jasper was muttering.

"Huh? What's up with Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Jasper said. "I'm going to take a shower."

Emmett shrugged and finished getting ready as Jasper headed off to take a bath.

Half hour later, they were all outside getting ready to pile into Jasper's truck.

"This is a nice vehicle," Charlie said with admiration thick in his voice.

"Thanks," Jasper said with a smile.

Emmett was sandwiched in the back between the two Swan women, with a grin on his face.

Charlie looked back and rolled his eyes, "Wipe that smirk off your face Cullen and keep your hands off my wife."

"I can't help it if the ladies love me," Emmett said with a laugh.

Reneé grinned and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek, and Bella ruffled his hair.

Jasper drove off while the chatter in the car continued.

With Charlie giving directions, they reached Billy's house in no time. Bella was out of the truck before Jasper had it in park properly.

"What's her rush?" he asked.

Reneé laughed, "She always gets like this when she gets to see Billy and Jake."

Charlie didn't miss the way Jasper's jaw clenched at the mention of Jake's name.

"You ok there buddy?" he asked Jasper.

"I'm fine," Jasper said getting out the car.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled. This was going to be an interesting night.

By the time Charlie got out of the car, Billy was on the porch with Bella in his lap arms wrapped around him, giggling.

"Old man," Charlie called.

"Older man," Billy called back, and the two of them grinned at each other.

Bella popped a kiss on Billy's cheek and got up, "Both of you are as old as the hills, get over it."

"The chit has gotten rude since she moved into the big city huh?" Billy asked.

"Not ruder than she's always been," Charlie said moving to hug Bella to him.

Bella grinned up at her father, "Oh please dad, I'm an angel. Right Jazz?"

Jasper looked over at her and nodded, forcing a smile.

Bella frowned and for a minute there was an uncomfortable silence. Emmett looked around at the small group and decided he needed to break the tension.

"So where's the grub?" he asked loudly. "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Bella said with one last frown at Jasper. She turned to Emmett and grinned, "Help me get the food out of the truck will ya?"

"Yes!" Emmett said and the two of them headed back for the baskets.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked as the two of them were out of earshot.

"Beats me," Emmett said, although he had a pretty good idea.

"He's pissing me off," Bella snapped handing Emmett one of the baskets.

"Just breathe, he'll snap out of it soon," Emmett said peeking under the towels.

Bella slapped his hand, "Hey, no peeking," she said to him. "Or stealing."

Emmett gasped, feigning horror, "Me? Steal? You wound me woman!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Says the man, who steals the candy from my work desk."

"I do not steal candy," Emmett said with a huff. "You leave it out for me to see."

"In my drawer?" Bella asked raising a brow.

"I have super candy seeing powers," Emmett said with a grin.

Bella laughed out loud, "You are an idiot Em."

"Thanks," he said with a chuckle.

The two of them made their way back, everyone had gathered inside and were making small talk, when they stepped inside.

"Why are we standing around here?" Bella asked resting the basket down on the table.

"We're waiting on Paul and the others before we head down to the beach," Billy said.

"Paul Lahote?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, apparently he and Rachel have fallen madly in love," Billy said with a frown. "He's constantly underfoot now."

Bella laughed, she remembered Paul. He was one of those kids that she and Jake had been banished to befriend when they were younger. He had been a hot head and a like a landmine. You never knew when he was gonna blow.

"I'm sure you're happy about that," Bella said.

Billy grunted, and Charlie laughed. Paul had been the center of many of Billy's conversations lately.

There was a loud commotion outside and then the door burst open and Bella let out a loud scream.

"Jakey!" she cried taking a running leap into his arms.

"Bells!" Jake said catching her easily.

"How have you been?" Jake asked setting her down.

"I've been good," she replied with a smile.

"What the hell happened in London?" he asked. "And why the hell didn't anyone call me?"

"We handled it," Jasper said.

"Still, one of you could've called," Jake said with a level stare at Jasper.

"I'm fine," Bella said. "Now can we get down to the beach? And where is that wife of yours?"

"I'm right here," a female voice said from the doorway.

Bella peered behind Jake to see a very pregnant Leah Clearwater-Black.

"Hello Bella," Leah said, a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

Bella shoved Jake aside and stepped over to Leah. "Hey Leah, nice to see you again. Congratulations on the baby."

Leah eyed Bella, before giving her a tentative smile, "Thanks. It's been a long time since you've been back to Forks."

"Yeah," Bella said with a grin. "I brought my boyfriend home to meet the parents."

"Boyfriend?" Leah asked surprised.

"Didn't Jake tell you?" Bella asked.

Leah's eyes flashed over to her husband, "No he didn't."

Jake looked down and kicked the scuff of his shoe against the floor, "Um...yeah about that."

"Save it," Leah said. "Let's get down to the beach. I'm hungry," with that she turned and walked out.

Bella looked at Jake and shook her head, "You are still a dumbass."

"Shut up Bells," he said going after his wife.

The others, who had been silent up until then, all started talking at once.

Bella laughed, "Oh come on, you heard the pregnant lady. To the beach we go!"

They all filed out and head down to the beach.

**~.~PT~.~**

"Sam! Over here!" Embry Call shouted.

Jasper sat on a piece of driftwood and watched the Quileute boys kicking a football around. Emmett was out there with them, although he couldn't understand how the hell they were seeing in the dark. Bella was busy chatting with a group of girls on the other side of the fire, and he was well aware of the glares she was throwing his way. He couldn't help feeling a bit put off by her and Jake's closeness. It was bad when he had visited her earlier in the year for Rosalie's birthday, but now on their home turf, he felt like an outsider.

Jacob Black was a thorn in his side. Even if he was married. And he was pretty sure, from the looks that Leah Clearwater-Black was giving Bella, he wasn't alone on that.

He stood up and made his way over to where Leah was sitting; she looked up and gave him a smile.

"Jasper right?" she asked.

He nodded, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Apparently our introduction pales in comparison to our significant other's reunion," she said bitingly.

"Apparently so," Jasper said with a nod. "I'm Jasper Whitlock-Cullen," he said holding out his hand.

Leah smiled and reached out and grasped his hand, "Leah Clearwater-Black."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said.

"Likewise," she replied. "How long have you and Bella been together?"

"A few months," Jasper said.

"Hmm," she said with a nod. "You met Jake earlier this year didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "What's the story with them anyways?"

"They're best friends," Leah said. "Since they were in diapers."

"Oh?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, Jake's mom and Reneé were really good friends, so it was natural for the Swans to be constantly on the rez," Leah said.

"Where's his mother?" Jasper asked.

"She died, when he was still very little," Leah said running her hand over her protruding stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Jasper said.

Bella and Jake were now talking to each other, their faces animated as they spoke. Both of them oblivious to anyone else around them. It was quite unsettling for Jasper to see.

"They dated for a while didn't they?" he asked looking over at Leah.

"Of course," Leah said with a small laugh. "For a while Forks was headlined by the Jacob and Bella show."

Jasper's gut tightened at that bit of information.

"They were each other's first of everything," Leah said. "It's hard to match up to that sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, his eyes trained on the two in question.

"For a while I tried to out do everything she did," Leah said. "I didn't like her. Part of me still doesn't."

"I don't know if I like Jake either," Jasper said.

"It's just in our minds," Leah said sipping on her drink. "At least that what I heard for a long time."

"What about the bracelet she's wearing?" Jasper asked as Jake swooped Bella up on his back.

Leah watched as Bella hugged Jake's neck and laughed loudly. "He has a matching one, with a swan on it."

"Hers is a black wolf," Jasper frowned.

"Friendship bracelets," Leah said.

"She went frantic today when she couldn't find it," he said.

Leah laughed, "I made the mistake of moving it out of its special case one day, nearly got my head bit off."

They were quiet for a while before Leah spoke again.

"It's okay to be jealous, but Jacob loves me. And I can see that Bella loves you just as much as you love her," she said.

"How do you deal with it?" he asked.

"I remember that he chose me," she said as Bella and Jake headed over to them, hand in hand, laughing at something or the other.

"Hey you two," Bella said moving over to sit in Jasper's lap.

"Hey," he replied turning to kiss her.

Jacob knelt and kissed Leah's stomach before moving up to kiss her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," Leah said smiling at her husband.

"Can I borrow him for a bit?" Bella nodded towards Jasper, smiling at Leah.

"Sure," Leah said returning the smile. "It was nice talking to you Jasper."

"Likewise," Jasper said as he and Bella rose to their feet.

They walked along the shore line, the sounds of the group drifting over to them. They were quiet for a long while, just enjoying each other's company. Bella reached down and entwined her fingers with his as they walked along.

"What's up with you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," he said.

"Bullshit," she said coming to a stop.

He stopped and looked down at her, "I was just over thinking something," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's not important," he said. "Leah helped me see things clearly."

"You were jealous of Jake weren't you?" she asked quietly.

Jasper looked away, feeling a bit ashamed. "Yeah, I was."

Bella sighed and tiptoed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh Jasper, don't you know it's only _you_ I want?"

"I know that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Jacob and I will always be close friends, but that's it. We're friends ok?" she said.

He nodded, "Okay."

She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

Jasper leaned down, closing the gap between their lips, "I love you," he whispered before their lips met in a scorching kiss.

It was a while before they came up for air.

"You think if I'm real quiet tonight, I can sneak into your room?" he asked biting on her neck.

Bella groaned and her head lolled back, as he continued nibbling on her neck, "You have to be real quiet. Dad keeps a gun in his room."

Jasper groaned, "Way to kill the mood Isabella."

She laughed and pulled away from him, "I think I can make an exception for you though. I can tell you how to avoid the loose floorboard."

"You vixen," he said reaching for her but she dodged him and took off running.

He took off after the laughing Bella, and caught up with her quickly, knocking them off-balance. He turned so his body bore the brunt of the fall and Bella lay above him, eyes twinkling.

"You caught me," she said breath coming in short spurts.

"Yes, and tonight when everyone is asleep I'm going to have my wicked way with you," he said pulling her down for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that," she said kissing him back.

Charlie's voice broke the kiss, "Hey you two, cut that out!"

The two of them laughed and stood up, brushing the sand off their clothes and made their way back to the group. Billy was getting ready to tell them stories of the tribe.

Jasper sat down with Bella nestled between his legs, he kissed the top of her head and looked across the fire to find Leah watching them with a smile on her face.

He nodded to her, and she smiled and hugged Jake closer to her.

Jasper was sure he had made a friend in her, and he was glad.

* * *

**A/N: So nothing big to say here at the moment :) Leah and Jazz make friends, yay for them ! Next up...the email that Bella sent to CountryBoy. Wonder what his reply will be? *smiles big***

**Kittyinaz: *shhh* I know :p lol **

**ArabellaWhitlock: Ah...the next chapter answers your questions :D**

**cheech83: Thanks babe :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: LOL :D **

**AnaMarieWest: OMG...I wanted to slap Toby so hard...*sigh* How dare he make me like him and then turn around and do this shit to poor Spencer? Ugh! Thanks, I try to make it as realistic as possible :D**

**MissFictionJunkieUnknown: *giggles* Thanks for the love hun xx**

**babynora1983: Awww thank you...come on...get to it. Write. Write. Write!**

**tawelephant: LOL that would make Charlie happy wouldn't it? Thanks for the love :)**

**misszayy-5: Updated slave driver. Hope you're pleased :D**

**Mickeyluver33: yes...that email...:D **

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks babe :D**

**To my darling no name guest (leave a name will ya?): I'm glad you mentioned the him calling Bella 'Angel' thingy. You're a smart cookie! :D We'll see soon. :D**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks honey. Weird is AWESOMETASTIC! Normal is highly over-rated. Pixie says so! lol :)**

**Prillylove25: We get to re-meet Jake in this one lol and of course your mind isn't dirty...pffft. Camo and fishing gear...hmmm *licks lips* my mind isn't dirty either ;)**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: *giggles* Family time ftw! LOL love ya chica. :)**

**KCLutz4475: SEND OVER MY BABY! **

**JessJess76: Gotta love Charlie Swan ;D and yeah, definitely a man thing lol**

**camierose: lol we gotta get pom poms for Charlie man :D **

**jeangary28: How could they not like our boy? **

**twilightgirl80: Here's the chapter...see how I like to listen to your commands? :D**

**4MeJasper: LOL yup, that's our Charlie. Gotta love him :)**

**faeriephile: Yeah he did, Bella to the rescue. And I love my Charlie too :D Thanks for the love babe. **

**Felicia: *giggles* Ikr the gift. And yes...Charlie is the man! :D**

**Xo BellaItalia oX: Thanks darling :)**

**jaspers-honeybee: LOL hell, my dad isn't southern and he'd do that shit in a heartbeat. Must be in the Daddy's with Daughter's handbook lmaooo **

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: Thanks sweetie :)**

**viciousviolet: Glad I made you laugh, I know how needing a laugh can be. *hugs* **

**MoeBop: Thank you for loving my story. Lots of love *hugs* **

**Okay girlies, I'm off to bed, my eyes are burning and Jasper's waiting...*wicked smirk* ta-ta! Until next time lovelies ~ Riney**


	60. Out-take 16

**Go Ravens! lol That was a good game...and Bey! Okay...on to the ramblings.**

**So this out take is longer than the other ones...sigh...this story is almost at its end *sobs* Anyway...I have a HUGE headache,(maybe that's cuz I was watching Lord of The Rings: Return of the King and bawling...yes I'm a dork) it could also be my idiot sinuses that have decided today would be a nice day to act up, meh, so I doubt everything I wanted to come out is in here, either way...I hope you all enjoy. **

**Jasper: Hey girls, I missed you. Been busy being split between all of you, and I'm tired, but pleasantly so ;) Riney doesn't own us, no matter how much she wishes she does. Anyway kisses for all of my lovely ladies. I'm going to take care of our darling writer, she needs it. Emmett! No hogging her tonight.**

**Me: Yes, I have both of them tonight, aren't I lucky? :D**

* * *

**Out-take 16**

After the first couple days, Jasper had settled in and had relaxed a great amount.

He still got a little miffed at Bella and Jacob's relationship, but he realized as Leah said, there wasn't much they could do about it. They were up against a lifetime of love and friendship.

He and Charlie had got to bound a bit more and Reneé loved him. That made Emmett jealous.

"I'm Reneé Penne's favorite," he pouted.

Bella ruffled his hair, "Awww Emmy, have you been replaced?"

"Never, just over looked at the moment," he said glaring at his brother.

Jasper shook his head and resumed tinkering around on his laptop.

"Hey," Bella said kissing his cheek. "I hope that's not work."

Jasper turned around and kissed her full on the lips, making her giggle. "No, it's not work, Mother."

Bella pinched his cheek, "That's a good boy. I'm going in to town, to get a few supplies for dinner."

"Can I come?" Emmett asked, perking up.

"Sure, it's been a while since we caused trouble down here," Bella said with a wink.

"Let's go Bella-Bee," Emmett said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You gonna be ok?" she asked Jasper.

"Yeah, just gonna check my email and browse around," he replied.

"Okay," she said kissing him. "See you later."

She and Emmett left the room, laughing at something or the other.

Jasper sighed and checked his email.

He had a message letting him know someone from the site had contacted him. Well by someone, he knew it was SwanAngel.

He logged on to the site and there it was, a message from her. Sent almost two weeks ago. He clicked the message and began to read.

_**Dearest CountryBoy,**_

_**I hope this email finds you well. I apologize for my abruptness, and my seeming distance. Real life has been... a trial. But there is not all bad news. *smile* I'm in love, and so very happy. The man I'm in love with, loves me back just as much as I love him.**_  
_**Isn't life amazing like that? I hope that all is going well with your relationship. Which brings me to the reason I'm emailing you. You see, when I first joined this site, it was to forget about the man I'm in love with. He invaded my every thought. Waking and sleeping. He consumed me, and then...then I met you.**_

_**You were a breath of fresh air for me, and I must admit that many times during our, um, sessions...I used his face to fill your unknown face. I even imagined you being him, secretly messaging me, feeling the same way that I did. Sigh, but every fantasy is just that...a fantasy. Something I conjured up. I don't regret meeting you, not one bit. You have become such a good friend. Listening when I needed, and fulfilling my sexual needs to a point. I want to say thank you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. I am forever indebted to you, my darling CountryBoy. I have one last request of you, after that, I will delete my account and we will return to our lives before this happened. I will miss you. So very much.**_

_**Anyway, I think I'm stalling. Trying to find a way to prolong the inevitable. *deep sigh* I want to know your latest fantasy. Be descriptive will ya? *cheeky grin* Every last detail. Is that a bit weird? I'm sorry if it is, but I'd really like to know. I can imagine you'd use your lady as your muse, well of course you would. Why wouldn't you? I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous. And I bite my lip, or so I've been told. It's an unconscious habit. Ugh, I'm doing it again aren't I? Anyways, I'm patiently awaiting your reply.**_

_**Remember, every minute detail. You've got a way with words, so please don't hold back.**_

_**Thank you for being a friend (I'm watching re-runs of Golden Girls) lol. God, I'm such a dork. You can completely ignore my request by the way, but I hope you don't.**_

_**B. (And yes, that's the initial of my name) you can't get much from that can you? Later.**_

Jasper lost count on how many times he re-read the email. He just sat there staring at the words, until they started to blur. This was goodbye. He had expected it, but not the feeling of loss that came with it. She was right, they had become a part of each other's lives, despite being separated by the vastness of cyber-space.

The thing she said reminded him so much of his own thoughts; he too had imagined her to be his Isabella. That those intimate moments he shared with her, were actually being shared with the woman he loved. If only he were so lucky.

Now to the other part of her email; her request.

His latest fantasy? Did he have one?

Well there was this one thing...

He hit reply and started to compose his message. Giving her, her last request, their final goodbye.

When he had finished, he hit send and sat back in the chair lost in thought.

If only they had met under different circumstances. They could've been great friends.

"Jasper honey, would you like something to munch on?" Reneé asked, startling him.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I startled you," she went on. "I was just making a sandwich for Charlie and figured I'd extend the offer to you."

"Thanks Reneé," he said throwing her a smile.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, concern in voice.

Jasper closed the laptop and turned to her, "I'm fine, let's go get that sandwich."

Reneé regarded him for a moment, before smiling, "Yes, and we can finally get to talk without Bella being there."

Jasper chuckled, he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"I'm getting old you know," she said as they head down the stairs together.

"You wouldn't tell by looking at you," Jasper said with a wink.

Reneé giggled, "Oh, Jasper you make this old woman's heart flutter."

Charlie looked up from his paper, "Woman, are you pestering the boy about babies again?"

Jasper smirked at Charlie, "I believe she is Charlie."

Charlie shook his head, and returned to reading his paper. "You're on your own boy."

Jasper let out a loud laugh, "Wow, and you leave me alone in this."

"I know when to choose my battles," Charlie replied eyes buried in the paper. "This one is not one I'm ever gonna win."

"Such a smart man my husband is," Reneé said tugging Jasper's arm. "Come on, let's get to the kitchen, Bella will be back soon, and she has plans for you."

Jasper chuckled and followed her into the kitchen, bracing himself for the long coming talk about grand-babies.

**~*~PT~*~**

Bella was giggling at Emmett's impersonation of Lauren Mallory. The stupid cow had the audacity to throw herself at Emmett, despite thinking that he was Bella's boyfriend. It had been funny seeing her floundering around like a fish when Emmett dismissed her, loudly, in front of her cronies.

"Can you believe her?" Emmett said as he put the bags in the back of Bella's old beat up truck.

"Can you believe that bad dye job?" Bella retorted with a snicker.

"God," Emmett groaned climbing into the truck. "She is such an ass. How did you put up with her?"

"I have no idea how I survived her without becoming an alcoholic," Bella snorted.

She started the truck and turned on the radio.

"I can't believe that you still have this piece of shit," Emmett said as the music flowed through the truck.

"Hey," Bella said frowning at him. "Don't talk about my baby that way."

"Bella, this thing is not a baby," Emmett said wrinkling his nose. "It's needs to be put to rest."

"And what will I do with this?" she asked pointing to the radio.

"Take it out and sell it or something," Emmett shrugged.

"You bought me this radio!" she cried.

"I know that," he replied.

"And Jake gave me this truck," she said glaring at her friend. "And I am not getting rid of it," she said stubbornly.

Emmett held up his hand in surrender, "Fine, I won't bring it up again."

"Besides," Bella continued. "I only use it when I come home, and look how long it's been between visits."

"Fair enough," Emmett said looking out the window.

It was quiet for a while, the two of them listening to the music as they drove along.

"You know that Jazz is insanely jealous of Jake right?" Emmett said breaking the silence.

"I have no idea why," Bella said sparing a look at Emmett.

"Seriously Bella-Bee?" he asked. "Do you not see how you and Jake can get?"

"Jake and I are just friends Emmett," Bella said with a frown.

"I know that, but to Jasper it probably just looks a little weird," he said. "I mean come on, you and Jacob sometimes forget that anyone outside your bubble exists."

"We do_ not_ have a bubble," Bella said, not believing that everyone thought that there was much more to her and Jake than met the eye. Yes, they had their brief stint years ago, but they both realized, or at least she had realized, that they were not meant to be more than great friends.

"Fine, be in denial," Emmett said. He dropped the subject and started talking about Rosalie. That was safe territory.

When they pulled into the drive-way, Bella's phone beeped.

"You've got mail," Emmett said with a grin.

"You're an idiot," Bella said with a laugh before checking her phone. Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"Bad news?" Emmett asked grabbing the bags.

She shook her head, "No, something about work."

"Oh," he said. "I'll see you in the house?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm just gonna check this real quick. It's kinda important."

"Don't take too long, or I'll tell Jasper," Emmett smirked. "He's banned so I'm figuring so are you."

"I'm not a workaholic like he is," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said heading into the house.

Bella quickly pulled out her phone and read the message. It was from Coun...Jasper.

He had replied. A smile grew on her face as she read the message. He had also granted her request, and told her his latest fantasy.

Bella came out of her inbox and made a few quick calls before jumping out of the truck and going inside.

Her parents and Jasper were sitting in the living-room watching something on the television. Jasper's cheeks were flushed from laughing.

"What are you watching?" she asked stepping into the room.

"You were simply adorable," Jasper said between chuckles.

Bella turned beet red when she finally looked at the television.

"_Mom! Dad! Not the movies!_" she cried.

"But darling, you were such a cutie," her mother said with a proud maternal smile.

"I was toothless here," Bella moaned.

"But cute," Jasper said laughing.

"I'm gonna get you," Bella said feigning seriousness.

"Oh please," Jasper said rolling his eyes at her.

"I can't believe you people showed him this," she said glaring at her parents, but the smile on her face letting them know, she wasn't really upset.

"I had nothing to do with it Bells," her father said with a huge grin.

"Sure you didn't dad," she said knowing full well that it was most likely Charlie's idea to watch the videos. She remembered when she went to college, she had come home for the first weekend to find her father watching the videos, his eyes suspiciously moist.

"Well enough of that, Jasper grab your coat, we have something to do before dinner."

"Ok, Charlie and Reneé, if you'll excuse us," Jasper said standing up.

"Have fun you two," Reneé said sitting in Charlie's lap and kissing him.

"Ewww," Bella said with a smile. She loved seeing her parents in love the way they were. She grabbed Jasper's hands and a small bag off the table before leading them out of the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my special place," she said grinning up at him.

"What's in the bag?" Jasper asked, eyeing the swinging bag.

"Bubbles," she replied.

"Bubbles?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she replied with a laugh.

"Maybe the cold air up here is making you crazy," Jasper said eyeing her warily.

"Just try to keep up," Bella said.

They trudged through the forest until they reached an opening, full of flowers and grass.

"We're here," Bella said with a huge smile.

"It's beautiful," Jasper said. "Like you."

Bella blushed and sat down on the grass, opening the bag and pulling out two huge bottles.

"You were serious about the bubbles?" Jasper said, joining her on the ground.

"Well duh," she said opening one of the bottles and taking out the wand.

"Wanna blow the first bubble?" she asked cheerfully handing him the other bottle.

Jasper opened his bottle and grinned over at her.

"Sure," he said leaning over and blowing the wand, sending a spray of bubbles into her face.

Bella sputtered and scrambled to her feet, "You're going down buddy."

That's how the bubble war started. They chased each other all over, blowing bubbles and laughing.

Jasper finally waved his wand in surrender, "You win."

Bella did a fist pump and a little dance as Jasper pulled her down to the ground.

"I love you" he said kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she said pulling his head down to deepen the kiss.

"Thank you for this vacation," he said coming up for air.

"No thanks needed baby," she said. "And it's not finished."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she said getting to her feet, and pulling him up with her.

"You're too good to me," Jasper said as they put up their bubbles.

"Yeah," she said with a wink. "I know."

"Smart-ass," he said with a playful pat to her backside.

Bella just grinned and entwined her fingers in his as they made their way back.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you saw the email...but now you're wondering what was Jasper's reply. Yes, I know I'm wicked. *grins* Love you guys, gonna go finish watching Monday Night Raw now...or let it watch me, cuz my eyes are drooping...boooo!**

**_Ohhh! I got a pm the other evening, I think it was yesterday from one of my readers. This story has inspired her to start her own story, with a similar story line. I've read the chapter she has up so far and it's amazing. She's fourteen, and freaking talented. The story, which will not be all citrusy due to her age, is promising to be great. I'm really impressed with her. Oh it's a Vampire Diaries spin tho, Klaroline (My fave VD pairing). Her name isOlivia . Pierce (add it all together, cuz ffn is being a noob) and the name of the story is The Mask._ **

**megycool2: That's okay hun, I know how that goes, and you're welcome :)**

**JessJess76: lol Crazy is good, trust me I've been that way for 29 yrs.**

**werevampgirl191: You are more than welcome to share your input honey, thanks for the love :)**

**roon0: Yeah, telling me. I had fun writing that bit :)**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Yes I believe it's a word :D And just a bit more before Jazz finds out. :)**

**BooksAreLikeDogs: Awww thank you sweetie :)**

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: Of course! LOL**

**faeriephile: LOL always ready to pimp my Jazz out huh?**

**jaspers-honeybee: :D !**

**4MeJasper: Thank you. Emmett thanks you too ;)**

**jaspersgirl21: *hugs* It's ok, I'm glad ur back, I've missed ya :)**

**Felicia: Thank you, you know how I love giving my darlings a back story, and more than just boy meets girl, they have hot sex, the end. **

**Tatas Bouncealot: Tatas! I've missed you ! Love ya :)**

**psychovampirefreak: Thank _you!_**

**KCLutz4475: Love you!**

**camierose: No, no he doesn't. You have to understand where he was coming from, so I didn't think he sucked lol**

**twilightgirl80: Thanks babe :)**

**jeangary28: *hi-5***

**Laurie Whitlock: Thanks sweetie :)**

**hiddenfanggirl: Thanks darling :)**

**Mickeyluver33: Oh they let me write, but they've been feeling frisky so they left you wondering some more. LOL**

** : Thanks, and he'll find out soon.**

**cheech83: I feel you on that. Same thing with me and one of my best friends and my bf..smh lol**

**Prillylove25: LOL I want to snuggle with him always :D**

**tawelephant: More shall be given, and thanks for the love *hugs***

**Kittyinaz: *grumbles* Here we go with the eggs again LOL **

* * *

**Ok so I started everything here last night and I'm too lazy to go change anything...I fell asleep...smh lol I missed the rest of raw and everything else lol. Have a good day lovelies ~ Riney**


	61. Out-take 17

**Well I've no excuse as to the lateness of this update. I took a week's sabbatical. Had some rl drama going on with the man in my life...God I love the twit...it's not dealt with completely, but it's eased enough I can focus on the right words. My vocab has been pretty colorful for the past couple days :p. So anyways, keeping in my true nature, you're gonna have to wait a bit more for the big reveal. You shouldn't be too mad at that, because every other delay, means that you have longer with enjoying this little tale. **

**The plot bunnies have invaded my brain so this won't be the last you hear from me. Already my brain is formulating another story. I wish they'd stop for a bit because I've still got two three other stories working on. Sighhhh lol. Okay on to the story now. **

**I don't own them. I do own the craziness that takes place. ~ Riney**

**P.S: This is a short one. **

* * *

**Out-take 17**

Alice pressed the call button after she found Emmett's name.

The phone rang for a while before a breathless Emmett answered.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" a smirking Alice asked.

"Very funny DP," Emmett replied sarcastically. "What's up?"

"Bella called me," she said.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Doesn't she always?"

"You're an ass, but yes," Alice replied with a huff. "She's making plans to take a trip with Jasper."

"When?" Emmett asked.

"Sometime at the end of the week," Alice replied.

"Interesting," Emmett said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think she's going to tell him about you know..." she trailed off.

"It's actually amazing he hasn't figured it out himself," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Men can be slow like that," Alice said and he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Whatever," he said putting the phone on speaker and lying back on the bed. "So did she give you any hints?"

"No," Alice said frustration leaking into her tone. "That's why I was calling you, to see if she told you anything."

"Nope," he replied with a frown. He didn't like being in the dark about anything.

"Dammit," Alice said, obviously sharing his opinion on not knowing anything.

"I want to know," she continued. "I hate being out of the loop."

"Yeah," he said shifting on the bed. "Me too. She's getting back at us isn't she?"

"I believe so," she said with a sigh. "Isn't she ungrateful?"

Emmett laughed, "Unbelievably so. I mean we went through great lengths to get the two of them together."

"Exactly!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Although the voice call thing was genius on her part," Emmett went on.

Alice sniffed, "I was really proud of that."

"So how do you think she'll tell Jasper about her being SwanAngel?" he asked.

"Beat me, but I guess she has something big cooked up," Alice said.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall when she does," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Grrr," Alice said. "I want to know now!"

"Can't you hack into her account?" he asked hopefully.

"The two of you are beyond incorrigible," Edward's voice floated over the phone to him.

"Hey bro," Emmett said with a laugh.

"You two are the nosiest people I've ever met," Edward said.

"We are not!" Alice said, and Emmett heard the quick peck the two shared.

"Ewww, not while I'm on the phone," he said dramatically.

"Get over it dude," Edward said with a laugh.

Emmett pretended to make retching noises, "Go away Eddie, the demon pixie and I are talking."

"Shut up Emmett," Alice growled. "Talk to you later babe," she directed at Edward.

"He gone?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, he's gone to another meeting with the heads in London," she sighed. "They're hoping he moves the date for his move there up."

"You do know that they are planes," Emmett said quietly.

"Yeah," she replied sounding dejected. "Anyways, back to the main reason. Do you think Jasper has any idea that Bella is SwanAngel?"

"He would've mentioned it," Emmett said.

"He's going to shit bricks," Alice said.

"I know," Emmett crowed. "Man! I wanna tell him so bad."

"I really want to know how he's gonna react when she tells him, he's been sexing her over the Internet," Alice said.

"Jasper I'm SwanAngel," Emmett said imitating Bella's voice.

"Blup," Alice said giggling. "That's him hitting the floor."

"_Really now_?" a voice said interrupting their giggle fest.

"Oh shit!" Alice said. "Um...I'll talk to you later Emmett," she said ending the call.

Emmett had flown up when he heard the voice. He looked up at his brother's face and gave a nervous laugh, "Hey bro."

"Don't hey me," Jasper said, his face stoic. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Emmett chuckled nervously again and rubbed his hand behind his neck, "Um...well..."

_Shit._

_He was royally screwed._

* * *

**A/N: You just have to love these two nosy schemers. :)**

**Peacelover: Thank you muchly lovely. xx**

**mayejrmorris: I'm glad you're enjoying it babe. :)**

**keilana1: And I really appreciate your time that you put into reading this story. About the work thing...I know that feeling...ALL too well! **

**TrueSky: Any Jasper is delicious! (Had to point that out lol) yes, I wanted to show that mutual bond they had. Leah and Jasper usually get the shitty end of the stick, being the God of War and the Queen She-Bitch of La Push, they tend to get written off as Sullen and Sulky and their feelings get ignored. **

**Emmett is my darling. Him and those dimples, get me every time. Thank you for loving my story almost as much as I do. **

**KarmasTwin: Men can be infernal bastards sometimes. We, as women, need to just give them their moment so they can belly ache to their little heart's content and shut up quicker in our ears. LOL Thanks for reading babe. **

**batchgirl67: Your sanity is not necessarily valuable now is it *giggles* I've lost mine and it doesn't seem to be a negative. :D**

**JensBear: You can ask any of my old faithfuls on here if they haven't had to learn patience reading this story. You'll find out when she tells him, when decides to tell him. I'm just her slave. She and the others call the shots around here. :)**

**Xo Bella Italiana oX: Me either babe :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: :O! You've been learning the puppy look from Jazz. He always wins me over with that...the sexy beast. You'll get more soon lovely. *mwah***

**JoyfulyetHesitantPen: Emmett says, he loves you ;) **

**Felicia: Thanks babes. Do we ever know what she's up to? *grin***

**misszay-5: Thank you mighty slave-driver :D**

**viciousviolet: You're such a smart girl. You get to have one of the twiguys...not Em and Jazz they're holed up with T. And not Jake or Paul...they're mine at the moment...but feel free to use any of the others. ;) *kisses***

**grabski8: Thanks hun :)**

**faeriephile: Jazz can NEVER be pimped out! You should know this! I can't either...although practicing the scene has left me with a few clues. :D**

**megycool2: Yes, Jasper is indeed not perfect. *sigh* He is after all, a _man_. Even with the clues, he's completely lost :D**

**JessJess76: Have I ever been outright good? About the question, you're obviously a too smart cookie. I like that :D Yes I always loved the brother/sister interaction with the two of them. Cowboy hat? Is it on top of Jazz's head? I'll think about it :D**

**hiddenfanggirl16: LOL definitely not an opportune time, so there! You _can't_ be mad at me. :)p**

**Mickeyluver33: Thanks babe. Em and Jazz are occupado...take your pick of any other...except Paul and Jake, yeah they're...um...indisposed ;)**

**tawelephant: Hope you feel better by now sweetie *hugs*. I can't wait either *excited squeal***

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks for the love darling. I always appreciate it :)**

**jeangary28: LOL they'll get their's :D**

**Ms inferno: You're too perceptive :p lol **

**chepburn77: LOL Nope, my obsession with purple came a long time before I even knew about the Ravens (I was an American Football virgin until Super Bowl night), so no lolol, but congrats on the win!**

**Kittyinaz: *grumbles* Didn't bake huh? Hmph...on the other hand I've not updated that much recently and the eggs haven't been thrown...that's a plus, right?**

**Guest(Tell me you name pwease): RAW is... without words here ! LOL I think that's exactly what happened. He's plumb tired ;D Em, Paul,Jazz and Jake are not available at this current moment, but feel free to choose any of the others :)**

**AnaMarieWest: LOL thanks for the love. This was after the bonfire. They were making up...kinda-ish. And ugh...Stelena..no...lol I'm a Delena girl through and through :D**

**4MeJasper: Hmm, don't we all lovely? :D**

**camierose: Thankies \^_^/**

**twilightgirl80: Shhhh *hugs you close* I know exactly how you feel *sniffles* I hope you had a splendid birthday! MWAHHHHH that's from all the boys ;)**

**jaspers-honeybee: *giggles***

**cheech83: *pats hand* There, there...you'll be fine. And I love it too *winks***

* * *

**Okay...there we have it. I love you ALL! **

**Now here's the thing, I don't want to end this story yet, and I'm sure you don't want it to end either...soooooo if any of you have any requests or ideas just pm me and let me know or review. You know...like any out-takes with a particular couple or anything like that. **

**Okay I'm outta here for now. ~ Riney**


	62. Chapter 44

**Jasper: What about me? I sure missed you lovely women. *smirks***

**Emmett: I'm sure they missed me more *grins***

**Rosalie: Emmett, stop with the dimples. That's hardly fair :)**

**Emmett: I can't help being irresistible. **

**Jasper: This is _my_ story, why are you even here?**

**Bella: God, leave the two of you alone for two minutes and you bicker. **

**Alice: Tell me about it *rolls eyes* Anyway, our lovely writer has been über busy so don't give her too much hassle.**

**Edward: Besides, we all know how much she loves this story, and how much she wants to make you, her readers, happy. **

**Me: Gosh, ya'll are so 'talky' let the ppl read already :D *MWAH* **

**I am Steph...okay I couldn't even finish it. I'm a crazy 28 yr old woman, with a cat, an almost unhealthy obsession with the Twilight men and Johnny Depp, Jay Ryan, Stephen Amell, Ian Somherhalder...ok I have LOTS of unhealthy obsessions :D Enjoy lovelies. **

* * *

**Chapter 44.**

_******This chapter is dedicated to my darling Laurie Whitlock, who recently lost her mom. I love you and Jasper and I just want you to know we are here whenever you need us. *hugs* Hope this chapter at brings you, at least a little bit of happiness.**_

* * *

Emmett rubbed his hand over his face.

His brother was standing there with a blank expression on his face, waiting for him to say something.

_Fuck._

_I might have to play this one off._

_Come on Em, you're good at diversions._

_Think brain, dammit._

He cleared his throat, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Was that Alice on the phone?" Jasper asked.

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, she was trying to find Bella."

Jasper didn't look as though he believed him.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Emmett said standing and walking over to the window.

"I heard Bella's name, and mine," Jasper said. "What are you two up to?"

Emmett turned to face his brother, wondering just how much of the conversation he had heard. Maybe they had gotten lucky. Only one way to find out.

"What did you hear?" he asked cautiously.

Jasper frowned, "Not much really, just our names and something about a secret. The door was blocking me."

_Eureka._

He hadn't heard anything incriminating.

Emmett almost chortled with glee.

"We're not planning anything," he said grinning at his brother. "You do realize who you're talking about."

Jasper rose a brow and continued to stare his brother down silently.

"Me and the Demon Pixie? In cahoots? Get real Jazz," Emmett said with a laugh.

"I can barely stand the girl, I have no idea what Eddie sees in her most of the time," he went on.

"What secret?" Jasper asked, obviously opting to ignore what Emmett was saying.

"That's what I, well we were trying to figure out," Emmett said moving around the room, fiddling with stuff.

Jasper's glare hadn't wavered and it was making him uncomfortable.

_God, was that how everyone felt when they met Jasper the executive shark?_

"Oh really?" Jasper said moving to lean against the door jab.

"Yup, that's it," Emmett said. "We were making jokes about it, you know, your reaction and everything."

"Hmm," Jasper replied. "I don't really buy it but, I'll let it go. I know you two are up to something, and I will find out what it is."

"I'm as innocent as the day I was born," Emmett said holding up his hand. "Scout's honour."

Jasper snorted, "You were never a scout Emmett. I'm gonna go get ready for dinner, Renée said to tell you it'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Food," Emmett said clapping his hands together happily.

"You shouldn't do that," Jasper said turning to leave. "You remind me of a baby seal."

He laughed at his brother's stunned expression and went on to find Bella.

When he was sure Jasper had gone, Emmett dived for his phone and sent Alice a text.

That was close. He knows nothing. I'll keep you posted. Em.

**~*~PT~*~**

Bella was busy in her room, finalizing her plans for her trip. Checking out the hot spots on the island and all the sight-seeing tours that were available. She was so caught up in her searching that she didn't realize Jasper had come into the room, until he dropped a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Jesus Jazz!" she exclaimed, slamming the laptop shut and jumping a mile out of the chair.

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "Sorry," he whispered kissing her nose. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She took a gulp of air to calm her nerves, "What were you? A cat in another life?"

He grinned against her shoulder, as he nuzzled the crook between her collar-bone and shoulder, "Who knows. What had you so engrossed?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," she said shoving him playfully.

Jasper growled playfully and tugged her back in his arms, nipping at her skin.

"Behave," she said smacking his hand away from her backside. "I'm sure dinner is almost ready."

"We can have a quickie," he said raising his head to wiggle his brows suggestively at her.

Bella giggled, "Great idea, maybe you'll have time to pull your pants back up before my dad reloads the shot-gun."

Jasper groaned and buried his face in her neck. "Way to kill a man's libido Swan."

"Thanks," she said with a grin, pulling out of his arms.

He flopped down on the bed, turning on his side to watch as Bella moved around her room, tidying up.

"Alice and Emmett are up to something," he said.

Bella paused and looked at him, "What do you mean? What makes you think that?"

"I overheard them on the phone just now, something to do with us. Something secret," he said smiling as she sat next to him.

"Alice and Emmett are always up to something," Bella said leaning down to kiss him. "You shouldn't worry about it."

"They're in on your little secret aren't they?" Jasper asked sitting up, trying to look formidable.

Bella just giggled, and in a sing-song voice said, "I'll never tell."

"You are such a brat," he said grabbing her and tickling her sides.

Soon they were a tangle of limbs on the bed, tears of mirth streaming down Bella's cheeks.

With her legs wrapped tightly around Jasper's waist, gasping for air, Bella panted, "Uncle!"

"Does the little monster concede victory?" Jasper asked his fingers paused above her ribs.

He didn't get a chance to hear Bella's answer, because a booming voice behind them broke the spell they had wrapped around them.

_**"What the hell is going on in here?"** _Charlie boomed from the door.

Bella scrambled from under Jasper's body and grinned at her father, "Hey daddy," she said walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Charlie blustered, "Isabella Marie," he started.

"Mom sent you up to get us for dinner, didn't she?" Bella asked with an amused expression on her face.

She turned to see Jasper sputtering something incoherent to her father.

With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes, she told them, "When you two get through, dinner will be cold."

She turned to her father again before heading down the hall, "And mom will be furious."

"Sir," Jasper began.

"After dinner," Charlie snapped and followed Bella's lead.

Jasper cursed under his breath and headed out of the room and slammed into his grinning brother.

"Not a word Emmett," he snapped.

Emmett made a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the key, as the two brothers headed down to dinner.

Renée and Bella were already seated, wearing matching frowns on their faces.

"I'm innocent!" Emmett cried. "I got held up by these two sparring in the hallway," he said using his thumb to motion towards a red-faced Charlie and a stammering Jasper.

Renée and Bella sent smiles towards Emmett, who preened under the adoration.

Jasper and Charlie glowered at him, but that didn't faze the behemoth of a man. He just stuck out his tongue at them as he sat between the women.

"Care to explain the delay?" Renée asked Charlie, the frown back in place.

Charlie sat down and glared mutinously at Jasper, "This...this...he was in Bella's bed...wrapped up...in my house!" he finished angrily.

Renée rolled her eyes, "They were together on the bed, in a," she paused and turned to grin at her daughter, "_compromising position_?"

Bella groaned, "Not like that mom, daddy is over-reacting completely. Jasper was just tickling me."

"Is that what you young people call it in this day?" Charlie sputtered at his daughter.

Bella threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up."

Meanwhile Emmett, who had started loading his plate with food, turned to Charlie and asked loudly, "Could you pass me the butter please?"

Everyone went quiet and turned to look at Emmett, who had pieces of a dinner roll hanging out of his mouth.

He took a sip of water and emptied his mouth, "What?" he asked when he noticed everyone's eyes on him.

That broke the mood, and everyone started laughing.

"Trust you to lighten the mood Em," Bella smacking a kiss on his cheek.

"That's what I'm here for," he said tilting his other cheek for Renée to kiss. The older woman laughed and complied.

"You are too much Emmett," she said ruffling his hair.

"_Kiss ass_," Jasper and Charlie murmured in unison, sending a fresh round of laughs around the table.

When they had sobered up a bit, Renée turned back to her husband a smile on her face.

Bella could smell trouble coming.

_ Her mother had **that **look on her face. The look reserved for the..._

"Charlie, if you want grand-babies in the near future, any compromising positions you find Bella and Jasper in are quite welcome," her mother said.

_...grand-baby talk._

"Jeeze mom, not now ok?" Bella said, feeling a flush spread over her cheeks.

"Let's just eat," Charlie said gruffly, knowing full well that since Renée dropped the grand-baby speech, he had no argument left.

_Damned crazy woman._

_Good thing he loved her so much._

_She was gonna be the death of him._

"At least you'll die happy," his wife said rising halfway out of her chair to brush her lips against his.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Woman's intuition darling," she said smugly and turned to her plate.

They said prayers, Bella smacked Emmett for even forgetting to wait.

"I said my prayers when you guys were bickering," he said rubbing his arm. "Ow! You little women really hit hard."

"_Stop being such a pussy_," Bella whispered in his ear. "_And you and I have to talk later_."

She looked up to find Jasper watching them, his eyes narrowed. She laughed and winked at him, mouthing, "_We'll never tell."_

The rest of dinner was uneventful, they made conversation and enjoyed their meal.

After dinner the men went into the living-room with a six-pack of beers, saying they'd relax while the_ 'women-folk'_ tidied up.

"Women-folk my ass," Bella said as she helped her mother load the dishwasher.

"Men will be men, and besides it gives me time to talk to my favorite daughter," Renée said wiping her hands in a towel.

"_Hardy har-har mom_," Bella said with a cheeky grin. "I'm your _only_ daughter."

"All the more reason for me to be excited about talking to you," her mother said with a cheeky grin of her own.

"Let's go upstairs, we haven't talked in a while," Renée said. "And I want all the details of how you and Jasper met, when you got together, what he's like in bed...the works," she said throwing a wink in Bella's direction.

_**"MOM!**_" Bella cried nearly choking on her saliva. "I am _**not**_ telling you how he is in bed!"

Renée sighed dramatically, "An old woman can only dream I suppose."

Bella laughed and hugged her mother as they moved to head upstairs.

"I love you," she said dropping her head on her mother's shoulder as they climbed the stairs.

"And I love you my little Belly bean," Renée said.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another out-take coming. Renée and Bella demanded a mother-daughter moment, so that's what we'll be having next. Hey, don't judge me. I'm just the writer. :D BTW...Emmett is appalled that so many of you thought he couldn't get out of this one LMAO...smh. He's so silly. **

**Don't forget to go check out The Arrangement, and see how Bella and Emmett deal with impending parenthood. Pahaha. Oh and I'm going on vacation soon (I really shouldn't be telling you slave drivers this) so the plot bunnies that have planted the Edward/Leah story line in my head will get time to blossom. :D ~ Riney**

* * *

**Felicia: Our Emmett is never in trouble for too long. And yeah about those cravings...lol I'm sowwy :D**

**girlcanwrite16: Hope you're pleased with this one :)**

**Cailley Rachelle: LOL yes our little sneaky ones almost got caught, close break this time. **

**faeriephile: Don't you know by now our boy got this...lol.**

**viciousviolet: I know! Like little old ladies gossiping at the park lol **

**Guest 1: Emmett is resourceful, or more so thank God for the door :D**

**hot under the collar: LOL we all can't wait for that :D**

**Salanna: Well yes Emmett's mouth...wait what? I zoned off there...that mouth...um yeah :D **

**cheech83: Yes plz, got everything sorted with him. We're back to normal...well as normal as we can be. (that's not really alot...just sayin lol) I hope you still have nails...sorry about the lateness of the fic. Work is the main perpetrator now, booooo. lol **

**tawelephant: LOL no, they really aren't but, no Jazz doesn't know and neither does Edward. He's blissfully ignorant of anything other than being glad they finally got together. **

**Guest 2: LOL welcome to yet another long A/N. Sorry, I like to reply to everyone personally and since sometimes I can't reply right away cuz of work and all, I just do it here, plus for guests, such as yourself I can't reply in a pm so...yay :D As for the ideas of keeping it going...perhaps when the story is finished I can visit that idea you know...more out-takes etc. Thank you for being so faithful. I love ya :D**

**pyschovampirefreak: This is Emmett's reply: "Pffft oh ye of little faith. I got this." LOL **

**DarkHairedBeauty6000: LOL soon honey, soon. Just a few more chapters to go, promise.**

**misszayy-5: *grumbles* Slave driverrrrr I love you.**

**Laurie Whitlock: *big Pixie hug* Love you. And yes me and the gremlin are fine :D **

**hiddenfanggirl16: sorry I didn't give you the quick update. I had too much going on. But yes I did...lol have faith grasshopper. :D**

**JessJess76: I love your reviews. Always. *kisses* **

**Prillylove25: LOL its ok...I know technology can be sometimes :D Thankies, and yes they would make awesome bffs. :)**

**Mickeyluver33: LOL thanks for understanding...and no. NO taking them away again *shudders* that's too much to handle :p **

**twilightgirl80: LOL it's ok, I don't judge and I just might get them a puppy :D**

**XoxoBeautiful NightmareXoxo: *giggles* **

**mayejrmorris: Thanks babes :)**

**4MeJasper: I loved that too. :D And remember Jasper has a quiet violence about him...which is so freaking hot. *fans self* I digress lol but yeah, he is, just a little. **

**erika shoval: Welcome to my crazy, fun filled, love filled world. Hope you enjoy your stay here :D**


	63. Out-take 18

**Bella and Renee have their moment. **

**I don't own anything, except a naked, pink troll thingy (I have no idea what it is).**

* * *

**Out-take**

Bella sat down on her parents' bed, and tucked her legs under her.

She watched as Renée scurried around the room, searching for something.

"What are you looking for mom?" Bella asked.

Her mother ignored her question and gave a small shout and a fist pump, signalling that she had found what she had been searching for.

She turned with a bottle of champagne, and a triumphant smile, "I'm bringing out the good stuff baby."

Bella laughed and shook her head at her mother's antics.

"It's not every mother who can appreciate a good drink with their adult daughters," Renée said handing Bella a glass.

"Hmm," Bella said with a smile. Her mother popped the cork of the bubbly and giggled as it foamed over on to her fingers.

"Alcohol jizz," she chortled.

Bella turned beet red and coughed, "Jesus mom," she said. "At least warn a girl before you say some shit like that."

Renée rolled her eyes at her daughter, "How is it that you're having sex with that stud downstairs, and you still blush like a virgin?"

Bella got redder, even her ears were cherry-red. "Who says we're having sex?" she challenged.

"Please," her mother said, pouring champagne in her glass, before filling Bella's glass. "You'd have to be dead or lesbian to not be having sex with him."

"Dear Lord, how do I survive her?" Bella said, taking a generous swig of her drink.

"So," Renée said settling on to the bed, scooting up to lay back against the pillows. "What is he like in bed?"

Bella nearly choked, "_Mother_!" she cried. "I am **not** telling you how good my boyfriend is in bed!"

"Why not? It's not like you've never talked about sex before," her mother said.

"Not with my mother," Bella said trying to swallow.

Renée stared at her daughter for a moment, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Baby," she burst out laughing. "You are so easy to tease."

"Not funny mom," Bella said dryly.

"When did this whole thing happen?" her mother asked.

"I've always had a crush on him," Bella said softly.

"Yes, but you would never act on it; what changed?" Renée asked.

"I met someone else," Bella said.

"I'm confused," Renée said.

Bella giggled, "Mom you're almost always confused."

"Such cheek," Renée said with a faux frown. "Children who don't respect their parents...well..."

"You are so long-winded," Bella said poking her mother. "As I was saying, I met someone. On the Internet."

She paused, waiting for her mother's reaction.

With a gasp, Renee's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, slack-jawed. "You had an online affair?" she whispered.

Bella nodded, her mind drifting back to bits and pieces of things that transpired between CountryBoy and herself.

"It was..." she said, searching for a fitting word to describe how she felt. "Life altering."

Her mother's face was frozen,in a shocked expression. "Did you ever meet him in person? Why are you with Jasper if the connection you felt for this online person was so intense?"

"I never met him in person," Bella said. "I'm with Jasper because I'm completely and irrevocably in love with him."*****

A smile appeared on Renee's face, "My baby is all grown up and in love."

"Make a big deal of it why don't you?" Bella teased with a grin to her mother.

"I will, and just think soon you'll be getting married and I'll be getting grandchildren," Renée gushed.

"I don't want children," Bella deadpanned, and had not for blowing her cover, she would've laughed at the look on her mother's face.

"You must be joking," Renée said when she could finally speak. "Have you been doing drugs?"

That did it, Bella started laughing. She laughed so long and hard, the tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh mom," she said breathlessly. "You are something else, I can't wait until you get a granddaughter just as crazy as you."

The smile on her mother's face rivalled the sun, "That would make me the happiest I've ever been, except the day you were born."

"Love you too mom," Bella said scooting up to come up next to her mother.

"So tell me all about this cyber guy," Renée said refilling their glasses.

Bella shrugged and got off the bed, sticking her head out of the bedroom door, making sure no one had come upstairs. She closed the door and headed back to the bed and her mother's curious expression.

"He's Jasper," she said when she had repositioned herself on the bed.

"You mean he became Jasper for you?" her mother asked.

"No," Bella shook her head. "He is Jasper."

"Start talking baby girl," Renée said, sitting up.

"I found out when I was England that Jasper is my cyber-dude," she told her mother.

"What did he say?" Renée asked.

"He didn't say anything," Bella began.

"So he was cheating on you with a cyber woman?" Renée asked, a horrified look on her face.

"No," Bella said. "Mom, shut up so I can tell you. Please."

Her mother nodded and air zipped her mouth.

"Right, so I found out but he doesn't know I know," Bella said with a sigh.

"Do you two still talk?" Renée asked.

Bella gave a wobbly smile, "He broke up with me."

"The online you?" her mother said.

Bella nodded, "He said he was madly in love with someone and he couldn't continue this...whatever it was that we had."

"I knew I liked him," Renée said more to herself than anyone.

"I'm going to tell him who I am," Bella said putting their empty glasses on the bedside table.

"I guess that would be the right thing to do," her mother said nodding her head.

"Yeah," Bella said, getting lost in her thoughts for a bit.

"When did you know you really loved him?" her mother asked.

"England," Bella said.

"You almost died in England," her mother said dryly.

This was the first time in her entire memory, that Bella saw her mother's usually animated face, devoid of any type of emotion.

"I'm fine mom," she said resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have been able to hold you ever again," Renée whispered.

"Jasper saved me," Bella said. "When I was in the hospital, he said some things."

She smiled at the memory, "That's when I knew I loved him."

"I'm so happy for you," her mother said, kissing the top of her head.

The two just lay there in silence for a while, revelling in the love they had for each other.

"Tell me what happened in England," Renée said finally.

"Do you really want to hear it?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to," her mother said, "I need to hear it."

Bella spent the next few minutes telling her mother what happened in England. It was an emotional moment, her mother breaking down at the end; clutching her so tightly.

"I'm here mom," she whispered squeezing back, just as tightly.

"I could've lost my baby," Renée sobbed. "I wouldn't be able to be holding you now."

"But I'm here," Bella said sniffing.

"I'm never going to let you go," Renée said.

Bella laughed, "How are you going to get grandchildren then?"

Renée laughed, "Well I guess that's an exception I'm willing to make."

"You're too much mom," Bella said.

Another moment of quiet past, when Renée held up her head.

"You really aren't going to tell me how Jasper is in bed?" she asked.

Bella mock glared at her mother.

Renée shrugged, "I could tell you about some of the things that go on in this very bed between your father and I," she said.

"**_MOM!_**" Bella yelped covering her face with her hands.

Renée laughed, "I could you a thing or two."

* * *

**There you have it. Up next, saying goodbye to the 'rents, and hello to Paradise. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chey: So the stalking my profile thing gave me a boost, as well as a good laugh :)**

**GoldenEyedBrat: Almost there now, don't worry. :)**

**Lalina92: Interesting...we'll see. **

**An Avid Reader Forever: Thanks for the love sweetie :)**

**erika shoval: Thank you :D**

**girlcanwrite16: I'm loving your reviews ;)**

**NatalieLynn: Thanks babe :)**

**JessJess76: LOL Thanks babes, you don't have to turn down your squeal on my behalf :D**

**KCLutz4475: You know he'll be fine, I'll make sure of that. ;)**

**viciousviolet: LOL Yeah they are and he's gonna have to wait and see, can't ruin Bella's plan. :D**

**mayejrmorris: Glad you did hun :)**

**Vendell: Isn't he though? I just wanna pinch his cheeks; both sets *wink* And ahahah Charlie can handle it.**

**batchgirl67: I believe you do! LOL**

**babynora1983: Love how your brain works, now stop peeping :)p**

_**For the guest, who believed I displayed too much drama for a 'badly written, badly directed, and badly acted' movie, never you mind how 'LAME' I am, too each his own. I LOVE the Twilight Saga, and even if it is all of what you said, it doesn't change how much I enjoyed the movie; but thanks for your opinion. **_

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks dahling ;)**

**cheech83: Jasper is _always _a good distraction. And of course you're forgiven. :)**

**twilightgirl80: LOL sexy time coming soon. **

**psychovampirefreak: Thank you sweets :)**

**Felicia: Glad you did too :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: You know you my girl babe. *big squeeze and Jasper kisses***

**Bobbie Jo 1975: It is very good to talk :)**

**4MeJasper: Agreed. And yes it was quite funny. **

**Prillylove25: Are you feeling better now? I forgot to ask that...*bad Riney* . You can have him for a few hours hun :)**

**jeangary28: She will, and yes Emmett is such a sweet lug. **

**Ms Inferno: Ha ha, he says 'Thanks.' **

**tawelephant: LOL he is!**

**Kittyinaz: Hope you're feeling better. *gulps* I was just thinking that I haven't been threatened in a while. *sigh* lol**

**Until next time lovelies. ~ *pixie kisses*~ Riney.**


	64. Chapter 45

**I love you guys, so here's the next chapter. **

**I am not Stephenie Myer. I am making no money from this. Stephenie and I share first initials, that is all. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter 45.**

The rest of their time in Forks, sped by.

"Don't be a stranger," Renée said pulling Jasper into a big hug.

"I won't," Jasper said with a chuckle, as he hugged the woman back.

"And what about me?" Emmett pouted, standing by the truck.

Renée laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

She reached up and pulled Emmett close to her, "You'll always be my favorite," she said in a stage whisper.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Jasper behind Renee's back.

"You're hopeless," Bella said slapping Emmett's arm.

"And you people are just jealous," Emmett said with a smug smile.

"Sure we are," Jasper said.

"I'm glad you'll be away from my wife," Charlie joked, good-naturedly.

"Oh please man," Emmett said. "She doesn't even look at another man."

Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her closer, "Well what can I say? I just know what it takes to please and keep a woman."

Bella groaned and Emmett crowed, high-fiving Charlie with a, "You sly dog."

Renée smiled and snuggled closer to her husband, "You boys are so silly."

"I'll call you when we get there, ok mom?" Bella said.

"Wherever there is," Jasper said with a frown.

Bella kissed his lips and laughed, "You'll find out when we reach."

"You're being so unfair," Jasper complained.

"You could as well give up," Charlie said with a smile. "When these two have a secret, they know how to keep it."

"Such a smart man my dad is," Bella said giving Charlie a hug before moving to hug her mother.

"Come on guys," Emmett said getting into the truck. "You don't want to miss your flight."

"See you guys soon," Bella said climbing into the truck.

"Remember what I told you Jasper," Renée called with a loud laugh.

Jasper flushed and ducked his head, making Bella wonder what her mother had said to her boyfriend. Then she decided that she probably didn't want to know.

Bella watched her parents waving as the truck disappeared around the corner. She turned and snuggled up close to Jasper, inhaling deep, drinking in his scent.

Jasper turned slightly and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Hey," he smiled down at her.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

He nodded, "Your parents are amazing."

"You don't have to kiss my ass," Bella said with a smirk.

"I'm not," Jasper said with his signature, crooked grin.

For a minute, Bella was dazzled, "They like you, especially my dad."

"I think your mom beat him out," Jasper replied with a wry grin.

"Only because she sees you as the sperm donor who will give her grandkids," Bella said with a snort.

"She's right," Emmett said from up front. "If Bella and I weren't family, she wouldn't even look at you."

"Right, cause you're the favorite," Jasper intoned sarcastically.

"Exactly," Emmett said.

Bella and Jasper shared a look before resuming their conversation.

"I like Leah," he said.

"Surprisingly, she likes you too," Bella said.

"Why surprisingly?" Jasper asked.

"Leah Clearwater never liked anyone," Bella said.

"_Black_," Bella said, with a frown.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Her name is _Leah Black_," Bella said. "She's married remember?"

Jasper frowned, "Of course I do. She's married to your _precious_ Jake."

Emmett cleared his throat, "Gosh the two of you sound like jealous harpies."

The two passengers in the back swung their heads to look at their driver, then they turned back to face each other.

"I'm..." they said in unison.

"Go first," Jasper said.

Bella laughed, "No you go."

"Anyway, I enjoyed the entire visit," Jasper said.

"I'm glad you did," Bella said. "Can you drive a bit faster Em?"

"Sure memsaahib," the silly lug said with a smile.

They arrived at the airport and spent a few moments talking to Emmett before having to head to check-out.

"Don't do anything stupid in my truck," Jasper said.

"Like I would do anything stupid," Emmett said, his dimples showing.

"You would," Bella said. "Don't forget to water my plant."

"Yes, it'll be so hard to remember your little plant person," Emmett said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll see you in a few days," Bella said giving her friend a hug.

"Take as long as you need," Emmett said. "And promise to message me when you tell him," he whispered.

Bella punched his shoulder playfully, "Ok, gosh you're so freaking nosey."

"And you love me," he said giving her lips a quick peck.

"Always," Bella replied stepping back to let the brothers embrace.

"Take care of each other," Emmett said getting into the truck.

The couple waved at him and headed into the crowded airport.

**-*-PT-*-**

Jasper stretched his long legs out in front of him as Bella fumbled with the overhead compartment.

_Barbados._

That's where they were going.

The sneaky little angel.

When she finally sat down, Bella leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"Hey Angel," he replied with a smile.

"Are you surprised about the location?" she asked, as the captain turned on the seatbelt light. The flight was going to take off shortly.

"It's a pleasant surprise," he said leaning in to join their lips. "I love your mouth."

Bella smirked against his lips, "I love yours too. How cool is that?"

"Smart ass," Jasper said.

"I know you love my ass too babe," Bella said pressing her lips harder against his.

"And everything else in between," he growled.

"Behave," she said leaning back. "The plane hasn't even gotten off the ground."

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, nibbling on her neck.

"Stop it," she hissed pushing him off her playfully. "We'll get blankets ten minutes into the air."

"Hmm," he said. "I love the way you think."

They settled in and took the offered champagne by the flight attendant.

"This is nice," Jasper said.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Bella said.

"What?" he replied.

"That I'm the one doing this for you," she replied, smirking up at him. "And you, oh mighty man, is not providing."

"Oh shut it woman," he said mock glaring at her.

"You're so cute when you pretend to be mad at me," Bella said.

The flight took off and ten minutes in the air, wasting no time, Jasper signalled for the flight attendant.

"How can I help you sir?" the pretty flight attendant asked.

"Can we get some blankets?" he asked flashing the panty-dropper smile.

Bella almost laughed at the dazed look the woman had on her face, "Of course sir, would you like anything else?"

'Maybe a side order of me,' Bella could almost hear the woman's thoughts.

Jasper smiled, completely oblivious of his effects on the poor girl, "That's all for now," he paused to look at her name tag. "Cynthia. Thank you."

Cynthia nodded with a blinding smile, and headed off to get Jasper's blankets.

"I swear she was going to take off her panties and offer you them to smell," Bella said dryly, when they were alone.

Jasper chuckled, "Jealous baby?"

"Of course not," Bella said leaning back and closing her eyes.

She was jealous.

Of every woman who even looked in his direction.

She wanted to claw their eyes out.

"I only want you," Jasper's voice sounded next to her ear, his lips barely grazing the sensitive skin.

Her eyes flew open and met his, he bit down lightly on her ear, then flicked his tongue over the spot, causing Bella to shiver involuntarily.

Cynthia chose that time to come back with their blankets. Bella jerked back as the blankets landed on her face, a very unapologetic looking Cynthia standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry," the young woman said. "You're not hurt are you?"

Bella shook her head, "It's just spun cotton," she said handing the blankets to Jasper.

The girl stood there staring openly at Jasper before Bella cleared her throat, "That will be all Cynthia. We won't need anything else."

The attendant gave a brittle smile and turned and headed to another passenger.

"I love when you get all territorial," Jasper said huskily.

"I don't like her," Bella said with a small pout.

"Who is this her you keep talking about?" he asked.

Bella smiled and kissed him, "I love you."

"You better," he replied spreading the blankets over them.

Luckily, Bella had worn a dress.

Jasper immediately sought out her heated core. His fingers grazing against the smooth cotton of her panty. A small moan escaped Bella's mouth and he pulled back his hand.

"You have to be very quiet Angel," he whispered. "Or I won't continue this."

Bella whimpered, squeezing her legs together.

Jasper skimmed his hand along her thigh, "Aren't you to be a good girl?"

Bella bit her lip, "I will."

"Such a good girl," he whispered lowly. His hand teased the juncture where her leg and her pelvic bone met, making Bella wiggle under his touch.

"What's the matter darling," Jasper said lowly, his accent coming out.

"You're teasing," Bella hissed.

"I know," he returned.

"Stop it," she said heatedly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his finger sliding under the panty, trailing along her folds.

Bella growled softly and thrust her hips on to his finger.

Jasper slid his finger in, knuckle deep, dragging a hiss from Bella.

He bit his lips, to hold back his own hiss. She was all molten heat, and he could feel her muscles clenching around him.

He added another finger, retracting them slowly, as Bella's hips undulated against his digits.

He slowly pushed in again, scissoring his fingers, letting his thumb find her nub of pleasure.

Bella whimpered and he closed his mouth over hers, drawing the blanket closer around them and shifting slightly; his head buried in her shoulders, their eyes shut. To everyone else, they were just a couple cuddled together.

He swallowed another moan and ground the heel of his hand against her, feeling the rush of heat as she pulsed around him.

"Jasper," she moaned.

"Shh Angel," he said biting her lip and plunging his fingers deep again.

Bella nearly swallowed her tongue as she fought to hold in the moan that was threatening in her throat.

A few more expert flicks of his fingers, Jasper felt the tell-tale flutters of her approaching orgasm. He looked down at his beautiful woman, taking in the flushed redness of her skin, her heaving bosom, and the low moans that were escaping her lips.

"Let go Angel," he said huskily.

That was all it took.

Bella felt her body explode and she fought to keep her composure, not wanting to alert the other passengers to the illicit rendezvous taking place under their very noses.

She trembled as she came down from her high, sighing deeply into Jasper's shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at his face. His eyes were tightly closed and his breath was coming out in quick spurts, bathing her face with their warmth.

"Baby," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered, eyes still closed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said. "Follow me in two minutes."

"It's still early in the flight," he said.

"It's a four hour flight baby," she replied. "It'll be early no matter what."

Jasper seemed to weigh that thought in his head, then he nodded. "Okay go ahead."

Bella got up and made her way to the back of the plane, to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and switched the sign to 'occupied'. Going to the sink, she splashed some water over his face. She couldn't believe she had suggested a tryst in the toilet of a plane.  
She had heard about the Mile High Club, and it looked as if she would be officially inducted in a few short minutes. A small rap on the door dragged her back to reality.

"Jazz?" she whispered through the door.

"Open up baby," came the low reply.

She quickly opened the door, stepping back and letting him squeeze in, locking the door behind him.

"Are we really doing this?" she whispered as he backed her on to the sink.

"You better believe it darlin'" he said closing the distance between them, catching her mouth in a punishing kiss.

Bella groaned and gasped as he lifted her up on the sink, lifting her skirt in the process.

She yelped as the coldness hit her bottom.

"Shh," Jasper said lifting her butt into his hands, immediately heating up her skin. "You taste so good," he told her.

"So do you," Bella moaned, her head going back as he assaulted her neck.

"This is gonna be quick Angel," he said, and she heard the sound of his zipper coming down.

She didn't care, she just needed him inside her.

A quick yank here, and a tug there, Jasper was positioned between her legs, the blunt head of his penis brushing her labia.

"Just do it," Bella said agitatedly.

Jasper flexed his hips, sinking into her heat; both groaning as their bodies joined.

"Oh_ fuck Angel_," he groaned, burying his face in her neck.

Bella stirred under him, her body accustomed to the welcome invasion, and ready to get off.

Jasper bit into her neck and flexed into her, filling her completely.

Bella was making little cries as her nails dug into his back, as he pumped into her.

"Angel," Jasper said, gritting his teeth. "I'm almost there."

"Good," she breathed, rotating her hips, matching him thrust for thrust.

"I missed you. I missed this," he groaned against her lips.

"Yesss," Bella hissed as he bent his knees and changed the altitude of his thrusts, hitting the right spot inside of her.

Bella came undone as he continued burying himself within her warmth. She felt her body let go, fireworks going off, as she came hard around him.

With a few more thrusts and a loud groan, Jasper came deep inside her.

The sweat on his brow, trickling down between them.

"That was..." he said.

"exhilarating," Bella said kissing his chin.

"Yes," he replied.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, we should probably return to our seats," she said unwinding her body from his.

"You're right," he said straightening their clothes.

"Silly man," she said with a smile. "When will you learn, I'm always right?"

"Get out," he said with a playful touch on her backside.

The two returned to their seats at a respectable space, but the two flight attendants weren't fooled. They shared knowing looks, and sighed wistfully; hating the young woman for having her fill of the extremely gorgeous man, she was travelling with.

Bella and Jasper slid back their seats, and joined their hands. They smiled at each other, both caught in the aftermath of their quickie in the bathroom.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club, darling," Jasper said kissing her deeply.

The blush that spread over Bella's skin made him laugh as he kissed her again.

So far their trip to paradise seemed to be living up to its promises.

* * *

**Yep, they're coming to Barbados. Sorry Bells, gotta get him closer to me somehow. No hard feelings or anything. It's all about the cowboy. **

**So fun times on the island next. Yay. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**faeriephile: Thanks doll. :)**

**cooemi10: lol yeah me too ;)**

**twilightgirl80: LOL babble away, it makes me so happy :)**

**mayejrmorris: Ha, ha. Yup. Although my daddy is the one I got the talk from. I'm a daddy's girl and not ashamed. :D**

**jeangary28: Yeah he is :)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: lol I'll see what I can do tomorrow. :)**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks hunny. And yeah poor Bella. Renee is a riot.**

**4MeJasper: Thankies ^_^**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Soon lovely, soon. :D**

**babynora1983: LOL sowwy? And yes, thought you noticed that by now ;)**

**An Avid Reader Forever: Thank you and I'm glad you did. :)**

**KCLutz4475: Yes she is and lol I did too. Poor Renee :)p**

**batchgirl67: I'm happy to be your supplier then ;)**

**Prillylove25: Thank you, and yes that man has magic...well everything. If you know what I mean...*wiggles brows*. Feel better *hugs***

**Lalina92: Yup, that she is :D**

**FantasyLover74: :D**

**tawelephant: For NOTHING! **

**Magic eyes Cullen: We'll see his reaction soon enough :D**

* * *

**Until next time my darling lovelies. Your Pixie Queen loves you. ~ Riney.**


	65. Chapter 46

**Good morning lovelies! It's a beautiful morning here, and I'm up with the birds giving you yet _another _chapter. **

**Lucky girlies you. Thank Em and Jazz. *sighs* **

**I don't own them. Stephenie's characters are just being used to satiate my filthy imagination. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter 46.**

Jasper breathed in deep, letting the calm of the island wash over his body.

They had checked in to a lovely hotel on the island's West Coast. The Mango Bay.

It was lovely, and had an awesome ocean view room, which Bella had made sure they got.

He was standing on the room's patio, listening as the waves crashed on the shore.

His eyes trained on the water as Bella's lithe form rose out of the surf.

The bathing suit she was wearing, hugged her body in all the right places, and the water flowed off her body, the beautiful sunset hitting her body. She looked as if she were cast in diamonds.

He returned her wave as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

She rubbed the towel over her body, before draping on the beach wrap she had carried with her.

"The water is as amazing as it looks," she said as she joined him on the patio.

"I can see that," he said pulling her body close to him. The coolness, a stark contrast against his heated flesh.

"You'll join me next time?" she asked tip-toeing to brush her lips on his jaw.

"Umm hmm," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Let's go get some dinner to eat," she said heading into the room.

"What are we gonna get?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably go out and try some of the local cuisine?" she said shrugging out of the wet bathing suit.

Jasper's eyes followed her movements, as she bent down to take it off completely.

"Jazz?" she said, her eyes raising to meet his. The hunger there stopping all coherent thought from forming in her brain.

"We should shower before we go out," he said, voice dangerously low.

Her teeth bit down on her lip, and Jasper's eyes got darker as he took in the sight.

She nodded, her nipples standing erect as the cool breeze blew off the sea on to her body.

He stalked towards her, and not even breaking his stride, lifted her in his arms and headed into the bathroom.

Jasper took his time and tended to every inch of her body, by the time he reached her hair, Bella had already come three times.

"Jasper if you don't get inside me right this instant," she growled grabbing a fistful of his hair. "So help me God."

"All you had to ask nicely darlin," he husked, mouth closing over a nipple.

"Jasper..." she moaned. "Would you please fuck me until I come undone? Is that nice enough for you?"

"With pleasure darlin," he said lifting her leg and sliding in to her most sacred place.

Bella shuddered with pleasure as he bent his knees, changing the pace slightly.

"Oh God," she cried as he rotated inside her.

"No but I don't mind you calling me that now and then," he bit out as her vaginal muscles tightened around him.

Bella bit his shoulder in response to that, enjoying the hiss of breath that accompanied a fierce thrust.

"Yes, yes, yes," Bella repeated over and over, as Jasper pressed her up against the cool tile of the bathroom.

"You love me?" he asked pulling almost all the way out.

She squirmed in his arms, but his hands on her hips stilled her moments.

"Uh, uh, uh," he told her, the tip of his penis moving slowly over her clit. "Answer my question."

"Yes I love you!" she cried wiggling against him.

"Good," he growled thrusting forward, earning a scream from Bella.

He continued his motion, drawing more screams from Bella's mouth.

When he finally exploded inside her, he set her feet on the ground and he braced himself against the wall. Both of them were shaking from the intensity of their love-making.

"You are insatiable," she whispered.

He adjusted the water temperature and let the warm water ease their muscles.

"So are you," he smirked.

"Now I'm definitely starving," she said.

"Okay I can take a hint," Jasper joked, lathering her body.

They finished up the bath with only slight wrinklage. Smiles of contentment on their faces.

Dressing quickly they made their way out of their room, smiling at some of the staff as they went.

"People are so friendly here," Bella said amazed.

"I know. It's almost scary," Jasper replied.

They were both used to the cold aloofness of city life, so having someone smile and say '_hello'_ every time they passed was downright amazing.

They headed out of the hotel and on to the road, where they could see several restaurants lining the block.

"So many choices," she said with a grin.

"We can try them all."

"I love the way you think," Bella said.

They had a wonderful time, taking in the sights and the music. The people they met made them feel as though they were natives.

As they lay in bed after their gallivanting, Jasper holding Bella close as she snuggled deep in his arms.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you," he replied. "Now go to sleep."

She yawned and her eyes drifted shut, feeling safe and at peace in the arms of the man who loved her.

**-*-PT-*-**

They had a week on the island; the first few days were spent sight-seeing, and shopping for souvenirs for their friends. They even braved the island's capital, Bridgetown, the busiest place on the island. It reminded Bella of a mini-New York, just friendlier.

"What are we doing today?" Jasper asked as they sat down for lunch.

Bella smiled, a secret smile, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Ah, the infamous surprise shall finally be revealed?" he asked sipping on his rum punch.

"Maybe," Bella smirked, sipping on her own drink.

"Hmm," he said.

"You'll be collected when we return to the hotel," she said. "You'll be gone for a few hours while I get everything together."

"Will I like this surprise?" he asked.

"I hope so," she replied.

"Why does that sound like it's not gonna be all good?" Jasper asked.

"Just keep an open mind will you," Bella said a little nervously.

"Ok," he said noticing her nervousness. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

She hoped that after tonight, he still felt that way.

They went back to the hotel and Jasper left a few minutes later, giving Bella a toe curling kiss before he went out the door.

She sighed, leaning against the closed-door before pushing off and getting things ready.

Two hours later, almost everything was in place.

She had some time to spare, so giving the room one last glance before heading down to the hotel's spa.

She got pampered in the spa, facial, massage and a make-over. She was floating by the time she got through.

She looked at her clock, surprised that so much time had passed. Jasper would be back soon.

Heading back up to the room, she took a quick shower and got dressed.

She dimmed the lights and lit the scented candles, her fingers brushing over the rose petals that were littered the bed.

She wanted everything to be perfect, at least they would have this even if he hated her afterwards.

Glancing at the clock again, she took of her robe and headed out to the patio, turning on the stereo, letting the lull of the soft music wash over her.

_He would be here soon._

The anticipation gnawing at her stomach.

She had a few more minutes to herself, before she heard the door close behind him.

_He was here._

"Bella?" she heard him call out.

Taking a deep breath, she called out, "I'm out here."

She felt his presence as he joined her, the heat emanating from his body.

She leaned over the railing, allowing him to see the curve of her back.

Jasper's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

He was getting a strange case of déjà vu.

_What was she wearing?_

His eyes lowered and roamed the curve of her back, coming to rest on the electric blue thong she was wearing.

He was trying to compute what was going on.

_Was this the surprise?_

There was something he was missing.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

'_Think Jasper,'_ he thought.

Roses on the bed. Candles. The blue thong.

He_ knew_ this scene.

His heart started pounding; he could actually hear the roar of blood in his ears.

Of course he knew the scene.

He wrote and directed this piece in his mind.

Bella had made one of his fantasies come alive.

_But how?_

He had only told one person about this particular fantasy.

_SwanAngel._

* * *

**A/N: Pictures of the beach, and the gorgeous sunset are on my profile. Yes, hate me more. I live in that little piece of Heaven. Looks like our boy has figured it out. What happens next? *cue dramatic music*. Mwah**

* * *

**batchgirl67: I'm really jealous of Bella right now :p lol **

**chey: You're welcome lovely :)  
**

**jeangary28: Of course they will. That's my home. :D**

**tawelephant: Good, I'm not the only one wishing it were me...*sigh***

**Lalina92: Thanks doll. I try. :D**

**Prillylove25: Thank you sweetie *HUGS* Yes...the Mile High...sighhhh**

**Ms Inferno: Well she didn't actually say the words with her mouth...but he got the picture. Right?**

**megycool2: Hahaha. **

**Kittyinaz: See? It's out...sorta. Yes I left it there. No I'm not apologizing *ducks behind chair* And I always miss you :)**

**faeriphile: Don't be too jealous. lol **

**4MeJasper: *passes fan* **

**twilightgirl80: Well I'm honored to be your supplier *snorts* glad you enjoyed it babe.**

**babynora1983: LOL well once you've noticed :D And yes, ya'll have been so good, you deserve it :)**

**shadow kissed 4eva: *hugs* Thanks darling :)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: Glad you loved it babe :)**

**Mickeyluver33: LOL let's hope he doesn't pass out!**

**Laurie Whitlock : Yay *squishy hugs back* And I'm trying not to be naughty *adjusts halo***

* * *

**Have a great day fellow Pixies, remember your Queen (cackles) loves you. ~ Riney. **


	66. Chapter 47

**Warning: Read this story with a cold beverage near by (don't sip it in between in case of any spewage or choking), a fan, ac, ice bucket...well you get the picture. **

**I am not Stephenie Myer, I'm just obsessed with her characters and I like playing with them, and making them do naughty things :D**

* * *

**Chapter 47.**

His eyes flickered over the room.

_Could he hear her heart?_

She could.

It felt as though the entire ocean were rushing up at her.

She watched as he took in the sight. Waiting for the tiniest hint of recognition on his part.

Those eyes darkened as they landed on the bed. Only place left to look was at her.

She sucked in a breath as his head turned slowly towards her.

There it was.

_Recognition._

She wanted him to speak so badly, but then again she didn't.

She was so afraid. Afraid that what he said, she wouldn't like.

Bella rushed over to him, her breasts bouncing at her pace.

His eyes followed the movement on her chest hungrily, totally conflicting the expressions on his face.

Bella reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "Don't talk. Just feel."

His head tilted back to look into her face, "Isabella?"

"Please Jasper," she said softly, pleading with him. "Can we talk after?"

He was quiet for a few moments, and then he nodded. The breath she had been holding, gushed out of her in relief.

Bella started to remove his shirts, taking her time with each button. When she reached the last button, she smoothed the shirt back over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind them.

Her eyes drank in the sight of his lightly muscled chest, he was perfect.

Her gazed raked over his torso, and down to the 'V' by his waist that tapered into his pants.

"You are so sexy," Bella said softly as she ran her fingers over his skin.

Jasper made a sound deep in his throat, sounded like a growl.

_A feral growl._

Bella felt her minuscule underwear dampen from the flow of her juices.

_That was** so** hot._

Smiling up at him, she started to walk, pushing on his chest lightly; moving them backwards, towards the bed.

She stopped when Jasper met a little resistance, as the back of his foot hit the bed.

Bella reached down and worked quickly on discarding his pants.

'_Oh Lord,'_ her brain screamed.

He had gone commando.

A shock of jealousy ran through her body as she thought about him getting his massage from some young island girl, with frisky hands.

She wanted to claim him.

He was _**hers.**_

No other woman was allowed to touch him ever again.

_Irrational thoughts._

Thoughts she had no right having.

Not now. Not when she didn't know where they stood.

He hadn't said a word, but she saw it in his eyes.

The accusation, the anger, the betrayal, and the hurt.

She wanted to erase those things from him, and replace it with the love she felt for him.

After kicking his pants aside, she gave him a light shove, making him fall back on to the bed.

Bella climbed on to the bed, her knees on either side of him. The softness of her panty, rubbing lightly against the tip of his erect member.

She smiled as he hissed, when she lowered her hips a little lower, making the contact more intense.

"You like that cowboy?" she whispered low.

Jasper grunted in return, his hips bucking up under her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said smiling against his lips.

Her tongue coming out to trace the curve of his mouth; pausing to tease the corners, seeking entrance.

Jasper moaned and opened his mouth, giving her the entrance she so craved.

Their tongues battled sweetly as his hands came up to hold her hips steady; he ground his pelvis into hers, dragging a ragged cry from her lips.

"_Jasperrr,_" she moaned.

"_Shh,_" he said huskily.

Bella took a few deep breaths; she needed to regain composure.

She was the one calling the shots here.

With a grunt, she wrestled out of Jasper's arms and off the bed.

He leaned up on his elbows, eyes boring into her.

"I need some air," she said turning and going through the glass doors that led to the patio.

Where she was standing when he first came in.

Bella shivered as the cool breeze washed over her body. It wasn't cold, but her state of undress lent to her sensitivity.

She wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes, waiting to see if he, her love, would come to her.

**-*-PT-*-**

Jasper watched as she walked into the night air, his own body cool from the wind blowing off the sea.

Her body was rigid from... _the cold_?

_From fear?_

His mind was racing.

Only **SwanAngel** knew of these things. She was the person who asked for this final fantasy.

_What the hell did this mean?_

Of course there was only one plausible explanation.

_Isabella was **SwanAngel!**  
_

_What. The. Fuck_.

He was _angry_.

He was _afraid._

He was _elated__._

He was _**so** fucking confused._

So many questions were bombarding his head. He couldn't focus on one thing or the other. Everything was just jumbled together

'**_Don't talk, just feel,_**' her words from a few moments ago came to him.

_Could he do this?_

There was so much he needed to know.

Yet, he wanted her more.

The soft curve of her ass was calling to him. The stark shade of blue between her ass cheeks, accentuated her flawless skin.

His dick twitched between his thighs, making his decision for him.

Standing in one fluid motion, Jasper found himself outside, pressed against Bella's back.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her neck, his nose breathing in her scent.

The woman in front of him shivered, as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"Did you want to go according to plan?" he questioned, his lips brushing her ear.

Bella felt her knees buckle under her, but the strong arms around her, steadied her.

She gave a small nod.

He moved behind her, closer still.

"Perfect," he growled moving the thong aside and barreling into her warm tunnel.

Luckily for Bella the guest houses were a fair distance apart, so no one would hear her shrill scream of pleasure.

Jasper closed his eyes and clenched his jaws, as her walls tightened around him. Sucking him deeper still.

The heat of her juices, penetrated his engorged penis as he thrust steadily into Bella's willing body.

"Are you enjoying this?" he ground out as she gave another yelp.

**_"Yes!"_**

"Do you like it when I take you like this?" he growled.

Bella's body jerked as he changed angle, making the sensations intensify.

Her womb was practically in tears for his release.

She wanted to feel his sperm bathe the inside of her walls.

All thought ceased when he suddenly pulled her off the rail, pushing her back down, bending her body; sliding out of her only to slap his hips into her.

Bella cried out as he filled her so completely, she felt as though she would burst.

"Did you know all along?" he snarled, drawing out again.

Tears streamed down Bella's face, she couldn't answer.

**In**. "_Answer me!_" **Out**. "_Dammit Isabella_!"

No words would form; sobs were escaping her mouth now.

**_"Did you know_**?" Jasper yelled. _In_.

"_N-no_," she sobbed brokenly.

"Are you lying?" Out.

Bella could feel the heat in her loins spread throughout her body. She was almost to her peak.

Jasper tensed behind her, feeling the tell-tale flutterings of her impending orgasm.

"Don't stop," Bella moaned, reveling in the feel of him, buried within her to the hilt.

He reached down between them and his fingers found purchase between her folds, searching out for the tiny nub there.

When he found it, he squeezed it lightly between his fingers, biting back a moan as Bella gushed around his fingers.

She was making mewling sounds now, her head thrashing as her hands gripped the rail tightly.

A few more flicks from his expert fingers, Jasper felt Bella tighten around his fingers, her body going stark still.

Moving his hand away he gripped her hips and quickened his pace, his own orgasm sure to follow hers.

With a wordless scream, Bella came undone around Jasper, triggering his own release.

She sobbed openly as she milked him dry, his thrusts slowing behind her.

Jasper saw stars as he came deep inside of Bella, with a hoarse cry, he emptied himself.

The wind raised their skin, but neither of them noticed.

Each caught up in their own tumultuous thoughts.

Finally, Jasper caught himself and extricated himself from Bella's body, holding up her limp body.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom; he set her town on the edge of the tub while he filled it with warm water.

When the tub was ready, he eased her gently into the swirling warm water. Jasper watched her face as she sighed, sinking into the water. He said a silent _'thank you'_ to whoever invented the bathtubs with the whirlpool jets embedded in them.

He climbed in with her and washed her body gently, knowing she would probably be sore come morning.

She hadn't said a word during this time, and Jasper let it go, knowing she was exhausted physically and mentally.

When he had finished cleaning both of them up, he pulled her from the tub, leading her into the bedroom.

Donning her in a silky nightgown, Jasper tucked Bella into bed and lay behind her, listening to her breaths even out as she fell into a deep sleep.

How long he lay there awake, he didn't know.

His mind was still racing, and he didn't think he would be able to fall asleep.

At least that's what he thought.

He breathed deeply, as Bella's scent embraced him, pulling him under with her.

He gave in and stopped fighting the inevitable as his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: *holds up tray and peeks from behind it* So...ahem. What do you guys think? *grins* ~ Riney.**

**Story Rec: Bourbon and Tea. Jas/Bella pairing. I kinda got sucked in to it. Go read. It's by Zigster.**

* * *

**Millyvanilla: Thank you for spending your time reading this in one go *mwah* And as for Jay, he's so freaking...everything-able :D**

**girlcanwrite16: I love reading your reviews, they're always so animated and sweet. :D**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: Hope you still have nails and I'm glad you enjoyed. ;)**

**KCLutz4475: I am not evil *grins* and I like it when you beg...*giggles* ;)**

**chey: Thanks doll *mwahhh***

**Felicia: We shall see indeed.**

**darkness2light65: LOL indeed. **

**Laurie Whitlock: *sigh* You're right ! :D**

**GoldenEyedBrat: Ur name is helping you, I don't want any tantrums from brats, so here you go :D  
**

**Madmaxi: LOL I'm trying. ****  
**

**Prillylove25: Does our boy ever? And your welcome babes :)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: *squeeee* I love YOU too! **

**viciousviolet: A tease? Moi? *gasp* Well I never. XD**

**Twhylitelvr77: I'm glad you think so babe.**

**An Avid Reader Forever: Glad you're enjoying :)**

**megycool2: You're most welcome darling :)**

**gabbs119: Thankies ^^**

**batchgirl67: I didn't make you wait that long? See how amazing I am *brushes nails against dress* **

**faeriephile: Let's hope for the best shall we.**

**Salanna: My filthy imagination is pleased you're pleased. **

**jeangary28: Eureka!**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks babes!**

**JessJess76: Renee is a special breed isn't she? lol I swear she is. I don't think he'll be mad either, not that mad.**

**XoxoBeautiful NightmareXoxo: Geesh, you pushy ppl. *big hug* I love you so :)**

**Kittyinaz: *wipes egg from my face and grumbles* U just can't please some meanies...lmfaoooo**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Yeah...lucky heffa! LOL thanks sweets :)**

**Tatas Bouncealot: Smoochies ! They'll be fine. I give you my word. **

**cooemi10: LMAO ! I'm with you on that one hun!**

**twilightgirl80: Lmaooo then don't believe it *cackles* **

**1dreamkeeper: :D**

**Ms inferno: Nah. She wouldn't anyways :)**

**babynora1983: You're most welcome sweets. And we'll see, won't we?**

**serenityalexis: Contain yourself...oh hell who am I kidding? Ahhhh I can't wait either. :D  
**

**Lalina92: Thanks so much :)**

**Mickeyluver33: LOL I love you. Calm down will ya, Jas can't concentrate with all that hopping. He says your boobs are distracting and...things I will not repeat *blush***

**tawelephant: Let's hope that's how it goes.**

**teamhotmen: LMAO your 'he's male' comment was freakin hilarious. You are absolutely correct. :D *hugs back***

* * *

**I'm out. This is probably gonna be the last update for the week. Emmett is getting antsy and demands I focus on _'The Arrangement'_ this week. *sigh* It's so hard pleasing these two. Seriously. Anyways, me loves you ALL. *smooches* Gonna go finish watching Monday Night Raw. *waves* toodles. ~ Riney.**


	67. Chapter 48

**Yes I know I've been keeping ya'll waiting, but guess who's on vacation! Yup, that's right: Me! So not gonna have that much excuses not to work on this...meh. Anyways, without further yapping by me, the chapter. **

**I don't own them, I just like playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 48.**

Bella stretched and rolled over, the bright morning sun making her close her eyes tighter.

She reached out for Jasper, only to find the bed cool and empty; suggesting he had been gone for quite some time.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly, searching the room frantically.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his suitcase still propped next to hers.

He hadn't left.

Bella stifled a yawn and got out of the bed, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her body.

Stepping out on to the patio, she searched the beach for any sign of Jasper.

After not having any luck, she went back inside and slipped on a sun-dress. She needed to find him and explain before he jumped to his own conclusions.

The morning was beautiful here, the only sound filling Bella's ears, was the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the sound of the birds chirping their morning greetings.

It was peaceful.

Unlike the tumultuous feelings whirling in her stomach.

She was so scared that she had lost the only man she had ever loved.

Coming upon a fallen coconut tree, Bella sat and buried her face in her hands. She didn't know how long she spent there, thinking; when suddenly she spotted movement in the water.

_It was Jasper._

She watched as his lithe body cut the water with the likeness of a shark; cool and calculated.

_He was magnificent._

She found herself moving towards the water's edge, waiting for her Adonis to rise from the ocean like the Greek God, Poseidon.

As Jasper rose from the water and started towards her, Bella felt heat curl in the pit of her stomach. Always, she wanted him.

His eyes flashed up to hers, burning with a heat that threatened to spill over and consume them both.

"Jasper," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, just captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Hard, demanding, possessive and completely mind-altering.

Bella would've fallen, as her knees buckled under his assault, had he not pulled her flush on to him, his arms a vice-grip around her.

And just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ended.

A bewildered Bella blinked up at Jasper's handsome face.

"Let's go talk," he said, voice emotionless.

And very scary to Bella.

They headed back up the beach to their cottage in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Both wondering if they would last out the morning.

**-*-PT-*-**

Jasper watched the sand sift through his toes as they headed back.

His thoughts colliding at warp speed in his brain.

He couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on one specific thing.

All he knew, was that he needed Bella.

When he got out of the water and saw her standing there, looking like the fresh-faced teenager he had met those years ago, he just had to taste her.

She was his, of that much he was sure. He didn't want to let her go, so some vulture who would never deserve her, would snatch her up.

He loved her, with everything in him, and then some.

Even now, his hand was itching to just reach out and grab hers.

He couldn't.

He had to stay strong.

When they walked inside, he led them to the bed and sat them down.

He could feel her hands shaking in his, and he wanted nothing more than to offer her some bit of comfort, but not before he had some answers.

"I'm so confused Isabella," he started.

"I can help with that," she said softly.

"I'm trying not to be upset about this," he continued.

"Please let me explain," she all but pleaded.

Jasper took a deep breath and tried to focus on something other than the thoughts whirling in his head.

The thoughts of betrayal and hurt.

How could she have known and not said anything?

Was it all a plan to get him?

He nodded, giving her permission to start her explanation.

"I've loved you since that first time I came home with Emmett," she said hanging her head.

Jasper felt his heart skip a beat, and he had to force his hands into the bed to keep from touching her.

"You never saw me," she went on.

"I _always_ saw you," he interrupted.

Bella's head sprang up and her eyes sought his, "You did?"

Jasper nodded, "I saw the way you ate a peanut; biting it in half, and then each half in half before you ate them."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. He had seen her, more than just being able to see her.

"I think I loved you then too," he half whispered.

"You never spoke to me," Bella said. "You acted as though I was invisible."

"I didn't want to feel what I felt so soon after I lost my wife," he said.

Bella gnawed on her lip and Jasper's hungry gaze followed the path of her teeth.

"Did you plan this from the beginning?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. It was Emmett's idea for me to come work for you."

"Emmett," he said thoughtfully.

"It was like throwing a coke addict into a room full of the drug," Bella said. "Seeing you every day was torture."

Jasper said nothing, he felt the same way. Having to be around Isabella every day and not being able to take her in his arms the way he wanted to, was pure torture.

"I was going crazy when Alice came up with the idea of joining an online dating site," she said. "Until I had at least gotten over my obsession with you.

I was against it at first, gave her hell about saying yes, but then I gave in. It was so hard not to throw myself at you."

"I would've caught you with open arms," he said.

Bella rose a brow, "Would you have? Really?"

He frowned, maybe he wouldn't have. "Probably not," he answered.

"That's what I thought," she said.

Bella sighed, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing, "Anyway I gave in, I joined the site. Alice was the one who chose you."

Jasper frowned again, "That's weird," he said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Probably nothing," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Ok," she said with a shrug. "I started talking to you and...well you know how that went.

I didn't know it was you until England," she said.

"The voice call," Jasper said, eyes widening.

Bella nodded, her hands fiddling with the ends of her hair nervously.

"I didn't know what to do, how to come to you and then everything happened..." she trailed off.

His heart clenched in his chest as he remembered he almost lost her in England.

Bella looked up at him, at his pained expression. "I'm here," she said touching his cheek.

Jasper turned his face into her touch and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm tenderly.

"I don't want you to hate me," she whispered leaning in to him.

"How could I?" he whispered, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Jasper," she whispered.

"I love you Isabella," he said kissing her jaw line.

Despite his previous feelings of betrayal and suspicion, Jasper felt deep in his gut, that there was no way his Isabella would deceive him in this way.

Tears were pooling in Bella's eyes, a few spilling over and running down her cheeks.

With the tip of his tongue, Jasper caught each tear and kissed Bella's closed eyes.

"Open your eyes Angel," he said huskily. "Look at me."

Bella's eyes fluttered open, her chocolate orbs burning into his.

"I've always seen you," he said just before capturing her lips with hers.

Bella's hands clawed his hair frantically, their lips crashing against each other's in a bruising force.

Jasper groaned and pulled Bella on to his lap, feeling her heat against his cool body.

Bella moaned and ground herself against the rising ridge in Jasper's lap, reveling in the throaty growl that came from deep in Jasper.

_"I love you_," she breathed, tearing her lips from his.

"I know," Jasper said suddenly flipping them over.

His lips trailed down her jaw, as he made his way down to her neck. His teeth dragging on the sensitive skin, making Bella cry out.

Jasper knelt, knees locking around her as he made quick work of their clothes.

Bella inched up, bringing her back against the pillows, propping on her elbows and watched him.

His thick length bobbed between his thighs as he sat back on his heels, gazing at the most intimate part of her.

Bella licked her lips and gazed up at him, gaze heavily lidded.

He moved forward, repositioning himself between her thighs, his hands gliding up from her calves to the back of her knees. He pulled her slowly forward, aligning them perfectly.

His fingers brushed against her folds and Bella's breath hitched.

"Shh," Jasper whispered as he brushed his thumb over her swollen clit.

Bella arched into his touch, wanting more than just the light flicks he was giving her.

Without any further ado, he eased in to her, inch by delicious inch.

The sensations that flooded Bella from feeling Jasper deep inside her, made her moan loudly, grabbing his back to pull him closer yet.

He moved his hips in a calculated motion, making the heat curl in Bella's stomach, her orgasm already showing signs of fruition.

Jasper bent his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, drawing a husky groan from Bella's lips.

"_Jazzzz_," she hissed as he bit lightly on the nipple.

"Hmm?" he murmured, the vibration sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

"Kiss me," she moaned.

She pulled his head up so their lips could meet, his hips never once faltering in the steady thrusting motion. Faster and faster, he moved, taking Bella over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm. His lips swallowing her cry of ecstasy as she trembled and came undone around him.

Bella felt his hips jerk as he buried himself deep inside of her, giving one final thrust as his member twitched inside her.

They lay there for, who knows how long, their breaths intermingling as their foreheads touched.

Bella closed her eyes, fighting back the hysterical tears that threatened to spill from her.

"I will never let you go," Jasper said, kissing her softly.

"Promise?" Bella asked, voice shaky.

"Promise," he said.

Comfortable silence settled in the room, as Jasper rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms.

"Did you say Alice is who found me?" he asked suddenly.

Bella nodded, sitting up.

"Emmett is the one who signed me up," he said trailing off.

"You know, they knew about you being you before I told them," Bella said.

"Don't you find that a bit strange?" Jasper asked, brows furrowing together.

Bella frowned, "Now that you think of it..."

The two shared a look and then started talking at once.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, of course I couldn't let Jasper flip out and not be with her. These two have been through enough drama, don't you think?**

**Anyways, there's an out-take coming. Emmett's been M.I.A for a bit so he deserves a moment to shine doesn't he? **

**Love you darlings. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**teamhotmen: Great minds think alike lovey :)**

**RachelCarmichael: What? I've been really good lately, no major cliffies. *adjusts halo and smirks***

**tawelephant: Hot is an understatement :D**

**twilightgirl80: LOL I don't mean to attempt murder, forgive me? *puppy eyes* Em's been teaching me how to perfect them :)**

**jeangary28: Poor Ally and Em...so many ppl out to get them :p**

**Glassbug: Thank you for waiting :)p**

**mayejrmorris: Thx luv x.**

**Prillylove25: I took a few, with Jazz, oh wait those weren't remotely cold ;)**

**Mickeyluver33: Even without you telling me that the guest review was urs, I knew! LOL. Don't want you on pins and needles much longer. Sorry about that :)**

**babynora1983: He can't stay mad at her even if he tried lol.**

**Kittyinaz: Darn it, I thought the stalking would at least strike and oomph of fear into you. Now you're inviting recruits to throw your rotten eggs for you. *applauds* You are beyond amazing :D**

**Always an Edward fan: Pick some up for all of us shall you? Thankies :D**

**megycool2: LOL **

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks babe :)**

**hiddenfanggirl16: At least someone's not focused on the 'cliffy'. Thanks XD**

**cooemi10: I love you have that much faith in my babies :) *hugs***

**Lalina92: Yes, most definitely a good way ;)**

**Layla Whitlock: More shocked than mad.**

**Millyvanilla: See? The Emmett love is coming ok? **

**Xo Bella Italiana oX: Yes, he is a smart man.**

**Ms Inferno: LOL almost there right?**

**An Avid Reader Forever: Thanks sweetie :) Jasper's not really a shouter though, is he?**

**girlcanwrite16: We'll have to wait and see what they do to the Magnificent Meddlers. **

**roon0: Yeah *wipes brow* it sure was ;)**

**viciousviolet: *hands u a tissue* There, there. I can't have any snot all over the place, it's just not becoming. :D**

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: Thanks sweetie, I LOVE when he gets like that ;D**

**Laurie Whitlock: Thanks babes :)**

**KCLutz4475: Crazy Pixie reporting for duty Ma'am! *giggles***

**pac1025: Thank you darling :)**

**JessJess76: I read this review when I was at work. It made me laugh out soooo loud, I got lots of strange looks, but *shrugs* I'm used to them. I'll have to get Jazz get you a new pair of socks; sound reasonable? **

**Felicia: Thanks darling and you know I live to tease you guys :)**

**Poseidonkid: I'm an island girl so I LOVE mangoes. Hit me with your best shot babyyyyy :D And I love when people say 'Fuck you' to me...yes I'm terrible like that :D**

* * *

**Okay sweeties, I'm off to bed now...well to watch some television. Tomorrow I'm sleeping, and relaxing and reflecting as it is Good Friday. Happy Easter to you all. Riney loves you. *besos***


	68. Out-take 19

**So...yeah been AWOL on this for a bit, needed inspiration. Emmett came over :D**

**So yup this is alllll about him :) Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I own nothing except a very perverted imagination ;)**

* * *

**Out-take**

Emmett closed the door behind him and threw his bags to the ground.

It was good to be home again.

Jasper and Bella had made it to Barbados safely, and now he was just thinking about seeing his Rosie.

"Hey babe," he said into the phone.

"I can't talk now Em," his girlfriend responded distractedly.

Emmett frowned, what was so important that she couldn't spare five minutes. "What are you..."

"Jesus Emmett," Rosalie snapped, "I'm busy. I'll call you back."

Emmett stared down at the phone as the click signalled the end of the call.

"What the fuck?" he said aloud.

I dialled Edward's number, he answered almost immediately, sounding out of breath.

"Catch you at a bad time?" Emmett asked.

"Hey Em," he said, "No, I just got back from a run. You get back ok?"

"Yeah, wanna hang out?" Emmett asked.

Edward laughed, "Rosalie give you the brush off or something?"

Emmett scowled, he didn't see it as funny, "Not even funny bro," he growled into the phone.

Edward snorted, "I think it is, anyways come on over."

"Where's the demon pixie?" Emmett asked grabbing his keys and going through the door.

"Alice," Edward said stressing the name, "Is out with mom."

"Great," Emmett said getting in his jeep and starting the engine, "I don't think I could deal with her now."

"The two of you need help," his brother replied. "See you soon."

Emmett ended the call and started his drive to his brother's, still frowning at Rosalie's snubbing.

**-PT-**

Edward opened the door with two beers in his hand, Emmett grabbed one gratefully and closed the door behind him.

"Have I told you lately that you're the best brother a guy could ask for?" he said taking a long drag of his beer.

Edward grinned crookedly, "I could stand to hear it a bit more."

Emmett rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch, "I can't believe she blew me off."

It was Edward's turn to roll his eyes, "Dude, she has a life outside of you, you know."

"It's been a few weeks," Emmett whined.

"Jesus Em," Edward exclaimed, "Rub one out until she gets the time for Pete's sake!"

Emmett turned a death glare on his brother, "Don't you think I've rubbed out enough for the past few weeks?"

Edward held up his hand and made a face, "Ew...gosh Em, I do not need a visual."

Emmett muttered under his breath, "Well you're the one with the brilliant idea."

"Have you called mom and let her know you got back fine," Edward asked turning on the television.

Emmett shook his head, "I was..."

"Thinking with your dick," Edward said shaking his head. "I suggest you call her now, before you don't have anything to use when Rose finds time for you."

"You're such a dick," Emmett said grabbing the phone. He called his mother and talked to her for a few minutes, while Edward tinkered away on his iPhone.

"What's so interesting on your stupid phone?" Emmett asked after watching Edward for a few minutes.

Edward's gaze flew up and he met his brother's interested gaze with a smirk, "Nothing that would interest you."

"Fuck you man," Emmett said standing and running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Nope, seriously," Edward said, "First I'm not gay, secondly, if I was you wouldn't be my type, and thirdly...we're brothers, that would just be wrong."

"Wait...why wouldn't I be your type?" Emmett asked frowning.

Edward threw his hands in the air, "Are you shitting me? You're asking why you wouldn't be my type?"

"Hey, lots of people think I'm sexy," Emmett said with a shrug.

"Well I'm not one of them," Edward said making a face, "You are such an ass."

"Think I should go over to Rose's?" he asked, returning to his seat.

Edward shrugged, "I guess it shouldn't be an issue," he said, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Didn't seem that way," Emmett pouted.

"Please get your sorry ass out of my house," Edward said shaking his head pitifully.

"I take it back," Emmett said rising to his feet.

"What?" Edward asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Jasper's a much better brother."

He turned and walked out the door, leaving the sound of Edward's laughter behind.

Inside the house, Edward typed a quick message into his phone.

**The Eagle is on its way to the nest.**

**-PT-**

When Emmett pulled into Rosalie's driveway he frowned.

She was home and hadn't called him.

He parked is jeep and stalked to the door.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and raised his hand to knock on the door, before remembering that she had given him a key.

_In case of emergency_, the voice in his head reminded him.

_This is an emergency,_ he growled back.

_What emergency? Your dick is about to blow up?,_ the smart ass voice commented.

"Shut up," Emmett murmured to himself as he closed the door behind him.

The house was quiet, and it seemed as though he was alone. Odd.

Rosalie never went anywhere without her car, unless he was driving.

Emmett walked into the livingroom, looking around as he went, searching for any clue if Rosalie was home.

Her bag was on the table, so was her iPod.

She had to be home.

Maybe she was sleeping.

He moved through the house, heading down the hall to Rosalie's bedroom.

There was soft music playing somewhere in the house.

She had to be sleeping, he thought.

He stood outside the closed bedroom door now and took a step to open it when something made him freeze in his tracks.

Was that a moan?

He listened again, his ear pressed against the door.

It _was_ a moan!

_What the fuck?_

_Rosalie was in there with another man?_

Ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, Emmett burst in the door, ready to commit murder.

When his eyes landed on the bed, the air in his body whooshed out of him.

Lying on the bed was a naked Rosalie, staring up at him with lidded eyes, her fingers buried between her legs.

"What took you so long?" she purred.

Emmett's entire mouth dried up and the tightness in his chest eased, only to be replaced by a tightness in his pants.

"Rosie," he groaned.

"I missed you baby," she said arching her back and spreading her knees.

Emmett nearly buckled when she displayed the puffy pinkness between her legs to him.

God he had missed her.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked sitting up straighter, a teasing smile on her lips.

"I..." Emmett said.

"Cat got your tongue big boy?" Rosalie smirked as Emmett's gaze darkened.

"Not yet," he rasped as his body finally propelled itself towards the bed.

Without giving her a chance, Emmett grabbed her hips, and drew her to the edge of the bed.

"You did that on purpose," he growled kneeling on the floor, coming to face level with her visibly moist center.

"Did what on purpose?" Rosalie asked, voice light and breathy.

"Never mind," Emmett said leaning forward and without warning buried his face between her legs.

Rosalie's back arched off the bed as Emmett's tongue came out and licked her from the bottom of her pussy to the tip of her clit.

Her hands reached down to grab his head, but Emmett was having none of that, he grabbed her hands and held them tightly aloft.

Rosalie bucked furiously as Emmett used his fingers to part her folds and flick his tongue over her clit repeatedly.

"Emmmm," she moaned, wishing he would release her hands.

"Hmm," he hummed against her, sending shots of pleasure through out her entire body.

"W-what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Hmm," was the response earning another loud moan from her.

Emmett slid two fingers into her, adding to the sensation of his tongue, which was now burying itself deeper inside of her.

Rosalie's legs shook as she came violently, screaming Emmett's praises so loudly, the entire block must've heard her.

Emmett rode out the orgasm, massaging her lightly with his tongue, as Rosalie trembled against his mouth.

"...you..." was all she could muster, flopping tiredly on the bed.

Emmett chuckled as he got off his knees, finally releasing her hands, "I missed you."

Rosalie waved a hand at him tiredly, still not able to speak.

Emmett stepped back and started to shed his clothes, giving Rosalie a few moments to partially recover. She inched up and rested her back against the pillows, watching as the clothes came of her boyfriend's delectable body.

"How was your trip?" she asked with a smile.

Emmett kicked off his pants and raised his eyes to hers, giving her a sexy smirk.

"It was...long."

_Like the snake in those boxer-briefs you're wearing champ_, she thought.

"Did you have fun?" Rosalie continued.

"Bella's parents are always hospitable," he said kneeling on the bed, sinking it slightly with his weight.

"That's nice," she replied conversationally.

"Uh hmm," he murmured, as he crawled up to her.

"I believe you're slightly over dressed," she murmured her eyes running over his body.

"Am I?" he asked raising a brow.

Rosalie bit on her lip and nodded, "Yip."

"Well I guess you should do something about that," he breathed into her ear, his body hovering over hers.

Rosalie smiled and reached for his underwear, her nails dragging along his skin, drawing a hiss from his lips.

"What's the matter baby?" she purred into his ear.

"Tease," he growled at her as she slid his underwear down, cupping his ass in her hands.

"Me?" Rosalie asked batting her eyes innocently. "I most certainly am not."

Emmett closed his eyes and moaned as Rosalie pushed her body against his, the heat off their bodies as hot as any inferno.

He struggled briefly with getting his underwear off before sinking on to Rosalie's waiting body.

Emmett was staring down at her, and Rosalie felt her heart rate spike. He was looking at her with an intensity that scared her.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, nipping at the corners gently, his tongue darting out to taste her.

Rosalie sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I missed you."

"Good," he said moving his head down to suck on her neck.

His fingers found her nipples, and he pinched them lightly while devouring her lips with another kiss.

"Baby," Rosalie moaned.

"Shh," Emmett whispered moving his hands down her body, loving the way Rosalie was writhing under his ministrations.

"Let me..." Rosalie said trying to touch him, but Emmett wasn't having any of that.

"There'll be time for that later," he said flexing his hips, rubbing the head of his arousal along her heat.

"Ohhh," Rosalie said, her legs spreading on their own accord to accommodate him.

"So soft," he murmured cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I need you Em," she whispered, pulling him closer to her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Not like I need you babe," Emmett said placing kisses all over her face.

His hand reached between them, brushing over her, making her suck in a breath. "So ready for me," he murmured.

Emmett reached over and delved around in the drawer beside her bed, finding what he wanted, he made short work of putting on the prophylactic.

He would love to have a yard full of babies with Rosalie, but it was still too early in their relationship for those thoughts.

He buried two fingers inside her, moaning as she clenched around him, "Fuck."

"Stop teasing me and you'll get to feel it around that lovely cock of yours," Rosalie moaned, her hips undulating against his fingers.

Emmett didn't need to be told twice, he replaced his fingers with the tip of his engorged member and slowly sank into Rosalie's welcoming heat.

Rosalie gasped as Emmett sunk into her, not moving, giving her a chance to get used to his intrusion.

"Please..." she said, "...move..."

Emmett complied, kissing her softly as he began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace.

His arms going under Rosalie's legs, angling her hips up, helping him to go deeper.

Rosalie was moaning and wriggling beneath him, her nails leaving a trail of scratches on his back.

"Jesus Emmett," she choked out, "Enough of this gentle shit. Fuck me."

Hearing those words set Emmett off, he flexed his hips, moving faster, enjoying the tight heat of Rosalie wrapped around him.

"So good," he rasped into her neck, "So fucking good."

"I know," she groaned clutching him closer.

Emmett continued pumping into her, bringing her to the brink and then drawing back until Rosalie had enough. She growled and shoved at his chest, ripping her mouth from his.

"Turn over," she said, panting.

Emmett wasted no time flipping them over, Rosalie's knees on either side of his thighs.

She leaned in and bit lightly on his nipple, causing him to buck under her.

With a smirk on her face, Rosalie sat back and started to lower herself on to him.

Emmett's face contorted as she descended slowly, taking inch by inch of him into her.

"So tight," he moaned as she slid further down.

"Hmmm," Rosalie moaned as his hands came up to grip her hips, easing her down, helping her to take all of him.

Emmett was in heaven, Rosalie started moving faster and his hands moved down to cup her ass, helping her along. Rosalie arched her back, her breasts crying out for his attention, so Emmett sucked on them.

He felt his release building and reached down between them to rub on her clit, and watched as she came apart, making the most magnificent sounds to his ears.

After a few more thrusts Emmett came hard, Rosalie's name on his lips.

As they lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking, hearts racing, Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"I might have to go away more often," he said with a grin.

Rosalie leaned up on her arms, a soft smile on her lips, "I think you may be right."

* * *

**A/N: Next we get back to Jazz and Bells, let's see what those two have come up with to get back at those meddling kids :)**

**I will definitely reply to everyone in the next chapter...right now I'm hella sleepy and have been pushing to get this out for you guys, and I've had insomnia for the past few days, thus why I'm up at 3:30 in the morning getting this out, and I reallllly wanna sleep. Hopefully Em will help with that. *kisses hunnies***


	69. Chapter 49

**Hello lovelies, I do apologize for the longgggg break on this story. I just wasn't feeling any of the other stuff I wrote, you know how that goes. Private Thoughts is my baby, and it has to be perfect, I wouldn't give you anything less. And of course RL tends to be a pain in the ass sometimes. My great grandmother passed away earlier this week and although I'm hella sad at the moment, I couldn't slip into depression, so I got my butt on the lappy and started writing. It took me three days but it's finished, and I'm pleased with it. Hope you are too. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"You think they're gonna fall for it?" Bella asked Jasper again as they packed their bags.

They were getting ready to leave their island paradise to go home.

"Of course they will," Jasper smirked, giving her a wink.

Bella laughed, "They're gonna shit bricks."

"Serves them right, the sneaky little bastards," Jasper said zipping his bag.

"I can't believe they set us up from the beginning."

Bella shook her head, "I can, they have got to be the most meddlesome people I've ever met."

Jasper nodded and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Let's go get these pictures taken. We should still have time to get them developed before we go."

They had fun while the photographer instructed them on how to pose for several shots.

Bella laughed a whole lot, making the experience seem real.

Jasper looked over at her as the make-up artist touched up her powder, she was breathtaking.

As if she sensed him looking at her, Bella turned and smiled at him, and he knew that this was it.

She was his forever.

**-PT-**

***Two hours later at Emmett's house***

Emmett logged on to his email account and discarded the junk mail and was about to close it when an email from Bella popped up.

He clicked it, wondering what could be wrong. She and Jasper should be on their way back home by now.

As he waited for the message to load, he grabbed his beer and took a swig.

That was a bad idea.

What he saw next made him spew his beer all over the laptop.

"_**What the fuck!**_" he shouted.

***Across town at Alice's***

Alice was just finishing up a report for work when her computer pinged, signalling a new email.

She opened it, smiling when she saw it was from Bella.

She had missed her friend, but she'd be seeing her soon enough.

When the first picture loaded, Alice let out a scream and grabbed her phone.

"Did you get an email from Bella?" she screamed into the phone.

"Jesus, Pixie Demon," Emmett said on the other end. "Are you trying to deafen me?"

"Did you?" Alice went on ignoring him, but lowering her voice to normal decibels.

"I got it, do you think they would really do it?" he asked.

"It looks legit," Alice cried. "How could they do this to us? To me?"

"I don't think they were thinking about you," Emmett replied sarcastically.

"Whatever Emmett," Alice snapped. "This is huge, call your mother and..."

"And what? Get her to ground him? He's a grown man," Emmett said rubbing his head.

"Who's picking them up from the airport?" she asked.

"I am," he replied.

"Well I'm coming with you. The two of them have a lot of explaining to do," she said.

"I'll see you in a bit," he replied and hung up.

Alice started scurrying around the room, getting ready to head over to the airport with Emmett.

She grabbed her phone and sent Bella a text.

**You are sooooo dead Isabella Marie Swan. - your very pissed best friend.**

When the text went through she called Edward.

"Hey babe," he answered on the second ring.

"I'm going to strangle your brother!" she spat into the phone.

Edward sighed on the other end, "What did Em do now?"

Alice huffed, "Not that brother, the other one."

"Jazz?" Edward asked.

"_Yes!_" she said.

"Why?" Edward was beyond confused.

"I'm going to send you and email, you'll understand," she said forwarding the pictures to Edward.

A few moments later, Edward whistled, "Wow, you think this is for real?"

"I have no idea, but this is Jasper and Bella we're talking about. They don't have the guts to prank us with something like this," Alice said rubbing her temple, feeling a headache coming on.

"But isn't this what we had hoped for?" Edward asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice said. "I didn't get to take pictures with her, I didn't get to take her shopping. This is not fair!"

Edward rolled his eyes at his dramatic girlfriend, "Sweetheart, we can't always get what we want, and I'm sure they want you to be happy for them."

"I'm gonna show them how happy I am as soon as my eyes rest on them!"

Edward bit his lips and tried not to laugh, he knew that was not the reaction Alice wanted from him, and he was actually quite fond of his family jewels.

"I'm sure they'll have an explanation baby, I've got to get back to work now," he said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, if I'm not in jail," she said. "Love you."

"Love you more," he said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, Alice heard the honking of Emmett's horn and rushed through the door.

"I can't believe them," she said climbing into Jasper's truck.

Emmett spared a look at her before turning back out into traffic, "I called ahead, their plane just landed."

"Wonderful," Alice said dialling Bella's number on her cellphone.

"The little heffa won't answer my call!" she said throwing her phone into her bag.

"Jasper texted me to say they got in fine but they hadn't gotten off the plane yet," he told her.

"I'm going to wring his neck," Alice fumed.

"I can't believe she would do something so impulsive," Emmett mused to himself. "Bella is not impulsive."

Alice nodded, "No she's not, she's very into set routine. Dammit, why would she choose now to start living for now?"

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as the two of them got lost in their thoughts, the pictures that Bella had sent totally messing with their thought processing.

As they turned into the airport, Emmett's phone went off.

"Could you read that text to me?" he asked Alice as he maneuvered through the traffic.

"_Hey Em, hope you're not on your way yet, Isabella and I got a cab and are headed to mom and dad's. Meet us there, Jazz,_" Alice read aloud.

"Motherfucker!" Emmett said slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

"They're avoiding us!" Alice cried.

Emmett checked his mirror and moved out of the lane, heading back to the highway.

"Now I want to wring his neck," he muttered between clenched teeth.

"Good," Alice said folding her arms. "You take him, and I'll take Bella."

**-PT-**

Jasper leaned over and kissed Bella again as the cab made its way down the highway.

She had been reading her text messages and chuckling, and looking so adorable he couldn't resist kissing her.

"Alice?" he asked nodding to the phone.

Bella nodded and showed him the text, he laughed and handed her back the phone, wrapping his arm around and pulling her close.

"Serves them right," he said as he phone started ringing.

He looked at the caller ID and laughed, showing Bella the phone.

He pressed the call button and answered the phone, putting it on speaker, "Whitlock."

"Don't fucking Whitlock me you little shit," Emmett's voice came over the phone. "Couldn't you have told me something before making me drive all the way to the freaking airport?"

Jasper tried to smother his grin, "Sorry bro, it was on an impulse."

"Well I just wasted time and gas," Emmett said.

"You're driving my truck Em," Jasper said rolling his eyes and making Bella giggle.

"Is that Bella laughing?" Emmett asked.

Bella slapped her hand over her mouth and winked at Jasper.

"Tell her I'm going to kill her," this from Alice in the background.

"I love you too Ally," Bella said leaning over to speak into the phone.

"What kind of game are you two playing?" Emmett asked.

"What was that Emmett?" Jasper said rubbing the phone over his shirt. "We're going through a tunnel, I think I'm losing you."

"Don't hang up this fuck..."

Jasper hung up and he and Bella burst out laughing, earning a wary look from the cab driver.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces," Jasper chuckled.

"Meddling brats," Bella said reaching up to kiss his lips.

She would never tire of this man.

"I love you Isabella," Jasper said against her lips.

"And I you," she whispered as his lips captured hers again.

When they reached his parents' house, Jasper took care of the cab fare and Bella put their bags on the walk path.

Jasper turned and grabbed the bags, leading them up the walk path, smiling at her.

Before they made it to the door, Esmé burst out with a huge smile.

"Oh darlings!" she cried. "You both have lovely tans."

Jasper put down the bags and leaned into his mother as she embraced both of them.

"Let me look at you," she cried stepping back and holding Bella off a little, Jasper grinned and moved inside to put down the bags, leaving them alone.

"You look amazing," she said kissing Bella's cheek, her fingers clasping Bella's hands.

Esmé gave a little gasp and stepped back and looked down at Bella's hand, "What's this?"

"The little hellion and your ungrateful son got married while they were in Barbados!" Alice said from behind them.

Bella lowered her head to hide her smile and turned to her fuming friend.

"Hello Alice," she said with a small smile.

"Don't hello me," Alice said a mutinous look on her face.

"Wait a minute?" Esmé said, a confused look on her face. "You two got married?"

Jasper chose that moment to rejoin them, drawing his mother close and kissing her cheek, "Of course not Mother," he said. "We would never get married without you present."

"Then explain the email," Emmett snapped.

"Lovely pictures weren't they?" Jasper said to his brother.

"What pictures? Someone better start explaining all of this to me," Esmé said looking at the four young people.

"While we were in Barbados, Isabella and I got engaged," Jasper said reaching for Bella's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Engaged?" Alice sputtered over Esme's excited cries.

Bella walked over to her friend and gave her a cool smile, she included Emmett in her stare, "That's what you meddlesome kids get for messing with us."

Alice's mouth dropped open, and Emmett's face was priceless.

Bella hugged Alice, "I love you both, but what you two did..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"What's wrong with them?" Esmé asked taking in Alice and Emmett's identical expressions of shock.

Jasper laughed, "We'll share the story when everyone gets here mom."

Bella, Jasper and Esmé turned and went into the house leaving Alice and Emmett on the porch.

"The little shits played us," Emmett said.

"I know," Alice said in disbelief. "I don't know if I'm more pissed or proud?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Emmett agreed.

The two of them walked inside, still not believing that they had actually been beat at their own game.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, let me know what you think? And of course I won't leave you wondering about the engagement scene. The out-take is up next. Gonna finish it up now, so keep your fingers, eyes, toes and legs crossed that it'll be up tonight :D**

**I'm glad you all loved the previous chapters, I'm wayyyy too lazy to go through the reviews and reply now like I usually do. Been on here for hours finishing up this, and my eyes are burning, and I still have that out take. BUT I will respond in the out-take. You know I love you all and how much your reviews mean to me. **

**Try to be good, and if you can't be good, be good at whatever you're doing *winks* ~ Riney.**

**P.S. I believe I'm going to cross over into the dark side. While I was at work the other day, an idea popped into my head. It's gonna be a Bella and...wait for it...Edward pairing. *GASP* Yes I know, but this is a challenge to myself. Wanna step out of my comfort zone so I wanna do this. My other stories are coming along, except for...*hangs head* Nice To Meet You. I'm not getting any juice on that, but I won't abandon it. When I tie up the other lose ends, I will sit my butt on that one, as well as the sequel to Abducted. Okay I've blabbed enough. See you soon lovelies *kisses***


	70. Out-take 20

**As promised. The out-take of the proposal. The story is mine, the characters belong to SM. **

* * *

**Out-take**

Seeing Bella in her the wedding gown they had chosen for the photo-shoot, made Jasper's palms sweat and his mouth go dry.

She was breathtaking.

And she was his.

The photographer and his make-up artist did an amazing job with Bella, and the compliments they were showering her with, made her glow even more.

_'I want to marry this woman,'_ Jasper thought to himself.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she looked over at him and the smile she gave him made his heart stutter and skip a few beats.

"You're beautiful," he mouthed to her.

Bella ducked her head shyly and turned back to the make-up artist.

This was all pretend, for the benefit of pranking Emmett and Alice, but Jasper knew that he couldn't wait much longer to make it a reality.

He fingered the velvet box in his pants pocket, wondering when would be the perfect time to pop the question.

"Mr. Whitlock?" the photographer called, drawing his attention.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said giving the man his attention. "You were saying something?"

The man looked at Jasper and smiled, "She is beautiful, I would get lost looking at her too."

Jasper, who couldn't remember if it had ever happened before, reddened at being caught.

"We're ready when you are," the photographer went on.

The photo shoot was amazing, Bella was a natural beauty and while they were going over the prints Jasper fingered the box in his pocket again.

Thanking the photographer and his make-up artist they left and returned to their little guest house.

"I'm going to miss it here," Bella said with a sigh as she leaned against the railing.

Jasper, zipping up the last of their bags, walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck.

Bella smiled and wiggled around to turn and face him, smiling up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hello beautiful," he said giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Hello there yourself handsome," she returned the favor.

"We can come back every year if you'd like," he said placing kisses all over her face.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, he said it as though they would be together for a very long time.

Warmth spread through her at that thought, that made her very happy.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Let's go walk on the beach one last time before the car gets here," he suggested easing off her and grabbing her hand in his.

The two walked in amicable silence, running their toes through the warm sand, towards the water's edge.

The sun was starting to set and the water tickled their toes.

Jasper noticed the sad look on Bella's face, and pulled her close.

"What's the matter Angel?" he asked tilting her head back.

"I just feel so sad leaving, this is..." she paused and looked around, "...paradise."

"It is," he nodded giving her a quick kiss.

"I hate having to go back to the real world," she said with a slight pout.

Jasper chuckled, "Has anyone ever told you that you're adorable?"

She looked up at him and grinned, "Once or twice."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to make me jealous woman," he said making to tickle her.

"You don't have anything to be jealous about," she said slapping his hand away with a playful laugh. "You're all the man I need."

"I should hope so," he said with a wink.

They fell into silence again, Bella moving into his arms, turning so that she could watch the magnificent sun sink below the beautiful waves.

"You looked beautiful today," Jasper said, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"Thank you," she replied almost in a whisper.

"Isabella," he said turning her around and dropping his arms from around her. "I have something I'd like to ask you."

Bella's brow furrowed together, as she looked up at him wondering what he was talking about.

Jasper took a deep breath and began talking, "Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment that Emmett brought you home all those years ago, I've wanted to know you. I know that I ostracized myself and stayed away from you, but that's only because I didn't know how to express myself. You scared me," he paused.

"Well the feelings you evoke in me scared me," he went on. "And as the years went by, I thought that by not seeing you or having contact with you would make it disappear.

It didn't. If anything, it made it worse," he said with a chuckle.

Bella stood listening, not saying a word, not wanting to interrupt him, the roar of her beating heart in her ears.

"And then Emmett came to me, telling me that he had hired you. I was so fucked."

That made Bella laugh, and they shared a laugh before he continued.

"I had to see you everyday, in those little skirt suits you wore, picturing how they would look rumpled on the floor of my office."

Bella's eyes widened and he grinned at her, his dimple showing.

"Yes Ms. Swan, you were torture on my professionalism," he said. "I didn't want to be your boss, I kept thinking of ways to get rid of you, but everything I came up with, my brain counteracted it and I found a reason for you to stay."

"You didn't want to see me everyday?" Bella asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes and no," he said tweaking her nose with his fingers.

"I'm glad I decided to keep you on," he continued. "And then London..." he paused, closing his eyes briefly and Bella could see the pain etched on his features.

She raised her hand and touched his cheek, "I'm here Jazz," she said softly.

He turned his face towards her touch, sighing deeply, his eyes fluttering open to meet hers.

"I almost lost you," he said softly. "I have never been so scared in my entire life."

"I'm here," she repeated as he grabbed her and pulled her close in a tight embrace.

She held on to him, rubbing his back as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

They stayed that way for a bit, then Jasper pulled back and dug into his pocket.

"When I almost lost you, it scared me worse than anything else in this world, and I vowed that nothing would hurt you again, and today after seeing you in that gown," he paused to kiss her.

He reached into his pocket and fished out the box that seemed to be burning his thigh, "I want it for real Isabella. I want to know that you are mine in every way."

Bella, who all this time had been looking down up at his face, finally looked down and saw the box in his hand, opened to reveal a beautiful solitaire diamond.

She gasped and her vision blurred as her eyes filled up with tears, "_Oh Jasper!_"

"Isabella Swan, will you do the honors of making me the happiest man in the universe by becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Yes! _**YES**_!" she cried throwing herself into his arms and peppering kisses all over his face. "I want nothing more than to be your wife Jasper," she said.

"_I love you,_" Jasper whispered against her lips.

"_I love you_," she whispered back.

As the sun set beneath the beautiful Caribbean sea, the two lovers embraced and got lost in their kiss.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Sweet wasn't it? *sigh* **

**jeangary28: Thanks sweetie :)**

**Laurie Whitlock: I know sweetie, and thank you *big hugs* I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**brosserrat: Glad you did sweetie :)**

**tawelephant: Yeah, but I couldn't do that to Esme lol**

**Madmaxi: Yup, they had it coming lol**

**megycool2: You guys give me my inspiration :)**

**Lalina92: That means so much to be sweets :D**

**jen008: soon enough for you? *grins***

**4MeJasper: Yup *laughs***

**viciousviolet: I love you too :D Glad you enjoyed it and *hugs* thanks for the prayers babe :)**

**Prillylove25: Thanks sweetie *hugs* Yes, let's have a Jazz/Emmy Sandwich shall we?**

**babynora1983: Thanks doll :)**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks doll and yes I loved their reaction too ;)**

** . : *fist pump* I'm glad that it was so realistic for you :D**

**NatalieLynn: Thank you for your condolences and yes it was time for them to get a dose :D**

**Until next time lovelies (which should be sometime this week. Once I get back into this story it takes over) I'm sure you're all glad to hear that. Nighty night ~ Riney.**


	71. Chapter 50

**Hello sweethearts, hope all is well with everyone. Tough week I've gone through, but I'll live. I want to thank each and everyone of you for your kind words, thoughts and prayers. Love you guys.**

**KCLutz4475, I miss you. Mickeyluver33: You are my rock, really you are. I don't know how I would survive without you keeping me laughing. Thank you. **

**So, I was at work sitting down (the gremlins were sleeping...lol) and I was going through this story in my head, and honestly *sniff* it's almost finished. *sobs* I won't dwell on that now, I'll save that for the A/N in the final chapter...the dramatics I mean *grins*, but just giving you all a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myer refuses to let me claim ownership, so they ain't mine, I'm just borrowing them to tell this tale that was stuck in my head. **

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Alice got over it quickly enough as talks of wedding planning began.

Bella quickly shot her down when she got too excited, "You are not going to turn my wedding into a circus Mary Alice Brandon," she said with a smirk.

She knew how much Alice hated her full name, "There's no need to get bitchy, Isabella."

Bella laughed and hugged her friend, "Touche."

"Turtle," Emmett and Alice said in unison, causing everyone to break down laughing.

"Wow," Emmett said coming over to join the two women, "You're almost cool," he said nodding to Alice.

"I'm going to take that as a partial compliment coming from the likes of you," Alice said with a grin.

"Oh come off it you two," Bella said rolling her eyes. "You worked well enough together to pull off your little matchmaking stunt."

Alice grinned and high-fived Emmett, "Well that's because we had a lot invested in it."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed with a laugh, "How else were we supposed to get our nieces and nephews out of you two slow ass morons?"

"_Fuck off_," Bella mouthed which sent Alice and Emmett into a tizzy of laughter.

"Jazz, your potty mouth is rubbing off on our little Bella," Emmett boomed to his brother, who was talking quietly to their father.

Jasper raised a brow and gave Bella a smirk, which she returned before turning back to her two best friends, "He's not going to punish me you know," she said with a sly grin.

"Although..." she said trailing off with a devilish smile on her face.

Alice's eyes widened, "Oh my God, my little Bella has turned into a nympho!" she cried. "I'm so proud."

Emmett made a face, "I'd like to not have my brain bleached anytime soon, so this is my cue to let you girls talk shop or whatever it's called."

Rosalie joined them, giving Emmett a smack on his ass before sitting down with the girls.

"So bishes," she said sipping on her Mai Tai, "What did I miss?"

"Your man and this heifer here were trying to get the sordid details of my love life," Bella deadpanned.

"That's not true," Alice said with a shrug, "But now Rose is here, we can get into that."

Bella shook her head, "I am not telling you about my sex life," she said with a huff. "At least not while I'm in his mother's house."

This made the other two girls squeal with glee, "I'm really loving this new Bella," Rosalie said.

"I know right?" Alice said sipping her drink. "Emmett and I should've pulled this off three years ago."

Bella shook her head and laughed at her friend, pretty soon they were laughing and discussing wedding details.

**-PT-**

"Congratulations big brother," Edward said clinking his beer bottle against Jasper's.

Jasper nodded and grinned, "Thanks man. I've never been happier."

Edward smiled, he was glad his brother had found happiness again. He hadn't remembered Jasper being this happy since Sarah passed.

"So, England huh?" Jasper said.

Edward sighed, and looked over to where Alice and the other women had gathered, "Yeah. Gonna be leaving soon."

"How's Alice handling that?" Carlisle asked as he rejoined his sons, hearing Jasper's question.

"She's being a real trooper," Edward replied, "Although I know it's really getting to her."

"So what are you going to do son?" their father asked.

Edward tugged on his hair, something he had done since he was a child when he was frustrated, "I have no idea."

"Take her with you man," Emmett said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"And have her uproot her life?" Edward asked.

Jasper shook his head at his brother, and looked over at Bella's smiling face, his chest warming at the sight.

"You are her life, Ed," he said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked following Jasper's gaze to the women, the same time Alice turned and smiled at him.

He felt his heart constrict in his chest and he barely managed an answering smile.

He loved this woman.

With all he had inside of him.

"You really think she would go with me?" he asked turning back to his father and brothers.

"Do dogs pee on brick walls?" Emmett asked, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother's crudeness and lack of table manners, "I swear if I hadn't been there to witness it, I would believe that you were raised with apes."

Emmett flipped him the bird before swallowing, "So go ask her bro," he said to Edward.

"If this doesn't work," Edward began.

"Boy, shut up and go get your woman," their father said giving him a slight shove.

He stumbled over to the women, the sounds of laughter at his back.

Betrayed, by my own father, he thought as he came to a stop in front of the giggling women.

The tittering stopped as four pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Can we help?" Rosalie said, her face stoic but her voice teasing.

"Um," he stammered. "I would like to have a word with Alice for a minute if you don't mind."

Alice started to stand but Esmé pulled her back into the chair, "Whatever you have to say to her, can be said in front of us darling," his mother said with a smirk.

Edward groaned inwardly, even his mother was ganging up on him.

"Well, since I have no other choice," he began.

"None whatsoever," Bella chimed in with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you Bella," Edward said with an eye roll, which only caused the women to laugh.

"Spill it already pretty boy," Rosalie said crossing her legs and tapping her fingernail against the chair.

"Well as you know, at the end of the month, I'll be moving to England, to head the branch over there," he said, his eyes on Alice's face.

The smile that she had plastered on her face, faltered a bit and if he hadn't been looking, he would've missed it.

He took a deep breath and continued, "Well Alice, I was wondering if you'd like to..."

He didn't get to finish when Alice hurtled herself into his arms, peppering kisses all over his face, "A million times yes!" she cried.

The women clapped happily and the men were making cat calls as Alice dragged Edward's lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Get a room will you?" Rosalie said with a laugh.

"I love you," Alice whispered against Edward's lips.

"I love you more," he replied drawing her bottom lip between his teeth and giving her a soft nip.

"I'm serious," Rosalie said standing and pulling them apart. "All of this PDA is making me sick."

She had a smile on her face, so everyone knew she was joking. Emmett took that as his cue to give her a little of his own PDA.

By the time he had released her, her face was flushed and she fanned herself before plopping back down into the chair.

The group laughed at her expense, but by the goofy expression on her face, Rosalie didn't care at all.

Alice recovered first, "This means that you and Jasper have to get married before we leave," she said turning to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes and snuggled close to Jasper, who had joined her and had taken her into his lap.

"We'll tell you when we chose a date, something can be arranged I'm sure," Jasper said kissing Bella's nose.

Alice frowned but smiled when Edward whispered something in her ear.

"What was that?" Bella asked raising a brow at the pair.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," Alice replied with a secretive smile.

Bella turned to Jasper, "Do you know what that was about?" she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Do we ever know when it comes to any of these crazy people Angel?"

Bella laughed and agreed with him, she couldn't even be bothered. She was far too happy to let any thoughts of a scheming Alice get to her.

"I'm hungry," Emmett announced when it had gotten quiet.

Esmé laughed and threw a cushion at her son, "You're always hungry. Rosalie I hope you can feed him."

Emmett grinned, his dimples showing as he threw a wink in Rosalie's direction, "Oh mama, she feeds me well."

Rosalie turned beet red and her eyes widened at Emmett, not believing that he was making sexual innuendos while his mother was present.

Esmé turned and leaned closer to Rosalie, and said quietly, "No need to feel embarrassed darling, where do you think he gets it from? Carlisle is quite the stud."

That made Rosalie laugh and Emmett was now the one sputtering, "Aww come on," he said. "I really didn't need to hear that."

Rosalie laughed and pinched his thigh, "Serves you right."

Esmé stood and kissed her husband, "Let's get these starving people fed and out of our house darling."

Carlisle chuckled and pulled his wife close, as they made their way to the dining room, "Yes, dear."

Bella turned and kissed Jasper's jaw, "I'm so happy to be a part of this," she whispered.

"You always were," he whispered back, tweaking her nose.

"Are you children not coming to eat?" Esmé called from the next room.

Emmett was the first to get to the table, Esmé shook her head and ruffled his hair.

They all ate and talked through out lunch, when they had finished, Edward suggested they go chill on the beach.

"Go ahead dears," Esmé said with a smile. "Your father and I will clean up."

When the young couples had left and headed down to the beach, Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and rested his chin on her head, "We did good didn't we?"

Esmé smiled, tears in her eyes as she watched her sons and their girlfriends playing with each other, "We did amazingly," she replied turning in his arms.

"I love you Esmé Cullen," he said kissing her softly.

"Darling," Esmé said with a smile, "You never had a choice in the matter."

Carlisle laughed and swatted her behind before going back to work on the dishes.

Esmé looked out the window again and smiled before moving to help her husband.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter I just wanted everyone in there, having a piece of the pie. If you've been reading all along, you know how I love to include everyone. And Bella and Jasper aren't going to have their wedding planned by a stranger, for those wondering, yes Alice will have that honor BUT she won't go completely crazy. My Bella always tend to have a backbone and there's no Barbie Bella shit going on in here except maybe the wedding day. Hope you enjoyed the little filler chapter. Before you ask, yes I will touch on the Alice/Edward move so don't worry. **

**The-Majors-Keeper: *joins you in fantasy land* Sure you can borrow...one of them. I'll let you know which one and when. Can't be Jazz for a bit, I need him right now, but I do share him from time to time ;)**

**Oh and if you're in need of a really awesometastic story to read, check this out : Time Will Tell by December Jinx. It's Bella/Emmett. I'm almost done. Had to stop so that I could write and not finish it so soon. Go read it, if you haven't already. Until next time lovelies. ~ Riney**

* * *

**jeangary28: Oh yes they did earn it :D**

**NativeMoon95: Calm down chicky, there's still a bit more to come lol **

**Lissie Boo: LOL yes, laziness can get the best of us sometimes. Glad you enjoyed.**

**JessJess76: *nods and giggles* Yeah, me too. Poor Alice and Emmett. **

**millymollymanda: (hugs) thank you for loving my story hun. Glad you're enjoying it so very much. **

**jlove34: Oh! You read it all in one go? Wow. Talk about dedication. I am humbled. **

**MJM: Thanks hun :)**

**Lalina92: Don't we all hun *sigh* Bella's one lucky bish.**

**hiddenfanggirl16: I'm always missing you guys too. I'm only a click away, if you think I've been slacking just PM me, some of the others do lmao**

**chey: Thanks babe :D**

**faeriephile: Thank you hunzy ;)**

**Mickeyluver33: Again...I have this love/hate thing going on for when you dig into my brain lol. I won't let Alice be the energizer bunny, she's gonna have her own stuff going on. **

**Madmaxi: *laughs* You can borrow him...sometime ;)**

**NatalieLynn: Aww. I'm glad I can help make your dreams awesome. :)**

**Prillylove25: Jas is gonna come cuddle with you for a bit soon darlin' ;)**

**twilightgirl80: Glad you enjoyed sweets.**

**Xo Bella Italiana oX: *sighs* I know :D**

**babynora1983: Any woman who turned him down would have to be a complete putz! **

**Laurie Whitlock: *big hugs* Thanks sweetie, and I'm glad you did :)**

**tawelephant: Greedy,but thank you :D**

**4MeJasper: Thank you hun :D**


	72. Chapter 51

**And here finally but certainly not least, the last of my promised updates today. I feel so proud of myself I might just have to reward myself with a Jasper/Emmett sammich! *licks lips* Yum...right..so back to the story. This is yet another little filler chapter. Winding it down now. The last chapter is already blossoming in my head *sighs heavily* My baby is gonna be all grown up pretty soon. *sniffs***

**To my darling egg thrower (rotten eggs at that)Kittyinaz, you know I simply adore you. Even if my tired fingers forget you at times, know that you're always registered in my brain and my heart. *bats eyes innocently* Although, now that I think of it, the ending will earn me at least one egg...*stomps foor* dammit. Love you. **

******Anyway you know the legal drama, I'm not Stephenie Myer...*blah blah blah* I just think she's really cool to let people use fanfiction as an outlet for the love of her characters. Do enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 51.**

The following day the 'women-folk' took the day off and the planning began.

It was double work now since they had to prepare for Alice's move to Europe.

"You're going to fit right in over there," Bella said grinning over at her friend.

They were all sitting around a table, having lunch at one of Esme's favorite restaurants.

"I know," Alice all but squealed. "Think of the fashion possibilities."

"We can always work towards getting a Cullen line," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"That will come as soon as they're married," Esmé said, winking at Alice.

Alice, who wasn't one to be easily embarrassed, flushed a bright red that rivaled Bella on any good day.

"By God," Bella said clutching her chest dramatically, "Is the mighty Mary-Alice Brandon..._dare I say...**blushing**?!_"

"Shut up!" Alice said rolling her eyes, but they all knew she was beside herself.

"About the wedding Bella," Esmé said turning towards her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Yes?" Bella asked turning with a smile.

"Any dates in mind?" Esmé asked.

"What about June?" Alice piped up.

"What about no," Bella said dryly scrunching her nose up at her friend.

Alice held up her hands, "It was just a suggestion."

"Why don't you mull over it while we wait for the food," Esmé suggested.

That sounded like a good plan, so Bella sat there thinking as the other three women threw ideas at her. She bit down on her lip and her brows snapped together in utter concentration.

A few moments later she gave a small cry, making everyone swivel around towards her.

"What is it?" Alice asked. "Are you pregnant?"

The three women now turned to her, with _'What the hell?_' expressions on their faces.

"I'm not pregnant Alice," Bella said between gritted teeth. "Must you always go there?"

"It's not like it couldn't happen," Alice said with a shrug.

"Anyways," Bella said cutting her eyes at her friend, "I just thought of the perfect time and place for the wedding."

"Well?" Rosalie said, always the impatient one. She and Emmett were well suited.

Bella cleared her throat, "I was thinking that we could have the wedding in England in a few months."

Alice's eyes widened and then filled with tears as she almost threw over the chair rushing to hug her friend.

"You'd do that?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes, I can come over with you and help you look for a house, because God knows Edward isn't going to be thinking along those lines," Bella said hugging Alice back.

"She's right," Esmé said with a laugh. "He's a man, they never think about these things."

"I'll have you all know _my man_ has already started house hunting," Alice said with a smug smile.

Her Edward was so much the little planner, almost as anal about it as she was.

They were a match made in Heaven, in her eyes.

Esmé smiled, maternal pride shining through, but she said nothing.

"Of course he did," Rosalie teased, "He's just as annoyingly put together as you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alice said with a cheeky grin as the waiter brought their food to the table.

And so it was settled, Bella and Jasper would be wed in England, shortly after Alice and Edward made the move over.

"I'm going to miss doing this on a regular basis," Alice said as the waiter cleared away their food.

"Me too," Bella sniffed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and addressed Esmé, "You would think that planes were going to go out of commission or something."

Esmé laughed and smiled at her three daughters, each and everyone of them had been brought into the Cullen fold and that's where they would stay.

After lunch they started shopping in earnest, they stopped in all the wedding stores they could think of and then some.

It wasn't as bad as Bella had imagined it being, Alice didn't turn into the usual shopping demon she was, Rosalie was being very polite to people and Esmé was just Esmé. Always strong and firm, giving her opinion where necessary.

Bella couldn't wait to get home and hit her bed.

Her feet would thank her later, she was sure.

**-PT-**

"What did you girls do today?" Jasper asked, his lips brushing the back of Bella's neck.

"Talk girly stuff," Bella smiling at him through the mirror. She was busy brushing her hair before bed, a ritual that Jasper had started, but tonight his mind was otherwise occupied.

"Like what?" he asked, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"Wedding stuff?" he asked, his tongue snaking out to lick her skin.

"Mmhmm," she said breathlessly, squeezing her thighs together in a futile attempt to quell the immediate burst of desire that dampened her panties.

"Set a date?" he asked, his teeth taking the place of his tongue.

How was she supposed to focus when he was doing that?

"No," Bella whispered.

"Place?" more kisses to her shoulder-blade.

_'Right now_!', Bella's mind screamed as his lips lingered on her skin, teasing her.

She nodded, unable to speak coherently.

"That's good," she felt him smile against her back. "You'll tell me all about it tomorrow won't you?"

Another quick nod.

"Good," he said. "I've missed you."

"It's barely been forty-eight hours," Bella whispered.

She had missed him too.

"Forty-eight hours too long," he said softly easing the strap of her nightgown off her shoulders.

"_**Jasper!**_" she said, her breath hitching as his fingers came around her middle and made their way up her stomach to play at the bottom of her breasts.

"Hmmm?" he replied his fingers moving to pinch her nipples.

"I love you," she said softly.

His body stilled and his eyes sought hers in the mirror, what she saw there was enough to stop the flow of air to her lungs for a few moments.

_Heat._

_Passion._

_Love._

"I love you," he replied finally.

Those were the last words they spoke as he continued stripping her clothes off and then proceeding to make love to her until the sun rose the next day.

**-PT-**

"Earth to Bella," Emmett said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" Bella jumped back, blinking her eyes, dazed.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking?" he asked with a brow raised at her.

"Probably not," Bella said with a smirk, proud of herself that she hadn't turned red at the prospect of being caught day dreaming.

_She was going to be someone's wife really soon._

_Not just** any** someone._

She was going to be _Jasper's **wife.**_

It seemed she had come full circle.

"What's that smile for?" Emmett asked taking a bite of his sub.

"I'm marrying him," she said with a goofy grin.

Emmett rolled his eyes, but he was very happy for her, and his brother. They deserved to be happy.

"We know that already," he said taking a swallow of his drink.

"You're going to choke one of these days," Bella said clucking her tongue disprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "What has you in such a chipper mood, other than the obvious."

"I just can't believe it," she said to her best friend. "I'm going to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

"Cullen," Emmett said with a grin. "Not that you'll use the Cullen part much anyway."

Bella reached out and patted his hand, "Whenever I'm out with you I'll be Cullen only."

Emmett's eyes lit up, "Cool beans Bella-Bee! You're gonna be my sister!"

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes, "Wonder what gave that away," she said dryly.

"Oh can it ya little beanpole," Emmett said, his dimples showing as he flashed his teeth at her. "You can say thank you now you know."

"Thank you? For what?" she asked.

"For having the balls to set you two up," he answered with a snort. "God knows if we had left it up to you two, you wouldn't be here planning a wedding."

Bella reached over and slapped Emmett at the back of his head, "Thanks," she said with a grin as he gaped at her.

"Love you Emmy Bear," she said squeezing his hand in hers.

"Love you too Bella-Bee," he answered quietly.

And he did, love her so very much.

Bella was the sister he never had, and now she was going to be his sister for real.

He needed to hug her, and that's just what he did.

Their peace would soon be disturbed however, by a very pregnant and very irate Leah Clearwater-Black.

"Leah?" Bella asked standing up to greet the woman.

"Save it Swan," Leah snapped. "I came here to punch your lights out. Thanks to you, Jake is leaving me and the children."

Bella stared at her, at a complete loss for words.

_Jake was doing what?_

* * *

**A/N: Tun tunna tunnn! I just saw that car ad with the little monkey from The Croods. I love his little jingle. Yip, I'm crazy as hell. Anyways, so yeah. Winding down, but we can't end this story without at least one more little bit of drama, can we? *grins* I thought not. I'm gonna go rest now. My eyes and fingers are tired, not to mention my throat has been on fire all day and I fought the sleep to get the chapters out to you guys. You mean that much to me. Every single one of you. ~ Until next time, Riney.**

* * *

**Loretta's Purple Orchid: Im glad you do babes. :)**

**ruthnickcj: lol im working on that for you sweets. Well I'm not gonna focus on it from Bella's POV or maybe I'll just do both. But you know me, and if you don't, I go with my flow. Whatever _they _want me to do, I go along with it. **

**lovesong101: You started reading this in one night and you're already up to date? WOW! That's dedication for ya. *grins* Glad you're enjoying my baby. **

**mzinke: Thanks sweetie :)**

**To my guest reviewer: PLEASE AT LEAST LEAVE A NAME...thanks :D No Em and Ro weren't married. They were the last couple to get together, so no marriage for them just yet. **

**ffranco1985: Thank you *smiles big***

**NatalieLynn: Yes, you know how Edward is. He tends to over think things and draw them out for longer than necessary. **

**jenn008: I'll try :D**

**roon0: I'm happy it did. :)**

**MJM: Thanks dearie :)**

**An Avid Reader Forever: Yes, I just want to cuddle Edward. He's really growing on me.**

**twilightgirl80: LOL awww, I'm glad you enjoyed it dear heart :)**

**KCLutz4475: Love you. And they're gonna have to be extra attentive tonight, because my throat is on fire. :(**

**psychovampirefreak: Thanks doll! :D**

**Lalina92: I can't wait for it either. *grins***

**Mickeyluver33: Yes, soul sisters we be! *grins* Glad you enjoyed it and yes you oh mighty brain picker...get you bum working on that story instead of sitting here reading this dammit! :D**

**jeangary28: No, I didn't want Edward to ask her right away. He knows Alice better than anyone, remember that. I'll touch on that in my next out-take. So don't be too hard on him. Blame me. Me culpa. **

**viciousviolet: Hold on to that excitement girlie, we're almost there. :D**

**jlove34: Yes, I'm glad you found it and sad that you found it at the almost end. Good thing is that it'll always be here :D**

**Laurie Whitlock: :D *big hugs***

**tawelephant: ROFL yes, there will be sexy honeymoon times...I think *wicked grin***

**Prillylove25: I'm glad he did, now send him home. Mama's sick and needs a bedside nurse. *pouts***

**lissie boo: Thank you :). **


	73. Out-take 21

**This out take explains just why Edward didn't ask Alice right away. I had to defend my Eddie, because I've become attached to him and I don't want anyone attacking him wrongfully *grins* This part of the story line is obviously before the marriage thing. **

**As for the Jake thing...I ain't never scared of no eggs! Muhahahaha. I'm seriously over here clapping like a seal at your reviews. My voice is nearly gone, my throat is on fire but I couldn't resist giving you guys this update just so I could let you know how much Im dying over here at your expense. Yes, I'm channeling the Evil Pixie at this time...*ducks* **

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Myer. We're totally different complexions and all that. I'm not a married Caucasian woman, with black or is it auburn colored...*shrugs* Hmm...oh well you get the picture. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Out-take**

Edward had been about to knock on Alice's office door when he heard voices.

He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but when he heard Alice say something about England, he couldn't resist.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

Luckily for him, most of the other employees had left for the day, so the chances that someone would pass by and see him, were slim to none.

"Has he asked you yet?" a voice he could barely make out asked.

Alice replied, low and extremely quiet. He had to strain his ears to the fullest to hear what her reply was.

"I don't know if I want him to ask me," she told whoever was in the room with her.

"That's bullshit Allie and you know it," Edward heard clearly this time.

She was talking to Rosalie.

"I'm serious Rose, I love Edward with all my heart, but am I going to be able to just pick up and leave a home I've known all my life, with friends and family to go to a place where I'd be alone except for him?" he heard Alice continue.

"Well no one can answer than but you," Rosalie had said. "But if you want my advice, and I assume you do since you're burning my ears with this, take some time and think about it. What makes you happier? The thought of a life without Edward in it always, having to settle for a few visits every couple of months are growing the balls to make the move with your man."

Edward's stopped breathing as he waited for Alice's reply.

There was probably a good reason he had gotten sidetracked with his last client, if he had finished earlier, he would've never heard how Alice was feeling and he would've made a complete and utter fool of himself.

Shit, he had gotten so caught up in his thoughts, he had missed what she said.

"I'm gonna call and order some dinner," he heard Alice say and when he didn't hear Rosalie's reply, he pushed off the door just as it swung open there stood Rosalie, her eyebrow arched perfectly over her chilling eyes.

"Next time you want to eavesdrop," she said softly,"Try standing out of the sun, you tend to cast a shadow."

Edward didn't know what to say, he simply stood there, staring at her.

Rosalie's gaze softened as she took in his bewildered expression.

No man wanted to hear some of the things that Alice just said.

"She's just scared Eddie boy," she said patting his shoulder. "Give her a little time, until then try to act normal."

"Act normal," he repeated dumbly.

"Yes, and really try not to overthink this. You two love each other very much and this will work out," she said. "Okay?"

Edward knew Rosalie was right, he just had to take a few steps back and come at this from another angle.

No, he wouldn't bombard Alice with talk of moving away. He was going to convince her to make the move with him by showing her what she'd be missing out on if she didn't go.

He grinned at Rosalie, "Thanks Rose."

She smiled and started down the hall, waving her hand behind her.

"You owe me," she called stepping into the elevator.

Edward just grinned and turned to find a beaming Alice.

"Hello handsome," she said tugging on his shirt collar and pulling his head down to hers.

"Well hello to you too, Ms. Brandon," he replied licking his lips. "What a greeting."

"I missed you," she replied with a shrug. "You come to take me home?"

"I'd like to take you to dinner if you don't mind," Edward said drawing her closer to his body.

"Well see, I already ordered take-out because I have plans that include you, me and a lot less clothes than what we're wearing now," she said with a wiggle of her brows.

Edward kissed her then, letting his lips linger.

He couldn't leave her behind, he wouldn't be able to function without her.

He just had to convince her of that now.

"I love you Mary Alice Brandon," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she said with a soft sigh.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then Alice's stomach growled.

"Oh!" she said with a giggle, "Guess my stomach is letting me know what my priorities are."

Edward chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go baby, let's get you something to eat and then we can get down to those plans you were talking about earlier."

Alice grabbed her bag and locked her office door behind her as they walked out.

Edward watched her on the way down in the elevator.

Yes, he would have to convince her that she couldn't possibly live without him.

**-PT-**

"He hasn't even brought it up!" Alice huffed as she flopped back in Rose's couch.

It was movie night at Rose's, Bella was in the kitchen doing the popcorn.

"Who hasn't brought up what?" she asked walking back in with a bowl of the heavenly scented kernels.

"Edward," Alice said with a frown. "He hasn't brought up going to England with him."

It had been a few days since she had talked to Rosalie about it, and Edward never seemed to talk about it. It was as if he had forgotten that he was moving away.

"I'm so frustrated," she cried tugging at her hair.

"I take it that you've decided that you want to go," Rosalie said a smug expression on her face.

She loved being right, especially when it had anything to do with Alice.

"Well as if you didn't know that I would," Alice said with a mock glare at her friend.

"Well now all you have to do is be patient," Bella said. "I know Edward, and he has got to be over thinking this whole situation."

"You think he'll really ask me?" Alice asked then, sounding so unsure and scared.

"I'll break his knee caps if he doesn't," Rosalie said with a grin, but Alice and Bella knew she meant it.

That broke the somber mood and the girls laughed the night away, watching their movies and having a popcorn fight of epic proportions.

* * *

**A/N: And dear Lord, NO Jake is NOT gay *rolls eyes* He and Leah have been happily married. Remember Jake was brought in to make Jasper jealous. Leah has ALWAYS been jealous of Bella and even told Jasper that there was nothing that could break the bond between Bella and Jake. I'm not gonna get into it anymore. I'll just let ya'll stew for a bit more. Hopefully tomorrow I feel much better than I do right now...(as though my chest is gonna cave in and my entire throat burns every time I swallow...fun times huh?)**

**So I'm off to bed, trying to decide if Im going to take the day off tomorrow. We'll see. Sweet dreams lovelies. *waves and blows kisses* ~ Riney.**


End file.
